Through Shadows
by FiliandKili'sGirl18
Summary: Four years after her arrival in Middle Earth, Juliet is doing her best to settle into her new life in Erebor. But despite the serenity, a new danger is brewing. One that could see the end of the people of the Lonely Mountain. (Sequel to Jinxed) AN: I do not own any of Tolkiens characters.
1. The One Two Years Later

_**So here we at last! The sequel has arrived! Already I'm apologising for a late update. I meant to post this yesterday but never found a spare moment to sit down at my laptop I'm afraid. Big thanks for all your support with 'Jinxed' and fingers crossed you loved this one just as much xx**_

The One Two Years Later

I'm not sure what woke me up.

One of things that hadn't changed about me was the fact that I didn't wake up until late morning. My brain never seemed to kick in until at least ten o'clock and the thought of leaving a warm bed was enough to send shivers down my spine.

That and the fact I had Fili's arms around me.

Looking over I couldn't help my smile as I saw Fili's sleeping face. It felt strange calling him my husband even though two years had passed since our wedding. Licking my lips I forced my gaze away from Fili and looked over at the cup on my bedside table. Doing my best no to wake Fili I pushed his arm away and sat up. Pulling the glass towards me I looked and frowned when I saw several leaves lingering at the bottom – the remnants of Dis' contraceptive drink she'd given me on my wedding day.

Putting the cup back I made a mental note to wash it out before Fili saw. Several months ago he'd first brought up the subject of raising a family and although I'd done my best to show enthusiasm I still wasn't sure.

It wasn't that I didn't _want_ children. It was more a case of I still didn't feel ready. Although I was now eighty three – or twenty two if I was back in my old world – I still felt too young to be a mother. But then eighteen years of listening to your own parents bitching about teen mums was enough to make me wait until I was at least close to thirty. And yet Fili's eyes had lit up like a beacon every time he spoke of having children – I couldn't bring myself to take that light from his eyes. Licking my lips I moved to get out of bed when Fili's arm around my waist tightened. Rolling my eyes I looked over to see him staring at me with a small pout on his lips.

"Morning love." Kissing his nose I allowed him to pull me back under the covers. Fili held both of my hands in one of his whilst stroking my face with his other.

"Is it morning already?" He winced and I shook my head; unable to help myself.

"Shouldn't have had that drinking contest last night!"

"I wasn't going to let Kili beat me on my birthday." He gripped me hard and I could see the smile playing on the corner of his mouth. Every time I saw Fili smile I was always reminded of when I first met him and I truly believed in incapable of smiling. Leaning back I winked at him.

"Aye…but it wasn't Kili who beat you was it?"

He shook his head before pouting. "Where the hell did you learn to drink like that? Even Dwalin wouldn't be able to hold that much ale!"

I taped my nose mysteriously before taking several strands of Fili's hair and running my fingers along them.

"Your mother is a font of information Fili." At this he chuckled before muttering something that sounded very much along the lines of "of course".

Pulling the blankets over my chest I wanted nothing more than to shut my eyes and sleep for several more hours. I could tell Fili was thinking along the same lines because he drew me close against him; pressing a kiss against my neck. That action never failed to stop the heat flooding my body and before I could stop myself my hands were making their way under Fili's shirt. As his lips moved up and down my neck I could hear moans coming from the back of his throat.

"I haven't got to be anywhere this morning." He winked at me and I couldn't help my blush. Over the past two years Fili had perfected the art of seduction and although I wanted nothing more than to lie with him again, I was already forcing myself away from him. Slipping my hands out of his, I hurriedly turned around and scrambled out of bed.

"Such a tempting offer love." I kissed his forehead. "But I'm afraid I have other things to do this morning."

Placing a hand on his heart Fili feel back in mock despair. Shaking my head I said nothing as my fingers hurried to undo my hair that had been bound in a thick plait to keep it tidy. As it fell over my chest and back and bit my lip wistfully. Out of the corner of my eye I was aware of Fili getting out bed and my brain suddenly remembered the cup. Grabbing it I walked as fast as possible into our bathroom and hurriedly washed it under the tap. Even after two years the sight of plumbing in Middle Earth still threw me off a little.

Satisfied the glass was clean I left it on the side and pulled my nightgown over my head as I walked towards my wardrobe. I heard Fili wolf whistle behind me and I threw off the urge to turn around and face him. It had taken me a good six months to get comfortable with showing him my body. I wasn't bothered about most of my scars given how they had faded. But it was the scars he had never asked about the always worried me. The cigarette burns on my hips and the welt on my thighs. No doubt Fili assume I'd got them through healing people.

There was no way I was telling him the truth.

As I slid a tunic over my head I burst into laughter when Fili groaned from behind me. Shaking my head I struggled into a pair of trousers whilst turning round at him.

"Now you know how I feel when you put your shirt on each night?"

Smirking he sat up and reached out to me. Taking his hand I gripped my boots whilst Fili pulled me back onto the bed. Pressing our foreheads together I couldn't help my little gasp as our bond swelled. It still sent little flutters in my stomach every time I thought about how I was connected to Fili unlike anyone else. He ran his fingers along my face.

"Let me braid your hair." He mumbled. "I haven't done it in so long."

"Because three days is an eternity." Rolling my eyes I turned around and leant against him. As ever Fili's fingers were quick and precise. Patiently I allowed the braids to fall against my face; only moving when Fili slid the clasp in at the back.

"Did you guys ever take a special course on braiding? I mean I know you've had forever to be good but you put me to shame!"

Snaking his arms around me Fili grinned. "It's one of my many talents love. Anyway you aren't _that_ bad. You braid my hair wonderfully."

"Yeah after a million tries." Shaking my head I reached over Fili and took his braid beads on my hand. Two of them were shinier than the others and as I looked at them I remember the beam on Fili's face when I'd given him his birthday present. I'd been worried it wouldn't look like much. A couple of beads were nothing when people back on Earth were getting cars and phones every other day. But I'd forgotten what braiding meant to the dwarves and to be given new beads was clearly an important thing.

Moving around I hurried to braid Fili's thick mane of blonde hair. I'd meant what I said earlier about having things to do and my brain was already regretting my promise to help Oin in the infirmary. As the last bead slid into his hair I moved to go when he grabbed my hand tightly.

"Must you go?"

As ever I could hear the protective streak within him. Fili squeezed my hand but I gently took his wrist.

"I have to. Oin and Dorni can't cope by themselves and the apprentices are out of their depth with this illness."

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

I shook my head, "Oin's been meaning to look into it but so many people have been coming in he hasn't had time. What's the point in having healing powers…?"

"If you don't use them." He finished. We'd had this conversation so many times I wasn't surprised he knew my words off by heart. Fili let go of my hand but I could see in his eyes he wanted me to stay here.

"Just…don't do too much okay? I meant in when I told you it hurts me when you make yourself ill."

Nodding I hurriedly kissed him on the lips before crossing our room and heading out into the corridor.

* * *

When I pushed open the infirmary doors I wasn't surprised to see a huge crowd of people. I could see the apprentice healers running around handing out tonics and bandages for those who weren't badly injured whilst the bulky figure of Dorni was shepherding those with this mysterious illness into a long line. Flashing him a quick smile I weaved through the crowd in the hope of finding a certain deaf healer.

"Oin!"

At my voice Oin's eyes lit up and he grinned at me. "Morning lass. How are ye?"

Nodding I hurriedly tied my hair back and slipped my wedding ring in my pocket.

"How are things here?"

Oin bit his lip before drawing me to one side.

"To tell the truth Juliet…I'm getting more and more worried about this new illness. I can't identify it and there's no clue as to its source."

"How many people have been ill?"

"Just under a hundred or so."

Screwing my face up I did my best to work out how bad that was. Erebor housed around a hundred thousand dwarves. When looking at this a hundred ill dwarves sounded like nothing. But as I looked at the fear in Oin's eyes I wondered if this new illness was far more serious than a simple cold. Running a hand over my face I gently pushed him aside to sit at his desk. Oin said nothing as I grabbed a pen and some parchment.

"Give me the symptoms." My eyes never left my paper as I began scribbling what little I knew. I couldn't look up this illness if I knew nothing about it. Clearing his throat Oin did his best to speak slowly enough for me to follow.

"People have been complaining of headaches, coughs, sore throats, mild fevers. These then develop into more serious fevers. Rashes appear on people's arms, legs and neck along with blistered skin."

He paused as he allowed me the chance to catch up. My pen flew across the page whilst I was doing my best not to think too much about the state some of these people were in. Oin cleared his throat.

"Lastly it's followed by blindness, convulsions and…" He trailed off at this. I didn't need to hear him say the word. As I wrote it out I gave him a nervous look.

"How many have died?"

"About ten or so. And many more are steadily on the way there. We're trying everything we can but half the time it does nothing and the other half just makes their illness worse."

"Right," Getting to feet I blew on the wet ink before folding the parchment up and sticking it in my pocket.

"I'll go to the library. See what I can find."

Oin nodded when we both froze as people began shouting behind us. As I heard the sound a woman crying my hands began to shake. Nodding at Oin I hurried forward to see a woman holding a young dwarfling in her arms. He clutched at his mother as tears fell down her face. Taking her arm I gently moved her to the corner of the room and sat down by the child.

"What's his name?"

"Ferin." The woman could barely get the worlds out and as Ferin lay limply against her my eyes widened as I saw the rashes on his neck and wrists. Behind me I was aware of Oin finding water and salve whilst I placed a hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up. How long has he been like this?"

"About a week. The rashes appeared last night. I thought it was just a fever until now. Will he be alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't going to give this woman false hope. Not when her child was involved. Turning my back on her I looked over at Oin.

"How long have people lasted?" I did my best to keep my voice down but I had to repeat myself several times for Oin's benefit. He sighed.

"The rashes appear after a couple of weeks. After that it depends on how the person's immune system is. Some last another week, others just a couple of days."

At this I turned around and took another look at Ferin. Licking my lips I patted Oin on the shoulder.

"I'll be as quick as possible."

* * *

I'd never run so fast in years. I was aware of people calling out to me and I wouldn't have been surprised if Kili and Fili were among those. But I didn't have time to wave never mind chat. Skidding around the corner I froze as my mind went blank.

Of course it would. The one time I needed to get the library as quickly as possible I would forget the way. Rubbing my hands together I shut my eyes in the hope I could picture the route. I'd spent hours looking at a map of Erebor and with a lot of help from Fili and Kili I'd finally memorised the way.

"Juliet?"

Spinning round I saw Bofur grinning madly at me. Licking my lips I wondered if I should just swallow my pride and ask for directions. I was halfway to making my decision when he winked at me.

"Lost are we?"

Sighing I forced myself to nod. "I need the library. Like, I need it now!"

He frowned at my impatience but I didn't have any time to explain. Wringing my hands nervously Bofur gave a small whistle.

"First left second right."

"Thanks." He said something in return but I didn't catch it as I was already running. In a couple of minutes I was pushing open the library doors, conscious of my heart pounding against my ribs. Licking my lips I leant against the door to catch my breath – full confident I'd have a heart attack very soon if I had to do this every day.

"They'd better have the bloody answer!"

Shaking my head I straightened up before entering. All around me other dwarves were sitting at the desks or in huge armchairs with books in their hands. Flashing silent smiles to several I hurried through the huge passages until I found the one I was looking for. I'd been blown away by the helpful signage in this place. Each subject was clearly marked out and even in the low light the books were easy to find.

"If only our college library had been this helpful."

Ignoring the 'shush' behind me I began scanning the shelves earnestly, pulling out anything that seemed vaguely related to what I needed. In the end I had to stop when I had a pile of a dozen or so books by my feet as I knew I'd never be able to pick them all up. Gritting my teeth and ignoring the strain on my back I took the books to the closest desk and opened the first one. The writing was so spidery it was a nightmare to try and decipher and not for the first time I longed for the typed pages of Earth books. At least they were easy to read.

* * *

The hours passed by and I could feel my eyes shutting every few seconds. Pushing stray hairs from my face I pulled yet another book towards me as I saw with a sinking feeling I was halfway through my pile and I'd seen at least five more books back on the shelves. Shaking my head I flicked past pages filled with information I'd already read until something caught my eye.

_The Red Plague_

Frowning I began reading. At first I wondered if I was barking up the wrong tree. But as the list of symptoms began to look steadily familiar I gripped the book tight.

"_It is still unknown as to the original source of this plague although many argue it has spread from north of the Grey Mountains and is named for the blood red rashes and blisters it causes on a persons' skin."_

Licking my lips I looked further down the page to see if it had a possible treatment.

"_The most recent case of the Red plague was in the middle of the Second Age in the year 2189 that saw the deaths of two hundred thousand people. Since then there have only ever been isolated cases in the northern regions."_

"Shit!" Looking up I was relieved no one heard me. Turning the page I couldn't stop my hands from shaking.

"_Attempts to seek a cure have vanished over the years as no reports came of new outbreaks. However there have been stories of a flower that blooms in the Grey Mountains that may hold the properties needed to cure victims of the plague. However it resides in an impassable mountain formation that has claimed the lives of many."_

Shaking my head I looked down at the drawing. So _someone_ must have at least seen the flower if they were able to draw it this well. For a second I wondered if I was looking at an image of a daisy. It's bright white petals and pale yellow centre was so much like the flowers that had covered the park near my home. But on closer look I saw the petals were a lot fatter and the thin stalk was covered in short thorns. Getting to my feet I turned and hurried back towards the main doors. As I did so my brain was trying to keep the image of the flower in my mind whilst the rest of my mind couldn't get that number out.

Two hundred thousand. Twice the population of Erebor.

* * *

The infirmary wasn't any quieter as I came back. Oin was busy trying to soothe Ferin who was now lying in a bed with his mother and Dorni holding him down. As his thin body convulsed again I stared blankly at his mother's face. She wasn't crying anymore and I could tell she knew her son didn't have long left. Oin placed a cold cloth on his forehead before looking up and hurrying towards me.

"Did ye find anything?"

I nodded. "We have a bit of a problem."

Oin frowned as my hands began to shake. Without wasting another minute I told him everything I had found. I told him about the last case of the plague and about the flower. Oin's face got paler with every word and when I finished he pulled Dorni towards us. Giving the dwarf I smile I was aware of Ferins weak cries in my ear.

"You need to keep the infirmary for people who have the plague. Anyone else will have to treat themselves as best they can." Dorni urged. Oin nodded.

"Tell the apprentices to start moving people out if they aren't showing any of these symptoms."

As Dorni headed off I looked Oin up and down. Already my brain was cramming itself with knowledge of plague cases back on earth.

"We need to contain this as best we can. Every healer needs to have a change of clothes they use only in here. Use aprons if you can and everyone needs to wash themselves before they leave."

Oin blinked at the authority in my voice and I blushed as I remembered who was the main healer out of us was. However he was slowly nodding.

"What else?"

"We'll let Thorin know. We need to try and keep those who are ill separated from the others. Anyone who shows the first sign of illness needs to come here immediately."

"I'll get on to it lass." Oin frowned at me, "Juliet go home. Ye look shattered."

Shaking my head I pushed past him and moved back towards Ferin. His skin was a lot paler than before and I could see the blisters forming on his skin. His mother gently rocked him and although I knew this would no doubt be the last time she held her son I couldn't help but make a note to tell her she had to remain in quarantine now. Ferin gave a weak cough before his body convulsed violently before lying perfectly still.

His mother didn't make a sound at first. She just hugged her son as tears fell down her face. I could feel my own eyes welling up and it was only when she began screaming did the sobbing start. Oin pulled me away as he and Dorni did their best to prize Ferin from his mother's hands.

* * *

I didn't say anything as I pulled one of Fili's spare tunics on. It fell past my knees and I decided to remain as I was. My body wasstill cold from my bath and I'd already chucked my clothes on the fire just in case. Holding my shaking hands against my body I knelt on the bed and began rocking back and forth. Before I could start crying my hand flew to my pillow and brought out the teddy bear Bofur had made two years ago. Even though I was an adult I'd missed the comfort of my teddy bear from home and so had been desperate to get a new one. This one was a lot fatter than my old one and very well made. Holding it against me I allowed my tears to drop onto its fur as I rocked back and forth.

"Juliet?"

At Fili's voice I froze. Hurriedly wiping my eyes I turned away so he wouldn't see how much I'd been crying. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. How was the council meeting?"

"We've received word from the Iron Hills. They've been experiencing orc attacks and Thorin agreed to send help. We'll be leaving in a couple of days."

I nodded. "Who's coming?"

"Thorin, Me, Kili, You, Tauriel, Gloin, Gimli, Dwalin, Bofur and Oin if he can be spared."

As he spoke Fili moved so he was sitting before me. I did my best to hide my face in the stuffed bear but Fili's hands were already pulling it away and lifting my face up.

"Love? What's happened?"

I shook my head but my mouth was already telling him everything. About how people had been dying and how I'd discovered it was the same plague that once killed hundreds of thousands of people. Fili didn't say anything as I spoke. Only when I got to Ferin did I sense he wanted to talk. But he sat back in respective silence.

"He was...was so small! And so young! Oh Fili you…you should have…seen his mother! He just died! Just…just like that!"

The bear fell from my hands as Fili pulled me into a hug. Burying my face in his shirt I could feel his arms tighten around me as though he could protect me from everything else. As my tears slowly subsided I eased back and smiled thinly at Fili.

"So that was my day."

_**So one chapter in and we're already experiencing feels! I'm so sorry everyone. Hope this has kept you interested enough to keep reading. There will be a few chapters before the actual main bulk of the story happens just to get us all back into the swing of things so apologies if this seems a bit slow to anyone. Let me know what you all think xx**_


	2. The One where things Aren't so Rosy

_**Wow over 200 views! Big thanks to BloodyTink, Charlie28, DeLacus, Finduilas88, Jante, Jenjifr, Jennybot19, Lady-Isowen, Marina Oakenshield, OFBLOODANDROSE, Silhouettes of Starlight, Souffle3Girl, Sugarplumfairy77, TheHarlequinAlchemist, animenarutorox39, carefree007, evenina, firefoxxe, flint1991, jessegreen99, johnnyStormsGirl, Muntzy009, Salazar8, SongHyeRii, twilitezchyld71 and xxxrena for following/favouriting.**_

_**DeLacus – Glad you liked it. Was worried it would be a bit slow but I want to build up a bit more this time.**_

_**Jessegreen99 – Hopefully it'll be good**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Yeah…you might have to be patient on that one.**_

_**BloodyTink – I'm really happy I get to keep writing about these awesome characters!**_

_**Lady-Isowen – Haha! It sounds weird this being called a series. I mean it's totally awesome but very strange for me. Hope you carry on liking it.**_

_**Muntzy09 – Don't worry I can safely promise a happy ending! I love Fili too and was so pissed off he didn't get much of a part in the Hobbit films. Glad you enjoyed Jinxed and fingers crossed this is just as good.**_

_**AN: Apologies for the late update but I've had a very hectic couple of days.**_

The One where Things aren't So Rosy

Fili was unusually quite as we saddled our ponies. Behind us I could hear Kili talking to Tauriel so fast it was a wonder she could even understand him. Thorin was in deep conversation with Dwalin and even Gloin and Bofur were chatting. I could even hear voice coming from the two hundred or so warriors that were heading to the Iron Hills with us. But every time I looked over at Fili his lips were pursed and his eyes narrowed in concentration. Rolling my eyes I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?"

Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow. "I know that look Fili. It's been shooting my way on various occasions for the past four years. What's the matter?"

Letting go of Daisy's reins Fili faced me with a small sigh.

"Must you come? You'll be safer here."

"For goodness sake." I muttered, shaking my head and turning my back on him. As Fili grabbed my shoulder however I could see he was far more determined this time.

"I mean it. From what we heard these past few attacks haven't just been from a handful of orcs. We're talking huge packs of up to fifty."

"Good thing I've got my bow then." As I said this I slung it across my back. Fili sighed.

"You could get hurt Juliet."

"So could you, so could Kili, and Thorin. Any one of us could get hurt but you're all going."

Fili opened his mouth but I shot him down with a glare. There were times when I was willing to admit I loved his protectiveness. It made me truly realise how special I was to him and how much he loved me.

But this wasn't one of those times.

"You can't keep me at Erebor every time there's the slightest sign of trouble Fili. After four years you should really know this by now."

All around us the others were starting to mount their ponies and I pulled Scooby towards me.

"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I should stay and hide from danger. I can fight - I can fight a lot better than most dwarves actually thanks to you and Kili – and I don't intend on seeing those skills go to waste!"

Swinging myself up onto Scooby I was aware of Fili looking at me with a small amount of hurt in his eyes. Gripping the reins in one hand I waited until he was seated on Daisy before reaching out and stroking his arm.

"I appreciate the thought behind this love. But you have to appreciate I'm never going to back down at the first sign of trouble. That's something we're just going to have to put up with."

Fili gave me a sharp look, "Among other things."

I flinched at the stiffness in his voice. Fili clicked his teeth and moved Daisy up towards where his brother and Tauriel were. Usually I'd go to join him. But something told me I was better off staying behind at the back. Shaking my head I gently kicked Scooby and as we set off I found myself side by side with Gimli.

"Morning." He nodded his head in greeting whilst all I could give was a small smile. My mind shot me back to my first meeting with Gloin's son. All I could do was stop and stare at the very dwarf who would – in fifty years' time – become not only a hero of Middle Earth but one of my favourite characters in the whole world. Having got that awkward meeting out of the way I soon found myself warming to the dwarf who shared Fili and Kili's habit of getting into trouble.

"What the matter Juliet?" He frowned at me and it was only then that I realised I had tears building up in my eyes. Blinking them back furiously I fixed a smile on my face. I'd forgotten how could Gimli was at reading people.

"It's nothing, honestly. Fili was just being a bit…odd this morning."

Gimli snorted, "I'll say. He almost threw a fit when Thorin said ye were to come with us. He tried to dissuade his uncle but Thorin said unless ye said ye weren't coming….ye were coming."

As he finished awkwardly I could see the twinkle in his eyes and before we both knew it we were laughing our heads off. My hands gripped on Scooby's reins whilst giving Fili another look. Why could he not have just left it alone? He knew I could fight. He knew I would have come along anyway? I loved him with all my soul but there were times like this when I just didn't understand him at all.

"Hey?" Gimli flashed me a smile from underneath his ginger beard. It was far longer than Fili's and certainly Kili's. But even though I was looking at a youthful dwarf my brain kept switching back to the one of knew from Lord of The Rings. Not that I ever let on to anyone and if Gimli ever noticed he didn't mention it.

"Fili just wants to make sure ye're safe. Being chivalrous and protective of women is drilled into young lads from the moments they can walk. It's hard to shake off over eighty years of belief. Just like it's hard for ye to shake off a lifetime of standing up for ye'self."

I often wondered if this dwarf truly could see inside my head. Nodding slowly I allowed myself to relax in the saddle.

"I know that…don't get me wrong it's one of the many things I love about him. But I can't help but feel a bit patronised sometimes. And there's something else bothering him as well only every time I ask he refuses to open up about it."

Gimli shrugged at this and I wondered if Fili had twigged that I didn't want children yet. We'd been 'trying' for a good few months now and I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it forever. I knew I should tell Fili. I should have told him right from the start. But I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"How long will it take us to reach the Iron Hills?"

Gimli frowned at this sudden change in conversation but simply bit his lip.

"We should be there by nightfall if we carry on at this pace."

"Right." I gave a shaky nod. Already I could feel my palms getting clammy. If there had been any reason to stay behind it wouldn't have been to stay safe. When I'd first met Fili, Thorin had planned for him to marry one of Dains' daughters. Even though Dain hadn't seemed too pissed off that Fili had fallen in love with me I couldn't help but be nervous. He wasn't called Dain Ironfoot for nothing and I _had_ stopped one of his children from marrying the next in line to the throne of Erebor. If I was Dain I'd be a bit annoyed at this.

"Nervous are we?" Gimli smirked. I was tempted to deny everything. Unfortunately my hands had started their shaking and I was forced to nod.

"What if Dain doesn't like me? I mean if it hadn't been for me Fili would have married one of his daughters."

Gimli snorted. "If it wasn't for ye I imagine he would be dead by now. I shouldn't worry too much over it Juliet. Dain will respect ye are Fili's One and understand. Besides, I imagine he's looking forward to meeting the one person who is more stubborn than Thorin."

At this a smile was finding its way onto my face and Gimli patted me on the arm.

"Just relax Juliet and ye'll be fine."

* * *

True to Gimli's words we reached the Iron Hills by nightfall. Fili and hadn't spoken at all during the journey but as we drew to a halt I watched as both he and Kili came to join me. Even in the dark I could see the smile on Kili's face and as I looked at the marriage knot in his courting braid I grinned back. He still had his stubble and we all knew he'd never get a proper beard now. Not that Kili seemed to mind anymore.

"Juliet! How are you? You look exhausted! Has Gimli been boring you with his stories?"

As usual Kili was talking nineteen to the dozen. Shaking my head I shifted in the saddle and winced as my thighs burned. Spending all day in the saddle wasn't the most comfortable thing and most of the others looked just as pained as I was.

"No he has not. At least his are original now."

Kili sighed at this before sliding off his pony and hurrying over to where Tauriel was. Meanwhile Fili drew Daisy closer and as he looked at me I could see the worry in his eyes.

"How are you?" There was no anger in his voice. Instead pure concern. Shrugging I did my best to smile.

"I'm shattered. And my legs feel like they might fall off."

Fili nodded before jumping to the ground and standing beside Scooby. He held his arms out and I said nothing as he carefully pulled me from the saddle. Doing my best to supress the pain in my legs I clutched at Fili.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier." I whispered. "I know you just wanted me to be okay."

Kissing the top of my head Fili nodded. "I'm sorry to. I didn't mean to storm off."

I opened my mouth when I was aware we were moving again. Looking up my mouth dropped slightly. Although it was nowhere near as gran das Erebor the entrance to the Iron Hills wasn't a sight to be sniffed at. The main doors were smaller than Erebor's but still just as grand. A huge forest had sprouted up around the entrance leaving just a single path for us to walk on. Looking at the trees I thought back to the short grass and thin trees that littered the plains of Erebor. Fili squeezed me tight.

"Come on…let's get you inside."

Thoughts of a warm bath and food filled my head and i nodded eagerly. As we neared the doors they silently swung open and I could see a huge dwarf standing the doorway. Three others stood behind him and as we neared I realised who this was. Thorin and Dain greeted each other warmly and at the merry twinkle in the other dwarf's eyes any fears I had slowly vanished. Dain reminded me of Dwalin in many ways but with bright ginger hair and no tattoos. Behind him stood two women both with bright ginger hair and dark eyes and a man who had dark brown hair with a beard to rival Gloin's. Thorin stepped aside as me, Fili, Kili and Tauriel stepped up. I hovered near the elf as Dain greeted the princes warmly.

"By my beard look at you. Ye haven't changed a bit since I last saw you! Except…"

He motioned to the braids in their hair and Fili and Kili took this as their cue. Tauriel and I shared a quick glance as we were brought forward. Dain narrowed his eyes as he looked us up and down and when I snuck a glance at Kili I saw him lick his lips nervously. Dain's eyes rested on me.

"This is her then? The carrier of the Dragonstone?"

"Yes." I licked my lips, determined for my voice not to waver. Dain nodded before winking at me.

"Ye right Thorin. She does look like she has a stubborn streak about her."

Fili snorted at this and even I found myself laughing. Dain clapped me on the shoulder before moving towards Tauriel. This time of course he had to look up and I could see his frown was sharper this time.

"When they said she was an elf I didn't believe it at first." He admitted. Kili licked his lips.

"She's saved my life on many occasions Dain."

However Dain was already nodding. "I'm not angry lad, merely curious. She certainly looks like she could give ye a run for ye money in a fight."

Kili opened his mouth but Tauriel beat him to it.

"I've beaten him twice." She said softly. Kili groaned whilst Dain clapped his hands.

"I'd love to see that lass. Now then." He took our hands and pulled us to the three dwarves behind him.

"I'd like to introduce you to my daughters. This here is Calin and her sister Falin."

The two women both bowed. They looked identical and I had to assume they were twins. Dain then clapped the man on the shoulder.

"And this is my son, Thorin."

My eyes widened slightly at this. Thorin gave a low bow to us which we both returned. I was aware of Fili taking my hand and moving me along as the others had their share of greetings. Once all the hugging was over Dain nodded at us.

"Now then. Who's hungry?"

* * *

I'd been to many dwarvish feasts before this one. But feasting at the Iron Hills was something I had never experienced. Firstly they were far more relaxed. You weren't expected to dress up – although I did put on a clean tunic – and there was a lot more food than I had expected. I sat close to Fili, Kili and Tauriel throughout the whole evening and I was aware that many of the Iron Hill dwarves were shooting me and Tauriel odd looks.

Of course they would. She was elf and I came from another world. Why wouldn't they stare?

Mostly it was out of idle curiosity and after talking to most of them the stare vanished. Of course there were some stares that weren't as friendly. To my surprise most of them were being directed by Thorin and his friends. I wasn't sure if I was being paranoid or not but every time I looked up at him he would shoot me a sharp glare. Trying to shake it from my mind I focused instead on my food. Meaning I didn't hear them asking me to sing until Fili nudged me.

"Hmm?"

He grinned. "Sing for us?"

Rolling my eyes I could feel the heat on my neck. "Who told them I sang?"

Kili gave me a sheepish look. "I may have mentioned it to Falin a couple of times."

"You…" I shook my head before getting to my feet and giving Dain a nod. He cheered at this whilst I made my way to the middle of the hall. I was surrounded on all sides by huge wooden tables and as the chatter slowly died down I was aware that every dwarf was watching me closely.

"_Spare a little candle_

_Save some light for me_

_Figures up ahead_

_Moving in the trees_

_White skin in linen_

_Perfume on my wrist_

_And the full moon that hangs over_

_These dreams in the mist_

_Darkness on the edge_

_Shadows where I stand_

_I search for the time_

_On a watch with no hands_

_I want to see you clearly_

_Come closer than this_

_But all I remember_

_Are the dreams in the mist_

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes_

_Every second of the night I live another life_

_These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_

_Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

_Is it cloak n dagger_

_Could it be spring or fall_

_I walk without a cut_

_Through a stained glass wall_

_Weaker in my eyesight_

_The candle in my grip_

_And words that have no form_

_Are falling from my lips_

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes_

_Every second of the night I live another life_

_These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_

_Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

_There's something out there_

_I can't resist_

_I need to hide away from the pain_

_There's something out there_

_I can't resist_

_The sweetest song is silence_

_That I've ever heard_

_Funny how your feet_

_In dreams never touch the earth_

_In a wood full of princes_

_Freedom is a kiss_

_But the prince hides his face_

_From dreams in the mist_

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes_

_Every second of the night I live another life_

_These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_

_Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes_

_Every second of the night I live another life_

_These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_

_Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away."_

As the song came to a close I wasn't aware of the dwarves getting to their feet and cheering. I only had eyes for Fili who was beaming at me with pride. Giving an awkward curtsey I hurried over towards my seat. I made to sit down when Fili pulled me onto my lap. He snuggled against me and I eyed his mug of ale.

"How many have you had?"

He shrugged. "About nine…I think. Come here."

He kissed my waist before his lips moved up my arms. Although I wanted to sink into his embrace I could see Dains son watching me out of the corner of my eye. Biting my lip I gave Fili a hurried kiss on the corner of his mouth before easing from his grip and making my way towards Thorin. With six mugs of ale inside me I could feel my confidence grow and I was determined to find out why he had been staring at me.

"Hey!"

He narrowed his eyes when I stepped up towards him and I clenched my fists behind my back.

"Why exactly have you been giving me dirty looks? You've been doing it all evening!"

He shrugged, "Am I supposed to smile at sluts?"

Immediately one hand hovered over my knife whilst the other was forcing itself to remain at my side.

"Excuse me?"

Thorin nodded and stepped closer – inching me against the wall.

"I suppose you enjoy rubbing it in my sister's faces? The dwarf they could have had until you stole him."

"I didn't steal anyone. He's my One and I'm his. They don't seem to upset anyway."

Thorin snorted. "I saw you just now. You were all over him. You couldn't keep your hands off him! I suppose you think you're entitled to act like this because you 'saved us all'."

I flinched at this. He made it sound like I enjoyed being called the saviour of Middle Earth. He couldn't be any more wrong.

"Bloody hell! Look if you have an issue with me then fine. But if you get attacked by orcs you can sort yourself out mate. I won't be helping."

I turned to go when Thorin suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I winced at the force of his grip but as I struggled he simply tightened his hold.

"Likewise." He hissed. As his grip vanished I forced myself to nod at him before turning and pushing my way through the crowds back towards Fili who gave me an odd look.

"What?" I looked at him, "What is it?"

"What were you talking to Thorin about?"

I opened my mouth to say I hadn't gone near his uncle, until I remember which Thorin he was talking about. Lowering my head I hurriedly pulled my sleeve down over my arm. Thorins grip had left a huge bruise on my lower arm. However Fili's eyes shot down as I did so and he grabbed my wrist. I didn't bother saying anything as he pushed the sleeve up. His eyes widened as he saw my bruised arm and as he got to his feet I pushed him back down.

"It's nothing."

"Did he do this?"

I shook my head. "I bumped into a table Fili."

I didn't see the point in telling him the truth. I knew Thorin wouldn't turn into another Nordri and there seemed no point in starting a fight over nothing. Fili didn't look like he believed me but he gave a small nod and put an arm around me. As I leant against him I was aware of Dain, Thorin, Dwalin and several other dwarves engaging in a drinking contest. To my surprise Tauriel was there as well. As she knocked them back I could see Kili staring at her open mouthed. Fili kissed my ear.

"I'm glad you came love. It'd be boring without you to talk to."

_**So once again bit filler ish here so apologies for that – but Gimli made an appearance! However am I sensing some tension with Fili and Juliet's relationship? For anyone who is wondering by the way, Dain did have a son called Thorin but no daughters…so I own only Calin and Falin. Also the song I chose is "These Dreams" by Heart which I would recommend you all checking out as it's a very good song. Let me know you're thoughts xx**_


	3. The One with Upsetting Revelations

_**Big thanks to Deception Chick, Fili lover95, Jess54325, LadyAsteria37, NaffyOo, lonemusicgoddess, lp0410 and MsMalicious for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Of course he will!**_

_**Lady-Isowen – Aww glad you liked it despite it being a filler.**_

The One with Upsetting Revelations

When I woke up I flung my arms out to the sides; fully expecting to hear Fili groan when I hit him in the stomach. When I was met with silence I blinked my eyes open a few times to clear the sleep away before looking over at the other side of the bed where Fili had been sleeping. As I was greeted with rumpled pillows and an empty space I could feel my chest tighten. Licking my dry lips I leaned over to see a scrap of paper lying on the table that sat next to Fili's side of the bed. Taking it in my hands I couldn't stop my groan as the pounding started up again.

Drinking contests were fun at the time…not the morning after.

Shaking my head I savoured the looks of horror on Fili and Kili's faces as me and Tauriel downed drink after drink whilst they struggled to stay on their feet. Of course the second Dain stepped up to join us it was my turn to look on in horror. How that dwarf could have so much and stay sober was no doubt going to be the biggest mystery in the whole of Middle Earth. Running a hand through my hair I leant back against the soft pillows; as the smooth fabric stroked my cheek I could feel my eyes shutting and I wanted nothing more than to sleep for the rest of the day.

Sadly I would no doubt be woken up soon by an excited Kili or a grumpy Thorin if I didn't show my face soon. We were here for business after all. The resting could come later. Shaking my head I took another look at the paper in my hand. Squinting in the low light my eye scanned over the words.

_Gone to the meeting with the Iron Hill dwarves and I didn't like to wake you as you looked so peaceful._

_Will come and find you later on as every second without you hurts._

_Fili_

Although my brain was telling me not to act like such an idiot my lips were already being formed into a simpering smile as I re-read the note. Leaving the note on my own beside table I took a deep breath and forced myself out of bed. As bare feet hit the floor the sudden shock of the cold stone sent tingles up my legs. Moving towards the wardrobe my brain was still trying to work around Fili's change in mood. Even though he'd apologised for snapping at me he still hadn't explained what he had meant by the words, 'among other things'.

Was Fili finally realising that I wasn't the ideal wife? Even though the quest itself had taken over a year there was still so much he didn't know about me. Plenty of that I would never tell him, but now that the novelty of being married had cooled I couldn't help but think Fili was regretting his choice. He certainly seemed to give off that impression at times.

I shook my head. I was being stupid. Of course he didn't regret it. If he had had any doubts he would never have married me in the first place. He _loved_ me. And I loved him back.

So why was I no longer so certain of his feelings?

* * *

I'd only just pulled my fur coat on when there was a sharp knock at the door. Pushing my hair from my face I hurried towards the door; fully expecting to see Fili or Kili there. So when I was greeted with a young woman with bright ginger hair in a dark blue tunic I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping.

"Morning!" The woman grinned whilst my brain tried to remember which twin she was. I hadn't spent enough time with Dain's daughters to be able to tell them apart but I didn't want to have to ask for her name if I could help it. Smiling back I stepped aside to let her in. As I saw the sword at her hip I let a smile play on my lips.

"I saw Fili earlier and he explained you weren't going to be at the meeting. I wondered if you wanted to spar for a bit?"

My brain didn't work well so soon after waking up and I was halfway through processing her words when her face fell.

"I mean…you don't have to. You barely know me. I just…I thought it would be nice…"

"It's fine!" Nodding I watched her smile again. "I'd love to. It's been ages since I've sparred with a girl. I've given up trying to beat Tauriel."

"She's the elf who married Kili isn't she?" The girl lowered her voice and I braced myself for hearing some sort of curse or abuse hurled at Tauriel. Instead the girl cocked her head to one side.

"Don't tell my brother I said this but she's really nice. I can see why Kili loves her."

As my body relaxed I got the feeling Thorin wasn't happy with most things about my new family. The girl waited patiently as I grabbed my sword, knives and bow before following her into the corridor. I still couldn't remember which one she was and I was trying to find the best way of asking her name without sounding rude.

"Is your sister not coming with us?"

She shook her head, a look of disgust coming onto her face.

"Mahal no! The day Falin has a sword in her hand will be the day the world freezes over."

As she shook her head I allowed myself a small nod for my rare attempt at subtlety. Calin led me through a maze of corridors and as we passed the dwarves on the way I couldn't help but notice how none of them waved or said hello. They simply nodded before turning the other way. Having been used to the friendly attitude of the Erebor dwarves this was a shock to the system. Calin watched me carefully.

"Don't worry. It's nothing personal…they've never heard of someone coming from another world."

"I'm not a bloody circus attraction y'know!" Shutting my mouth I regretted getting snappy at Calin. However she nodded.

"I know…but dwarves love a good gossip."

"How right you are." I muttered as we reached a set of double doors. Calin winked at me before pushing them open and showing me inside. The room was very similar to the sports halls at my college back on Earth. Two of the walls were lined with weapons whilst the floor was bare, with several dummies hanging in one corner. As Calin shrugged off her coat I followed suit before unsheathing my sword and twirling it in my hand. Calin followed my actions but with far more precision and inwardly I groaned – knowing full well she would best me. Shaking my head I got into a stance and did my best to look confident.

"How about a quick warm up first?"

* * *

Three hours later the pair of us were sitting against one of walls. Our swords lay by our feet whilst I was trying to keep my racing heart back down to normal. Sure enough Calin had bested me. But it had been only down to a flick of her wrist that had seen my sword fall to the floor. When we had first begun fighting I had seen the look of surprise on her face – she had never expected me to be so good.

"I'll hand it to you." Calin gasped, "For only four years training you're very very good."

Nodding at her I brushed my damp hair from my face. "Not bad yourself. I wouldn't like to be fighting against you in battle."

She snorted at this. "I take it you'll be fighting the orcs when they come?"

"Of course! You?"

She bit her lip, "I guess…assuming I can sneak out without father finding out. He'll try and make me stay in my room."

My mouth must have dropped slightly at this because Calin shook her head,

"He doesn't mind me knowing how to fight. He just wants me to be safe. Sometimes I think he can be overprotective at times."

"I know exactly what you mean. Fili's exactly the same."

Calin eyed me carefully. "Can you teach me how to shoot?"

"What?" I had no idea what was more shocking. That she wanted to learn how to use a bow or that she wanted me to show her. Looking at my bow that was lying a few feet away I frowned at her.

"You mean you don't know how?"

"Nope. No as far as I know you and Kili are the only dwarves who use bows. Father considers it to be an elves weapon and therefore unfit for dwarvish use."

Shaking my head I forced myself to my feet and grabbed my bow and arrows. Calin stood close beside me as I looked over at one of the dummies that we had moved into the middle of the room. I hadn't realised Dain was so old fashioned. Although he did have very little reason to like elves. I had a feeling he was only being nice to Tauriel for Kili's sake. Calin fiddled with her braids nervously and I tried to remember what Kili had told me on my first lesson.

"Okay watch me."

Taking my stance I moved slightly slower than normal so Calin could follow my movements. Bringing the bow string to my cheek I flashed her a look to make sure she was watching before letting it fly. With a satisfied thump the arrow stuck itself into the neck of the dummy. Calin whistled impressively whilst my own eyes widened.

I had been aiming for the head.

"Okay?"

Taking her hands I gave her a bow and arrow and watched as she fitted it. Once that was done I began moving her body so she was standing correctly.

"That's it…now draw the string back. Lower your elbow a bit, that's right."

Calins arm trembled and I was remembered of my first archery lesson. I hadn't been able to move my arms the next day and my skin was covered in bruises from where the string had caught me.

"Release."

The arrow flew through the air and brushed against the dummy before clattering towards the ground. I had a smile on my face but Calin had lowered her bow.

"What's up?"

"I missed."

"Yeah but have you seen the size of that dummy? You need a decent target for your first lessons. Go outside and aim at the trees. It's what I had to do."

Nodding Calin handed me back the bow when I pushed it into her hands.

"I want you to carry on until we run out of arrows."

She rolled her eyes but fitted the next arrow. This time it got caught in the side of the dummy whilst the third hit the dummy's stomach. The others all missed but Calin didn't seem to care.

"That's hurts!" She shook her arm out whilst I was unable to stop laughing.

"Tell me about it. When I was learning how to fight I thought my limbs would drop off!"

Calin tugged at the edge of her shirt, "What's it like? Being Fili's wife?"

Her question threw me slightly and I had a feeling Calin had been the daughter in mind to marry Fili. Biting my lip I shrugged.

"I don't know how to describe it. I don't really notice it anymore. I guess because I spent so much time with him before hand it doesn't feel any different."

She nodded. "I assume you'll be having children soon?"

"I..?" I nodded before shaking my head. As my hands began to shake I was aware of Calin placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Nothing it's…it's just that Fili wants children _now_! And I still don't know if I want that. I just don't feel…ready to have a family. I don't know when I'll feel ready if truth be told. But I don't want to upset him by telling him this."

Calin froze, "You mean he's thinks you're trying to have children when in fact…"

I nodded, hating myself for ever lying to Fili in the first place. "I've been drinking the tea every time we lie together. I was going to tell him but then I saw how much he wanted to be a father. How much it meant to him. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. And I will tell him but how do you tell someone you don't want children?"

Calin opened her mouth before shutting it with a small shake of the head. She bent over to pick up the scattered arrows whilst I held her sword tightly. Neither of us spoke the entire time but I knew what she would say.

"Talk to him. Tell him what you told me. It can't be the worst thing you've had to tell him surely?"

I shrugged, thinking back to how Fili had overheard me talking to Tauriel about Nordri's attempt to rape me. That night still haunted me and if I wasn't having nightmares about Liam I'd be having them about Nordri. Plastering a smile on my face I swapped Calin's sword for the arrows in her hand.

"We should be getting back." She nodded softly, "I imagine father will want to know where I am."

* * *

Fili couldn't stop shaking as he hurried away from the training room. Although his mind was clouded with other thoughts he knew he had to get away before Juliet saw him. Biting his lip Fili quickened his pace in the hope he could reach his room before she did. Any dwarf that tried to talk to him was brutally ignored whilst Fili kept replaying the words over and over in his head.

"_How do you tell someone you don't want children?"_

Streams of curses were running through Fili's head and for the first time they were all directed at Juliet.

How could she have lied to him? This whole time she had been toying with him. Pretending just to please him.

Tears welled up in Fili's eyes as he shook his head, resting against his bedroom door. He had never thought for one second that Juliet would do this do him. That she would betray him in this way.

"Fili? Love?"

At Juliet's voice Fili froze all over. Maybe he had misheard her? It would have been the first time one of them had overheard the other and got the wrong idea. Licking his lips Fili wanted to convince himself that was the case. That he had only heard half of the conversation or that she had been lying to Calin.

But then he remembered the look in her eyes. There was no deceit there. She had been telling the truth when she had spoken to Dain's daughter. Clenching his fists Fili forced himself to look over at his wife. She gave him a weak smile before frowning.

"Fili? What is it?"

Fili was aware of his mouth opening and closing before he shook his head and pushed the door open. Juliet reached for his arm and he backed away, almost flinching at her touch. Ignoring the confusion in her eyes Fili licked his lips.

"Just…I need to be alone…I…"

He turned to go but he had forgotten how persistent Juliet could be. As her hand closed around his arm Fili could no longer hold down his anger.

"Just leave me alone Juliet! Right now you are the last person I want to look at!"

Words couldn't describe the hurt in her eyes. But Fili didn't care anymore. She had hurt him with her lies and deceit. Shaking his head he stormed into his room, fully aware of Juliet's behind him.

"Oi!" Her voice echoed in the room as the door slammed behind her. Rolling his eyes Fili looked over at her. With clenched fists she stared at him.

"Don't think you get to say that to me without a good reason Fili!"

Running a hand through his hair Fili scowled. Juliet's face was red from the anger that was no doubt raging through her system. Her eyes blazed furiously at him.

"Whatever has upset you, it doesn't mean you can just start yelling at me for no reason!"

"You _are_ the reason!" Fili spat. Juliet froze and although he could feel his anger start to die down Fili knew he had to carry on. Tugging at his braids he sighed.

"I know everything Juliet. What you said to Calin just now. How you've been lying to me all this time!"

Her eyes widened. "Oh shit! Look Fili…you don't understand."

"Don't I?" He shook his head, "For the past six months I thought we were trying to have a child together! Every time we lay together I hoped we would create something magical. And all the while you've been making sure that could never happen!"

Juliet rolled her eyes before dropping her sword and bow on the floor.

"Fili let me explain…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Looking around the room Fili realised he was doing whatever he could to not look at Juliet.

"Did you even _want_ to sleep with me? Those nights did you just force yourself through it to make me happy? Is the idea of being with me so repulsive you..?"

"NO!" Juliet tried to grab him but Fili tore himself free. She reached for him again but decided against it and withdrew her arm.

"Of course not! I love you Fili. Every moment with you makes me feel complete. Of course I wanted to lie with you. I just…"

"Why couldn't you tell me? Why hide it in the first place?"

Juliet lowered her head, "I don't know."

Fili noticed her voice was a lot smaller now. She fixed him with a nervous glance.

"I don't know…I'm sorry…"

She tried to take his hand but Fili was quicker. In one fluid movement he grabbed her arm tightly. Juliet gave a small gasp but Fili wasn't listening as he tightened his grip.

"I never thought _you_ of all people would lie to me like this! I thought we could be honest with each other."

Licking her lips Juliet gave a small whimper and her eyes flew to her arm.

"Liam…Fili…that hurts!"

Fili looked down. His hand was gripping her wrist tightly and he could see the red finger marks appearing on her skin. Eyes widening he let go of Juliet who brought her arm against her chest. She tried to pull her sleeve over but Fili could already see the bruises start to form.

Bruises he had given her.

Nausea crept into his stomach and he turned away, horrified by what he had just done. Fili looked down at his hands.

He had sworn never to hurt her. Make her feel safe and looked after. To not do what Liam had done to her. And he had broken that vow.

"Juliet…" Fili took a step towards her but she hurriedly backed away from him, holding her arm close against her chest.

"Juliet I didn't mean…oh Mahal I'm so _so_ sorry!"

Juliet didn't even look up at him. "Get out."

Fili opened his mouth but she was already shaking her head.

"Get out! I don't want to be in the same room as you tonight."

Fili didn't even try to argue. With a small nod he moved past her and back out into the corridor. As the door slammed shut on him he felt his legs give way and he sank to the floor with his head in his hands.

In all his fears about marrying Juliet he had never imagined for a second he would hurt her like that. He knew dwarves were stronger than most. Whenever they slept together Fili always made sure he was gentle with her.

But his anger had finally gotten the better of him. And in the worst way possible.

Shaking his head Fili looked at the wall opposite. Despite his guilt he couldn't shake his anger towards Juliet. She had lied to him. Why? Was she afraid of what he would have said? The thought seemed ridiculous to Fili. Juliet was never afraid of saying what she thought; it was what he loved about her. Fili shut his eyes, remembering how Juliet had been afraid to tell him of Nordri's attack.

What if she really _was_ afraid of him? Fili didn't want to think about it. He knew if he did it would lead his thoughts down a darker path.

After what had just happened, what if Juliet no longer loved him?

_**So this was a bit intense wasn't it? Nice to see some Juliet/Calin bonding time despite the revelation. Poor Fili having to find that out like that! Despite everything I must admit I'm more on Fili's side here. Let me know what you think.**_


	4. The One without Any Apologies

_**Big thanks to Eruwaedhiel95, JakePaulFan2012, LKHansen, Selene Tyler Smith, cougar10fh, wwyn12 and pusteblume1991 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Aww thanks! Don't worry about it I have the same problem with another fic.**_

_**SongHyeRii – I was tempted to save the feels for later and then thought…what the hell!**_

_**OFBLOODANDROSES – I agree but don't worry everything will get sorted out soon.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – I have to be honest you're going to have to wait a long time for them to have children. But I have already chosen gender(s?) and a name(s?) for when it happens.**_

The One without Any Apologies

When the morning came my body ached all over. I'd tried sleeping in the bed only to burst into the tears the second I'd rolled onto Fili's side. Knowing I'd need as much sleep as possible I'd grabbed the pillows and blankets to make a small bed on the floor. It wasn't comfortable but it would have to do. Yawning, I stretched out my body; wincing as my limbs protested at the movement. As I got to my feet I swallowed the lump in my throat. Already my chest was beginning to ache.

An ache I'd hoped never to go through again.

Shaking my head I looked around for my clothes. I wasn't going to pretend that I was the innocent party in this. I had lied to Fili and I'd hurt him. Of course he'd be angry at me. Pulling on a shirt I looked down at my arm. My wrist was heavily bruised from where Fili had grabbed me. Licking my lips I pulled my sleeve down to cover it. I knew he hadn't meant to hurt me. There had been plenty of times when he and Kili had accidently bruised me just from giving me a hug. Of course I never told them about this. If I did I knew they'd treat me like a china doll.

"I'm so sorry Fili." My lips could barely move as I did my best to braid my hair. As I slid the beads in place I couldn't stop my hand from lingering against my birthday braid. The smile on Fili's face that day had been enough to send me into ecstasy. His eyes creased up every time he smiled. That action along took years off him. With a small shake of my head I began sheathing all my weapons. As I grabbed each one I couldn't stop being reminded of Fili. Most of them had either been brought by him or made by his hand. I'd always tell him not to bother.

"_Don't be stupid." He'd grin at me. "I want to make them for you. You deserve to have well-made weapons."_

_He wouldn't even give me a chance to open my mouth. Instead he'd hand the weapon over and kiss my forehead._

"_And it makes you smile. You know I'd do anything to see you smile Juliet."_

Wiping my eyes I looked over at my door. With a start I realised someone had bene knocking on the other side. Taking a deep breath I began running my words over in my head. I had no idea how I was going to explain all this to Fili. But I knew I had to apologise to him. He deserved that at least.

"Juliet!"

At Tauriels face I stopped fully in my tracks. The elf stared down at me and I knew my mouth had dropped open.

"Is…are you alright?"

Nodding I stepped back to allow her in. When she began looking round I knew she would no doubt be expecting to see Fili there. As her eyes narrowed I lowered my head.

"Fili's…he's already gone to speak with Thorin." Given I'd only had about thirty seconds I thought my excuse was pretty smart. However Tauriel was already shaking her head.

"You and I both know that's not the case," she shot me a small glance. "He slept in our room last night."

"I…" As Tauriel sat down on my bed I went to join her. I could see the sympathy in her eyes and I couldn't help my sigh. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea about what had happened. However Tauriel was simply sitting there and I knew she would wait for me to talk about it.

"Last night…we had a bit of an argument."

Tauriel raised her eyebrow, "I know. Juliet, Fili was in a mess when he came to us. He kept sobbing over and over again. Saying how he'd hurt you and how he didn't think you could love him anymore. Kili's still with him now."

"Oh God…no he didn't." Resting my head in my hands I could feel my own sobs coming. Tauriel rubbed my back soothingly as I forced myself to look at her.

"None of it was Fili's fault. I was the one who'd hurt him. He had nothing to do with any of it."

"What happened?"

"I…"I shut my mouth, wondering if she should know. I wasn't in the habit of talking about my life with every single person I met. But then Fili was no doubt telling Kili everything. Wiping my nose I glanced at the elf.

"Fili has been talking about starting a family for a while. And I…I don't feel ready to be a mum. I wanted to tell him this but I couldn't find a way to say it so…so I've been taking Dis' contraceptive drink in secret."

Tauriels eyes widened and I could already feel the guilt rising back up in my chest.

"And Fili found out?"

I nodded. "He overheard me talking with Calin. He got angry, we had a fight…and he left."

"And that's all there is?" Tauriel stared me straight in the eye and I prayed I wasn't giving anything away. Taking a deep breath I nodded.

"That's it. Is he still in your room? I need to talk to him!"

I jumped to my feet when Tauriel placed a hand on my shoulder. Although she did so lightly I could still feel the pressure in her grip.

"I think you should wait for a couple of days. He was in a real state and I think you both need some time alone."

Nodding I allowed Tauriel to get me to my feet and lead me into the corridor. Even though the main hall was nowhere near my room I could still smell bacon and sausages from here. As my nose prickled I was aware of my stomach rumbling. I'd eaten barely anything yesterday and it was only when I heard Tauriels stomach do the same thing did I relax about it. Gripping her hand I followed her through the corridors.

"Juliet! Tauriel!"

As Kili came running towards us I gripped Tauriels hand tightly; fully expecting to see Fili as well. When I caught no sight of his blonde hair I looked over at Kili who – to my surprise was smiling warmly at me.

"Fili's still in our room." Although he was looking at me I had a feeling he was talking to Tauriel.

"I said I'd bring him some breakfast." Kili looked me over and linked his arm through mine as we carried on walking.

"How are you?"

I shrugged, "How's Fili? Is he okay?"

Kili bit his lip, "He's still upset."

"I guess you know what happened then?"

Kili shrugged, "Not really. Fili just kept saying how he'd hurt you and he'd failed you."

At this I groaned. Of course Fili wouldn't tell Kili what had happened. It wouldn't matter how angry he was at me all he would focus on would be the bruises on my wrist. Holding Kili's hand I looked him in the eye.

"When you see him tell him he's wrong. He could never hurt me and…and tell him I'll explain everything to him."

Kili's face scrunched up in confusion at this. However I didn't have any time to think about that. As we entered the room I was aware of beaming smiles being shot my way. Lowering my gaze I gripped Kili's arm tightly. I knew the others would want to know where Fili was. Should I tell them the truth? Should I lie? I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Would Fili want the others to know we'd argued? He might not mind Thorin knowing, but as I looked up I saw the dwarf in question in deep conversation with Dain and Balin. Meanwhile the others were sitting around one of the huge tables from the feast. Giving me a reassuring smile Kili sat down beside Bofur whilst I sat down on Kili's other side. As food began appearing on my plate from all directions I was aware of the others staring at me. Praying I wasn't blushing I looked up to find Dwalin wink at me.

"No Fili then?"

Shaking my head I looked over at Kili. He was too busy gazing at Tauriel to notice. Meanwhile I could sense Gimli had joined in. He shook his head.

"I guess he got a bit tired out last night. Did he overexert himself at all?"

"GIMLI!"

I couldn't help myself as Gloin's spoon came into the contact with the back of Gimli's head. I had to quickly put down my mug before I spilt it everywhere from laughing. Gloin gave me an apologetic look whilst Gimli bit his lip guiltily. Shaking my head I leant back in the chair. Fully aware most eyes were now resting on me.

"Not that it's any business of yours Gimli…but no. We had other things on our minds besides shagging."

Beside me I was aware of Kili choking on his breakfast at my words. Giving him a sidelong glance I lowered my eyes. Despite his crudeness I couldn't help but wish Gimlihad been right. Anything to spare the ache that was in my chest and Fili's as well. Keeping my eyes fixed on my plate I did my best to eat. Another attack could happen any moment and I'd be no use if I collapsed from hunger. But each mouthful tasted like cardboard and I knew I'd end up being sick if I ate anymore. The dwarves raised their eyebrows when I pushed my plate away but I was trying not to pay any attention to them.

I just wanted to see Fili.

Getting to my feet I was aware of Kili grabbing my arm. He slowly pulled me back down and shook his head.

"Juliet…give him some time."

"How do you know I was going to see Fili?"

Kili smiled softly at me, "Because I know you. I know you two can't bear to be without each other."

"So why are you stopping me!"

Kili opened his mouth when the doors burst open and Thorin stood there. His face was bright red and as Dain got to his feet I was aware of worry creeping into the others faces.

"What is it lad?" Dain narrowed his eyes whilst his son took deep breaths. I shook my head. If the dwarf ate less he might not have this problem. Thorin shot me a dark look as if he could no doubt tell what I was thinking. Folding me arms I waited for whatever it was he wanted to say.

"We've…we've seen an orc pack…heading this way."

"How many?"

"Too many to count. Over a hundred easily."

Dain didn't need to give any orders. Food was either pushed aside or crammed into mouths as the dwarves got to their feet and began hurrying from the room. Tauriel stayed by my side the whole time.

"Where's Fili!" Thorin – the one that was technically my uncle in law – pulled me aside. Shrugging free of his grip I opened my mouth when Kili eased me to one side.

"Still sleeping. He had a late night last night."

As Thorin raised his eyebrow I knew he didn't believe what Kili said. It wasn't hard seeing as I had guilt written all over my face. If we weren't in a possible life or death situation I knew Thorin would try to press me for the truth. But given the emergency he simply nodded at us.

"Well go and wake him!"

Kili nodded and ran off back down the corridor. I went to follow when I felt Tauriel grab my hand and pull me along.

"Save the apologies for after this." She muttered. Nodding I let go of her hand and walked alongside her. Dain was holding up his hands for silence and as the dwarves gathered around I couldn't help but stare at the amount. Hundred filled the huge hallways; all dressed in armour with their weapons at the ready. Nodding Dain looked over the crowd and I could have sworn his eyes stayed on me the longest.

"Right then boys…it's time we showed these bastards who they've been messing with!"

Thorin raised an eyebrow at Dain's language whilst I bit my lip to avoid smirking. After all this was a serious moment. Dain nodded.

"We're going to ride out and fight them head on. No fancy tactics. No plans that will go wrong. Just a nice, simple charge."

"Is it wrong that I'm looking forward to this?" I whispered to Tauriel. She didn't respond but I saw a smile twitch in the corner of her mouth. Behind me I was aware of two voices and when I heard Kili whisper something my heart began beating furiously against my chest. Out of instinct I made sure my shirt sleeve covered the bruises before looking up to see Fili and Kili standing beside me. Kili stood in the middle whilst Fili refused to even look in my direction. I didn't even bother to open my mouth. This wasn't the place for this sort of thing and I had no idea what I could say.

"Excited?" Kili raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded.

"Just a bit. You know how much I love almost getting killed."

I was aware of Fili stiffening at these words. However I tried to shut him from my mind and focused on Kili who shook his head good naturedly.

"Hopefully that won't happen." He squeezed my hand before reaching over and taking Tauriels hand. She stroked his knuckles tenderly before they both drew apart and faced the door. Dain had finally stopped talking and he had now stepped back to allow the main doors to open. As the bright sunlight hit me I was forced to squint my eyes. All around me I could hear gasps of surprise and I knew straight away it wasn't a nice surprise.

"Oh bloody hell!"

The only time I'd seen an orc army had been on TV. Now that I was facing one it all seemed a lot scarier. Unsheathing my sword I gripped it tightly.

"So when he says charge…we just run like madmen?"

Kili nodded. "Pretty much. Anything wrong with that?"

Shaking my head I kept my eyes fixed on the orcs. They weren't charging at us but they still seemed to be getting closer.

"None at all. Sounds like my kind of scene."

I could see Dain turn around to look at us before raising his sword.

"CHARGE!"

* * *

I was oblivious to the others all around me. All I could do was keep my eyes on the sight before us. Of course I had to look down occasionally to make sure I didn't trip over my feet and fall flat on my face. I'd never face up to the humiliation of that. I could hear shouts coming from all directions. Some were in black speech, some in dwarvish but the majority were in the common tongue. I had a few curses in khuzdul ready at the back of my mind. But I figured they were better saved for later.

The ringing of steel smashed into my ears as both groups met. I'd been in plenty of fights but this was the biggest by far. People were jostling for space and I could see Dain and Thorin taking on three huge orcs by themselves. Dain swung his hammer round and one orc screeched as it hit him between his legs.

"Take that ye filthy git!" Dain yelled as the orc dropped to its knees. Forcing my gaze back to the fight I looked up to see a fat orc charging at me. Ducking it's blow I spun and kicked it in the back. It barely had time to scream before my sword sunk into its back. Pulling the blade out I turned my back on the corpse to see Fili and Kili fighting back to back once again. Every time I saw them fight the way they moved always took my breath away. It was like they were a single being. Every movement was mirrored and they didn't even have to glance at each other to know what the other would do next. I could just about see Thorin fighting beside Dain whilst Tauriel was taking on several orcs by herself. Swinging my sword over my head I leant back to avoid being stabbed in the stomach.

"Piss off!"

The orc screeched at me. Shaking my head I didn't even blink as my sword sliced its neck. Kicking it away I could see Fili staring at me. Dirt covered him and as I saw his wide eyes I realised I must have blood on me. If I wasn't in the middle of a fight I would have had a look. Licking my lips I didn't see him move until he grabbed my hand.

"Are you hurt?"

"What? No I'm fine."

Fili bowed his head. I opened my mouth when I heard Dain cursing behind me.

"They're getting through the gates!"

Orcs charged past me and Fili but I was completely oblivious to them. All I could focus on was my hand in Fili's. The way he gently held me to try and keep me safe. Dwarves began running back towards the main doors and I could see Kili yelling at his brother. Shaking my head I eased Fili away.

"Go with them."

He shook his head. "I will not leave you here by yourself!"

"I'll be fine. Go and help them!"

Fili opened his mouth when I spun and slashed an orcs stomach. Looking back at him I could see it in his eyes. He knew I could handle myself. He pulled me close.

"Juliet…"

"Save it!" I had to yell over the noise, "I'll apologise later."

Without letting Fili open his mouth I broke away from him and dove into the orcs that were still outside. The wind bit at my hands but I did my best to ignore it. I set my sights on the bulky body of an orc when I heard a curse behind me. Looking round my eyes widened as I saw Dain's son fighting against an orc that must have been three times his size. As the orc swung its club furiously I could see Thorin hurrying to dodge the blows. Although he was a small target his huge size meant the dwarf only ever missed the blows last minute. It wouldn't take long before the orc got him. Sheathing my sword I pulled out my bow and fitted an arrow to the string.

"You'd better be thankful." Drawing back the string I sighed. Despite my earlier words I knew I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. Besides, I had a feeling Thorin wasn't meant to die now. For all I knew him dying here could alter the future. Taking a deep breathe I watched as the arrow flew through the air and embedded itself into the orcs leg. Throwing its head back with a howl I began backing away as it turned and pointed its club in my direction.

"Great….just great."

Bringing out another arrow I could feel my fingers shaking. I didn't even take the time to aim and when the arrow hit the beasts' stomach I could see the anger in its eyes. My own eyes looked on in shock as its club came crashing down towards me. The force was unbelievable. It hit the ground near my feet, sending me onto my back. Dropping my bow I gripped two thin knives in my hands. The orc raised its club against its head and I didn't dare think of what my body would look like once the club came into contact. Gripping one knife tightly I threw it as hard as I could. The orcs was so big a blind man could have hit it. The knife hung onto its neck grimly and as the club dropped to the ground I knew I should be trying to get out of the way. If I was going to die here I didn't want to die by having an orc fall on me. I did my best to scrabble away but as the orc fell towards me I only had eyes for it.

Meaning I didn't look where I was going.

When the rocks cracked against the back of my head I was too surprised to call out. With a shaking hand I reached round and as blood began to coat my fingers I could feel a horrible pounding start up behind my eyes. Everything around me began to blur and the sounds of people shouting became a single haze. As the orc fell – covering my body – I could feel the blackness growing all around me. With a small smile I allowed myself to sleep.

_**So that was a bit hectic wasn't it? And yes once again we are left on a cliff-hanger! **_

_**A quick poll here; when the dwarves go on a quest to find the cure for the plague do you guys want to see the whole company or just some of them (if so then who?) because I've spent two weeks (no jokes!) trying to decide and I'm completely stuck so any ideas would be hugely appreciated. Let me know what you think xx**_


	5. The One with a Reunion and Interruption

_**Big thanks to TokyoGirl7, bluefox93, margaret7122, anime0angel, AprilDaniel, HellfireAngelCaladthinorel, kali yugah for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I do agree but there are some dwarves that I feel would just be sitting there doing nothing for the story which is why this is such a hard decision.**_

_**Muntzy09 – You'll have to find out.**_

_**OFBLOODANDROSES – I must admit I'm leaning more towards leaving some members behind (reasons will be explained if I do that)**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Let's have a look shall we?**_

_**Frenchie – Glad you enjoy it and hopefully things will get more interesting.**_

_**AN: Really sorry for such a late update. I know it bugs me when people take forever to update fics. This last week has been so hectic I haven't found the time, added to that I've been ill. However things should be back to normal now.**_

The One with a Reunion and an Interruption

Fili looked around him breathlessly. Kili gripped his shoulder tightly and Fili forced a smile onto his face. The orcs who hadn't been killed were hurrying away as fast they could. In the corner of his eye Fili could see Dain swinging his sword above his head, yelling curse after curse.

"Take that ye stinking bastards!" Dain roared. Kili raised an eyebrow at this before shaking his head. Looking around him Fili realised that the main entrance hall of the Iron Hills had managed to get through without being too badly damaged. The orc bodies were already being cleared away and once the blood and dirt had been washed on one would ever know a battle had just taken place here.

"Fili!"

At his uncle's voice Fili looked over to see Thorin smiling at him. Kili bent over to take some deep breaths before he too stood by his brother. Thorin nodded at the pair.

"You fought well today. Both of you."

Nodding Fili couldn't shake Juliet from his mind. He still didn't know why he had gone to her. She could take care of herself that much he knew. But he just needed to touch her. To reassure himself that she would still be there. After all the fight hadn't been without its losses. Fili could see the bodies of dwarves being carried away and he didn't want to see Juliet's among them.

"Have you seen Tauriel?" Kili looked over Fili shoulder before spinning round. Biting his lip Fili looked back towards the entrance. Half of Dain's army had remained outside to stop anymore orcs coming through.

Juliet and Tauriel had been among them.

"Kili…come on." Taking his brothers hand Fili began pulling Kili away from the others and back outside. Despite the chaos around him he was suddenly reminded of when he had taken Kili riding. His baby brother clinging onto his tunic and talking non-stop about everything and anything. Nothing much had changed except now Kili stood shoulder to shoulder with Fili with a worried face instead of a smile. Fili held his brother close.

"She'll be fine. Trust me Kee."

"I know." Kili nodded. "I know."

Holding up one hand to shield his eyes from the sun Fili looked around him. Outside looked far worse than the main entrance. But then that was no doubt due to the sun lighting everything up. Fili's eyes searched frantically. He could see huge groups of dwarves heading towards him. Most of them seemed unhurt. In fact the majority were laughing and joking with each other.

"Thorin!" Fili grabbed Dains' son and pulled him to one side.

"Have you seen Juliet?"

Dain's son nodded. "Aye, she saved my life. Last time I saw her she was over there by those rocks."

He pointed behind him and Fili nodded. Allowing Thorin to head inside he could feel his legs shaking. Experience was already preparing him to see an injured Juliet. He was aware of Kili reuniting with Tauriel but none of that really mattered to Fili. Instead he took the elf's hand.

"Juliet? Have you seen her?"

When Tauriels face paled Fili lowered his head. Numbly he let Tauriel guide him to where the biggest rocks sat. Several bodies littered the area and when he realised they were all orcs Fili thought his legs would give way. Kili gave him a reassuring hug as Tauriel knelt down beside a huge orc and pulled out a familiar looking bow. Pushing his brother away Fili stumbled forward and his eyes widened.

"Over here!"

Dropping to his knees he stroked Juliet's hair from her face. The orc had fallen across the lower half of her body and although she seemed unhurt Fili couldn't stop gazing at her pale face.

"It's alright _miz dornessiti_. I'm here now."

She gave no response and it was only when Fili took another look did he see a large patch of blood on the ground beside her head. Leaning over Fili's hand shook as he saw the blood matted into her hair and the cut on the back of her head.

"Kili give me some water! And a cloth!" Fili wasn't sure where his sudden determination had come from. He knew very little about treating wounds; especially head wounds. But Juliet was lying in his arms and there was no way Fili was going to sit by and do nothing. As he took the cloth from Kili he gently soaked it in water before placing it over Juliet's wound. Shifting so he could place her head in his lap Fili ignored the cold water running over his hands. Instead he kept applying as much pressure as possible. He knew he had to stop the bleeding as soon as possible.

"We need to get this orc off her." Kili got to his feet along with Tauriel. Both of them grabbed at the creature and began pulling as much as they could. Fili gripped Juliet's body with one hand in the hope he could pull her out from underneath. After several long minutes and a stream of curses coming from both Kili and Tauriel, the orcs body finally rolled away. Fili made to pick her up in his arms when Tauriel stopped him.

"We cannot afford for her to lose any more blood."

Fili frowned at this. If Juliet stayed out here she could die. Placing a calm hand on his shoulder Tauriel nodded before holding one side of Juliet and indicating Kili to take the other side.

"Keep pressing on that cloth." She ordered. Fili scrabbled to his feet as Juliet was lifted off the ground. Together the three of them managed to negotiate the bodies as best they could. Fili never took his eyes off Juliet's face. Even when they were inside and people were crowding him he refused to acknowledge any of them. Pushing a strand of hair from her eyes he softly kissed her forehead.

"Forgive me my love." He licked his lips. "Forgive me."

"Fili!" As his uncle came into view Fili could see the colour drain from Thorin's face. He didn't say anything; instead he just stood back and allowed Juliet to be carried through. Looking around Fili saw several healers had set up beds in the huge corridors to act as a temporary healing ward. His legs shook the whole time as he, Kili and Tauriel tried to find a spare bed. All around him other dwarves were talking to each other as the healers did their best to treat the wounded. Fili refused to look anywhere that wasn't Juliet and as a result of this he ended up almost tripping over several sets of feet and crashing into beds. Every time he did so his grip on Juliet tightened in case he dropped her. Fili had hurt her once already; he couldn't allow such a thing to happen again.

"Over here Fee."

Fili said nothing as Juliet was lowered onto a bed. Already he could sense the others crowding round and although he knew they just wanted to make sure she was alright; Fili wanted to be left alone with her. Kili placed a calming hand on his shoulder whilst Tauriel inched round and slowly removed the bloodied cloth.

"It's stopped bleeding." She mumbled. Fili allowed himself to smile at this news. He knew most head injuries looked far worse than what they actually were. If Juliet had stopped bleeding chances are she would be fine. Tauriel brushed the girl's hairs away from the wound before nodding.

"As I thought, she'll be fine. It won't need stiches. Give her a few days and she'll be completely recovered."

"See," Kili grinned happily at Fili, "She'll be fine brother. I told you she was tough."

"Aye you did." Fili knelt beside Juliet and held her hand. Tauriel pressed the cloth against her head one last time before getting to her feet. Rubbing Juliet's cold hands Fili cocked his head to one side.

"I didn't mean to hurt you love," he whispered, "Mahal you know I would never… But do you know? Do you know I'd rather die than see you hurt? That I'd happily go through hours of torture if it meant you were spared?"

He was going to continue when he saw Juliet's head shift and her eyes flicker. Swallowing nervously Fili got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Kili frowned at him and Fili did his best not to look at his little brothers wide eyes. Kili shook his head.

"She's waking up! You can't go now!"

"I…I need to see Thorin about something. I'll be back in a bit."

Pushing past Kili and the others Fili hurried along an empty corridor. He needed time by himself. Juliet wouldn't want to see him, not after what he had done to her.

And despite all that had happened, Fili wasn't sure if he wanted to see Juliet again.

* * *

The week after the orc raid passed by very slowly. The first day after coming round I'd stayed in bed with a throbbing headache. None of the dwarves came to see me during that time and despite the loneliness I was glad not to see them. I wouldn't have been able to sit through hours of fake smiles and laughs in the hope they thought everything was fine.

But I did want Fili.

It didn't feel right; going to bed by myself yet knowing he was only a few doors down. Four years of marriage ruined by one lie. Shaking my head I got up from the huge armchair and brushed myself down. Kili had told me to leave Fili until he was ready, but it'd been over a week now and I couldn't spend another night by myself. The past few sleeps had been plagued with nightmares and having to wake up screaming without Fili to comfort me hurt more than the dreams.

"Juliet?"

At Fili's voice I honestly thought I would fall over. He stood in the open doorway, his eyes fixed firmly on his feet. Licking my lips I stepped back and Fili eyed me closely.

"Can I…is it okay if I come in?"

I nodded. I didn't dare try to open my mouth. Already I could feel my legs wobbling as Fili shut the door and walked towards me. Neither of us said a word. He moved by the fire whilst I sat down on his side on the bed. I couldn't stop my hands from running along the sheets and I could feel Fili's eyes boring into me.

"How…how are you?"

"I'm okay," forcing my head up I did my best to smile at him.

"It wasn't a big cut."

Fili nodded relief clear in his eyes. "What happened?"

I blushed a little. The actual cause of my injury wasn't exactly brave or courageous. Far from it.

"It was my own fault. I was trying to get away from an orc and…well I wasn't looking where I was going."

Fili shook his head but I could see his lips twitch in that playful smile of his. As he straightened his face out, I looked back down at the ground. The bruise on my wrist had almost gone but I didn't want Fili to see it. I knew he hadn't meant to hurt me but I also knew he wouldn't take things that way.

As if he could read my mind Fili inched towards me.

"Juliet…what happened last week I… oh Mahal I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to…"

I shook my head and Fili trailed off. I couldn't listen to it. He had done nothing wrong and yet he was still apologising to me. It made my stomach churn. Fili gave a small nod and when I saw the hurt in his eyes I realised what he must be thinking.

"Fili shut up. I don't want to hear you apologise because you did _nothing_!"

He blinked at me. "Juliet I…" he lowered his voice, "I _hurt_ you!"

"But I hurt you more! I should never have lied to you in the first place! I should have been honest with you and told you how I felt but I was scared and I didn't want to upset you!"

I could feel the tears coming and I lowered my head so Fili wouldn't see them.

"You didn't deserve to be lied to like that and to know I was the one who did it hurts more than anything! Oh God all I wanted was to wait until the best moment to tell you but I didn't know how and every time you talked about having kids your eyes would light up and I couldn't bring myself to ruin it and I'm so sorry for hurting you like this and giving you another reason to regret marrying me and…"

"Hey!" Fili took my hands in his and when I looked up I saw him kneeling in front of me. He licked his lips before gripping my hands firmly. Reaching up his lips pressed hard against my forehead.

"Never for one second have I regretted marrying you! Why would you even think that Juliet?"

"I…I don't know. It's just what with this and the way you've been acting recently. Sometimes it just feels like you think you made a mistake in marrying me!"

Fili said nothing as he pulled me off the bed and onto the floor beside him. As he pulled me into his arms I clung to his fur coat. I'd missed his hold so much and I could feel my body shaking. He rubbed my back gently.

"There's only ever been one woman I've wanted to marry. And the moment I met her I knew she was the one for me."

He cupped my face and gazed at me.

"And that's you princess. I love you. I always have and I always will. Why didn't you tell me you felt like this?"

"I didn't want you to think I was being needy." Wiping my eyes I sighed.

"Although now I sound exactly like I'm being needy."

Fili shook his head. "I couldn't care less if you sound needy Juliet. I want to be a good husband to you. We aren't going to get it right straight away but we need to tell each other if somethings wrong else things end up like this."

I gulped, knowing what Fili was going to mention. He took a deep breath before eyeing me closely.

"Juliet I…do you…do you want children? I mean do you really want them?"

I opened my mouth and Fili bit his lip.

"I'm not going to get angry if you don't. But I don't want to force you into something you don't want. Just…be honest with me…please?"

"Of course," caressing his face I sighed.

"I do want children Fili. Of course I do and I want to have them with you. I just…I don't know if I want them _now_. I don't feel like I'm ready to be a mum. What if I mess it up? I mean its fine thinking about having a family but once you have one you're stuck with it! That's not something to be taken lightly Fili."

He nodded and I could feel the ache in my chest start to ease off. Everything was silent for a few seconds before Fili gave me a small smile.

"So…that's all that was bothering you?"

I nodded. The grin that erupted on his face was indescribable. As he threw his arms around me I could feel our bond swell once more. Kissing me thickly on the mouth he held me by the shoulders.

"You….oh you idiot Juliet. You aren't the only one who's nervous! I know nothing about being a father and at least you can learn from my mother. I have no one to look up to. Of course you'll be scared; mother was terrified when she had me. She spent the first week refusing to pick me up in case she dropped me!"

I snorted at this, imagining a baby Fili screaming in his cradle. Wiping the few remaining tears away I looked up at Fili.

"I'm sorry I never told you all of this."

"Its fine love…I'm sorry I got so angry and…"

He gently rubbed his hand over my wrist. As my sleeve started to slide up I pulled my hand away and gently kissed him on the mouth. Fili's lips coated mine and as our tongues locked together I pushed his coat off.

I wanted to be a mum. I wanted kids and I wanted them now.

"Juliet," Fili pulled away and looked at me, "Are you sure you want..?"

"Shut up!" My teeth bit his neck, "Let's start a family. Right now."

I knew Fili's eyes were widening at this point. Pushing that from my mind I focused on unlacing his tunic.

We never even made it to the bed.

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was. All I could focus on was Fili lying underneath me. Our chests pressed together and our legs tangled up. Heat flooded my whole body and as Fili's hand ran up and down my back I could feel the back of my neck redden. He kissed my nose.

"That was…unbelievable!"

Resting my head on his bare chest I snuggled against him.

"I aim to please you love."

Fili muttered something at this and I looked down. My whole body was lying directly on top of his and I couldn't help but wonder if Fili was getting squashed. Licking my lips I tried to move when Fili's arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me back.

"Don't leave me Juliet." He batted his eyes at me and I sighed.

"I must be squashing you love."

He shook his head, "Far from it, it's like having a feather lying on top of me."

"A very fat one." I mumbled. Fili's eyes narrowed and he took my hand.

"Never. You are not fat Juliet. How many more times must I say it?"

I opened my mouth when I realised Fili was staring at the faded bruise on my wrist. Pulling my hand away I smiled at him. However the light had gone from his eyes.

"I can't believe I hurt you. I thought I was better than that."

"Of course you are!"

Fili's hands slid lower down my back, "A grip like that wouldn't have affected most dwarvish women. I sometimes forget you aren't as well built as we are."

He kissed my wrist all over. "Forgive me Juliet. The last thing I want is to become like Liam."

"Fili!"

He blinked at my sudden anger. I shook my head,

"You will _never_ be like him! Don't think for one second you could ever turn out like that bastard!"

Fili sighed and I gave him one last mock glare before resting my head on his chest. We were so focused on each other that we never heard the door open.

"Juliet I wondered…FOR THE LOVE OF DURIN I DID _NOT_ NEED TO SEE THAT!"

"_Kili_!" Fili couldn't have gotten any redder and I knew I was in the same shape. As best we could I hurriedly untangled myself from Fili; all the while making sure Kili didn't see anything that would no doubt scar him. Fili groaned.

"Kili turn around!"

"I'm not looking!" Kili yelled, "You can trust me when I say I'm not looking and I've no intention of looking!"

I lowered my head and tried to suppress my laughter at the whole situation. Cursing under his breath Fili grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around me, making sure everything was covered. Kissing my forehead he then hurriedly pulled on his trousers.

"Okay Kili…you're safe to look now!" He pulled me to my feet and I found myself keeping a tight grip on the blanket. Kili shook his head.

"Lock the door next time! I've only just eaten for goodness sake."

"Sorry," I grinned at him, "I didn't think you were going to come barging in like this!"

Kili gave a shudder, "And believe me I won't ever do it again."

Fili opened his mouth when Kili winked at him, "I assume you two have…sorted everything out?"

"You could say that," I beamed at Fili before sitting cross legged on the bed. Fili rolled his eyes at Kili.

"What did you want anyway?"

Kili bit his lip and as I looked closer I could see the fear in his eyes. Fili took my hand,

"Kee what's wrong?"

"We've just had word from Oin." Kili sighed, "The plague's got worse. Over a thousand people have fallen sick and half of those are now dying."

My stomach lurched at this and I could see Fili had gone white.

"Mother..?"

"She's fine." Kili grinned, "Thorin's asked Dain if he can shelter some our people to stop the plague from spreading anymore."

"Right," I looked over at Fili, "I take it we'll be leaving today then?"

Fili opened his mouth when Kili nodded.

"Thorin told me to fetch you. We leave after breakfast."

At this my stomach rumbled. Fili winked at me before clearing his throat.

"Okay we'll be out in a bit. Oh and Kili?"

Kili stopped just as he pulled the door open. Fili narrowed his eyes,

"You tell _anyone_ what you just saw and trust me you'll regret it."

With a wink Kili nodded and shut the door behind him. Pressing his forehead against mine Fili sighed,

"I'm so sorry about that love."

I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes from the effort of keeping in the laughter. Fili gave me a bemused look before pulling me in for a cuddle.

"Well at least it's put a smile on your face."

_**So there we go…everything's nice and happy again! Except the bit about dwarves dying maybe. And poor Kili…I imagine he'll be wishing he'd been born blind now! Let me know what you think and once against apologies for the late update xx**_


	6. The One with a Happy Announcement

_**Big thanks to IDreamTheImpossibleDreamer for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Bless him!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Thought it would be a nice comic touch (though not so comic for Kili!) yeah that's why I was torn because I want them all to come but some just won't do anything so it's a hard choice.**_

_**Muntzy09 – We'll have to see how things pan out now.**_

_**BloodyTink – Yeah I imagine he'll be doing that from now on.**_

The One where There's a Happy Announcement

We'd barely been back at Erebor a month before Thorin called a council meeting. Or at least that was the official term. I knew in reality he wanted the company members to meet up and discuss the final plans for our journey into the Grey Mountains. All week he, Fili and Kili had been constantly making plans, changing the plans and then making more plans to try and find the quickest route. But with no real idea about where the flower would be I knew once we reached the mountains we'd be stumbling around blind.

"Juliet?"

Looking up I saw Dis standing in the doorway of our bedroom. I wasn't sure what surprised me more. The fact that she had come to see me or the fact she was still in the mountain. A few days after out arrival Thorin had order people to start moving out and travel towards the Iron Hills. Anyone who was even the slightest bit ill had to stay behind but in a separate part of the mountain. Fili and Kili had all but tried to push their mother out the doors of Erebor; but true to form she had put her foot down. She said she would only leave when they left for the Grey Mountains.

Getting to my feet I bit my lip as I felt that familiar nausea creep back into my stomach. I'd been feeling it all day and I wasn't exactly sure of the cause. I hadn't eaten anything dodgy and I didn't have a fever. Shaking my head I watched as Dis sat down and she gazed at the fire.

"Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. Her silence unnerved me slightly. Dis said nothing as I sat down in the other chair and when she looked over at me I was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Look after them for me." She almost sounded like she was pleading with me. I opened my mouth before shutting it again. I had no idea what to say to her. Dis reached over and took my hand.

"Please! I don't care what they say. They're still as reckless as they were seven years ago."

Gripping her hand my brain finally clicked into place. Of course Dis would be worried. Her two sons had now gone on two quests and had almost died in both of them. It wouldn't have surprised me if they kept a lot of what happened a secret from her. I knew Dis well enough to know she would have both of them locked up for the rest of their lives if she knew half of what had gone on during the Dragonstone quest – never mind the one for Erebor. I knew she was right. Fili and Kili _were_ reckless.

But I was just as bad – if not dangerously more so.

"They'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on them, and so will Thorin and the others."

Dis nodded before lowering her head, "I know…but when you're a mother you worry about everything. I remember when both boys had their first riding lesson. Of course they both fell of their ponies. Kili was screaming blue murder and for one second I thought he'd broken every bone in his body. But then he just picked himself up and started laughing. Fili was no better."

I gave a nervous nod. I wondered if I would have that feeling when I became a mother. Assuming I did have children. Ever since arriving back at Erebor Fili and I hadn't slept together in that particular sense even though I knew he wanted to so badly. But every time he took me in his arms a sense of nervousness would overtake him and he'd let me go. He hadn't said anything but it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to work it out. He truly believed the slightest tough from him would hurt me.

Dis gently patted my hand, bringing me from my trance.

"You'll understand one day my dear."

I nodded, "And don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them I promise."

Getting to her feet Dis nodded,

"I suppose I should be going to the Iron Hills soon. But I wanted to spend as much time with them before they leave. Even when they're two hundred years old they'll still be my baby boys."

She kissed me on the cheek, "Take care of yourself Juliet. I expect Fili will be fighting tooth and nail to make you go to the Iron Hills as well."

"He can fight as much as he likes, I'm going with him or I'm staying here."

Dis gave me a small nod and I could have sworn I saw approval in her eyes. As she turned and left I leant back in the chair and brought my knees up to my chest. The nausea still hadn't gone away and was instead getting steadily worse. Licking my lips I forced myself to my feet. As I did so I felt that familiar feeling at the back of my throat. Hurrying to the bathroom I fell to my knees and threw up. I had barely eaten all day and as I dry heaved I could feel my throat being rubbed raw.

"Jesus!"

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I steadily got back to my feet. I couldn't understand it. I'd been feeling ill all day and I couldn't find a single reason that would explain why.

Of course there was a reason. But I wasn't sure if I was ready to admit it.

* * *

I did my best to supress a yawn as Thorin began pacing up and down the council room. Fili gently squeezed my hand and it was taking all of my self - control not to fall asleep on his shoulder. He flashed me a smile and I opened my mouth when Thorin called for silence. Looking around I saw that each chair was filled. I frowned at this; usually when the whole company was here there weren't enough chairs. Thorin looked over Bofur who gave an apologetic smile.

"Bifur's laid up with a broken leg and Bombur's busy looking after him."

So those two wouldn't be coming. Gimli sat in between Oin and Gloin and gave me a small smile. I knew the Ri brothers wouldn't be here. They were busy looking after a family friend who's parents had died from the plague. As Thorin leant forward I shuffled closer to Fili who put his arm around me.

"So then," Thorin's voice was low. Even though it was rare for him to show any sign of emotion I knew that his insides would be eating away at him right now. His people were dropping dead like flies and it was up to him to save them.

"You all know why I've called you here. Once again Erebor needs our help. Of course I will not be forcing you on this quest. It'll be dangerous and I understand that I am asking you to leave your families at a time when they may need you more than ever. But there are no other dwarves who I would trust with something as important as this. You have followed me faithfully before. I would hope that you did so again."

He took a step back and I couldn't help but be a bit surprised at how short his speech had been. Even Fili and Kili were exchanging odd looks. However, when Thorin folded his arms it seemed clear that he had said all he was going to say. No one said anything. Then, Fili and Kili slowly got their feet along with Balin whilst Dwalin stepped forward.

"We're with ye Thorin," Dwalin smiled at Balin who nodded, "Always."

Kili nodded, "Me and Fili aren't going to miss this one out uncle."

"Neither am I," Bofur got to his feet whilst Gimli, Gloin and Oin began doing the same. Finally only Tauriel and I were still seated. I could see the looks on Fili and Kili's faces and I knew both princes wanted us to stay in the Iron Hills where it would be safe.

Tough.

As we got to our feet I noticed how Tauriel towered over us all. I had a feeling I would never get used to being reminded how short I was now. However, pushing that aside I nodded at Thorin.

"You know where we stand Thorin."

Fili and Kili's subtle looks of dismay didn't surprise me. What did shock me was when Thorin gave a shake of his head before sighing.

"I feel it would be best if you were to go to the Iron Hills Juliet."

My mouth couldn't drop anymore. I had always assumed Thorin would be the one to convince Fili to let me come. But instead he was siding with his nephews.

"Why? If anything I have to come along. I have healing powers remember!"

"And you're next in line to the throne," Thorin argued, "As such you need to be kept safe."

I shook my head before looking over at Fili,

"I assume you agree with him?"

He kissed my hand, "If it keeps you safe then yes."

"Well I'm sorry but no. I either go with you to the Grey Mountains or I stay here and do what I can for those who are already sick. I don't go to the Iron Hills."

"For Mahals sake!" Fili rolled his eyes, "Just go with mother. Leave me reassured that you'll be safe."

I shook my head, "No. I'm going with you and that's that."

Fili opened his mouth when Thorin held up a hand, "Very well."

I could see the annoyance on his face and I bit my lip,

"You were going to let Tauriel come."

"Actually," Thorin shook his head. An action that seemed to startle both Kili and Tauriel. Thorin nodded at the elf,

"I was going to suggest Tauriel remain here and replace Oin as head healer. Maybe elvish medicine can help where dwarvish remedies failed."

"_Here?"_ Kili's face paled, "You…you want her here! Of all places uncle!"

Tauriel placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Thorin a nod,

"Of course. I'll see what I can do."

Kili shook his head but Tauriel leant over and whispered something in his ear. When she moved away he gave a small nod and held her hand tightly. As the others began sitting back down I could sense Fili reach for my hand. Our fingers brushed before I moved it away. Sliding him a look I saw him turn back to his uncle and I sighed. I leant towards him when Thorin nodded,

"Very well. I'll need to finalise a few arrangements but we should be able to leave in three days from now."

* * *

Fili and I didn't say anything as we walked back to our room. Keeping one hand pressed to my stomach I took deep breaths as I tried to quell the nausea that had returned. As he shut our door behind us I could see a hint of hurt and annoyance in Fili's eyes. Even when I took his hand he didn't seem so much as look at me.

"I'm sorry I got so snappy back there love. I was just annoyed. I promised your mother I'd keep an eye on you. I can't do that if I'm in the Iron Hills with her can I?"

Fili shook his head before leaning against me.

"I know love. I'm sorry too; I just want to keep you safe. If anything were to happen to you I…well, I expect you know by now."

Pressing my forehead against his I gave him a small smile,

"I quite fancy having a bath. Care to join me?"

Fili's ears went bright pink as he nodded. Kissing his nose I pulled away and moved into our bathroom. As I began running the bath I could hear Fili undressing behind me and my first thought was to make sure the door was locked. Although I knew Kili wouldn't have any reason to come and find us I was still worried he would walk in again. As funny as it'd been first time round, I didn't really fancy having to repeat the incident. Allowing the bathwater to run I hurriedly slipped out of my shirt and trousers. Fili's appreciative mutters came as no surprise and when his arms slipped around my waist I could feel the heat of our bodies pressed against each other.

"I imagine its hot enough now love." He whispered. Nodding I turned off the taps before sliding into the warm water. It lapped against my skin and I shuffled forward so Fili could sit behind me. His legs brushed along mine and when he pulled me against him I wanted nothing more than to remain in his hold.

"You've locked the door I trust?"

Fili muttered something under his breath – knowing full well what I was referring to.

"Can we please forget about Kili's idiocy?"

"Well not many girls can say two princes have walked in on her naked."

Fili snorted at this and I relaxed against him. As he slowly began to undo my braids, vibrations shot along my neck every time his fingers touched me. His lips inched down my back whilst he held my arms softly.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled. Nodding I shifted slightly. Although Fili's hold made me feel safe, something was slightly off. The way he gripped me didn't seem the same. It was like he was making sure he wasn't fully touching me. Licking my lips I leant against him and looked up.

"Something's wrong isn't it?"

Fili shook his head but I could see that look in his eyes. Biting my lip I took one of his hands and intertwined our fingers,

"Fili please. What's the matter?"

"Nothing I…it's nothing."

"So you refusing to touch me is just 'nothing'? You holding me as though I'm about to break is 'nothing?"

Fili kissed the top of my hair, "Juliet I…what if I hurt you again? I told you that dwarves often don't realise how strong their grips are. We don't bruise so easily but you will. I couldn't bear it if I bruised you."

Taking his hands I held them in my own, "Fili you won't. I know you won't. You have enough self-control to realise when you're grip is too tight. Last time you were angry and you lost that self-control. We all do it!"

"You don't understand!" Fili groaned, "If any other dwarf did that to you, accident or not, I'd want to kill them! But because _I _did it…"

I opened my mouth when the nausea grew again. Holding one hand against my stomach I sat up and took deep breaths. Fili placed a hand on my back,

"Juliet? Are you alright?"

I nodded as bile grew in my throat. My legs began to feel heavy,

"I'm fine…"

"You've gone pale." Fili gripped my shoulders tightly. Shifting forward slightly I gripped the edge of the bath and stood up. My legs shook but I tried to ignore them. Fili frowned as I climbed out of the bath and when I fell to my knees I saw he was quick to get out and sit beside me.

"Love!"

I shook my head, knowing what was about to happen. I turned away from Fili just in time. He said nothing as I threw up for the second time today. Instead he just rubbed my back and kept my hair from my face. My stomach ached and as Fili wrapped a blanket around me I realised we were both still naked. He kissed my forehead.

"You're ill," he narrowed his eyes. I opened my mouth but shut it again as he picked me up in his arms and gently lay me down on the bed. As Fili did his best to get his clothes back on I pulled the blanket further around my body. Sitting beside me Fili placed a hand on my forehead,

"You haven't a fever. Did you eat something dodgy?"

"I've barely eaten! I've thrown up once already today."

Fili's pale face got even paler, "Why didn't you say?"

"I thought I'd be alright. I didn't think it would be anything to worry about. It's not the plague and…"

Fili grabbed me hard, "Are you sure! Is that one of the symptoms? When did this start? Did you feel fine yesterday?"

I kissed his knuckles, "Fili trust me, if I had the plague I'd know about it."

Shutting his eyes Fili nodded before getting back to his feet. As he brought me my clothes I bit my lip. Allowing Fili to dress me I saw how much his hands were shaking. When he did up the last button on my shirt I kissed his forehead,

"I'll be fine I promise. I probably did just eat something funny."

Fili nodded, "I have to go to a meeting with uncle but I want you to see Oin while I'm gone."

"Fili I…"

"Just…please Juliet. It'll make me feel better."

As he gave me a pleading smile I sighed, "You know I can't say no to that face."

"Exactly."

* * *

As I sat down on a bed in the corner of the infirmary I forced my head down so I wouldn't be faced with a sea of sick people. Back in my old world I had never done well in hospitals and now that I was in a room with people who would soon be dying I could feel my nausea growing. As Oin came up to me I forced a smile on my face,

"What are you doing here lass?" His smile quickly faded, "You haven't…"

"No!" I shook my head, "At least I don't think so. I don't know what it is. I've been sick a couple of times and my insides feel a bit off."

Oin nodded and as he drew a thick screen around my bed I wriggled nervously. He faced me,

"How long have you felt like this?"

"About a week or so. I've only been sick today."

He nodded before blushing slightly, "Have you…bled at all?"

I went to nod when I shook my head. Now that Oin mentioned it I hadn't been on my period for some time. Or at least I hadn't been bleeding. The pain hadn't happened since I'd first arrived in Middle Earth and I was under the assumptions dwarvish women didn't have to go through it. As Oin nodded again I knew what he was going to say. He sat down beside me and took my hand.

"You're pregnant Juliet."

_**Aww everything's so happy right now! Fili and Juliet are happy again…I know I always say it but that dwarf gets cuter every time! They're going off to save their people and Juliet's pregnant! Although I'm saying it now don't expect things to run smoothly because of this. Next chapter sees them – finally – starting the quest so thanks for sticking around and waiting for it to happen. Let me know what you think xx**_


	7. The One where People Find Out

_**Big thanks to 1-clisa-1, draconisnoire43, BowtiesImpalasandSociopaths, Jante, Raija22 for following/favouriting.**_

_**1-clisa-1 – Glad you are enjoying it. Bilbo DOES appear but it's at the end I'm afraid so bit of a wait. As for finding out how they all survive that to will be explained and so will the reason we haven't found it out yet. Most of the stuff you asked about gets found out in this chapter and as for Tauriel being pregnant? Again you'll have to wait on that one but I'm glad you like Kiliel! As for a badass Juliet moment…give it a couple of chapters. Btw I don't mind the long reviews.**_

_**BloodyTink – Of course he'll be super protective. But we wouldn't want it any other way.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – He'll reach a whole new level of cute.**_

_**Muntzy09 – No of course not. I imagine his protectiveness will get a bit bad…he is an expectant father after all. **_

_**Firefoxxe – It'll be cute I guarantee that.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – All I'm saying is it'll be a very happy ending but a lot of bumps on the way.**_

The One where People find Out

I'd never been speechless in my life until I came to Middle Earth. Ever since then it became a regular occurrence.

Fili confessing that he loved me.

Fili asking me to marry him.

My wedding to Fili.

Most of them did seem to involve a certain blonde dwarf and it seemed that this piece of news was no exception. Oin gripped my hand and I could see the smile on his face. Licking my lips I tried to think of the best thing to say. What did you say when you found out something like this?

"Juliet?"

I looked up to face Oin. He fidgeted in his seat and I knew he wanted nothing more than to give me a hug. Opening my arms I embraced the healer who squeezed me tightly.

"Congratulations lass! I won't lie; we've all been waiting for something like this since you two first clapped eyes on each other."

I was unable to help my blush at this comment and Oin patted my shoulder before smoothing his face out into a more business-like manner.

"How…how far gone am I?"

He studied me thoughtfully, "I'd say about a month."

So the baby had been conceived when we'd been staying at the Iron Hills. This didn't exactly surprise me given that was the last time Fili and I had lain together. But now my head was bursting with questions. Pregnancies back on Earth I could cope with. But I knew nothing about dwarf pregnancies – something else that added to my nerves.

"So how long are dwarves pregnant for?"

"A year lass, so only another eleven months to go it seems."

I nodded dumbly before pressing a hand to my stomach as more nausea began to grow. Only now the actions felt a lot stranger knowing I had my unborn child inside of me. Licking my lips I could feel my face go white as I tried to swallow the bile. Oin peered at me before turning around and rooting through the shelves.

"Here ye go," he handed me a small pouch. Opening it I looked at the small black berries inside. Oin pointed to my stomach,

"They'll help stop the morning sickness. Take two each morning for one to two months. You should be fine after that."

Getting to my feet I slipped the pouch into my pocket. The smile still hadn't left Oin's face and – for the moment – it seemed he was happier than I was.

"Oin…could you not tell anyone? I mean don't tell them straightaway. I want to be the one to tell them all."

He gave me a nod before tapping the side of his nose. Kissing him on the cheek I hurried from the room. As I did so I was heavily conscious that whilst I was surrounded by dying people I had something growing inside of me. Holding one hand against my stomach I tried to sort my brain out. Only when I entered the corridor could I finally let out the breath I'd been holding in for the past half an hour.

I was pregnant. Pregnant with Fili's child.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell everyone I passed but I also wanted to tell no one. My legs were shaking but I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined I would become a mother. It seemed stranger than being Queen of Erebor. Only now the moment was here a small part of me didn't seem surprised at all. It was as though I had been waiting my whole life for the news. But that was only a small part of my brain; the rest was now in full scale panic mode.

I was going to be a mother. I was going to give birth in just under a years' time and then I would be responsible for the safety of my child for the rest of my life. I wasn't ready for that sort of responsibility. I wanted this child so much and yet I couldn't stop telling myself I wasn't ready. That I was still too young to have a child. I wasn't mature enough, I was too reckless. Leaning against the wall I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

I had to tell Fili. I couldn't keep this secret. Not from him. But if I did he'd force me to the Iron Hills. Given the circumstances I knew that would be best. I was carrying a child after all. And not only that but the next in line to the throne of Erebor. But there was no way I was going to go to the Iron Hills. Whilst I part of me wanted to stay just so I could go on the quest, I did have another reason. On paper this journey didn't seem half as dangerous as the other quests these dwarves had been on; but that didn't mean they couldn't get injured. It didn't mean they wouldn't die. I promised Fili's mother I'd look after him for her. Now I had to do it for his child.

"Oh god," opening my eyes I bit my lip. I wanted to tell Fili so much. But I knew that by not telling him I would be able to join him and make sure he got through this whole thing alive.

"Juliet?"

Smiling at Dis I saw she had a cloak slung over her back and a pack under her arm. She beamed at me whilst I straightened up.

"So you're finally leaving then?"

She nodded, "I've just said goodbye to Fili and Kili."

"I'll keep an eye on them don't worry."

"I know dear. Look after yourself as well. I'm still hoping I'll have a grandchild one of these days."

I took a deep breath. I had to tell someone. Dis fiddled with her cloak when I took her hand.

"I can safely say you are definitely going to be a grandmother…very soon as well."

For a second Dis looked me up and down in confusion. Then her eyes widened and the pack fell from her hands as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh my dear! This is wonderful! How long have you known?"

"Just now. Oin's just told me. I'm about a month along I think."

Kissing my cheek Dis gripped my hands and I bit my lip,

"Don't tell Fili. I want to tell him myself later on. I just wanted you to know before you left."

Tears were making their way down Dis's face as she picked her pack up.

"Oh you've just made my day Juliet. I'm going to run out of wool the amount of things I'll be knitting for this little one."

I wasn't able to reply to this. Hugging me again Dis beamed at me before kissing my cheek and walking down the corridor. Taking a deep breath I placed my hand against my stomach. Even though I knew I was just imagining things I could have sworn I saw a tiny bump. Making my own way down the corridor I thought back to the smile on Dis's face when she realised she was a grandmother to be. I didn't even realise I was crying until I shut myself in my room.

I hadn't thought about my parents in years. I'd tried not to. It was so painful even Fili struggled to calm me down afterwards. In the end I tried to pretend they had never existed. But this new announcement automatically brought them back to my mind. They'd always loved the hope that one day I'd get married and have children. Mum had always insisted she'd be called 'nana'. She hated the term 'grandma'. Now she wouldn't even know she was going to be a nana.

* * *

Fili found me a few minutes later. Tears were coursing down my face and I only realised he was there when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to my feet. Brushing my hair from my face he held me close.

"Love what is it?"

Shaking my head I kissed his cheek. "Nothing I…something happened that made me think of my parents that's all."

Fili gave me an understanding nod. "What did Oin say?"

I bit my lip as more tears leaked from my eyes. Fili turned white at this and when his hands began shaking I knew what he was thinking.

"Is it..?"

I didn't answer at first. He shook his head.

"No…oh Mahal please!"

Stroking his hair I shook my head, "It's not the plague love."

"You're sure?"

I nodded, "Oin told me it wasn't. And anyway, even if it was I wouldn't cry over it. I didn't cry last time I was told I was dying, I don't intend to start now."

"So," Fili held me at arm's length as worry appeared on his face, "So what is it then?"

I sighed. I couldn't hide this from it. Even if it meant me leaving for the Iron Hills. Fili needed to know this. Taking his hands I smiled at him.

"Just, promise me you won't freak out?"

He nodded and I held him close.

"I'm pregnant."

I savoured the look of shock on Fili's face. Licking his lips he stared at me.

"You…you're..?"

Nodding I waited patiently for his brain to work around this piece of news. Fili gripped my hands tightly and I saw his legs shake.

"Say something. Anything? Fili…"

I was cut off as Fili wrapped his arms around me. Lifting me off my feet he swung me round.

"Oh Juliet!"

As I landed Fili cupped my face and kissed me on the mouth. His tears fell onto my face I could still feel him shaking. Drawing apart I opened my mouth when his eyes widened and he looked down at my stomach. I giggled.

"Don't worry love. You won't have squashed it from a hug."

Letting out a sigh of relief Fili took my hand and drew me to the bed. Lying down next to each other he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know what to say. How far gone?"

"One month."

Fili nodded before placing his hand on my stomach. He was like a young child waiting for his pet to do a trick. Pushing his hand away I snuggled against him.

"So you're happy?"

"I couldn't be happier if I tried!" He pressed kisses on my cheek, nose and forehead before kissing my stomach.

"I can't believe it…you're going to be a mother. I'll be a father!"

"And Kili an uncle." I muttered dryly. Fili raised an eyebrow before snorting at this. Holding his hand I looked up at him. His face clouded over and I knew what was on his mind.

"Just say it Fili. I know what you're thinking."

He turned onto his side and gave me a sad smile.

"Juliet I…you can't possibly come with us now. You're carrying the next in line to the throne. More importantly you're carrying _our child_. You'll be safer in the Iron Hills."

I shook my head. Fili's face hardened but I stroked his cheek.

"I know that love. But I'm coming with you even so. Maybe I will be safer. But I know how dangerous this quest could turn out to be. I'm going so I can keep you safe. So that this baby is guaranteed to have a father in a years' time."

Fili sighed but I could tell he knew I was right. Kissing my hand he bit his lip.

"Just…I know how reckless you can be…"

"You honestly think I'd do something that put my own child at risk!" Sitting up I tried to pull my hand from Fili's when he snatched it back.

"Of course not! I just meant that…oh I don't know what I meant love," sitting up beside me he held me against him.

"Just be careful. Not just for you but for the baby."

"Of course. I'll have Oin check me over every night if you want me to."

Fili nodded, "Sounds very tempting."

We sat in silence for a bit. Desperate for a change in conversation I asked Fili where Kili was.

"Probably arguing with uncle about keeping Tauriel here."

"Was Thorin right to do that? The one place where people are dying and he wants her here!"

Fili shifted, "Don't tell Kili but Tauriel asked if she could stay. She told Thorin of some elvish remedies that might be able to help. He protested a lot before agreeing with her."

I sighed. Kili would no doubt be a nervous wreck on this quest. No more nervous than Fili would now be. I didn't regret telling him about the baby. But I knew his protectiveness would be magnified heavily now he knew the truth.

"Could you…not tell the others please?"

Fili frowned at this but I was insistent.

"Please? They'll just fuss over me and treat me like an invalid. I don't want that. And by others that includes Kili." I added when Fili opened his mouth. Shutting it he nodded before wrapping an arm around me. Looking down I frowned as I saw his arm hovering a few centimetres from my stomach. If Fili had been afraid to touch me before he'd be terrified now. Without saying anything I took his arm and wrapped it tightly around my stomach. Fili tensed but I didn't let go.

"Just. Hold me. Hold me the way you used to."

He shook his head, "I…I can't! I keep thinking about the bruise on your arm. I had no idea I was holding you like that and I daren't risk it again! And now you're pregnant! What if I hurt the baby?"

I pulled him close and kissed the top of his head, "You won't. Trust me Fili; right now the baby isn't aware of anything. It won't feel a thing. And even if it did I _want_ it to know how much its daddy loves it. How much its daddy loves me!"

Nodding Fili slowly tightened his grip on me. Turning onto my side I curled up against him. Fili's grip was still shaky but at least he was touching me again. Placing one hand on my stomach I looked into his eyes.

"I have told you mother…is that alright?"

"Of course! I imagine she burst into tears."

I nodded, "Something like that. I know I said don't tell anyone but I thought she should know while she's in the Iron Hills. Although I imagine she'll end up telling every dwarf she comes across."

Fili grinned, "Good. I want the whole world to know about this _dornessiti."_

"You know if we have a girl you'll have to find me a new name."

Shrugging Fili placed his hand over mine; gently caressing my stomach.

"In which case you'll be my queen."

* * *

The three days passed by unexpectedly quickly. The last of the dwarves left for the Iron Hills and Erebor seemed a whole lot bigger without them. I tried to avoid wandering the corridors alone – I felt so small and insignificant – and either stayed in my room or with Fili and Kili. True to his word Fili didn't tell his brother about the baby. He didn't even act differently. But I knew deep down we'd have to tell them soon. We'd tried keeping our courtship a secret and that hadn't exactly worked out well. But I forced the baby from my mind and focused on the quest. Everything was packed and ready. The ponies were all set and we had a rough idea of the best route.

It didn't stop us from being nervous.

If we couldn't find this flower, or if it didn't work, then we would be condemning the people of Erebor to death. I knew Kili was especially nervous. We'd all heard him arguing with Thorin over his decision about Tauriel and when I'd questioned her about it she simply shrugged.

"If I can help I should stay."

"But…just be careful. Kili almost lost you once. Don't do it to him again."

She kissed me on the top of the head. "Look after yourself Juliet. I'll be fine I promise. You're the one going on a dangerous quest – again."

Nodding I conceded her point. Although to be fair I hadn't exactly chosen to end up in Middle Earth. I mean I was glad that I had but the word 'forced' did spring to mind.

When the morning came for us to set off I noticed no one was really talking. The wind was already starting to pick up and I pulled my fur coat around me. Biting my lip I looked at the group of ponies and frowned.

"Where's Scooby?" I pulled Thorin over and he gave me a soft smile.

"Fili would only allow you to come if you rode with him."

Nodding I began walking towards the blonde dwarf in question. Although I was a little pissed off that he had gone behind my back I couldn't be angry with him. To spend every day in his arms wasn't exactly a bad thing. Fili gave me a nervous smile.

"If you're about to yell at me over the pony then don't bother."

I shook my head, "No I'm not. Why would I yell at you when I get to be in your arms?"

Blushing Fili stepped back to let me tie the last packs onto Daisy. I pulled my coat around me as the cold wind picked up. Already I could see my fingers turning red as i tied my last pack to the saddle.

"Here."

Looking up I saw Fili push something into my hand. My fingers brushed against thick wool and as I slid the gloves on I grinned at him.

"Thank you."

He kissed my forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. The berries Oin gave me seem to be working. I haven't been sick in days."

He let out a small sigh. "Good. If you feel even the slightest bit sick tell me. Promise?"

Nodding I went to pull myself onto my pony when I saw Fili kneeling beside me. Locking his hands together I frowned at the step.

"Fili I'm quite capable of getting on a pony. Even if I am pregnant." I lowered my voice to avoid anyone else hearing. Fili got to his feet and sighed.

"Sorry, it's just…I don't know anything about being a father. I want to make sure you're both alright that's all."

"I know." Hugging him close I let him stand back and pulled myself onto Daisy. I realised the saddle had been altered so it fitted two people more comfortably. All around me the dwarves were doing the same and I could feel Fili sitting beside me. Looking up I saw Kili sitting up on Minty – his arms wrapped around Tauriel. They were both talking but I did my best not to listen. This was a private moment – I didn't want to eavesdrop. Tauriel kissed Kili's hard on the mouth before she turned and hurried back into the mountain. Looking over at us Kili blinked his red eyes and both I and Fili gave him soft smiles. Thorin clicked his teeth.

"Are we ready?"

None of us said a word. Instead the ponies began walking forward behind Thorin. Fili held me close and squeezed my hand. As we began our journey I looked behind me at the Lonely Mountain.

"What is it?" Fili whispered. I shrugged.

"Do you think we'll succeed?"

Fili bit his lip. "I don't know Juliet. I honestly don't know."

_**So we have a nice chapter full of nice feels and happy moments! Aww I love Fili so much right now. I can just picture his little face when he found out! But yeah hope no one minds not all the dwarves are going and that Tauriel is staying. But I just felt that they wouldn't do anything so didn't need to be included. As ever let me know what you think xx**_


	8. The One where the Journey Truly Begins

_**Big thanks to AliAnne766 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Always nice to get the happy feels in there.**_

_**1-clisa-1 – Aww. As for that I remember watching them and for some reason that name stuck with me so I was wondering if anyone would notice it so yay!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Trust me you'll see loads more before we're done. Don't worry Kili will be fine I'll make sure of it.**_

_**AliAnne – Glad you love it. I'm the same when I read fanfic and I think my friends are ready with the straightjacket for me!**_

The One where the Journey Truly Begins

For the first few days I was heavily reminded of when I'd first begun the quest to destroy the Dragonstone. True the dwarves were a lot friendlier to me now, and I wasn't shooting Fili death stares every five minutes. Instead I lean against him in the saddle whilst he hugged me close. Every so often I'd catch his hand discreetly stroking my stomach and if I looked up during those moments I'd catch a glimpse of a proud smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I had no idea why I said that. I'd never said it before in my life and yet it had been the first thing to pop into my head. Kissing the back of my hair Fili shrugged,

"I was just thinking." He kept his voice low as Gimli rode by with Bofur. Waiting until both were out of earshot Fili bent forward so his lips brushed against my ear.

"What about?" As Fili's teeth bit my ear I forced myself not to blush. We weren't in our room back in Erebor. Instead we were travelling with nine other dwarves – none of whom would want to see me and Fili making out each night. Kissing me Fili beamed.

"Just wondering how I managed to land such a beautiful girl like you for my wife."

I gave him a small shrug, "Well I had _very_ little choice once it was clear Kili was already spoken for…"

Fili gave me a playful nudge in the stomach before bursting into laugher. Joining in I tried to avoid the nausea that was starting up again. I'd been taking the berries ever since I'd seen Oin and they seemed to be working. But now I could feel my stomach start to churn again. Placing one hand against my stomach I shut my eyes; willing myself not to throw up. Fili must have sensed something was wrong because he instantly took my hand.

"My love?"

"I'm fine," turning round I gave him a small smile. Already I could feel my limbs getting heavy,

"Honestly it's nothing." Turning back round I looked over at the others. Although they were all laughing with each other I could tell their hearts weren't in it. Many of them had sadness in their eyes and I knew a few of them; Kili and Bofur mainly, often refused to talk about the people they had left behind. Kili was especially bad. If Tauriels name so much as cropped up into conversation he would stop talking and wait for the rest of us to do the same. He barely looked at Thorin and I wanted to explain to him it hadn't been his uncle's choice for Tauriel to stay behind. But I knew Kili wouldn't want to hear it. So instead I followed Fili's actions and did my best to distract him from it.

Something that was easily done.

The very prospect of pulling pranks on the others soon brought a smile back on Kili's face. When I looked at both brothers I couldn't help but wonder if they weren't actually 83 and 88, but were still dwarflings who were barely able to walk. Of course I was forced to put these thoughts away when I got up and chose to help them.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realise Fili was calling my name until he gently pushed me in the middle of my back. Snapping my head up I realised everyone was staring at us. Bofur winked.

"Finished ye daydream lass?"

I frowned at this before Thorin slid from his pony.

"Why are we stopping?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow at my question, "lunch."

* * *

Despite the ever growing nausea I was more than happy at a chance of sitting down and having something to eat. From the looks of everyone else they were thinking the same thing. As Gloin got a fire going I allowed Fili to lead me towards a thick log. Sitting down beside him I snuggled against him as I looked over the landscape. Although we'd been riding through fields and grass plains for the past few days I knew that soon we would be entering far more mountainous terrains. I tried to push my hair back from my face, only for it to be blown back by the wind. Fili smiled at the sight before pushing it back and re-sliding my clasp to keep it in place.

"There you go. Beautiful as ever."

"Keep this up and I'll start to think you're after something."

He pulled me close and looked down at my stomach. "I've already got it love."

We both jumped when Kili whistled at us. "Oi lovebirds! If you could wait until nightfall when we don't have to see you."

Fili raised an eyebrow at this but I simply gave Kili a pout. He grinned at me and as he got our lunch I turned to Fili who was watching his brother thoughtfully.

"Nice to see Kili smiling again." I muttered. Fili nodded.

"I know. I only hope Tauriel manages to stay well. If anything happens to her Mahal knows what it'll do to Kili!"

"Don't worry," I rested my head on his shoulder, "It'll take more than a plague to put her down."

"Sounds a bit like you then." Fili handed me a bowl of hot stew. Taking it in my hands I held it tightly, trying to get my stomach used to the smell. As the others began tucking in I was aware of Fili watching me nervously.

"What is it? You aren't eating, do you feel sick? Should I fetch Oin?"

"Fili I'm _fine_!" Inching closer I took a small spoonful of stew and forced myself to swallow it. It was good. Not as good as Bombur's; but Gloin could cook I had to give him that. I could feel Fili watching me as I swallowed each mouthful and before I could say anything he poured half of his bowl into mine.

"Fili I..?"

"You need to eat," he said, "You're eating for two now after all."

Nodding I went to take another mouthful when I realised Kili was watching us. His eyes couldn't have been wider and I could see Fili's face turn bright red. Kili inched closer.

"Did you..? Did you just say she was eating for _two_?"

I had to give him credit for keeping his voice down. Fili gave me a nervous look and I rolled my eyes as Kili eyed my stomach nervously.

"Juliet are you..?"

"Chance would be a fine thing," I figured interrupting Kili would be the best way to shut him up. He opened his mouth but I held a hand up.

"Firstly stop listening to mine and Fili's conversation. Secondly no I am not. I haven't been eating much recently. Fili just said I needed to eat that's all."

The few silent seconds felt like years. Kili eyed us both closely before shrugging and going back to his own bowl. I noticed Fili relax beside me. Taking another spoonful I knew if I ate any more I'd throw up. But I had barely eaten all day and this stew was so good. Fili pushed his bowl aside.

"That was close," he whispered, "We should tell them Juliet. They'll figure it out eventually and I hate keeping this, of all things, secret from them."

I nodded as best I could. Already I could feel the blood draining from my face. Swallowing the hot stew already in my mouth I pushed my bowl away and got to my feet. Fili frowned at me.

"Going to pee." I muttered.

He turned bright red before turning his back. Holding one hand pressed to my stomach I stumbled blindly through the trees. I had to get as far away from the others as possible. If Fili heard me throwing up he'd come running and if the others heard they'd question me for the reason until I ended up telling them just to shut them up. As my knees shook I knew I wouldn't be able to go on for much longer. Collapsing to the ground I watched as my lunch came back up. Gripping the tree beside me I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve before forcing myself to my feet. I gently rubbed my stomach.

"You really know how to make mummy feel good don't you?"

I couldn't believe it. Not even two months pregnant and I was already talking to the baby. I was already calling myself 'mummy'! Had it been like this for my mum when she was expecting me? Of course she would have had less time to wait before giving birth. Had she known if I was going to be a girl? Did she know what she was letting herself in for? I had so many questions that I had been saving up for the day I told her I was pregnant. I had imagined sitting there listening to her talk about what she went through before telling me how much she couldn't wait for the little one to arrive.

Now I would never know those answers. I would never see the smile on her face when she realised she would have a grandchild. Never get to shop for baby clothes with her and argue over baby names. Tears leaked down my face as I sat back down by the tree. Hugging my knees to my chest I was aware of someone standing behind me. I knew I should grab a weapon in case it wasn't one of the company. But as I put a hand to my belt I realised I'd left my sword back at camp. My fur coat with all my other weapons was sitting by Fili. I didn't even try and get to my feet. Instead I grabbed a rock that sat by my foot. Holding it tight I took a deep breath – I'd count to three then turn around and throw it. If anything it would give me time to get to my feet and find a better weapon.

"1...2...3!"

Spinning round I raised my arm before dropping it. The rock rolled by my body. Fili eyed my choice of weapon with amusement. He opened his mouth before shutting it and sitting beside me.

"You left all your weapons back at camp. I wasn't trying to peek but...i couldn't bear the idea of both of you being out here alone and undefended."

He gently stroked my stomach before pulling me against him. I said nothing as he brushed my tears away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…Just finished throwing up lunch." I admitted. Fili kissed my forehead.

"Have you been taking the berries?"

"Aye and they normally work. Guess today wasn't one of those days."

Fili began pulling me to my feet. His eyes remained on my face and I knew he was still concerned over me.

"You've been crying?" Wiping my face he pressed his forehead against mine.

"What's happened?"

I shook my head before leaning against him, "Your mother was so happy when I told her about the baby. I just…I wish I could have told my mum. I wish she was here…with us…"

And there they came again. Turning me so I could bury my face in his coat Fili rubbed my back gently as I clung to him. I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face and I didn't really want to. Fili was whispering softly to me in khuzdul. Even though I could understand most of the dwarvish language my brain was so messed up that the only words I understood were "princess", "everything will be fine" and, "love."

Taking a deep breath I forced myself away from him, drying my eyes as I did so. With one arm around my waist Fili led me back to the others. None of them seemed to have noticed my absence and I couldn't believe I'd only been gone a few minutes. It seemed like hours had passed. As Fili sat next to his brother I squeezed in between Bofur and Gimli. Now that I had thrown up all my lunch and breakfast I could feel my stomach growling. When Fili passed me back my soup I did my best not to rush it. But I couldn't help myself. I was starving. Only when I was finished did Bofur clap my shoulder.

"What about a song before we set off again lass?"

I rolled my eyes as the others leaned forward with interest. Even Thorin seemed happier at the thought. I gave a nod before racking my brains for something.

"Okay what about this then?"

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way,_

_New friends and new places to see._

_With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way _

_And there's nowhere else I'd rather be _

_Tell everybody I'm on my way,_

_And I'm loving every step i take._

_With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way,_

_And i can't keep this smile off my face _

_Cause there's nothing like, seeing each other again_

_No matter what the distance between._

_And the stories that we tell, will make you smile,_

_Oh it really lifts my heart _

_So tell' em I'm on my way,_

_New friends and new places to see._

_And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more _

_With the moon keeping watch over me. _

_Not the snow nor the rain, can change my mind,_

_The sun will come out, wait and see._

_And the feeling of the wind _

_In your face, can lift your heart._

_Tell everybody I'm on my way,_

_I just can't wait to be there._

_With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way _

_And nothing but good times to share_

_So tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I just can't wait to be home _

_With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way _

_And nothing but good times to show _

_I'm on my way _

_Yes, I'm on my way"_

* * *

I had no idea if it had anything to do with my song but the dwarves seemed a lot happier that afternoon. Even though we didn't stop until nightfall I knew they were still smiling. Only this time the smiles reached their eyes. Fili's arm never left my waist and I must have fallen asleep against him because when I next opened my eyes I saw he'd tied his belt around my waist to keep me against him. Looking over at him I took one of his hands.

"How long was I asleep for?"

He raised an eyebrow. Or maybe he raised them both. It was so dark I couldn't see. He was saved from having to answer when Gimli interrupted.

"Oh ye're awake at last? We thought you'd never wake!"

Rubbing my eyes I smiled thinly, "I was that gone huh?"

Gimli shrugged and even though it was dark I could tell the others had stopped. I was aware of Fili undoing the belt and sliding down off Daisy.

"Stopping to make camp." He said as I opened my mouth. Shaking my head I ran a hand through my hair. Waking up from a nap tended to make me incredibly groggy. I remember waking up once and not knowing what the day was until I saw the calendar three hours later. Getting off Daisy and half jumping, half falling into Fili's arms I let him led me towards the campfire. Sitting down next to Thorin I could see his eyes never leaving the fire. I wasn't sure if it was the light playing tricks on me but I could have sworn he had tears in his eyes. Had we been alone I would have asked him. But I knew how important it was that he didn't appear weak in front of the others.

"I know you're staring at me." Thorin turned to me and I lowered my head to hide the blush. However he took my hand.

"I suppose you're going to ask how I am. If I'm alright?"

"Well…since you mention it…"

Thorin sighed, "Would you be alright if your people were dying and you couldn't do a thing to save them?"

I shook my head and Thorin nodded. I watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"A king has a duty to protect his people. He has to care for them and keep them safe as well as govern them. I've protected them from everything that has been thrown at us. But now…this is something even I am powerless against."

"Thorin…it'll be alright. We'll find the antidote and we'll save them. You've faced worse than this and won."

He nodded, a smile staring to appear on his face.

"Maybe so. But if we should fail I cannot claim to be worthy of my crown."

I had no idea what to say to him. Part of me wanted to leave him to his thoughts. But I knew he'd only torture himself more. Placing a hand on his shoulder I narrowed my eyes.

"Shut it Thorin! You are more than worthy of being King under the Mountain. You know it. I know and so does everyone else in Erebor! But if you're just going to sit here and mope then maybe you aren't worthy. I always assumed a king never gave up. But by the looks of things you already have!"

Thorin eyed me darkly and I realised everyone else was watching us. I hadn't meant to be so loud and I waited for the lectures that were no doubt going to be shot my way. However Thorin took my hand and held it tightly.

"You'll make a great queen Juliet," he kissed my forehead before giving Fili a wink.

"I imagine you give Fili a run for his money."

Kili clapped his brother on the back whilst I couldn't stop my snigger at Fili's face. Grinning at me Thorin got to his feet so Fili could sit beside me. He kissed me warmly.

"I should have known you'd be the one to bring him from his sorrow."

Pulling a blanket around us I gave an immodest smile.

"Well someone had to do it."

_**So that was a pretty filled chapter despite it being a bit of a filler so apologies for that. Had some nice Fili/Juliet moments. Thorin/Juliet moments and just general moments. Had a bit of a close call with Kili there but don't worry the others will find out in a few chapters time! The song I picked is from Disney's Brother Bear and I've been dying to include it for ages I love it that much! Let me know what you think xx**_


	9. The One with a Nasty Surprise

_**Big thanks to Madness is me for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Don't worry. Few more chapters to go I promise.**_

_**Muntzy09 – I feel like we never get to see his softer side. Don't worry, happy ending I swear.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I'd been waiting for ages to include it! And yeah because only Kili would be listening to another conversation.**_

_**1-clisa-1 – Don't worry about it. The whole point of reviewing is that! I appreciate it if people point stuff out that I could improve on **__** and yeah although they'll be a bit of a wait I'm afraid.**_

The One with a Nasty Surprise

The next day I looked over at Thorin carefully. Although he still had his usual grim expression I saw a shine in his eyes that hadn't been there before. As Fili took my pack and tied it to the saddle I licked my lips in an effort to rid my mouth of the taste of Oin's berries. True they stopped me feeling ill but they were one of the worst things I'd ever eaten. I couldn't wait for the day when I would stop taking them.

"Fili, Juliet!"

At Thorin's voice both of us jumped. Fili took my hand as we walked towards Thorin. I saw Kili and Gimli were also there. Nodding at them both in greeting I waited for Thorin to say whatever it was he wanted. Looking us all in the eye Thorin smiled at us.

"I want you four to scout ahead before we ride. Dwalin said he thought he saw something watching the camp last night and I daren't move off until I know we will be safe.

I nodded before hurrying back to Daisy to grab my bow. It was the only weapon I never permanently carried. As I hurried after the others I was surprised how Fili stuck close to Kili. Not that it was a surprise; but even before I was pregnant he would always be close by my side. Smiling at the back of his head I sighed. It was nice not to have a shadow following me about constantly I had to admit.

"How are ye this morning then lass?" Gimli looked over at me and I nodded. He let out a small sigh of relief.

"I must ye look better. Ye were ever so pale last night. Father thought you were going to collapse."

Blushing I tried to hide my face. It still felt strange hearing Gloin being called "father". Pushing my hair from my face I gave a small shrug in the hope I looked indifferent.

"I'm fine, I hadn't eaten much yesterday so maybe that was it."

"Aye maybe," Gimli lowered his voice as we entered the forest. Fili and Kili were a few feet ahead of us and when I saw them bring out their sword I followed suit with my bow. Gimli gripped his axe and began looking around. I couldn't exactly explain why we were acting like this. But I knew we were being watched.

I just didn't know who was watching us.

Something rustled to my right, spinning on the balls of my feet I took aim. When I was faced with a tree I lowered my bow and sighed. Gimli chuckled at my nerviness.

"What has that tree ever done to ye?"

I opened my mouth when I heard the sound again. This time closer to Gimli. The pair of us stopped and I was aware of Fili and Kili hurrying back to us.

"What was that?" Kili looked at Fili who shook his head.

"Probably nothing." He edged closer to me, "We'll carry on for another ten minutes then go back."

I nodded. Fili gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I was half expecting him to tell me to go back to the others. Instead he simply turned around. Me and Gimli started moving when we froze almost instantly. Fili and Kili stood in front of us – blocking the view. But I knew what they were staring at.

"Back away. Very slowly," Fili whispered. As we did so I noticed the warg didn't as much as blink. I licked my lips. I had never seen one in full daylight and I was hoping never to repeat the experience. I took another few paces when I heard a growl behind me. Turning round I bit down on my scream as two more faced us. No one said anything as another two came out from the trees – making sure we were surrounded.

"What do we do?" Kili drew out his bow whilst Fili gripped both swords in his hands. He and Kili stood back to back with me in the middle. Gimli wielded his axe and I could sense Fili trembling.

"Listen," he murmured to me, "When I say run, run!"

I shook my head, aiming my bow. Fili turned and gave me a pleading look.

"Juliet please! Just this once, run!"

I opened my mouth when my eyes widened. Everything blurred as Fili shoved me aside as the wargs leapt in for the kill. I hit the ground hard. Rolling onto my side I couldn't help my scream as the warg jumped at Fili. He ducked and slashed at its legs. Although it howled in pain it still landed, facing the blonde dwarf. I was aware of Kili and Gimli fighting the others wargs and as I forced myself to my feet I knew I should help Fili. Keeping the warg at bay with both his sword he looked over at me.

"Juliet just run!"

"I…" Deep down I knew he was right. Giving him a small nod I knew I had to turn back and warn the others. Not to mention keep my baby safe. I was just about to start running when I saw three more wargs hurrying towards us. My face fell. I couldn't leave. Three dwarves against eight wargs would end in a massacre. And there was no way I'd reach the others in time before one of the dwarves was killed. Nocking an arrow to my bow I took aim at the closest one. I wasn't aware of the arrow flying through the air. All I focused on was the creature's cry of pain as the arrow hit it in the head. It tripped over its feet and began rolling towards me.

"JULIET!"

Fili sounded terrified. I wanted to turn around and show him I was alright. But I didn't dare take my eyes off the other two. Taking a very hurried aim my next arrow hit a warg in the stomach. Although it gave a howl I knew it wouldn't die from that. My hands reached for another arrow when I was aware of the third one running towards me. Slinging my bow onto my back I grabbed my swords and slashed out in the hope of hitting it. When it fell dead close beside the other one I turned my attentions back to the one with an arrow sticking out of it. My ears were ringing with the clash of metal and dying screams of the wargs. Confident the others were doing fine by themselves I gripped my bow as the warg began stalking closer towards me. Saliva and blood dripped from its fangs. Gripping my sword and idea began to form into my mind. A two dead wargs lay close to my right whilst the other one was stalking me head on. Flashing looks back and forth between the two I nodded to myself.

Time slowed down as I ran to the dead wargs. I wasn't sure how intelligent these creatures were but given that it took the first a few seconds to realise what I'd done then they couldn't be that smart. My feet hit the bodies, using them as a launch pad. At the last second I turned and leapt into the air. I didn't dare think about what would happen if I missed. No doubt I wouldn't have time to think. As I landed on the wargs back it growled and began shaking all over to try and throw me off. My thighs burned from the impact but, pushing that to one side, I grabbed one of creature's ears to hold on before slipping my sword underneath its head and slicing its throat. Unlike the others it made no sound. Instead it fell forward. The force of the impact sent jolts through my body and I gripped on to avoid falling off. I would never live it down. Eventually the warg came to a halt and I shakily got to my feet – doing my best to balance on its back. Looking over I saw three more dead wargs with another two running off. Gimli was wiping down his axe whilst Fili was running towards me with Kili close behind. As both brothers looked at the three dead animals at their feet I could see the admiration in their faces.

"Three wargs single handed!" Kili beamed at me, "That's just showing off."

I gave a bow before taking Fili's hand and stepping back down onto the ground. He held me close and I sighed; waiting for him to lecture me and being reckless or putting the baby in danger. He held my hand.

"I thought I told you to run?" There was no trace of anger in his voice. I smiled,

"I couldn't let you guys have all the fun could I?"

Shaking his head Fili pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"No I suppose not," he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" He pressed his mouth close to my ear so the others wouldn't hear him.

"Is the baby alright?"

Pressing one hand to my stomach I nodded.

"Just like its mother."

Fili pressed his lips against mine. As he caressed my body I could feel my hands slipping under his tunic. Had it not been for Kili's shouts I knew we would have remained like that for as long as possible. Breaking apart with small gasps I could see a pink tinge of Fili's cheeks, forcing me to laugh. After all these years he still blushed at me.

"Don't make me watch you two _again_!" At the emphasis on the word 'again' it was my turn to blush – knowing full well what Kili was referring to. Fili shook his head slightly before taking my hand and heading to join Kili and Gimli. Both of them were looking flushed from the adrenaline. However, as I took a closer look at Gimli I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Gimli are you hurt?"

He shook his head, "Nothing lass. One of those beasts caught my leg as it fell dead at my feet."

Easing out of Fili's grip I sat the protesting dwarf down. Fili and Kili peered round but I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything until I had supplies with me.

"You two go back and get the others. Tell them it's safe to move and that Gimli's injured. That should make them move if nothing else."

As both ran off back towards the camp I raised an eyebrow at Gimli's protests.

"I keep telling ye it's nothing! Just a scratch."

"'Just a scratch' my arse," I muttered. Gimli snorted at my words and as I rolled his trouser leg up I noticed how his whole body tensed. Rolling my own sleeves up I tried to get a better look at the wound. Gimli had been right. Although the cut was deep, running the whole length of his calf, it wouldn't leave a scar and wouldn't stop him from walking. All it needed was a bandage and for that I had to wait for the others. Ignoring Gimli's shouts I gently probed the very tip of the wound. He gripped his leg with a yelp and I winked at him.

"I've seen dwarflings who moan less than you!"

At this insult to his honour Gimli pursed his lips and kept quiet until the others arrived. I noticed how Gloin's face drained when he saw the blood but I smiled to try and reassure him.

"He'll be fine. It just needs to be cleaned and bandaged and then we can go."

As I spoke I was aware of Oin kneeling down beside me. As he cleaned the wound I caught Gimli's eye. He huffed at me and I watched him grit his teeth to avoid making any sound. I had only been joking with him. I knew from experience that the smaller wounds were often the most painful. A paper cut could hurt more than a broken bone. As Oin bandaged Gimli's leg I got to my feet and headed towards Fili. When I saw the look on his face I bit my lip nervously.

"What is it?"

He drew me towards Daisy so the others couldn't hear us.

"I don't want you healing anyone on this quest."

"Fili I…"

"I wouldn't ask under normal circumstance. You know I would never do that. But you're with child. What if it damages the baby?"

I highly doubted a cut on the leg would hurt my unborn child. But I knew what Fili meant. Interlacing our hands I nodded. He seemed surprised at my sudden agreement and as he searched my face I knew he expected me to go behind his back the way I had done with Laketown three years ago. Giving him an innocent smile I was aware of the others getting up and climbing back onto their ponies. Refusing Fili's assistance I waited until he pulled me against his body before snuggling against him. As we began moving I was aware of Dwalin's pony sticking close to ours.

"This is a rarity," I drawled, "You never ride with us? I don't have any spare food you know."

Dwalin chuckled before his face straightened out.

"I wanted to make ye were both alright."

In answer Fili tightened his hold on me. Dwalin nodded before turning his head. However I had already seen the worry in his face.

"What is it?"

"I've never known a warg pack be so close to us. And certainly a wild one such as that. Normally, where wargs are orcs are close behind."

I heard Fili's suck in his breath as his grip got even tighter. I hadn't forgotten my time as an orc prisoner. Far from it in fact. But I knew what else he was thinking of. If we were capture by orcs and they learnt I was pregnant..? I shook my head. That wouldn't happen. We wouldn't come across any orcs and everything would be fine. I was aware of Fili saying something to Dwalin and only when the other dwarf rode towards the front did I raise my head. Fili kissed the back of my hair.

"It's alright Juliet. It's alright."

"I…" I trailed off as I realised my chest was starting to tighten. Licking my lips I held a hand to my chest, trying to take deep breaths. But every time I did so my chest got even tighter. What if I was captured by orcs? What would they do to me? To the baby? I had to keep it safe. I was a mother now and I had to make sure my child was safe no matter what.

"Juliet?" The warmth in Fili's voice was gone. Instead I could hear the concern in my voice as I tried to breathe properly. I was aware of Daisy being pulled to a halt whilst the pony's closest followed suit – sensing something was wrong. Fili gripped my shoulders.

"My love?"

"I can't…breath. I…I can't…" Shaking my head I began to panic as each breath got harder and harder to take. Behind me Fili yelled something before jumping down from the saddle and pulling me down into his arms. As my feet touched the ground I wobbled and Fili pulled me down so we were both on our knees. He cupped my face.

"Juliet look at me! Just breathe. Deep breaths love."

I shook my head. My chest felt like it was being crushed under the weight of everything and anything. Fili inched aside as Oin knelt before me and I was aware of everyone else watching on. Oin peered into my eyes.

"Aye, she's having a panic attack."

"What do I do?" Fili sounded more desperate than I was. Oin got to his feet.

"Calm her down. Make her feel safe."

Nodding Fili turned his attentions back on me. Locking eyes he gave me an encouraging nod.

"Juliet? Listen to me. You're okay. Everything's fine. Nothing here is going to hurt you."

_Or the baby._ The unspoken words hung between us. Fili held my shaking hand in his strong one and he kissed my forehead.

"Just follow me okay? In and out," he began taking slow, deep breaths. Although it hurt I tried to follow his lead. Tears were leaking down my face as I did so but already I could feel the pain easing. My breathing got less laboured and my hands were no longer shaking. Fili beamed at me.

"That's my girl." Pulling me close he rubbed my back, "You're safe Juliet. Safe with me."

Looking up I matched his smile. I didn't try and talk and instead allowed Fili to wipe my eyes before picking me up and lifting me back into the saddle.

"What happened?" Kili tapped his brother on the arm. However it was Oin who answered.

"A panic attack. They often happen if you're worried or stressed over something."

Fili eyed me as he got up onto Daisy behind me. Holding me close I could feel him shaking slightly. Holding his hand I shut my eyes, allowing the trotting rhythm of the pony to settle me. I hadn't had a panic attack since I'd been dating Liam. I had always assumed he just set them off. But he wasn't here now. Fili was whispering in my ear, no doubt trying to keep me calm. But I barely noticed as I allowed sleep to overtake me.

_**So yeah bit of a filler I'm afraid but please stick with me because things will liven up in a bit! Aww poor Juliet" But she still got her little badass moment in their so all is well. Big thanks for the support and let me know your thoughts xx**_


	10. The One with a Mysterious Stranger

_**Over 3,000 views! Thanks to everyone for contributing to that! Big thanks to LadyZee86, phoenixmoon25572, Dreamergirl1556 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Time will tell but you won't be disappointed.**_

_**1-clisa-1 – I can only say that Fili and Oin DEFINITELY know ;) **_

_**Eruwadiehiel95 – Yeah that's going to become more of a thing later on. Glad you liked it.**_

The One with a Mysterious Stranger

It didn't take long for the days to blend together. Despite what they looked like in films, quests could actually be boring. Get up, eat, ride, eat, ride, eat sleep and begin again. Even some of the dwarves jokes didn't help. They were still funny despite having been told a hundred times; but there was something else. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it but the underlying sadness never seemed to leave us. Even though Erebor was only filled with those that were sick I knew the company were worried about what would happen to the others if we failed.

Leaning against Fili I shook my head. We weren't going to fail. It wasn't something we did, especially when people's lives were at stake. Also I knew I was probably just imagining things. Ever since my panic attacks over a week ago I'd been terrified of it happening again. Which was ironic because worrying about it would probably bring another one on. Every night I'd cling to Fili to reassure myself he was beside me. He would then hold me and rock me gently until I was asleep. I couldn't help but feel ashamed of how I was acting, but I was too terrified to stop. I didn't even know what had brought it on. In my old world I'd had Liam as an excuse, but here? We were safe. I'd been in far worse situations than this and been fine. Maybe it was because I had a child to think of now? I had two lives to protect, not just Fili's.

"Juliet? Are you awake?"

"Hmm?" Sitting up I looked around. Fili kissed my forehead.

"Sorry, you weren't making a sound and I wondered if you'd fallen asleep – again."

I shook my head, "Just thinking that's all."

Fili nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I wasn't even lying for his benefit. The morning sickness was still present but didn't affect me every day and I found myself needing the berries less and less. Fili hugged me close and as I looked over at the others I wondered if we were doing the right thing by keeping it from them. It certainly made things a lot harder. Despite my words to Fili that I would let Oin examine me regularly, I wasn't able to do that because then the others would realise. Half of the conversations between me and Fili had to happen when no one was listening. The others had to know. They were going to be the baby's family after all. But if we told them then they would send us back. I knew we were still close enough to the Iron Hills for me and Fili to make the journey. But I knew Fili wouldn't leave the quest and I wouldn't leave Fili. Plus the last thing I wanted was to be fussed over. The company treated me like glass when I was fighting fit. Once they knew I was pregnant they'd become ten times worse.

Fili nudged me, bringing me from my trance. Looking up I saw the sun was starting to set. We'd left the last of the forests behind us a few days ago and were now faced with open plains before hitting the edge of the Grey Mountains. I wasn't going to deny that thought alone filled me with nausea. When we were riding I would often look up to see them in the distance. Even then they looked huge and I dreaded the day we would have to start climbing them.

"Juliet?"

At Fili's voice I realised I was no longer leaning against him. Looking down I saw him standing by Daisy with a smirk on his face.

"I love it when you daydream," he waited for me to get down before taking Daisy's reins and tying them to a nearby tree.

"You look like you're about to come up with something really philosophical…and then you don't."

Giving him a playful nudge I pulled my coat around my body and headed towards the fire. As usual Gloin was sitting by the pot. But this time I decided to help. Although I could barely cook beans on toast back home I could at least slice meat. Taking the rabbits from Gloin I hurriedly got to work skinning them before slicing up to go in the soup. Fili watched me with a sly smile.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to do that for a living?"

I didn't answer him at first. It felt weird thinking back to how my life could have turned out. Chucking the last few bits of rabbit in the pot I got up and sat beside Fili. His eyes strayed to my bloodied hands and as he began to clean them for me I tried to think of the best answer he would understand.

"I don't know really. I didn't have many other options. And I was good at it. If it would earn me a living then I saw no issue with it."

Fili nodded, "Everyone should be able to support themselves."

"Exactly." Wiping my hands on my trousers I took the bowl of soup from Gloin. The smell no longer made me feel nauseous and the only thing stopping me from finishing it there and then was the fact that it was _boiling_! Placing it beside Fili I leant against him, his arm round my shoulder and my head on his chest.

"I spoke to Oin about your panic attack," Fili whispered. Despite that I could hear the nerves in his voice.

"I asked if it would affect the baby. He said at this early stage it was unlikely."

"That's good then. Right?"

Fili nodded, "But what if you have another one? Or you have one when the baby's further along?"

I kissed his shoulder, trying to calm him, "Listen to me. I doubt I'll have another one. And if I do then it probably won't affect the baby. I can't see how it can."

Fili nodded and I tried not to remind myself I knew very little about what could affect an unborn child or not. I had to hope that dwarvish pregnancies were different from human ones besides the length of time. Fili chuckled and, raising my head, I peered at him.

"What is it?"

He grinned at me, "Look at you. You're the one carrying this child and yet it's me who's worrying about every little thing."

I nodded, "You'd baby proof middle earth if you could."

Although he laughed Fili nodded, "Yeah I think I would."

* * *

Although I found it easy to fall asleep that night, it didn't take me long to wake back up. Despite my best efforts I hadn't been able to stop my nightmares and this had easily been the worst one. Sitting up I could see the figure of Thorin sitting by the fire. He nodded at me before turning the other way. Running a hand through my hair I was tempted to reach out and wake Fili. He had always been able to stop my nightmares before. But I couldn't bear the idea of waking him. It's not like he could stop my nightmares from existing.

And that's when I felt it again - that horrible tightening of my chest. Each breath felt like a knife was being driven into my lungs. I didn't need to wake Fili. Somehow he had twigged something was wrong and was kneeling before me.

"Juliet?" He rubbed my face, "Juliet what is it?"

I could feel my mouth open and close but no words came out. As my body shivered I realised I'd taken my coat off. Fili frowned at this before grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around me to try and keep me warm.

"Deep breaths Juliet. Remember? That's it love."

I knew we both looked ridiculous. Kneeling before each other breathing in and out. I shut my eyes as the grip around my chest loosened and my body stopped shivering. Even so I kept the blanket wrapped tightly around me. Fili rubbed my shoulders.

"Another nightmare." He didn't even have to ask. I nodded and he pulled me close.

"What happened?"

"Nordri. He was grabbing at me again. He stripped me before… And you were being forced to watch. You were screaming at him, trying to kill him. But something was stopping you. I couldn't see but it was stopping you reaching me."

As Fili hugged me I bit my lip. I had seen who had been stopping Fili. Liam's face had been grinning at me. When Nordri had finished with me Liam had stepped up to take his turn. But I wasn't going to tell that to Fili. If I did it would led the questions I had no wish to answer. Kissing Fili's nose I looked at him. I couldn't go back to sleep now and I could sense my chest still wasn't completely free.

"Could I…could I go for a walk."

Fili frowned. There was a small glade a few metres to our left. Completely secluded and peaceful. No one would disturb me and I knew it would calm me down. Fili sighed.

"Right now? It's the middle of the night."

"I know and I'm sorry. I can't go back to sleep now though! I would never ask if I thought I could."

Fili nodded and got to his feet. I did the same as he pulled on his coat and grabbed both his swords. I slept with two knives so I had no need to worry about being caught unawares. One was in my belt and the other strapped to the inside of my thigh. Pulling me against him Fili led me away from the camp and down a small hill. Even thought it was dark I could see the glade perfectly. And when Fili sat me down I curled against him as he stroked the back of my hair.

"I could have gone by myself you know. I wouldn't have minded."

Fili tensed at this, "If you believe I'd leave you out here alone then forget it. Armed or not I'm not letting you out of my sight."

We both lay back, staring up at the night sky. Unlike the sky back home the sky in Middle Earth was crammed full of stars every night. I'd given up trying to learn all the different constellations. Instead I just admired the view. I knew dwarves didn't care too much for the night sky; but it was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

"Juliet are you…are you alright?"

I nodded, "Fili I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"I know, but that's what I mean. The panic attacks. The nightmares. It's like you're scared of something. As though you think something is going to happen to you."

I sighed; glad Fili couldn't full see my face. He took my hand and held it against his chest.

"Are you worried someone might attack you the way Nordri did? Because I swear I will not allow that to happen to you. Not again."

Pausing I let Fili's words run round my head. For all his concern he was one to talk. I knew he had nightmares over the Battle of the Five Armies. Many times I'd held him in my arms to comfort him. But if I asked he would clam up. Kili, Thorin and the others were the same. It was like they wanted to pretend it never happened. But a part of me wanted to know the truth. Thorin, Fili and Kili had been supposed to die that day. But somehow they hadn't. Did this mean the ending of the story was forever changed? Had the future of Middle Earth somehow changed? Turning onto my side I ran my finger down Fili's arm.

"I'll answer your question if you swear to answer mine."

Fili nodded and I locked eyes with him,

"How did you, Thorin and Kili survive the Battle of the Five Armies?"

He froze at this. I was so close I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. But I furiously ignored them. I had to know this. I had to know how the man I loved had defeated his own fate. Kissing my hand Fili sighed.

"You want to know how I survived a battle seven years ago."

"No one will talk about it. It's like you guys want to forget it ever happened! I just…I'm just interested that's all."

I had to be careful. I couldn't exactly tell Fili the real reason I was surprised he had survived. How he had been meant to die that day. Facing the stars Fili took a deep breath.

"We were at Ravenhill. Me, Kili, Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo. I and Kili had gone off to scout. We split up and I was found by Azog. I thought he'd kill me then and there. But no, instead he dragged me to the top of Ravenhill and held me up like I was his pet."

At the rage in Fili's voice I held his hand tightly.

"I could see the others. The anger on Thorins face. The…the terror on Kili's. Azog…I thought he would drop me. Let me fall to my death. I remember his blade driving into my hip. The pain was so much I stopped registering it after a while. I could feel the blood soaking my leg and I waited for him to finish me off. Anything would be better than living with that pain. But he didn't drop me. Instead he swung me round and threw me against a wall of ice. Everything spun for a second before I blacked out."

"And?"

Turning to me Fili toyed with his marriage braid, "When I came round I was back in Erebor. Thorin was being treated but I knew he would be fine. The I looked over and…and saw Kili. He was so still, so pale. I tried to reach for him but the pain was too much. Tauriel was holding Kili's hand, stroking his face. I could hear Oin telling Thorin Kili would be lucky to make it through the night."

Tears were pouring down my own face at this. Fili opened his mouth but I pulled him against me. He buried his face against me whilst I held him tightly.

"But he did make it. He made it and he's here with you now."

Fili nodded and I kissed his head firmly, "I am so sorry I asked you to tell me that. If I had known I would never have done so."

Fili gave me a soft smile.

"It doesn't matter _miz dornessiti._ It doesn't matter."

Nodding I let Fili roll back onto his back before curling up against him. He played with me hair.

"So then, I answered your question."

I nodded, "Truth is I don't know. I've not had panic attacks for years. I think it's more a combination of things. Like supposing we do get caught by orcs? We get caught and they realise I've got a child inside of me?"

"If they tried to touch you I'd cut them down." Fili spat. He looked over at me, "I'd die for you Juliet. You know that don't you?"

I nodded, "Hopefully it won't come to that."

Fili opened his mouth before yawning. I blushed,

"Maybe we should head back?"

He shook his head, "No let's stay a while. It's nice to have some time alone for once."

I nodded, pulling the blanket off me so it could cover us both. However, Fili shook his head.

"Keep it."

"You'll freeze out here!" Not letting him protest I draped the blanket over him. It wasn't big enough for us both so Fili wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him to share the heat.

We fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

Fili was the first to wake up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he smiled softly at Juliet. She was curled up against him with her head resting on his chest. Despite having spent the past four years watching her sleep Fili didn't think the sight would ever lose its novelty. Her braids fell over her face and he gently pushed them away – trying not to wake her.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Fili jumped at his uncle's voice. Looking over at Juliet he saw her eyes snap open and he sighed. He knew Thorin would get the wrong idea about this. Either that or he would lecture them both for leaving camp. As Juliet got to her feet Fili hurried to do the same. She rubbed her arms he all but threw the blanket at her. Pulling her close he faced Thorin who scowled at them.

"I thought you had more sense that to go wandering off at night."

Fili opened his mouth but Juliet interrupted.

"It was my fault. I…I'd had another panic attack and I wanted a walk so I asked Fili if he would come. We didn't mean to stay out here."

Folding his arms Thorin nodded. Fili kissed Juliet's cheek. Giving them a small nod Thorin allowed a glimmer of a smile to hit his face.

"Juliet head back to camp. There should be some breakfast left. I just need to talk with Fili for a bit."

As Juliet hurried back up the hill Fili braced himself for his lecture. Only when Juliet's slight figure vanished completely did Thorin round on him.

"What in Durin's name were you thinking?"

"Uncle I don't understand?"

Thorin scoffed and Fili bit his lip. He opened his mouth before deciding it would be best to let Thorin say his piece. Fortunately his uncle needed no encouragement.

"We are trying to save our people Fili! This quest is not a holiday."

"You think I'm not taking this seriously? Uncle just because…"

"I'm not done! Not only do you leave camp without warning anyone but you take your wife to the most secluded spot for miles. I don't have to be a genius to work out what happened last night."

Fili could feel himself going red. Of course Thorin would assume he and Juliet had slept together. Shaking his head he matched his uncle's gaze.

"We did nothing of the sort uncle. As you can see we're both still dressed. I know the seriousness of this quest and I can assure you it has my full dedication. What Juliet said was true. She'd had a nightmare and was in danger of having another panic attack. I had to calm her down so we went for a walk."

Thorin sighed and Fili knew he was regretting his outburst. Thorin placed a hand on his arm.

"Forgive me Fili. But you have to be careful. Anything could have attacked you two last night."

"You honestly think I'd let something hurt her?"

"Of course not!" Thorin spat, "Just…be more careful next time."

Raising his head Fili gave Thorin a stony glare, "May I go now?"

When Thorin nodded Fili turned and all but ran up the hill. He would have thought his uncle knew him better than that. Shaking his head he knew the only thing that would make him smile would be the thought of seeing Juliet again.

* * *

The morning passed by uneventfully. I didn't have to look at Fili to know how angry he was. Whatever Thorin had said to him, it hadn't gone down well. The others had made their obligatory jokes about what me and Fili had gotten up to last night but I'd made sure I'd given as good as I got. I even managed to make Gimli blush. But nothing could bring Fili from his stupor. As the days carried on little changed. He was still the same around us, but if Thorin tried to talk to him he would simply turn around and talk to one of the others.

Another two weeks passed and I knew if Fili didn't make up with his uncle soon then I was going to make them. The land around us got far rockier and I knew we were only a few weeks from the foot of the mountains. As expected the weather had turned against us and despite my hood and thick coat I was still getting drenched. The others were in a similar state. Only they didn't have Fili holding them close to try and keep them warm.

"Halt!"

At Dwalin's voice everything stopped instantly. Thorin frowned at his friend but as the others began looking all around them I could sense something was wrong. Fili slid off Daisy and drew out his swords.

"Stay there." He muttered. Holding the reins in my hand I watched as the others began getting off their ponies and arming themselves. I couldn't stop myself from looking around in fear. Something was watching us. But what?

"ORCS!"

At Thorin's shout the dwarves leapt into actions. I grabbed Daisy's reins to stop her from bolting as several huge orcs charged towards us. Giving me a nod Fili ran towards his brother who had already shot down one of them. Gripping the reins in oen hand I drew my sword. The air was filled with shouts and curses – several coming from me – as the company tried to battle the group.

"Piss off!" I slashed at an orc who tried to reach for me. Its hand dropped to the ground and before it could say something else my sword found its way into its gut. Turning away from the dead orc I gasped as a larger one began running towards Daisy. The terrified pony began backing away and as my hands slipped on the reins it reared up – throwing me backwards.

"Ow!"

I tried to protect my stomach as I fell. Thankfully I landed on my back so I didn't have to worry about the baby – assuming I got out of this alive. Pushing Daisy from my mind I looked up to see the orc standing over me with its sword. I raised my own to try and block its attack when the orc's body gave a jolt. As it crashed beside me I was aware of the other orcs dropping to the ground. The dwarf's faces were a mix of shock, relief and anger. Only when I saw my saviour did I understand their last expression. The sun was high in the sky but the tall figure standing over me blocked me view of it. All I could see were blue eyes and a bow. But that didn't matter. I knew that face better than my own.

_**So then bit of a cliff-hanger there! Wonder who this mysterious rescuer is? More Juliet/Fili moments there to keep you all happy - i now have a very cute image of Fili trying to wrap Middle Earth in cotton wool! Plus we got to find out how Fili survived the BOTFA! Let me know what you think xx**_


	11. The One where Friendship Seeds are Sown

_**Almost 4,000 views! Big thanks to KYvonne78, Nice Egan, Lunareye, Evenina and Randall Boggs for following/favouriting.**_

_**Evenina – Glad you like it! Yeah cliff-hangers are a bad habit of mine I'm afraid. They'll find out VERY soon I promise!**_

_**1-clisa-1 – All will be revealed very shortly. And yeah when I was writing about how he survived I was like "curse you Tolkien for killing them!"**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Yeah Thorin has a few issues I think. And that image is so cute I think it will stay with me forever!**_

_**Muntzy09 – Don't worry, the tension won't remain forever I promise.**_

_**RedRose3 - Read on and see ;)**_

_**Nice Egan – I hope I don't stop updating either! Glad you enjoyed both this and Jinxed.**_

The One where Seeds of Friendship are Sown

I didn't say a word. I had no words that were appropriate. One second the orc had been about to kill me. The next it had fallen dead at my feet. Blinking a few times I could still see the shadowy figure standing over me. Even though I couldn't see their ears their height meant they had to be an elf. Looking all around I could see men dressed in black leathers finishing off the rest of the orcs. One of them had his back to me, talking to Thorin in a hushed voice. But I didn't need to see his face. Like the elf that had saved my life I knew who he was.

"Juliet?"

Fili pushed past the figure and reached down, pulling me to my feet. Holding me close I nodded at him.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

Fili looked over at Daisy who was standing by nervously. I shook my head. No doubt the others would never let me live it down. We get attacked by orcs and I fall off a pony. Kissing my forehead Fili turned to the elf. They moved aside so their face was clear. Gripping Fili tightly I could feel my breath being knocked out of me. If I had any doubt over who this elf was then that doubt was gone in an instant. Fili cursed under his breath but I couldn't help my smile.

"Thank you,"

Legolas gave a small bow of the head. Like the others he was dressed all in black and his bow lay by his leg. Fili nodded at the elf before leading me over to the others. Thorin was still talking to the man with shoulder length black hair but the others were in deep conversation with each other. Dwalin growled in Legolas' direction.

"Of all the pointy ears in this world _he_ has to be the one to save us!"

The others nodded. I knew I should share in the anger. After all; Legolas had imprisoned these dwarves. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew what the future had in store for the elf and I knew that the dwarf's opinion of him would soon change in a few years. Gimli muttered something in dwarvish and I bit my lip. I wanted to tell Gimli that he would cross path with Legolas again. That they would go from enemies to the closest of friends. But I had no idea what I would screw up if I mentioned any of this. So instead I kept quiet and allowed the others to carry on with their ranting.

"I thought we'd seen the last of him," Kili spat.

Of course Kili would be angry. He had long suspected Tauriel had left him to go and be with Legolas. And even though she hadn't, Kili's feelings towards the elf who had imprisoned him were no different. By the looks of things I was the only one who would be willing to even talk to Legolas.

"Who are these people?"

Fili squeezed my arm, "The rangers, from the North."

Rangers. Looking behind me I saw Thorin turn and head back to us. The man he had been talking to did likewise. Even though he was a few decades younger I still knew his face.

"Aragorn?" I breathed. Fili frowned at me.

"You know of him?"

I shook my head, "No I just…I've heard people speak of him."

I knew Fili didn't believe me. I also knew he'd caught me staring at Legolas. Praying he didn't get the wrong idea I held his hand tightly as both Thorin and Aragon hurried over to us. I noticed Legolas staying in the background with the other rangers – no doubt he too was pissed off to see the dwarves.

"Is everyone alright?" Thorin looked at us all. I wanted to speak but I could feel Aragorn's gaze on my face. Fili pulled me against him as if he could shield me from Aragorn's gaze. Licking my lips I looked up – my own eyes meeting the rangers. He gave me a bemused smile.

"I did not realise you allowed woman in your company Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Where else would you expect my niece to be?"

I froze. In all my years of marriage Thorin had never referred to me as his niece. The words sent shivers down my spine and as I sneaked a glance in his direction I caught a glimpse of a proud smile. Aragorn frowned at us.

"Niece?" His eyes landed on Fili's arm around me. The braids in our hair and the rings on our fingers. With a thoughtful smile he gave a small bow.

"I didn't realise. May you be blessed with good fortune for the rest of your days."

"Thank you." Although I knew he was trying to be diplomatic I could hear the sincerity in Fili's voice as he spoke. Kissing his cheek I saw Aragorn was still staring at me.

"Even so, this is no place for a woman. It's dangerous."

"So is being an orc prisoner but I coped with that."

The others all stared at me and I could feel the back of my neck getting red. Aragorn gave me a quirky smile.

"My apologies. I didn't realise."

"Aye," Bofur said, "She can look after herself well enough."

The others began nodding in agreement and Aragorn winked at me.

"You'll have to give us a demonstration one of these days," as he spoke I could see him looking at me still. Shuffling my feet I bit my lip as he widened his eyes.

"A girl, travelling with a company of dwarves? Four years ago?"

Fili's chest swelled with pride whilst I was trying not to blush. After the novelty wore off It didn't take me long to get annoyed with people realising I had been the carrier of the Dragonstone. Had I known the story was going to travel over the whole of Middle Earth I would have been better prepared. But I hadn't imagined it would go as far as the far North. Aragorn must have sensed my discomfort at the subject because he cleared his throat and turned back to Thorin.

"So what brings you this far north?"

Thorin tensed. Whatever he and Aragorn had been talking about earlier it wasn't the quest. The others shared equally suspicious looks and I shook my head. If only they knew who they were talking to right now. If only Aragorn himself knew! I was aware of Legolas edging closer and as he did so Fili tightened his grip on me.

"My people are…they are dying. The Red Plague." Thorin explained. Aragorn's eyes widened.

"I am sorry Thorin. I have heard the stories about such a plague. And you are searching for a cure?"

"We heard of one in the Grey Mountains." Dwalin explained. Aragorn nodded.

"The Anem flower,"

"Ye know of it?" Balin pushed his way forward and Aragorn nodded. At this piece of news I could see smiles start to appear on the company faces. However, before anyone could get too excited Aragorn held up a hand.

"You must rest with us. Eat, sleep and tend to your ponies. It isn't much, but you will be safe tonight."

Thorin turned to the others. As we huddled in a circle I knew what was going to be the first topic of conversation.

"I'll not stay anywhere near that elf!" Dwalin growled. Several of the others nodded whilst I, Fili and Kili said nothing. I didn't care who we stayed with. The idea of food and a bed were too tempting.

"Look, I don't care what Legolas has done in the past. He just saved my life! Can you not be nice to him for a few hours?"

Fili raised an eyebrow at my willingness to defend Legolas. Biting my lip I knew what was going round in his head. Jealousy wasn't something I would associate with him; but given that I was defending the very person who had imprisoned him I couldn't blame him for thinking I had another motive. The rest of the dwarves gave short nods.

"Aye I guess he did." Bofur admitted. Thorin gave a decisive nod before turning back to Aragorn.

"Lead on."

* * *

It only took us half an hour to reach the rangers camp. Fili kept one hand on Daisy's reins and his other was gripping mine. He hadn't said a word since we started moving and even when we reached the camp he said nothing. Aragorn waited until our ponies had been housed before leading us to our quarters. The tents were huge – or they were by our standards – and would easily fit several dwarves in one. As the others sorted out their sleeping arrangements Aragorn turned to Fili and me,

"I'll have someone put up a tent for you two. It should only take a few minutes."

Turning away he hurried off whilst we clustered together. The camp was huge. In one corner I could see an archery range and sparring area one the left side whilst the other side was filled with rows of tents. Two larger ones were no doubt where meetings were held whilst the others were for sleeping in. As our own tents were put up I watched Fili's gaze. Unsurprisingly it was aimed at Legolas.

"What's wrong?"

Fili kissed my hand. "It's just…of all the people _he_ had to be the one to save you!"

I rolled my eyes but Fili cupped my face.

"It should have been me protecting you. That's my job. I didn't just say those wedding vows for the sake of it!"

"No one should have needed to save me." Holding his hands I gave him a flicker of a smile.

"If I hadn't fallen off that pony I wouldn't have almost been killed."

Fili nodded and I knew he wanted to make a joke about it. However he kept his mouth shut and instead rubbed my stomach.

"I can't feel anything," at his worried tone I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Of course you won't! I won't show for another three months at least."

"I want to tell the others. They deserve to know love. It's not like they can send us back now, it's too far for two people to go alone."

Nodding I kissed his nose. "Okay we'll tell them tonight."

Fili opened his mouth when we realised someone was standing next to us. At the sight of Legolas Fili pulled me close. The elf raised an eyebrow before looking over at me.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine." I said. Fili looked like he had been about to tell Legolas to piss off and I saw no reason to be mean to him.

"Thanks again for earlier."

"It was nothing my lady."

Fili tensed at this whilst I was doing my best not to swoon. I could still remember the first time I saw Legolas. Needless to say my mouth had dropped like a stone and my eyes had goggled at the TV screen. Of course he was nothing like Fili – but that didn't mean I had to say he wasn't attractive. Legolas looked over at the archery range.

"I noticed you had a bow. I wondered if you wanted to practice with me."

"Of course," I began walking when another hand pulled me back. I turned to shoot Fili a glare but as I did so I realised he wasn't touching me. Turning the other way I saw Gloin shooting Legolas a death stare.

"We'd feel better if the lass stayed with us."

"You're welcome to accompany her." Although he was smiling I could hear the coolness in the elf's voice. Freeing myself from Gloin I stood by Legolas.

"Guys just chill. I'll only be over there. If I need you I'll just yell."

I didn't give them a chance to answer. Kissing Fili on the mouth I turned and walked off with Legolas. Given his long stride I had to jog to keep up. However, as we neared the archery range he slowed.

"Sorry about that."

"They don't like me or my kind. Of course they'll want you with them."

He sounded hurt by that. I shook my head. Give him a few decades and his best friend would be a dwarf – at least I could take comfort in that. Legolas loaded an arrow and waited for me to do that same.

"So you're the girl who carried the Dragonstone across Middle Earth?"

"They very same." We both let go at the same time. Both hit bulls-eye. Legolas gave me a proud smile.

"I never expected to see a dwarf with such skill."

"It was a dwarf who taught me."

Legolas' face clouded over at the mention of Kili and I hoped he wasn't going to ask about Tauriel. We said nothing for the next hour. Instead arrows flew through the sky faster than they would at Helms Deep. Only when we were both out of them did Legolas open his mouth.

"Tell me about it. The Dragonstone. Your journey."

"Everything?"

He nodded and I motioned for him to sit down. In the end I did tell him everything. How I'd been dragged here from my own world. How we'd encountered slave traders, orcs, Isengard. How I'd entered the void and lost my memories of everything. How I fell in love with Fili.

I didn't mention Tauriel. I had no idea if Legolas had ever loved her and I wasn't going to take a risk. I didn't need to however.

"And Tauriel? How is she?"

"I…I don't…"

He smiled, "I saw the courting braid in Kili's hair. I know there is only one woman he has ever loved."

I sighed, "She's fine. We found her when we were prisoners of the orcs. I healed her and she joined our company. They were married soon after I was."

I expected Legolas' face to be in pain at that news. However he smiled – maybe he had never loved her?

"I'm happy for them. Truly happy."

Smiling I looked up to see Fili and Kili standing over us. Getting to my feet it was only then that I realised the sun was getting low in the sky. Pulling me towards him Fili kissed me hard whilst Legolas and Kili exchanged glances.

"I believe congratulations are in order."

Kili seemed taken aback by the sincerity in Legolas's voice. Forcing himself to smile he nodded whilst Fili held my hand.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Thought you should know."

"Okay I'll be just a minute."

Fili nodded before looking up at the elf. I began walking away to retrieve my arrows. But I was still close enough to hear them.

"Thank you. You saved her life, and I can never repay you for that."

Fili wasn't being diplomatic or attempting civility there. He meant every word he said. Pulling the arrows out I heard Legolas mutter something in response but I couldn't make it out. Pushing my hair from my face I turn and looked at the three men. It was like my ultimate fantasy. My three favourite characters all together. Although now I knew them as real people. Thinking of them as fictional just seemed weird.

* * *

I didn't say much during dinner. The rest of the dwarves were all clustered around the campfire; laughing and chatting away. If I forgot about the rows of tents behind us I could believe we weren't with the rangers and were on our own in a forest. Fili tried to draw me into the conversation but I couldn't say a word. Ever since leaving Legolas I'd had a splitting headache and my legs had become wobbly.

"Can you pass me a drink please?"

As he handed it over Fili watched as I downed what was left. When I dropped the empty bottle he frowned,

"Are you okay Juliet? You haven't said a word since we sat down."

I nodded, "Just a bit tired." I could hear how dull I sounded. Fili pulled me close.

"Go to bed. Don't exhaust yourself, not now."

Nodding I decided not to even argue. Getting to my feet I rubbed my eyes as the edges of the world began to blur. As my legs wobbled again I swayed and within seconds everyone else was on their feet. Fili took my arm.

"Juliet?"

"I'm okay I just…just need a minute."

That was the last thing I said before the ground swallowed me up.

_**And once again we have a cliff-hanger! For everyone who guessed well done. I couldn't have Gimli in the company and NOT let Aragorn and Legolas meet him. Plus it always interested me if they had ever met before LOTR's. Anyways let me know what you all think xx**_


	12. The One with Cause for Celebration

_**Big thanks to AnAngelCries for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Don't worry everything's fine.**_

_**Muntzy09 – I openly admit I have an obsession with them.**_

_**Evenina – Yeah I was imagining LOTR's Legolas in this. Plus Im like Juliet; a scene with Fili, Kili and Legolas is my ultimate dream! Plus having Gimli meant I just couldn't resist it!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Don't worry she'll be fine.**_

_**BloodyTink – Read on and find out!**_

_**1-clisa-1 – I am considering letting them others know but IF I do then you will have to wait a while for that. Don't worry she and the baby will be fine…for now at least (teasers for you!)**_

_**Nice Egan – Hope this one doesn't disappoint.**_

The One with Cause for Celebration

Fili had never moved so fast in his life. One minute he was standing beside his wife. The next he rushed to grab her before she hit the ground. All of the dwarves clustered around him as he held her in his arms. Oin grabbed his pack.

"Put her in your tent lad."

Nodding Fili pushed past the others. He was aware of some of the rangers watching with curious faces. However he shook his head. They weren't important, she was.

"Keep her warm Fili." Oin knelt down as Juliet was laid on the ground. Fili pulled a thick blanket over her before placing her head in his lap. He checked her face; her cheeks weren't flushed, her skin wasn't pale and her breathing was normal. She had been fine all day yet she had just crumpled at his feet like a rag doll. Oin pushed her hair from her face.

"She'll be fine. She's just fainted and it's completely normal for women in her condition."

"She said she was tired," Fili mumbled. Oin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aye she will be. I expect she didn't realise how exhausted she was and over did it…again. Give her a few minutes and she'll be awake."

"She fell from her pony!" Fili stroked Juliet's face softly, "Did that..? Is the baby alright?"

Oin nodded, "She landed on her back so I doubt the baby will have even felt it. Plus if something was wrong we'd have known by now."

Oin gave Fili a cheerful smile, "Try not to worry lad. Ye mother was the same when she was expecting ye and yer brother. In fact she was worse if I recall. Even Thorin couldn't get her to sit still."

Fili snorted before gripping Juliet tightly. As Oin spoke Juliet mumbled. Fili grabbed her hand as she began to stir. He stroked her face softly as she forced her eyes open – staring up in confusion.

"What…what happened?"

"Give her some water," Oin said to Fili. He then turned and smiled at Juliet, "Try not to talk for bit lass. Give ye head a wee break."

Nodding Juliet took the water bottle from Fili. No one said anything as she took several long gulps from it before passing it back. She tried to sit up but Fili was already pushing her back down.

"Lie still my love," he flashed a smile, "You'll give me a heart attack one of these days."

Juliet nodded as Fili realised she could see Oin staring at her stomach.

"What is it?" Despite the tiredness Fili could hear the small squeak of fear in her voice. Oin shook his head,

"It's nothing. Would it be okay if I took a look Juliet? Ye're almost a quarter gone."

Nodding Juliet shuffled onto her back, keeping her head in Fili's lap. Oin pushed her tunic up and began rubbing her stomach. Fili's eyes darted from Oin to Juliet. As Oin gave a satisfied nod he got to his feet. Letting Fili pull Juliet tunic back down before kissing her forehead.

"Everything's fine lass. Ye'll feel a lot more tired than ye used to for a while. I…" he glanced at Fili,

"I'd let the others know Fili. If anything it'll put them at ease and I think several might have already guessed."

Fili nodded, "We were going to tell them when…"

Oin began packing up his things, "I'll leave you to be for now. Juliet?"

"Yeah?" She rubbed her eyes again and Oin nodded.

"Try to avoid anything that might stress ye out. As you go on your emotions will affect the child. If you find yeself having another panic attack make sure someone is with ye to calm ye down."

She nodded, "I won't have another Oin but thank you."

As Oin left the tent Fili waited until he was out of ear shot before lying beside Juliet. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Why did you say that? That you wouldn't have another panic attack?"

"Because I won't."

She sounded so sure. But Fili shook his head. Pulling the blanket so it covered them both he sighed.

"But what if you do? You can't know if you won't have one."

"Look. The reason I had panic attacks before has been left behind in my old world. The other two were just freak occurrences and won't happen again."

Fili sighed; pulling her so half of her body was lying across his chest.

"You're probably right. I'm probably just over-reacting again. I'm sorry love; I just don't want anything hurting you or the little one."

Juliet kissed his cheek, "Nothing will touch us as long as you're here my love. I know it."

She blushed at that line before hiding her face in Fili's tunic. Desperately trying to control his own laughter Fili lifted her head up. She shook her head as the sparkle returned to her eyes.

"I think that's the cheesiest thing I've ever said."

Fili kissed her thickly on the lips, "Anything that flatters me is far from cheesy."

Juliet gave him a gentle elbow in the ribs. Laughing he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't wriggle away. As she rested her head on his chest Fili kissed the top of her hair.

"What do you think it'll be?"

"A baby I hope." She mumbled dryly. Fili snorted and she looked up to face him.

"I don't know. Back home we had machines that could tell you if you were going to have a boy or a girl. My mum never knew until I was born. She wanted a surprise and later on my dad was very thankful he'd painted my room yellow. Not that I actually noticed what the colour was."

"I'd love a girl," Fili said, "I never had a younger sister and I always wanted one. Kili did to but I think that was so he wasn't the youngest."

Juliet nodded. Fili relaxed his grip on her so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. Even before he had accidently bruised her arm he had always been nervous about holding her. He knew it could take women years to get over the kind of assault Juliet had suffered. He didn't want her to think he would do what Nordri did. As he did so Juliet tried to get up.

"Didn't we say we would tell the others?"

Nodding Fili pulled her back down, "We did. But not tonight,"

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said. You need to rest. You'll still be pregnant tomorrow and we can tell them at breakfast."

He noticed Juliet yawning as he spoke. As gently as he could he rolled her off his body and by his side. Pulling the blanket tightly around her body Fili watched as she curled against him before shutting her eyes. He could feel his own grow heavy but he forced himself to stay awake for a few more minutes. He just wanted to see her sleeping. To see her in peace once again.

* * *

When I woke up I squinted as sun streamed through the tent. Fili's arm was wrapped around my waist and when I turned over I was greeted with his bare chest. Unable to suppress my grin I eased away from his arm and slipped my own shirt off. After undoing the corset around my chest I lay close against him before drawing small circles on his shoulder. Above us I could hear birds tweeting and I remembered a camping holiday I'd gone on when I was ten. Rained every day and we swore never to do it again.

"Morning Fili." It had taken me a while but I had finally managed to talk in a seductive voice. Fili's head shifted as he woke up. His eyes widened when he saw me, however I could see the smile in the corner of his mouth.

"What?" I knew I wouldn't be able to hold the look of innocence for long. Holding me against him Fili kissed my neck before his lips moved down towards my breasts. My own lips peppered his face whilst one of my hands slipped down towards his trousers.

"You really will give me a heart attack," he mumbled as his teeth bit the skin underneath my right breast. I shrugged,

"Says the one who took his top off. You started it love."

He drew away and looked me in the eyes. "I will never get over how beautiful you are."

As his hand traced my burnt shoulder I could see the hint of anger in his eyes. Fili had never forgiven himself for the orcs taking me and Kili. I stopped trying to convince him it wasn't his fault. He would always blame himself for what had happened to us. Sitting up Fili pulled his tunic on.

"Looks like the others are up. I don't really need a repeat of Kili walking in on us."

"Would serve him right for not knocking." I mumbled before sitting up. I re did my braids first. As Fili pulled his coat on I could feel him sitting behind me. I said nothing as he picked up my corset and wrapped it over my chest – his quick fingers making short work of the straps. His lips never left my neck and only when I slipped my own tunic on did he get up. Grabbing my coat I took his hand; a small part of me couldn't help but be nervous about facing the others. No doubt they would bombard me with questions and then, when we told them, they would ask more questions. Fili wrapped an arm around me.

"Ready?"

As we stepped outside I saw that we were indeed the last ones to wake up. Oin gave us a nod whilst Kili grinned at our blushing faces. The others were all sitting in a circle and as we sat down with them all of them were staring at me. No one said anything until Thorin had handed us our breakfast. I had barely taken a bite when Dwalin opened his mouth.

"What's going on Juliet?"

These dwarves certainly knew how to be blunt. Fili squeezed my hand and I shrugged.

"I was tired and I fainted. I assumed Oin told you all this."

"He did," Dwalin nodded, "But we know there's more to it."

"The panic attacks," Gimli added, "And the vomiting."

I frowned at this. How had they heard me when I made sure I was far away from camp? Bofur gave us both a small smile.

"We have very good hearing lass. We're not trying to be nosy; we just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine guys. I didn't want to worry you that's all."

"Are you ill? Is it the plague?" At Gloin's words I froze. The others all began talking at once – with the exception of Thorin. Fili held me close and as the voices got louder I wanted to slap each and every one of them.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!"

Everyone – including me – stared at Fili. I had never heard him yell at the others before. Kissing my cheek he stared at the company.

"Juliet isn't ill. She certainly doesn't have the plague."

"So what's wrong with her?" Dwalin asked. I shot him a glare.

"I am here you know!" I sighed, remembering what Oin said about not getting too stressed,

"I'm not ill. I'm pregnant."

As with Fili I savoured the looks of shock on their faces. Only Thorin didn't share their expression. I opened my mouth when Kili shot forward and hugged us both hard.

"I _knew it!_ I knew you'd said she was eating for two!"

He kissed my cheek before hugging Fili hard. The others began offering their congratulations and I was sure the baby would be squashed under all this love. Only Thorin remained where he was. His face was an exact poker face and I gripped Fili's hand. Was Thorin angry I came on this quest? After all, my child was next in line to the throne. However, as he gave us both a sly smile I knew what had happened.

"You knew?"

He looked over at Oin and the healer shook his head, "I had to tell him Juliet. When it was clear ye were travelling with us I thought it would be right he knew. I'm sorry lass."

"Oin its fine." Getting to my feet I hugged Thorin hard. He kissed the top of my head.

"I wanted to say congratulations when I first found out. But I thought it better if you believed I didn't know."

As we drew apart I watched as he embraced Fili.

"Fili, what I said the other day I…"

"Uncle it's fine," Fili smiled, "Honestly."

Thorin sighed with relief at this and stepped back so Fili could pull me against him. Now that the others knew it felt like I could properly celebrate the fact I was having a baby. Fili drew me back to my seat to let me eat my breakfast. Meanwhile the others all had questions on their minds.

"How far gone?" Gimli leaned forward.

"Two and a half months," I winked at Kili, "When we were in the Iron Hills."

At his blush Fili beamed at me. The others began chatting to each other and when Bofur got up to take my bowl I rolled my eyes – getting to my feet and taking it back.

"And so it begins."

"What do ye mean?" Gloin asked. I shook my head,

"You lot! Treating me like a piece of glass just because I'm pregnant. You didn't mind when you had no idea. If you start trying to wrap me in cotton wool I swear I'll smack you all so hard you forget I ever told you about this."

Fili and Kili winked at each other whilst Thorin sat back with a proud smile. Flashing the others guilty looks I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. But this is why I never told you, because you'd get over protective!"

Bofur nodded, "Don't fret over it Juliet. It's in our nature I'm afraid." He looked down at my stomach.

"By the looks of things this baby's going to share its mother temper."

* * *

Thorin and Balin stood side by side as the rest of the company began packing up their things. Several of them had tried to help Juliet, only to be given a friendly clout around the head. Thorin smiled to himself – she was making good her threat from earlier. However, when he saw Balin's face the smile faded from his face.

"What is it? Balin?"

His friend shook his head, "We're a week from the Grey Mountains…you know what awaits us there."

Thorin nodded, "A cure I hope."

Balin waited until Bofur had passed them before sighing, "You know what I am talking about Thorin."

With a small nod Thorin lowered his head, "The Northern Tribes."

"They will not be happy to see a company of dwarves in their territory. Especially ones from Erebor."

"You speak as if we wronged them!" Thorin hissed, "When it was they who broke our laws. Mt grandfather showed them mercy and yet they would act like it was my fault."

Balin shook his head, "I'm not saying that Thorin. I'm saying we must be on our guard – especially now we have an extra company member."

At this Thorin looked over. He could Fili and Juliet still sitting by the dying fire. Fili had his arm around her shoulder and was whispering something in her ear before rubbing her stomach. As Juliet laughed Thorin shook his head. Balin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Should we tell the others?"

"I imagine they will already be aware of the possible danger." Thorin admitted. He would have said more when he saw Aragorn walking towards him. Drawing himself up to his full height Thorin looked up at the ranger.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Thorin meant every word he said. Aragorn nodded before looking over at the cluster of ponies.

"You cannot take them all through the Grey Mountains. They will not be able to make it."

"You suggest we cut them loose? Let them find their own way back to Erebor?" Balin raised an eyebrow. Aragorn shook his head.

"Take a couple to help carry your packs. Leave the rest here. They will be well taken care of and you can collect them when you return. We are to be stationed here for the next year; I highly doubt your journey will take you any longer than that."

Thorin gave a small nod. As he did so Balin hurried over to the others to tell them the news. Both Thorin and Aragorn stared at each other.

"I wish you all the luck in the world Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin bowed, "So do I."

_**So then…Juliet's okay and now everybody knows! Loving the protectiveness of them all! Enjoy the happy chapter because trust me…things aren't going to go so well later on (dun dun duuuunnnn!) Plus got a little teaser for what's to come. Let me know what you think xx**_


	13. The One which no one Wants to Re-live

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I'd love to have them as my family so much! And I could just picture Kili blushing!**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Don't worry, happy ending I promise**_

_**1-clisa-1 – I always do happy endings so don't worry about that. And yeah I'm the same with quite a few fanfictions so I know how you feel.**_

_**BloodyTink – Thorin just knows everything! And yeah I didn't really want to keep it a secret anymore.**_

_**Nice Egan – Don't worry about it. I'm like that sometimes so it's fine.**_

The One which No one wants to Re-live

I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed when we left the rangers. Not only did it mean no more sleeping in tents but it also meant walking. Thorin had decided to leave the ponies behind, claiming that they wouldn't be able to make the mountain crossing. Of course several of the dwarves had insisted we take one for me to ride. For some reason they didn't understand what a pregnant woman could still walk.

"The lass shouldn't be walking such distances in her condition!" Bofur argued. Thorin rolled his eyes and I shook my head,

"I will be walking along with you guys. I asked Oin earlier and he said I'd been fine to do so. So for god's sake stop fussing!"

I'd caught Fili smirking at this comment. Taking his hand I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I love you so much."

I rubbed my stomach, "I should hope so given you'll be a father in several months' time."

Despite the constant fussing from the company it was nice for them to know. Now me and Fili could talk about the baby without having to hide the fact. It did also mean I got extra food. Fili gave me some of his dinner every night along with Kili and Thorin. I'd given up my protests and instead just allowed them to do so. I knew it would make them feel better. There was also the fact that I didn't have the stamina these dwarves did. I could barely manage walking holidays back in the Lake District. So whenever we camped I was always the one who collapsed first.

"How far until we reach the mountains?" I looked over at Thorin who was gazing at the fire. He sighed before looking over at me.

"Two days providing the weather stays with us."

I nodded and leant against Fili who gave me a reassuring hug. He had to know I wasn't looking forward to climbing these mountains. I'd always thought the Misty Mountains were bad. But apparently the Grey Mountains were far larger. Certainly far higher.

"Do we have any idea where these flowers might be found?" Kili piped up. His words brought me from my trance and I nodded.

"I read up on them before we left. There often found in caves but only where there is running water. As only a few caves like that exist in the Grey Mountains that should narrow our search down a bit."

Kili nodded and went back to his dinner. Fili smiled at me and although I smiled back I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. But something was worrying me. Thorin's gaze hadn't left the fire and I knew something was troubling him.

"Thorin if you stare at that fire anymore you'll burn your eyes out."

That was complete rubbish but it made him sit up and look over at me. Fili and Kili grinned at each other and I gave Thorin a small smile which he returned.

"Sorry, I had things on my mind."

As he shared a look with Balin I knew something was serious. Several of the others seemed to notice it as well because they were moving closer towards the campfire. Fili's grip tightened on me.

"Uncle? What's wrong?"

Thorin shook his head, "When we enter the mountains we must be on our guard. The people who live there will not be happy to see us."

"People? I thought no one lived there?"

Dwalin shook his head, "No lass. Several tribes live there. Dwarven tribes."

I sat up at this. I had always assumed dwarves lived either in Erebor of the Iron Hills. I knew a large amount lived in the Blue Mountains but I had no idea the Grey Mountains were occupied as well.

"But surely it would make more sense to live in Erebor?"

Thorin cursed under his breath, "The dwarves who live in the mountains _were_ dwarves of Erebor."

"What happened?"

He looked over at me, "They were exiled."

"It was during Thror's time," Balin explained. I noticed that the older dwarves were nodding whilst me, Fili, Kili and Gimli looked on in interest. Balin faced us directly.

"A group of dwarves were…unhappy with the way Thror ruled. They argued he had no right to the throne. This was before the Arkenstone was found you understand. They tried to rebel against him. It was a pitiful attempt at that. It didn't take them long to be arrested."

"And he just kicked them out?" Kili asked. Balin sighed,

"After having them interrogated Thror did exile those that had joined the cause. He told the rest of us that if we felt the same we were welcome to leave as well. But not before having the leaders executed."

At the solemn note in Balin's voice I clutched Fili. Thorin lowered his head, as though he should be ashamed at his grandfather's actions. After giving him a soft smile Balin carried on,

"He sent words to the other dwarf kingdoms explain these exiles weren't to be welcomed. The Grey Mountains were their only option. And now it's their home - theirs and only theirs. But if I know them they won't have forgotten what Thror did to them. They will not welcome dwarves from Erebor."

"But the mountains are huge," Gimli looked around the camp, "How will they see a small group of travellers?"

"Their numbers have grown," Thorin explained. He was unusually calm given the situation,

"They have built out settlements spanning the whole length of the mountains. They've become savage and wild. Cut off from civilisation they have almost become a different breed altogether."

"So we just avoid mad men with axes," I tried to joke but my insides were twisting. Thorin bowed his head as a nasty thought came to me.

"If…if they did find us and catch us. What…what would happen?"

Fili shook his head, "Juliet I think…"

Kili cut him off, "No Fee. We have a right to know."

Thorin pushed his hair from his face.

"It all depends. I imagine they'll want to make me suffer. They blame me for my grandfather's actions and will want revenge on my family."

I gripped Fili's arm at this. He held me tight to reassure me we weren't about to be taken. Jabbing the fire Thorin eyed me darkly.

"But you're different. They'll want to get their pleasure from you before killing you. Assuming they don't throw torture in there as well."

Now it was Fili's turn to hold me tightly. With a short nod Thorin turned back to the fire. As silence fell over us I was aware of several dwarves grabbing their bed rolls and going to sleep. Taking my hand Fili pulled me towards our small part of the camp. Pulling the blankets over us he gripped my hands.

"Are you alright?"

I gave a shaky nod and he frowned,

"I just thought…what my uncle said…"

"Fili I'm fine. It won't happen so I don't need to worry about it."

Kissing me Fili nodded, "Of course it won't happen. I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you Juliet."

Snuggling against him I gave a yawn. Even though I now had horrible images filling my mind I found it shockingly easy to fall asleep that night.

* * *

As we travelled the next day it felt like all the happiness had been drained from this company. Every time there was the slightest of noises weapons would be drawn. Fili would put himself before me and shield me with his swords. I shook my head before looking over at Thorin. I had never seen him look guilty before but I had a feeling this was it. I knew he was regretting telling us the things he did last night. In truth I was regretting asking him. I was coping strangely well with the knowledge that if I was captured I would be raped, tortured and killed. But I knew it was worrying Fili to death. He never let go of my hand and he often flashed me glances to reassure himself I was still beside him. I didn't have to heart to tell him not to fuss given that I held his hand just as tightly.

As the days passed on I found myself holding Fili more than ever. The second we entered the mountains we started climbing. Although the paths were fairly wide and stable I tried to keep my eyes fixed on the dwarf in front. I knew if I looked to my right I would see the ground hundreds of feet below us. I didn't need a repeat of the bridge incident.

"HALT!"

At Thorins voice everyone stumbled to a halt. The path widened out onto a fatter part of the mountains. Fili gently pulled me away from the edge and towards his uncle. The dwarves clustered around him but when Thorin held a hand up everyone froze.

"Juliet, Oin! Here now!"

Oin gave me a look and I nodded to myself. I had a feeling I knew what we were about to see. Thorin stepped aside – allowing us in. As Oin looked at the bodies I kept a small distance. Oin didn't have a baby to protect and it didn't take a genius to know what had happened.

"The plague?" Thorin looked over at me and I nodded. The bodies had been left here for some time and although most of them had rotted away to nothing it was still clear what had killed them. I placed a hand on my stomach as I looked at the six corpses. Oin got to his feet and looked over at Thorin.

"The plague must be affecting the tribes here."

"It is said to have begun in these mountains," I thought back to what I had read in the library. Thorin bit his lip before ushering me and Oin away. Fili reached out to me and – after some hesitation – I held onto him.

"Do we carry on?" Dwalin shifted his pack and Thorin sighed.

"I don't know. We have to find this cure else…" Turning round he shook his head before facing us all.

"I won't lie to you. Once we start walking chances are we'll be at risk of catching this plague ourselves. Added to this we have the Northern Tribes to worry about. Should any of you wish to turn around and go back I will not stop you. There will be no shame attached to you and you will not have failed if you decide to leave. It is your lives you will be risking. I would have you make your own choices."

Everyone waited with baited breath. Thorin looked at us all nervously. However it was clear no one was going to turn around. He nodded before looking at me and Fili.

"Kili; you, your brother and Juliet will be going back to the Rangers camp."

"WHAT!" I wasn't sure who was louder out of the brothers. Kili opened his mouth but Thorin sighed.

"You are the closest thing I have to sons. I will not risk losing you again. Fili you have a wife and now a child to protect. Kili, your wife is still in Erebor. Go back and take her to the Iron Hills."

I looked over at Kili, knowing how tempting that offer was. Even Fili seemed to be considering Thorin. He looked over at me.

"Love? I'll not force you to leave. If you want to carry on then we'll carry on."

I nodded, "I'm not turning around now. We're so close."

Fili nodded and as he put an arm around me I noticed Kili was also nodding.

"Uncle you're stuck with us. Sorry,"

Although I knew he wanted them safe I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of a smile on Thorin's face. He nodded.

"The offer will remain open. Should anyone wish to leave at any time they are welcome to."

"I appreciate that Thorin," Dwalin nodded, "But I doubt anyone will be taking it."

* * *

As the days carried on we climbed higher and higher. It didn't take long for the paths to narrow down and for the weather to turn against us. Although it remained dry the wind began to pick up. Walking along a narrow mountain pass was bad enough but doing so in a hurricane was impossible. Fili made sure I was between him and Kili the whole time and his hand never left my back. As we struggled along the path I kept my head down, reminded of when we had been crossing the rope bridge. Fili had never left me then and he wouldn't leave me now. I had hold of Kili's pack so I didn't lose him and I tried to avoid looking to my left. If I saw the plummeting drop I knew I'd freeze.

"That's it Juliet!" Fili yelled, "One foot in front of the other."

Nodding I tried to stop my brain from thinking of anything else. As we carried on walking I felt that familiar pain in my stomach. Biting my lip I tried to ignore it. It'd been happening all day and I'd kept meaning to mention it to Oin. But I didn't want to worry Fili over something that was probably nothing. As the pass widened out again I noticed I wasn't the only one who hurried to get away from the narrow edge and onto safer ground. Letting go of Kili leant against a huge rock face and took several breaths as I waited for the pain to subside.

"Love?"

Fili held my hand tightly as I forced a smile on my face,

"It's nothing. Just a bit shaky that's all."

He gave me an apologetic smile, "Believe me love. If there was a route that was less…high then I'd insist we take it. I hate seeing you scared."

Kissing his hand I got to my feet even though the pain was coming again.

"It's fine. Once we find the flower we'll be out of these blasted mountains."

Fili held me close, "We've only got one narrower pass and then we'll camp for the night."

Nodding i opened my mouth when I realised what the weather was doing. Fili watched with a bemused smile as I held my gloved hand out – allowing the snowflakes to land on it. The others were watching but most of them were scowling at the weather.

"It's beautiful."

Fili raised an eyebrow, "If you say so love. I doubt you'll think the same when we have to walk in it."

* * *

Fili was right. By the time we started moving again the snowfall had turned into a storm. Despite my many layers of fur I was freezing before we'd even moved and as I pulled my hood over my head I realised I couldn't see anything. The rest of the company was just a blur to me. I reached out with one hand whilst clutching the rock wall with the other.

"Juliet!" Fili's voice was right behind me. Or maybe it was to the side of me? I could barely hear him never mind work out where he was speaking from. When he grabbed my outstretched hand I couldn't help but freeze. He squeezed my hand.

"We have to start moving love. Come on."

I shook my head, "Fili no…I want to stay here."

I felt him pull me away from the safety of the rock wall. Had it been anyone else I would have resisted straightaway. But I trusted Fili. He tied a rope around my waist.

"Listen to me! We're all attached together okay? You won't fall Juliet, I won't allow it."

I shook my head even though he was pulling me forward. Forcing my head up I squinted through the thick snow. Already I could make out the shapes of the others moving onto the pass. Taking a deep breath I could feel Fili's hand pressing into my back.

"It's okay Juliet. It's okay I'm right here."

"Juliet?"

At Kili's voice I looked up. I could barely see him yet I took his hand with ease as he pulled me onto the narrow pass. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm right here Juliet. And so is Fili. Just go at your own pace and keep looking at me."

I nodded but already my legs were freezing. Not only were they cold but I could feel the empty air on my right. Kili took a step forward and as the rope holding us together pulled taught I shook my head.

"I can't…I…I really can't."

Fili tried to say something but I turned to face him,

"Please don't make me."

Fili pressed his lips against mine, "Come on Juliet. I've got you. Just like on the bridge remember? I've always got you."

Nodding I turned back to look at Kili. I had no idea if he'd seen me nod but he carried on moving. I never let go of his hand whilst Fili never let go of me. I was grateful the rest of the company were taking it slow although I tried not to think about them. Fili and Kili kept shouting encouragement to me as we walked. I dreaded to think how numb Kili's hand would be when we reached shelter. However he gave no sign of complaint and it didn't take long before I heard shouts of joy.

"We must be near the end!" Kili yelled. His voice was half lost to the wind but I'd heard the crucial word, 'end'. Fili yelled something and gave me a gentle nudge forward. As I did so I took a very shaky step.

Right onto a piece of ice.

I can't remember what happened first. I remember my foot slipping. My grip on Kili's hand was going. Or maybe it was the other way round? Either way the only thing holding me was the rope that was digging into my waist. Fili screamed my name but all I was aware of was the fact that I was falling towards the empty space and a plummeting drop. Out of instinct I shut my eyes. I didn't want to look. But as the rope around my waist pulled I gasped and my eyes flew open.

"Jesus Christ!"

I was looking down into an empty chasm. I could feel my feet brushing against the edge of the mountain pass whilst hands brushed against my back. I knew one wrong move from me and I and the others would plummet to their deaths. How any of them were hanging on was a mystery. Someone grabbed the rope around my waist and as the pain started up again in my stomach I bit down on my curse.

"Juliet? Say something love? Anything?"

"I'm looking down Fili!" It was the first thing that came into my head. Fili chuckled before I felt myself being pulled backwards. Try as I might I couldn't look away from what would have been my death. Only when my feet were back on the pass and Fili was holding me against him did I look away. He cupped my face.

"Are you..?"

"Just get me off this mountain!" I blinked back my tears. Fili nodded but his arm never left my waist. I didn't register the rest of the journey. All I remember were Kili's hands pulling me away from the pass and back onto a flatter part that stretched out far. The snow was starting to die and I could just make out a cave in the rock face. As the rope fell away from my waist I could feel Fili shaking.

"Oh Juliet!"

"Fili I…"

He hugged me against him, "You're shaking."

I nodded. I was cold, shaky and my stomach was really starting to hurt. I knew I'd have to talk to Oin tonight. Thorin flashed me a look of concern before heading towards the cave.

"We shelter here tonight!"

"Is it safe?" Fili gripped me hard and Thorin raised an eyebrow,

"Do we have any choice?"

I didn't care if the cave was safe or not. It was warm and that was all that mattered. As Dwalin began building a fire I watched as Thorin looked around nervously.

"Search all the way to the back. Just be on the safe side."

Fili nodded before walking me down one of the many tunnels that stretched off. I was aware of Kili, Gimli and Bofur following. No doubt they wanted to make sure we didn't sneak off for any inappropriate behaviour. As the pain got worse I bit my lip – unable to avoid I small wince. No one else heard it but Fili was already looking me over.

"Love?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine…honestly."

Holding me tight Fili looked over at the others.

"These tunnels are endless…but I doubt anyone lives here. We'll go back to the others."

"Do ye think the flower could be here?"

I shook my head, "I can't hear any running water so I doubt it. We can check tomorrow."

As we began walking back I couldn't help but clutch Fili. I could hear a low rumbling noise coming above us and I didn't like to think what it was. Only when the noise got louder did we stop completely.

"Fili…what was that?" Kili inched closer to his brother. Fili opened his mouth when I heard Thorin shouting. Looking up I saw the dwarf running down our small tunnel.

"RUN!" He came to a halt and motioned for us to go to him. Fili gripped my hand but before any of us could move the tunnel roof came down around us.

_**CLIFF-HANGER! Yeah sorry for yet another one in a very hectic chapter. But like I said happy endings all round so try not to panic too much. Really felt for Juliet on that mountain pass, I'd be just as scared! Let me know what you think xx**_


	14. The One with an Unwanted Turn of Events

_**Marina Oakenshield – Don't worry. I'm not that cruel.**_

_**1-clisa-1 – I like it when other writers update quickly so I always try and do the same thing for you guys.**_

_**Muntzy09 – Don't worry…happy-ish times!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Yeah I'm exactly the same. Can cope with heights to a certain point**_

_**Nice Egan – I want my own Fili so much (or Kili either will do!) And trust me…things are gonna start hotting up!**_

The One with an Unwanted Turn of Events

I gasped as Fili shoved me to the ground before lying on top of me. Our noses brushed against each other and as the rocks fell around us he gripped me hard, grunting when anything fell on him. Shutting my eyes I tried to ignore the pain in my stomach. It was almost unbearable now. I didn't dare say anything. Instead I clung to Fili as we both waited for the rock fall to stop so we could inspect the damage. Having never been in one before I was shocked at how quickly it was over. Fili began coughing as the dust settled before he caressed my face. He was covered in dirt and dust and I knew I wasn't much better.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, "Thanks to you, no."

Nodding Fili sat back before pulling me to my feet. Looking around I could see Gimli sitting up. His face was covered in dust but I knew he wasn't hurt. Fili was looking round.

"Kili? Bofur? Kili!"

"Here."

At Bofur's voice Fili pushed past me. Several of the larger rocks had fallen directly over us. Helping Gimli to his feet I could see Fili pulling the rocks away to reveal a very dishevelled Kili and Bofur. Both of them were grinning madly at us although Bofur had a gash running across his cheek whilst Kili limped towards his brother who held him close. They whispered to each other but I was close enough to hear them.

"Are you okay Kee?"

"It's okay _nadad_ I'm fine."

"I thought I'd lost you."

Only when Gimli cleared his throat did the two brothers break away. Fili beamed at his brother before pulling me close.

"What the _hell_ was that?" I looked at Fili who shook his head.

"A rock fall Juliet."

"Rock fall?" Gimli frowned before looking over Fili's shoulder. As he did so his whole face went white. Fili narrowed his eyes before following the others gaze.

"Oh no."

A huge understatement. Where we had once been facing a long tunnel all that we could now see was a huge pile of rock. Kili looked over at us nervously.

"Thorin was…he was right there!"

No one said anything. We all looked at each other before running towards the blocked entrance. As Fili, Kili and Gimli tried to move what they could me and Bofur began calling out.

"Thorin? Thorin can ye hear us?"

"Thorin answer me! Answer me you great deaf idiot!"

I opened my mouth when I heard the sound of coughing coming from the other side. Bofur grabbed my arm and I shook my head at the smile on his face. The others stopped what they were doing as Thorin faint voice trailed through.

"Juliet? Are you alright? Are the others..?"

"We're fine!" I yelled. I knew Thorin would have a smile on his face at this news despite out current situation.

"Can you move any of the rock?"

I looked over at Fili, who shook his head,

"We'd need the whole company to shift half of it," he whispered. I rested my head on the rock.

"Thorin we can't move any of it. Not enough to allow us back through. Do you think you and the others would be able to?"

"Possibly."

I didn't like the sound of that. Judging by the looks on the others faces neither did they.

"Fili?"

At his uncles voice Fili jumped down from the rocks he was standing on. Pressing his ear to the wall he bit his lip.

"Aye I'm here Thorin."

"While we try and shift this rock I want you to take the others and see if you can find another way out. Should we break through we'll come and find you. You may even be able to find the Anem flower."

Fili nodded, "Okay uncle."

"Fili? You're in charge. It's up to you to lead them and keep them safe."

"Thorin I…" Fili shut his eyes and I could have sworn I caught the humour in Thorin's voice.

"Just pretend they're all Juliet and you'll be fine. I know you can do it."

"I hope that doesn't mean I have to sleep with ye?" Bofur winked at Fili who blushed.

"Okay uncle. If it's a dead end we'll come back here and let you know."

Thorin didn't reply and after a while it was clear he had gone back to the others to tell them what had happened. Although if they hadn't heard I'd have been more than surprised. Running a hand through his hair Fili looked at us all. I'd never seen him so nervous. We were only a small group but the fact remained that he was responsible for us all. Our safety rested on his shoulders. Bofur gave him a kind smile.

"Don't worry Fili. Ye'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?"

Nodding Fili looked down the tunnel.

"Shall we?"

The others began moving whilst I hung back. With one hand pressed against my stomach I leant against the tunnel wall. Although the pain had subsided briefly it was back and this time I knew it wasn't going to go away. My knees wobbled and I was shocked I was still standing.

"Juliet?"

Looking up I saw Kili staring at me. Fili wasn't far behind him. I opened my mouth when a sudden sharp burst of pain shot through my stomach. With a pained cry I sank to my knees. I was aware of the others crowding around me and as Fili pulled me into his lap I curled up against him.

"Love what's happened? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?"

Biting down my cry as the pain increased I clutched at my stomach. My brain had a vague idea of what was happening but I refused to believe it. Fili gripped me tightly.

"Juliet talk to me!"

"Let me have a look." Fili's face was replaced by Bofur's. I gripped Fili's hand tightly as Bofur laid me on the ground and he began looking me over. As his face got pale I knew what he was going to say.

"I…I can't be sure but…" he shook his head, "I think she's miscarrying."

Fili's cursing all blurred together as the world began to grow hazy around the edges. Bofur tapped my face gently to try and keep me focused whilst I could feel the blood running down my legs.

I couldn't miscarry. I refused to. I was going to have this baby and have the family I had always wanted with Fili. As his face loomed over I was aware of him talking to me. I opened my mouth but the pain was too much and I shut my eyes.

"Keep your eyes on me Juliet! Eyes on me right now!"

At Fili's voice I did as I was told. He blinked at me,

"Never thought you'd take an order from me."

"Please…Fili let…" I couldn't keep my eyes open. Everything was getting blurred and as I lost more blood I could feel my limbs growing heavy. Fili stroked my face.

"'Let' what love?"

"Let me keep our child."

Everything went black.

* * *

As Juliet collapsed against him Fili held her tight. Bofur rubbed her cheeks in the hope of bringing her round but her head lolled on Fili's lap.

"She can't…it isn't a miscarriage!"

Bofur sighed, "I'm not certain Fili. But I've seen my mother and two of my cousins suffer them. I don't know what else it could be."

Nodding Fili scooped Juliet into his arms and kissed her forehead,

"Okay what do I do?"

"Fili?" Kili placed a hand on Fili's shoulder but then withdrew it as Fili shot him a glare.

"What do I do to stop it?"

Bofur shook his head, "Lad this isn't…this isn't something ye can stop from happening. If Juliet is miscarrying then she loses the baby."

"But…but she told me... She _told me_ to let her keep her child. Our child!"

"I'm sorry Fili," Bofur blinked back his tears, "There's nothing we can do."

Fili opened his mouth when he was aware of both Kili and Gimli getting their swords out. As the pair stood in front of the others Fili could make out the figures of people heading their way. Flaming torches came into view and he knew straightaway who they were.

"The Northern Tribes." He hissed. Bofur gave a sad nod.

"Aye and that's all we need right now."

"But what if they can help her? If they can't save the baby then they can at least save her!"

"Fili I don't…" Bofur was cut off as a gravelly voice came from the shadows. No one said anything as a fat dwarf stepped forward. Dressed in thick furs he frowned and Fili held Juliet against him to shield her from his view.

"What have we here? Four dwarves lost in the tunnels?"

He inched forward and as his eyes widened Fili realised he had seen Juliet.

"Five dwarves! Well this is a fine day for all isn't it?"

"Who are you?" Gripping his sword Kili stood directly in front of Fili. The dwarf raised an eyebrow.

"Ye may have a sword in ye hand boy. But there are a dozen of us against the five of you. We'll be asking the questions. Now then; who exactly, are you?"

Kili looked over at Fili who gave a small shake of the head. On no account could these dwarves know they were from Erebor. Indicating for Kili and Gimli to move aside he said nothing as the dwarf walked forward. Although he knew what he was doing could get him and the others killed Fili was willing to take that chance.

"Please!" His voice echoed off the tunnels, "Please help her! She…she's pregnant! Or I think she still is. She's miscarrying!"

As several other dwarves clustered round Fili saw how differently they looked from any other dwarves he had seen. These ones were far stockier with pale skin. Dirt was engrained into their faces and at the wild look in their eyes he wished he'd never opened his mouth. The first dwarf eyed Juliet hungrily.

"It's a young lass! A fair slip of a thing and all!"

Had he been in a better situation Fili would have shoved his knife into the dwarf's neck at that. But he knew they were Juliet's only help so he allowed the comment to die.

"Will you help her?"

"Why should we? We have no idea who you are?" This came from another dwarf. One with long black hair and piercing eyes. He glanced at Fili before looking at Kili.

"You two look very familiar. Very familiar."

Kili lowered his head whilst Fili looked at the others. Both Gimli and Bofur gave encouraging nods. Fili hoped he could still lie the way he had as a child.

"We're travellers that's all. We've fled from Erebor."

At the mentioned of the mountain the dwarves stiffened. Kili and Gimli backed away behind Fili and Bofur. Stroking Juliet's hand Fili hurriedly carried on.

"We've been travelling these mountains for weeks in the hope of finding somewhere that might welcome us. We were sheltering here when the tunnel caved in."

At least that bit was true. Fili got to his feet and held Juliet close to his chest. As he felt her blood soaking her trousers he gave a small shudder. After several torturously long seconds the first dwarf nodded.

"Alright then, this way."

With a grateful nod Fili hurried forward with Gimli ahead of him and Kili and Bofur behind. The dwarf eyed them sharply.

"Try anything and I'll see the boy gets skewered first."

Kili stiffened at this but Fili ignored the comment. He didn't care if he got thrown into a cell by these people. If they could help Juliet he'd be eternally grateful.

* * *

They walked in silence. The tunnels were far longer and more complex than Fili had first thought. He tried to remember the way but he soon gave up as they went down several twist, turns and forks. He shook his head. What if he had made the wrong decision? How would they be found by the rest of the company now? Kili walked beside him.

"Don't worry Fili, she'll be fine. They'll both be fine."

Fili nodded, "What if I made a mistake in going with these people?"

Kili raised an eyebrow, "Something tells me we would have had little choice."

Fili opened his mouth before shutting it again. The tunnel widened out into a huge cavern. Several other tunnels led off it and as the others looked around in wonder the group who had escorted them began breaking up. Only the huge dwarf who had first seen them remained along with a young woman. With bright ginger hair and sharp blue eyes Fili would have viewed her as pretty. But with scars covering her face and a snarl on her lips he tried not to look in her eyes. There was also the fact that her furs didn't exactly cover her. Although she wore a thick coat Fili noticed how it was cut at the elbows. She also had a fair amount of chest on show. The others clustered around him and Juliet as the woman advanced on them. She held her hands out to take Juliet and Fili snarled at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. He gets his whore pregnant and yet he acts like it's not his fault."

Fili gave Kili a small kick in the back of the leg to stop his brother from lashing out at such a comment. Instead he drew himself up stiffly.

"She's my wife."

The woman shrugged, "Doesn't matter what you call her. She's still your whore."

"Yolanda!" The male dwarf got to his feet and the woman nodded,

"Sorry Gorrack,"

Gorrack nodded, "Take the young woman to our healers and tell the others I am not to be disturbed no matter what."

Fili tensed as Yolanda reached out for Juliet. She rolled her eyes.

"You wanted us to help her!"

"I'm coming with you. I'll not leave her."

"You have no choice," Gorrack snapped. Fili opened his mouth but he could already fell Juliet being taken from his arms. Bofur gently held him back as Fili reached out. No one said anything as Yolanda carried Juliet down the closest tunnel. Biting his lip Fili took a deep breath. He was the leader now. He had to think about what Thorin would do in this situation. Shrugging Bofur's grip away he opened his face and took a proper look at their 'host'. Gorrack was tall for a dwarf – taller than Kili – but with plenty of muscle. Fili doubted even Dwalin would have taken him on. His greying hair hung limply by his shoulders and he was clearly thinning on top. Pushing his way to the front Fili tilted his chin up.

"What right have you to keep me from my own wife?"

Gorrack smirked at his tone, "What right have you to make such demands? This is not your home."

Fili could feel Kili's arm on his shoulder and he flashed his brother a grateful smile,

"I'm sorry," he knew he wouldn't get anywhere by getting angry, "I'm just worried about her. I don't want her waking up alone and being told…"

He didn't carry on. He knew he wouldn't be able to. Gorrack gave a small nod,

"I understand. Of course you shall be allowed to see her once we've shown you to your room where you can rest."

Fili could feel the relief spreading around the dwarves. But as he flashed Bofur a glance he could see the distrust in the dwarf's eyes. If Gorrack knew who they really were..? Fili remembered Thorins words the other night. He couldn't let that happen to any of them. Gorrack cleared his throat.

"And of course, after I know you're telling the truth."

"The truth?"

The other dwarf chuckled, "For dwarves who claimed to have fled Erebor you seem very…well off. Fine clothes, decent weapons. Interesting braids."

Fili stiffened. However, Gorrack sat back and clapped his hands. As two more dwarves entered the cavern Fili didn't dare breath. Gorrack smiled.

"But of course you must rest first. You must be tired after your journey. The questions can wait."

No one said a word as they were escorted down the same tunnel Juliet had been taken. Kili gently shook his brother's arm.

"What do we do Fee?"

"I don't know," Fili admitted before looking at Gimli and Bofur. Both shrugged,

"We make sure Juliet's okay first," Gimli hissed. Kili nodded whilst Bofur sighed.

"Whatever happens we can't let them know about the quest. If they find that out they'll know everything. If that happens…"

He didn't have the finish. The message was very clear in Fili's mind.

They weren't guests here but prisoners.

* * *

When I came to the first thing I noticed was the pain in my stomach had gone. I couldn't help but be relived at this. At least I could breathe easily. But as I gently rubbed my hand across my stomach I froze. I was no expert in this but if the pain was gone then that could only mean one thing.

I'd lost it. I'd lost my child. Fili's child.

"Drink this?"

A woman I didn't recognise was standing over me. Her grey eyes spoke kindness but as she held out the cup I hesitated before taking it.

"It'll help you come round."

"I'll pass thanks," looking round I realised we were in a cavern. Beds lined each side with shelves on the walls. Half of the beds were filled and I forced myself back to the woman by my bed. Rubbing my eyes I forced myself into a sitting position. As I did so I realised my clothes had been removed and I was naked. Blushing I pulled the sheets over my chest. The woman smiled.

"Don't worry. I had them washed and returned to you."

The pile was dumped in my lap. I did notice however that the weapons had been removed. Fortunately my ring was still on my finger. The woman said nothing as I hurriedly pulled my clothes back on before looking up at her.

"Where am I?"

"In our main healing ward. You were brought here because your husband thought you were miscarrying."

"Was I? Have I..?"

The woman gripped my hand hard. I tensed all over as I waited for her to say how sorry she was. I didn't notice her smile at first. Only when her eyes lit up did I realise what she was saying.

"It wasn't a miscarriage. I don't know why you were bleeding but the baby is still alive and healthy."

I could feel the tears falling down my face. Scrambling out of bed I was aware of the woman holding an arm out to stop me.

"You must rest."

"No I…you said my husband. I need to find him. The dwarves I was with. I have to find them!"

The woman opened her mouth when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking to my side I saw a tall dwarf – if such a thing existed – smiling at me.

"Nice to see you recovering. But you really should be in bed…?"

"Juliet,"

He bowed, "Gorrack, at your service Juliet."

Stepping away from his grip I tried to push past the woman. However Gorrack pulled me back and this time I knew I wouldn't be getting away from his grip.

"You should be in bed,"

"Yes. But not this one."

He tapped my face, "The one you share with your husband? Don't worry you'll be returned to him soon. But I have questions for him and I don't want him knowing his only treasure is perfectly safe until I get answers."

"Get off me." I kicked out but he rolled his eyes before nodding at the woman. Gorrack pinned me down on the bed whilst the woman began tying my wrists to the bed posts.

"Son of a bitch!"

He frowned, "Such language! We can't have you creating a row like this can we?"

My cursing only got louder as Gorrack grabbed a rag and tied it between my lips, knotting it at the back of my head. I lashed out with the foot closest to him but he avoided it easily.

"I think you need to rest my dear."

As he and the woman moved away I lay my head back on the pillow. I was far from a guest here.

I was a prisoner.

_**So then…firstly don't hate me for scaring you all with the baby. I was originally going to have her miscarry because of what's happening later but then I was like "I can't do this!" Secondly poor dwarves! Let me know what you all think xx**_


	15. The One with Lies, Threats and a Rescue

_**Big thanks to The Noise Of Thunder and Lumihiutale89 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Don't panic. I can't keep those two apart for too long!**_

_**1-clisa-1 – This is why I changed my mind last minute and let the baby live (yes I was going to kill it but I swear that's not going to happen now)**_

_**Muntzy09 – Sorry for panicking you**_

_**BloodyTink – They don't sound like the nicest of people. Sadly things will get worse before they get better.**_

The One with Lies, Threats and a Rescue

Fili couldn't stop his pacing. They had been shown to a slightly smaller cavern where several beds rested against one wall along with a small fire resting in a small alcove on another wall. Although it was little more than a cave Fili couldn't help but feel a sense of cosiness in this small room. Gimli and Bofur both sat down on their beds whilst Kili leant against the wall – never taking his eyes off Fili. Meanwhile Fili keep looking over at the doorway. Although there were no doors in this cave network it was clear that they were to remain in this room until told otherwise.

"Fili sit down!" Kili sighed, "You're doing my head in with all this pacing."

Raising an eyebrow at his brothers tone Fili shook his head,

"I just want to know if she is alright! Why can I not see her?"

"Fili," Gimli got to his feet, "She'll be fine. From what I've heard she's gone through worse than this and come out fighting."

Fili nodded. But despite his brain being crowded with thoughts of Juliet's safety he was also worried about the others. What if they couldn't break through the rock? And if they did what would they do? Would they follow the tunnel and try to find them? Fili doubted this highly. He knew the others would try to search for them. But these caves were deep underground – designed never to be found unless you knew where to look.

"I trust you're all comfortable."

As Gorrack stepped forward the small group hurriedly clustered together. Giving Kili a reassuring smile Fili stepped forward.

"Is she alright?"

Gorrack nodded, "She is resting."

"And the…the baby?"

Gorrack lowered his head. Fili grabbed his brother's hand as the other dwarf shook his head.

"I'm sorry; there was nothing we could do to save it."

Fili wasn't sure why he wasn't crying right now. Maybe because he hadn't registered it yet? Or maybe it was because it wasn't like he was holding his dead child in his arms? It hadn't yet been born, so maybe if he told himself it had never been alive he would be able to get over it. Kili pulled him close but Fili knew now wasn't the time to cry. He had to get Juliet and the others out of here. Ignoring the looks of sadness from the others he forced himself to talk.

"May I see her please? I don't want her to be alone."

Gorrack smiled. It was the same as before but this time Fili could see the sadistic nature behind it.

"Later, once you've answered my questions."

"Can ye not just let him see her?" Bofur snapped, "Let them comfort each other at least!"

Gorrack raised an eyebrow, "Once you've answered my questions I'll hand her back to you. Assuming what you tell me is the truth. I'd hate to make your wife suffer because of your lies – especially now that she is grieving."

Fili knew the others were keeping a close eye on him in case he did anything rash. Brushing the remaining dust from his coat he looked Gorrack squarely in the eye. Despite the threats he knew he couldn't tell them the truth. If he did it wouldn't just be Juliet who was in danger.

"First question. Why were you fleeing Erebor?"

"We…" Fili wasn't sure how far to go. He had to make it believable of course. But he knew there was a fine line between believable and overdoing it. Gorrack sighed.

"Well?"

Clearing his throat Fili looked at the others – willing for them to keep quiet.

"The way Thorin rules… he is no different from his grandfather. He has no right to that throne. Even if he claims to he doesn't deserve it. How has he proven his worth? He may have reclaimed the mountain but at the cost of his sanity, the lives of his company…everything!"

"So the five of you decide to just pack up and leave?"

Fili was cursing himself for every word he said against his uncle. But he knew he had no choice. He opened his mouth but Gorrack shut his head.

"I was talking to the brunette."

Kili paled, "I…yes we did. We knew we couldn't overthrow him. Too many people were scared. So we decided to leave."

"Why not go to the Iron Hills? Or find work elsewhere?"

"Because…because this was closer," Kili stammered, "My…his wife was pregnant. We needed to make sure she was somewhere safe when the baby came."

Fili lowered his head as Kili finished. It had been the last sentence that did it. If only he had made Juliet go to the Iron Hills with the others. True she may have still miscarried. But there was a chance that she wouldn't have. What if this quest had brought it on? Gorrack cleared his throat and Fili forced his head up. The dwarf looked at them all thoughtfully.

"That's it? That's your story?"

"I…yes?" Fili wasn't sure what Gorrack wanted him to say. The dwarf turned to leave before stopping and eyeing him closely.

"I just wondered when you were going to mention the fact that your wife has healing powers."

As he turned and walked down the tunnel the others all looked at each other. Bofur pulled on his hat,

"How could he know that?"

"Does it matter?" Shrugging his coat off Fili curled into a ball on the closest bed he could fine. The others looked at each other before letting Kili sit down by his brother.

"I'm so sorry Fee. So sorry."

"It would have been three months next week," Fili wiped his eyes whilst Kili rubbed his back.

"I know it was too soon to start really thinking about it. But I couldn't help myself. I kept wondering what it would be, how it would look. I wanted its' first sword to be one I had made for it. So not only could it protect itself but when…when I was gone it would always have a part of me with it."

"Ye can still have that lad. It's not like this was ye only chance. Ye can still have that family."

"Bofur's right," Gimli added softly, "I remember mother telling me she had a child before me. But it died two months after it was born. She said that she never gave up hope on having a family. You must do the same."

Fili nodded but it was clear to the others he wasn't listening. Kili held his hand tightly and Fili curled against him.

"I want to see her. I want to hold her and let her know it's going to be alright."

Bofur flashed a dark look where Gorrack had been earlier.

"I want to know why he's keeping Juliet a prisoner. We've answered his questions! Why not leave her be?"

"He doesn't trust us." Kili said, "We come from Erebor. You really think he'll just hand over his bargaining chip?"

Kili leant back as Fili sat up. He wiped his eyes furiously before grabbing his swords and coat. As he hurried towards the doorway the others looked at him,

"Where are ye going lad?" Bofur bit his lip. Fili gave a grim smile,

"Bofur you're in charge. No one moves from here until I get back."

"That's not answering my question."

"I'm getting my wife."

* * *

It had been several hours since Gorrack had left me. The woman had remained but she didn't look my way. Instead she was busy looking after the other patients. Shutting my eyes I tried to take deep breaths. I'd almost lost my child; I wasn't going to risk it ever again. Of course that didn't mean I was just going to sit there. I'd given up pulling on the ropes around my wrists. Gorrack had clearly done this before and I knew I wasn't going to be able to loosen the knots no matter how hard I tried. The gag was a different matter. After a lot of shuffling I was finally sitting up. As the ropes fell slack I reached over to try and see if I could pull the rag away. My fingers brushed against my cheek and the very edge of the rag. Inching my head round even further I tried to get a grip.

"I think not."

My cry of pain was muffled as the woman grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. Narrowing her eyes she roughly pulled the gag from my mouth. I licked my lips and wondered if I should call out. These tunnels would no doubt carry and echo and if the others heard me..? However before I could do so the woman placed a water bottle to my lips.

"Drink," there was no arguing. Not that I wouldn't. I hadn't had a drink or anything to eat in ages. Gulping as much as I could I gasped as the bottle was removed. Pinching my cheek the woman narrowed her eyes.

"When Gorrack is finished with you, you'll wish you had miscarried."

As the gag was replaced I watched as she walked out of the cavern. Looking around I realised I was the only one who seemed to be awake. Either that or the others were tied and gagged as well. I waited for a few minutes until I was certain the woman was gone. The last thing I needed was to be interrupted. Inching my head round I tried once again to get enough of a grip on the gag. I hadn't yet thought about what I would do if this didn't work. But I didn't really want to have to think about that.

"Juliet!"

At Fili's voice I forgot everything. Looking up I saw him sprinting towards me. As he knelt on the bed beside me I could see the tears on his face. I frowned at this. What had happened? Were the others alright? As Fili pulled the gag from my mouth I took an unrestricted breath.

"Oh Mahal!" Fili kissed my forehead, "I'll kill them for this."

"Fili I'm fine," my lips were still slightly swollen from the gag. As Fili's fast fingers undid the ropes around my wrist I held him close to me as he picked me up and lifted me from the bed. Setting me on my feet he cupped my face. He was shaking all over and I still didn't understand why. It couldn't just be because of how he had found me. Kissing my hands Fili held me close.

"It's okay Juliet. Everything will be alright."

I eased out of his grip, "Fili I need to tell you something."

As he placed a hand over my mouth I narrowed my eyes. Holding me close Fili bowed his head.

"I already know love. Gorrack told us about the baby."

I bit my lip. In which case why was Fili acting like someone had just died. Freeing my hands from his I looked him up and down,

"Fili are you alright?"

He shook his head, "Honestly? No I'm not. But," he pulled me against him,

"It'll be alright love. We can still have a family. We can try again when this is all over. You won't lose another one. I won't allow it."

My eyes widened in horror at this. Backing away I began shaking my head nervously. Whatever Gorrack had told Fili it certainly hadn't been the truth. Fili moved towards me but I held up a hand.

"What did Gorrack tell you?"

"He said…" More tears were falling from Fili's eyes now, "He said nothing could be done to save the baby. Juliet…"

"He lied," I looked round to make sure we were still alone. "He lied to you Fili. I haven't lost the baby. I don't know why but…"

Fili couldn't have gotten any whiter. With shaking footsteps he inched towards me before kneeling. One hand grabbed mine whilst the other caressed my stomach.

"You…you're still..?"

I nodded. Fili pursed his lips before pressing his face against my leg. Stroking the back of his hair I tried to shush him.

"Fili it's okay. I'm fine, the baby's fine. Are the others..?"

He nodded before wiping his eyes and getting back to his feet.

"Oh Juliet!"

This time it was me kissing Fili. Pressing my lips over his I held him close against me. I could still feel his pain through our bond. A pain that was lessening as we kissed. His held my neck gently whilst my lips gently ate away at his. Pulling apart Fili pressed his forehead against mine.

"That explains something;" he muttered darkly, "Gorrack knows you have healing powers."

"You think that's how the baby survived?"

Fili shrugged, "It's possible I guess." Hugging me against him he wiped a tear from my cheek,

"Come on. Let's get you back to the others and then let's get out of here."

I nodded as Fili began walking back out of the healing ward. I didn't give any of the other patients a second glance. I just wanted to be back with the others again. Fili didn't say anything as we walked through the tunnels. Instead he gently rubbed my stomach. It was as though he didn't believe I was still pregnant. Kissing his cheek I rubbed his own stomach. Squeezing my hand tightly Fili gently let me go before we both stood flat against one of the tunnel walls. Fili motioned for me not to make a sound as we heard footsteps. As they died away Fili looked round the corner before gesturing for me to follow.

"I assume you know the way back?"

He nodded, "I think so. It can't be too hard can it?"

Biting down on my comment I stayed a few paces behind Fili. If we were found I knew he'd want me to run. As we reached another turn Fili hurried on ahead to check if the coast was clear.

I didn't think to look behind me.

One arm snaked around my body – pinning my arms to my sides – whilst a hand came down over my mouth. Kicking out I grunted when my captor shook my body roughly. Fili still had his back to me.

"Okay Juliet, it's safe…"

As he looked round I saw the hope vanish in less than a second. Drawing out his swords he narrowed his eyes. Given my current positon I couldn't see whoever was holding me but I knew they weren't letting me go anytime soon. Fili gave a low growl.

"Let her go!"

"So you can run off?" At Gorrack's voice Fili froze and I gave up my struggling. At first I assumed he was the one holding me. But as a taller figure pushed past me and my captor I knew I was wrong. Fili lowered his swords as Gorrack pulled out a thin knife. As he aimed it at my throat Fili sheathed his weapons.

"I was hoping to have a chat with Juliet here. It was rather rude of you to try and leave before doing so."

If I didn't have a hand over my mouth then I would have been firing a stream of curses his way. Fili's eyes never left me even though he was talking to Gorrack.

"Why did you tell me she had lost the baby?"

Gorrack sniggered, "I wanted to see your reaction. Very disappointing I must say. I had hoped you'd scream or try to kill me."

Turning to me he then pressed the tip of his knife against my stomach. Fili moved forward but Gorrack held a hand up.

"You move and I'll stab her. She'll survive but the baby certainly won't."

Holding his hands up Fili backed away – he flashed me a look.

"Are you okay?"

I waited for the hand to be removed from my mouth so I could answer. But when it was clear that wasn't going to happen I had to settle for a nod. He let out a small sigh before eyeing Gorrack darkly.

"Okay, you wanted to talk to her. So talk."

Gorrack tutted, "Not here. I was thinking somewhere more private."

He looked over at my captor, "Take her to my chambers whilst I see to it this one is escorted back to the others."

"You so much as touch her and I'll make you suffer!"

Gorrack raised an eyebrow, "I doubt. Remember lad, your actions from now on will determine how she is treated."

Fili bit his lip before giving a small nod. As the dwarf holding me turned and lifted me from the ground I began kicking and struggling. He couldn't stop me as that would have meant letting me go. I heard Fili shouting behind me but as we turned another corner his cries died away.

* * *

For Fili the worst feeling in the world was helplessness. As he was led back to the others he wanted to shove his swords into Gorrack more than anything. If he killed him then maybe he would be able to go and rescue Juliet and get everyone out to safety. But he didn't dare risk it. If anything happened to Juliet because of him then he would never forgive himself. Right now it was enough that their child was still alive. Gorrack squeezed his shoulder as they reached the small cavern where the others were.

"Don't fret. I'm not going to harm such a pretty thing. Not unless I have to."

Fili didn't say anything as he was shoved back into the cavern. Looking round he saw Gorrack had gone and had been replaced with a fatter dwarf. He held an axe and Fili knew there would be no getting to Juliet now.

"Fili?" Kili grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the furthest corner, "Fili what happened? Where's Juliet?"

"He lied!" Fili held his shaking hands together. He had to be strong now,

"Gorrack lied. Juliet didn't miscarry. She and the baby are fine."

"Oh Fili!" Kili hugged his big brother close whilst Bofur and Gimli patted him on the back,

"I never thought I'd be glad to be wrong!" Bofur joked. Fili nodded before his face straightened out. As the four of them huddled together in a corner he sighed. Throughout this whole affair he'd been trying to work out what Thorin would do. How would Thorin get them out? But seeing as how that hadn't exactly worked Fili was racking his brains for the next plan.

"They were keeping Juliet as leverage so we wouldn't try and escape. I was bringing her back here when we were ambushed. Gorrack had her taken to his chambers whilst I was brought back here."

"What do ye think they mean to do to her?" Bofur bit his lip and Fili shook his head,

"He said he wouldn't hurt her. Not that I'd believe him for a second."

"Do ye think he knows we've been lying?" Bofur whispered. Gimli shrugged,

"It's a possibility I guess. But surely he would be punishing us as well."

Fili nodded, "Whatever the case we need to get out of here. We get Juliet and then we run."

Kili nodded before eyeing Fili closely,

"Are you alright Fee? You're pale."

Fili held his brothers hand, "I'm fine Kee. It's just been a very long day."

_**So then, busy chapter! Poor Fili being tricked like that! But at least he now knows the truth. But Poor Juliet! Poor everyone (except Gorrack who's just a nasty piece of ****). As ever let me know what you all think xx**_


	16. The One where Lives are in Danger

_**Big thanks to FanaticomaticSuperTokienLover for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – He's such a little ****head isn't he? Poor Fili.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Don't worry thing will start looking up soon.**_

_**1-clisa-1 – I'll be honest it's more a case of everything bursts into flames! I'm like that as well! I love drama and feels but at the same time I want things to be nice and happy for everyone!**_

_**Nice Egan – No it's not rude at all! To be honest I haven't really thought about giving Thorin someone. I don't really like enough to do it (which sounds so mean) so he probably won't if that's okay.**_

The One where Lives are in Danger

Even though I knew it was pointless I didn't cease my struggling for one second. The dwarf holding me could do nothing but tighten his grip on my body. But that alone was enough. All of the dwarves I had seen here were far more muscled than the ones from Erebor. Even the women would no doubt beat Dwalin and Thorin in hand to hand combat. My bones felt like they were being slowly snapped under the dwarf's arms. With only a few flaming torches to see by I soon lost track of where I was being taken. Not only did all these tunnels look the same but I could barely see. The only thing I was certain of was that I was being taken further away from the others. Lashing out with my feet and I grinned as my boot hit my captor right in the crotch. He cursed before shaking me.

"You try that again and I'll see the same happens to you. I don't give a shit if you're with child."

I was about to kick him again when I remembered Thorin's words that night.

"_They'll want to get their pleasure from you before killing you. Assuming they don't throw torture in there as well."_

It was this that stopped me fighting and instead caused my body to tremble. My captor gave a small nod as we turned a corner. I was so used to his grip on my body that when he let me go the first thing I did was fall to the floor. Holding a hand over my stomach to protect my baby I rolled to see him standing over me.

"So beautiful." His hand gently caressed my face before running through my hair, "So very beautiful."

"Piss off." Getting to my feet I batted his hand away. It wasn't a harsh slap but it was enough to let him know I wouldn't just sit and let him grope me. He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't fret. Gorrack has first rights to you anyway. After that though, you're fair game."

He kissed my cheek before turning and walking off. As he did so I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand whilst looking around. The cavern looked like most of the others only slightly bigger. A huge double bed rested against one side of the wall whilst a thick fur rug covered the ground. Inching forward I saw the cavern extended. A few steps led down to a small pool and I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a proper bath.

"I trust you've been treated well."

At Gorrack's voice I froze. Hurrying back up the steps I narrowed my eyes as the tall dwarf stood in the doorway of the cavern. He gestured to the pool behind me,

"If you wish you may bathe. I imagine sleeping rough is very…dirty."

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to strip for a man who was keeping me prisoner. As Gorrack moved towards the bed I found myself inching towards the doorway. If I was quick then maybe I could run far enough to lose him and find the others. Gorrack's eyes narrowed and before I could move he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"I wouldn't. I have two men posted along the tunnels. I told them if they catch you then they can fuck you."

My mouth opened before closing. I allowed Gorrack to pull me closer to the bed and as his grip loosened my brain was trying to work out what he would do to me.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" My voice echoed in the cavern but I could hear how scared I sounded. How scared I _was! _Gorrack cocked his head to one side and as he looked me up and down I felt a sudden urge to cross my arms over my chest. He smiled at me.

"I wished to have a civilised talk without the fear of the others butting in."

"By others you mean my friends. My family?"

Gorrack nodded and I lifted my chin up. It didn't matter if my stomach was doing somersaults right now. I had to show him I wasn't afraid of him. Which meant I had to lie like hell.

"I suppose you thought by getting me alone you could scare me into answering whatever questions you have? Well guess what? Bit of a stupid plan."

Gorrack stiffened and at the anger in his eyes I hurriedly backed away. However, he relaxed and got to his feet.

"That's not entirely it. Yes I thought it would be easier if I ask you my questions. But I don't wish to scare you. Of course," he reclaimed my arm, "Should you prove difficult…"

I nodded. His message was clear. I talk or he handed me over to the two dwarves waiting in the tunnels. Gorrack narrowed his eyes and as he leaned forward I realised he was looking at my braids. I wanted to assume that the low light would prevent him from noticing the beads. But these dwarves lived down here and I knew they were far more accustomed to the low light than I was. If Gorrack found out who I was it wouldn't take him long to realise who Fili and Kili were as well.

"You have healing powers." That wasn't a question. Letting go of my wrist Gorrack moved back to the bed,

"Without them you would have lost your child."

Keeping one hand pressed against my stomach I bit my lip. If he wanted to bait me he'd have to find something else.

"Your point being?"

He shrugged, "I just wondered why a girl with magic was allowed to live in Erebor?"

"I don't…"

"Thror despised those with magic," Gorrack snapped, "He believed they were an affront to Mahal's will. There weren't many dwarves in Erebor who possessed magic but those that did fled before Thror could kill them. A few hid their powers whilst those with healing powers or the power to see the future were naïve enough to believe they would be safe. They were the first to be burned."

I had no idea if any of this was true or not. I knew nothing about the time when Thror ruled under the mountain. But from the reactions of the others when they discovered my gift I found it hard to believe they hated those with magic. Shaking my head I eyed Gorrack carefully.

"Well in case you weren't aware, Thror is dead. Thorin has no issues with those with magic."

"You speak as though you like him?"

I opened my mouth before pausing. Gorrack knew we came from Erebor and yet we were all still in one piece. I had a feeling the others had told him something to keep him happy. But what? I could feel the sweat form on my palms as I tried to think of something to say.

"He's different than Thror but…I don't like him. He's stubborn and often lets his pride cloud his judgement."

I wasn't exactly lying here. Thorin was incredibly stubborn and a very proud dwarf. Gorrack nodded slowly and I prayed I hadn't somehow dropped the others in it.

"Interesting. Thorin must be a very harsh king if his own family is to turn against him."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't you?" In three strides Gorrack had me pinned against the cavern wall. One hand grabbed me to keep me still whilst the other began examining my marriage braid. As he tapped the beads I knew the game was up.

"The line of Durin," he mused. Letting go of the braid he tightened his grip,

"Who are you? His daughter?"

I pressed my lips together. As Gorrack backhanded me across the face I made no sound. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He gripped my arm tightly.

"You will answer me."

"I don't respond to threats."

He nodded, "Very well. I'll hand you over to my guards. But not before bringing your husband here so he can watch."

Although I gulped at this it didn't make me waver in the slightest. Gorrack narrowed his eyes before letting go of my arm. I knew I should wait for a better opportunity but I had no idea if I'd get another one. Side kicking him I dodged his fist and ran for the doorway. He might have been stronger but I knew who was the fastest. If I could outdistance him for long enough then I'd be fine.

I should have known it wouldn't have been that easy.

Gorrack grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. All my kicking did nothing as he wrapped his arms around my thrashing body.

"The blonde dwarf said you were his wife. You do not look like you are related to the line of Durin by blood. Which means that he is."

At this my struggling just increased. Gorrack shushed my gently.

"Don't fret. I won't harm him. I've no reason to. After all, it's possible that you may indeed be fleeing Erebor and are looking for shelter. I would be worse than Thorin if I turned you away."

As he let me go I rubbed my arms and turned back to him. I knew I had to swallow my pride if I had to keep Fili and the others safe.

"Why…why exactly did you leave Erebor?"

Gorrack threw back his head and laughed, "You mean you haven't heard the horror stories about how we were branded as terrorists?"

I shook my head and he shrugged, "Very well. Thror did a great many things for us I can't deny that. But the gold sickness destroyed him."

I nodded. I should have known that would come into it somewhere. Gorrack looked at me and I found myself moving away from the doorway.

"We believed he could break free of it. None of us understood how powerful it was. How much of a hold it had on him. Myself and several others were the first to realise he would never be free of it. Not fully. As long as he was in the mountain we were all in danger."

"So you tried to overthrow him?"

"We gave him a chance to leave of his own free will. When he refused we moved to other methods. There were others who agreed with us. But they were stupid enough to think we were being too hasty. That Thror could be saved."

Gorrack broke off and despite everything I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I knew Thror had been taken by gold sickness in the same way Thorin had been. But I also knew that I was a prisoner here and I had to make sure the others were safe.

"When Thorin retook Erebor he too suffered from the sickness. It wasn't as bad as Thror and he claims that he's recovered but…but I don't think he has. There's something not right about him. He scared me a lot when we were living in the mountain."

Gorrack took my hand, "You needn't worry. Here you and the others will be safe. Should you ever wish to leave at any point you will be free to do so."

Nodding I gave him my best smile, "May I go back to the others now?"

Gorrack nodded. However his grip on my hand tightened,

"Of course. But only after you've told me the truth."

"I just did."

Letting go of my hand Gorrack grabbed my face,

"I know a liar when I see one. Now I've been nice to you. I've been patient and bided my time. But I'm bored now and I will make good my threats if you do not talk."

My throat got drier with every word he spoke. He shook me hard.

"What will it be?"

* * *

Fili couldn't stop his pacing. It had been several hours since he'd been dragged back here and that whole time he'd been unable to stop his head being filled with what Gorrack could be doing to Juliet. All Fili wanted was to be able to keep her safe and once again he cursed himself for not forcing her to go to the Iron Hills. He should have done the right thing and make sure she was safe even if she got angry at him. He'd rather that than see her being hurt.

"Fili, she'll be alright." Kili placed a gentle hand on his arm but Fili shrugged it off before sitting on the closest bed. Drawing his knees to his chest he bit his lip. He hadn't just failed Juliet but he'd failed the others. Thorin had given him this responsibility and he'd messed it up. How could he rule over Erebor one day if he couldn't keep a few dwarves safe?

"Fili what is it?" Kili sat beside him but Fili wasn't in the mood. Instead he looked over at Bofur and Gimli who were both gazing at him.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I got us into this and it's my fault we're in danger."

"Don't be stupid," Gimli snorted, "Ye know as well as I do that we had no choice. We would have ended up here no matter what."

"The lad's right," Bofur grinned, "Ye need to forget what's in the past and focus on what we're going to do _now."_

Nodding Fili fiddled absentmindedly with one of his braids. He had several plans in his mind but none of them guaranteed the safety of his friends. Fili wouldn't risk their lives. It wasn't worth it. Plus he had no idea where Juliet was and leaving her behind was out of the question. Fili was so deep in thought he didn't notice Kili tugging on his sleeve until his brother elbowed him in the ribs.

"Fili listen!"

"What?"

"I think…I think I might remember the way we came in," Kili whispered excitedly. Fili frowned. That was impossible given how every tunnel looked the same. But as he looked at the other two he decided to let Kili talk. If there was even the slightest chance he would take it.

"I'm not certain but I've been running it through my head ever since we were left here. It shouldn't be too hard."

"But even if ye do lad," Bofur said gently, "We'd end up at a dead end courtesy of a rock fall."

"The others might have moved it by now," Kili added, "In which case they'll be looking for us."

"And if they haven't moved it?" Fili didn't want to be a downer but he had to consider all the facts. Kili shook his head,

"I don't know brother. But it's worth a try surely."

"If we do escape and then get caught again, I don't want to think about what they'll do to us." Gimli sighed. Fili clenched his fists. He had been running Thorins words around in his head about what these people would do to Juliet. He couldn't let that happen. After Nordri he had sworn to her she would be safe. He couldn't break that promise. But equally he knew they couldn't just sit here for much longer. He nodded and Kili's face lit up. Fili placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"We need to time this to perfection. Plus we have a guard on the door and we have no idea where Juliet is. We need to make sure she's okay before we try and make a run for it."

Kili nodded but Fili could feel the hope building inside for the first time in a while. Maybe he hadn't failed his friends?

"How are we all?"

At Gorrack's voice the four jumped to their feet. Fili made his way to the front and did his best to keep calm as he saw the sick smile on their captors face.

"Where. Is. My. Wife?"

"She's fine. A little uncooperative I'm afraid but I'm dealing with that right now."

Kili gently grabbed Fili's arm to hold him back. Gorrack smiled.

"You know she cares about you a lot. She'd do anything to keep you safe," he paused – as if he was trying to remember something.

"What was it she said again? Oh that's it! She informed me she'd rather be raped and tortured by my men a hundred times over than see you hurt. And believe me, should you prove as unhelpful as her I'll see that she keeps her promise."

Fili's face had gone white as he heard Gorrack's words. Juliet couldn't have..? He shook his head. He didn't doubt she had said something along those lines. He couldn't let that of all things happen to her.

"If ye've hurt her we'll make ye pay!" Bofur snarled and Fili wanted to give the dwarf a grateful smile. Ever since they had first met her the dwarves had taken Juliet in as part of their family. She meant the world to them and Fili knew they would do anything to keep her from harm. Gorrak held his hands up.

"I can promise you I haven't hurt her."

Fili let out the breath he had been holding. Gorrack snapped his fingers. As two more dwarves arrived the four huddled together. Gorrack stepped back as they were ushered out of the cavern and along the tunnels. Their guards had huge axes against their backs with spears in their hands. Fili knew trying to fight them would only end in death for at least one of the dwarves in his care. Gorrack led the way and Fili couldn't help but wonder where they were being taken.

"As I said, Juliet was very unhelpful to me. I promised I haven't hurt her and that is true. I thought you might be more willing to talk. Especially as you know her wellbeing is hanging by less than a thread right now."

Fili refused to answer. Instead he focused his gaze on Gorrack's' back. As they were led further along the tunnels Fili could hear shouts and cheers coming from the end. He and Kili shared nervous glances but they didn't slow their pace. Whatever Gorrack wanted from them he wouldn't get it. As the tunnel widened out Fili realised they were in the biggest cavern of them all. He had heavily underestimated how huge this tribe was. Hundreds of dwarves were all crowned round the middle. All were cheering and several were cursing and booing. Fili and the others exchanged confused looks as they were led forward.

"What's going on?" Gimli whispered. Fili shrugged and Bofur frowned,

"I don't know…looks like a fight is happening."

As they got closer Fili saw the middle of the cavern had been dug out into a huge pit. A wooden cage had been built over it so that whilst people could still watch the fight they weren't as risk of falling into the pits themselves. The only gap in the roof of the cage was a small circle and Fili doubted any of the huge bodies of these dwarves would fit. He frowned at Gorrack who nodded. Fili turned his attention back to the three dwarves in the area. One was being dragged away whilst a fat one with grey hair held up a hand.

"Our next fight!"

The dwarf in the area was huge. Fili stared at his heavily muscled upper body. He wielded his axe and sword before snarling. The crowd's cheers turned into screams as another figure was dragged from a small tunnel that led into the area. They were far smaller and Fili's blood turned cold. He gripped the bars of the cage.

"No!" he shook his head, "NO!"

Juliet gripped her sword with both hands. Although she was staring down her opponent Fili could see how scared she was. She gripped her weapons before getting into a fighting stance as her opponent faced her. Fili turned to Gorrack who shrugged. He was oblivious to the shouts of the crowd as the announcer spoke.

"Let the fight begin!"

_**Aww the feels! Poor Juliet! Poor Fili! Poor dwarves! Please feel free to tell me how much you hate Gorrack right now! But at least escape plans are in the air so fingers crossed! Let me know what you all think xx**_


	17. The One where Things Start to Escalate

_**SongHyeRii – Don't worry. He'll get what he deserves.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – Don't worry, everything will be fine - ish**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 - Of course they would! Should be interesting**_

_**1-clisa-1 – Don't worry I'm not. And yeah pretty soon he goes back to being unlikeable again**_

_**BloodyTink – Time will tell**_

_**Nice Egan – I'd love to read it if you do!**_

The One where Things Start to Escalate

Fili was torn. He wanted to shut his eyes in an effort to block out the noise. The sound of blades clashing together. The dwarves cheering around him. The curses that were coming from both fighters. But at the same time he wanted to watch. He needed to make sure his wife was going to be okay. He also couldn't deny that watching her fight was one of the most spectacular things he could witness. She had only had four years of training but Juliet was a fast learner and could best most dwarves in single combat. She'd even taught Fili a few self-defence moves she'd learnt back home. Not that Fili told anyone about this.

His hands gripped the bars as he looked down in fear. He was aware of the others standing beside him and as he looked over he saw their faces were just as pale. Kili reached over and took his hand.

"Fili?" He kept his voice low but the crowd was so loud Fili had to lean over to hear. Kili licked his lips.

"Fili what do we do? We have to get her out of there!"

Fili nodded. He knew he had to get her out. But he didn't know how. If any of the dwarves made a single move they would just be grabbed by one of Gorrack's men. Plus, there was a chance Juliet would beat her opponent. Fili knew she was skilled enough to do that.

But, deep down, he knew she wasn't skilled enough. Her opponent matched her in height. But they were far larger in terms of weight and strength. As the dwarf swung his axe above his head Fili's eyes never left Juliet as she moved around him. So far she'd managed to dodge each blow that came her way. But she hadn't landed her own yet. Fili had to hope her opponent would tire easily.

"Kili her! Slice her open!"

Kili tightened his grip on Fili. Both brothers looked over at the dwarves closest. It was clear all of them wanted Juliet to die in that pit. Fili shook his head. Had the odds been more even, those dwarves would be on the floor in an instant. But he didn't dare move. The slightest thing could endanger Juliet even more.

"Fili!"

At Bofur's voice Fili turned back to the pit. He was fully expecting to see Juliet lying on the floor with the other dwarf standing over her. But instead he watched as – with a slight flick of the wrist – Juliet twisted the sword from the other dwarfs hand. Despite this the crowd still cheered. All they wanted was a fight. Fili meanwhile pressed his face against the bars. At least now things were far more even between the pair. And as Juliet wheel kicked the dwarf in the stomach before dodging a blow and slicing his arm Fili wouldn't if she was indeed strong enough to beat him. After all this was her first fight. By the looks of things her opponent had been in several before this one. She had that to her advantage at least.

But he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk her or their baby. Forcing himself to turn his back on the fight Fili saw Gorrack standing at the back. He was the only dwarf not cheering and instead leant against the cavern wall with his arms folded. Forcing his way through the crowd Fili gave the taller dwarf a pleading look.

"Please! I'll answer whatever questions you have and I'll answer them honestly. Just call off the fight!"

Gorrack examined his nails and Fili took a deep breath. Even without any of his weapons he was finding it very hard not to beat this man to death. Gorrack sighed.

"That does sound…fair."

Fili nodded, "I'll tell you everything and anything. Just give her back to me."

Gorrack opened his mouth when Kili cursed loudly. At this Fili hurried back to where his brother was standing. Grabbing the bars of the cages his eyes flew open in horror.

"Juliet!"

She didn't look up at him. She didn't even acknowledge him. Her sword lay several feet away from her and Fili saw the top of her right leg was bleeding. Her opponent swung his axe at her stomach. Jumping back Juliet ducked the weapon and kicked him in the back of the knees. He stumbled but Fili knew it was now just a matter of time. Her opponent swung the axe and she dodged it again. But Fili could see she was tiring. The other dwarf raised his axe before using her distracted attention to slip his leg around hers and trip her up. Juliet cursed as she landed on her back. Fili could feel the tears falling as her opponent kicked her in the back. She curled up to protect her stomach whilst the other dwarf stamped on her face. Fili turned back to Gorrack who winked at him. The rest of the dwarves were nothing to Fili as he forced his way forward.

"I'll do whatever it takes. Just GET HER OUT OF THERE!"

Gorrack shook his head and Fili sighed. Turning he looked at the cage before nodding. Hurrying forward he could see the other dwarf raise his axe to bring it down on her body.

"C'mon Kee!"

Fili grabbed the bars of the cage and pulled himself up. He could hear Kili and the others doing the same whilst the crowd were yelling at the in anger. One reached for Fili to pull him down but he kicked them away. As he climbed he saw Juliet forcing herself up. Blood covered her face and Fili could see a horrible black eye starting to form. As he reached the top he saw the hole in the top of the cage was bigger than he had first thought. Not even bothering to think about it he jumped.

And landed on Juliet's opponent – bringing him down.

Pushing him away Fili hurried to Juliet and held her close. She mumbled something but he wasn't listening. Instead he stroked her hair and held her close.

"Fili!"

Fili looked up just in time. Kili threw him the axe whilst he and Gimli held both swords. Getting to his feet Fili joined the other two in facing the dwarf whilst Bofur helped Juliet to her feet. At the look of horror on the dwarfs face Fili raised an eyebrow. Three against one were odds that person wouldn't want.

"Wait!"

At Gorrack's voice Fili looked up. The dwarf nodded at him.

"You have a deal."

* * *

My head was reeling. And not just because it had been stood on. What had Gorrack meant by the term 'deal'?

As we were led along one of the many tunnels, Fili never let me go. He held my hand tightly in his whilst pressing fervent kisses to my hair.

"Are you okay? I mean, apart from the fight? Did he hurt you…or touch you or..?"

I shook my head, wincing as the movement caused a loud ringing to start up in my head.

"Fili I'm fine. What did he mean by 'a deal'?"

Fili bit his lip and looked away. Holding him close I sighed. I knew that Fili would do anything to keep me safe. I had a rough idea of what he had traded to get me out of that fight. I opened my mouth when I decided to wait until later to talk to Fili. When we weren't being escorted under armed guard. The others looked equally sullen and I could tell Gimli wanted to stick an axe into the stomach of the closest tribe member he found. As we were led back into the healing ward I clung to Fili. My wrists were still sore from my last time in this place and at the dark look in Fili's eyes he was no doubt thinking along similar lines. Gorrack smiled at me.

"Don't worry Juliet. I'm not going to have you restrained this time. I merely thought you'd be worried about the baby."

I pressed a hand to my stomach. In all the confusion of the past hour I'd forgotten. I'd been so busy trying not to be killed that I hadn't thought for one second I could have lost my child for real this time. Gorrack stepped back, allowing Fili to lead me to closest bed. As we both sat down I watched the other three stand close by us as a woman walked up. She wasn't the same one who had tied me down. However, from the looks of the others I knew they had already met her. She smiled.

"I'm Yolanda."

"Juliet," Nodding I lay back as she pushed my tunic up. Looking down I could see I was a little fatter than normal. Fili beamed at me and I held his hand. Yolanda gently pressed on my stomach before nodding.

"Nothing wrong as far as I can see. I'll get you a bandage for your leg."

As she left I sat up. The other three crowded round and as they did so I realised Gorrack was waiting by the entrance. Fili held me tightly as he caressed my stomach.

"What did you bargain with Gorrack?"

Fili sighed, "I said I'd answer his questions if he got you out."

"But when he finds out who we are..? Fili you can't!"

"I had no choice! You were going to die Juliet!" He pressed his forehead against mine,

"Besides, Gorrack told us what you said you'd do to keep me safe."

I blushed at this. Fili pressed his lips against mine gently.

"The thought of you offering your body like that..? It makes my stomach crawl even now."

Leaning against him I was aware of Kili looking at the other patients nervously. Bofur was doing the same and I frowned. I hadn't had those two down for being nervous around sick people.

"Kili? What is it?"

He looked over at me, "I'm not sure. There's something not right with these people."

"I know. That's why they're here."

Kili rolled his eyes, "No I mean…whatever they have. It looks familiar."

I narrowed my eyes. Fili gripped my hand tightly but my eyes never left Kili's He looked over at the patient in the bed beside mine and as his eyes widened I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I think…oh Mahal!"

"What is it lad?" Bofur's eyes flashed dangerously. Kili opened his mouth before shutting it as Yolanda came back. She pressed a wet cloth over my wound and I gasped at the rush of cold. No one said a word as she wrapped a tight bandage around to stop the bleeding. Fili smiled thinly before turning to Kili. Only when Yolanda was out of ear shot did he dare open his mouth.

"I think these people have the plague!"

We all froze. And I mean _froze! _No one use moved an inch and I had a funny feeling Fili wasn't breathing. Rubbing his back I could see Gorrack walking towards us. As we got to our feet Fili kept me pressed close against him.

"Now then," Gorrack looked over at Fili, "I've kept her alive. Who are you really?"

Fili shot Kili a look. As the brunette nodded I saw a look of pain flash through Fili's eyes. Holding his hand hard and smiled at him. He looked over at Gorrack,

"I'm Fili, son of Vili. This is Kili my younger brother. We're Thorin Oakenshield's nephews and heirs."

His voice didn't as much as waver. Gorrack gave a slow nod,

"I thought as much. The beads in your wife's hair gave some of that away I'm afraid."

With that he turned on his heel and walked away. Fili flashed me a worried look and I shrugged. Wasn't this the moment Gorrack had us killed? Weren't we supposed to be begging more mercy at this point? Instead he snapped his fingers – indicating that we followed him. As we filed back out into the tunnels I knew the others were as confused as I was right now. Gorrack nodded.

"I wouldn't fret too much. I will have you all executed. But there's some more information I need to get first."

I licked my lips and Fili pulled me closer. I had no idea where we being led. All I knew was that it was far underground. Soon the only light we had was from the few torches on the wall. As we came to a halt I was aware of Gorrack standing by the end of the tunnel. I frowned at this and I knew the others were just as confused. Tapping his finger we watched as Gorrack knelt down and lifted a circular cage door. Getting to his feet he reached out and pulled Kili forward by his hair. Needless to say Kili didn't go quietly. He lashed out whilst Fili was doing the same. Gorrack sighed.

"Down you go." As he shoved Kili forward Fili let go of me and ran to his brother. Kili wobbled precariously for a second before falling down. I gripped the closest hand I could find and Bofur patted my back soothingly. Gorrack looked at Fili.

"Don't make me push you as well."

Fili drew himself up to his full height before sitting down on the edge of the trapdoor. As he jumped I shut my eyes. Heights and the dark were too thing I had been scared of as a child. The dark didn't bother me anymore, but the thought of jumping into a bottomless pit scared the hell out of me. Bofur kissed my forehead before both he and Gimli were ushered forward. Soon I was the only one left standing. Gorrack gave me a low bow before pulling me forward. Looking down into the hole I could make out the shapes of the others getting to their feet. A few torches hung on the cave walls and I locked eyes with Fili. Gorrack patted my face.

"How are we doing this? Do you need a push?"

I shook my head. The distance wasn't that great. I could do this by myself. Fili held his arms out to me.

"It's alright love. I'll catch you I swear."

Wrapping an arm around my stomach I sat down. My whole body was starting to shake and I shut my eyes. Trying to ignore the facts that if I landed wrong then I _would_ lose my baby. Gorrack tightened his grip on me.

"Too long."

As he shoved me I felt a sense of weightlessness flowing through my body. I didn't even scream. Instead gasping as I felt Fili's arms around me. Opening my eyes I never let go of Fili and as the door clanged above us I couldn't help my whimper. Gorrack snorted.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I suggest you get some sleep while you still can."

As he left I was aware of Fili helping me sit down. The cell had a couple of torches on the wall so we could all see each other. Bofur pulled his hat from his head and began pulling at it. Gimli was pacing whilst Kili sat with us. He took my hands and rubbed them.

"What is this?" Bofur brushed the dirt from his shirt. I looked around,

"It looks like a thieves hole,"

"Which is…what exactly?" Kili frowned at me. I bit my lip. Of course they wouldn't know what that was. I had to assume they didn't have them in Middle Earth. I nodded at him.

"We had them back in my old world. Hundreds of years ago. They were basically just a type of cell. Where people were put to be left to rot."

My voice cracked at this. Fili pulled me close.

"Hey," lifting my head up he smiled, "We'll get out of this. I promise."

I nodded, "What about the others? Do you think they've managed to remove the rocks?"

Fili sighed, "Honestly? I doubt it. Most of those would be impossible for all of us to shift. Even if they do have Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin there."

"So…if they can't move them what will they do?"

I was aware of Kili shooting Fili a warning glance. But Fili just kept his gaze on me.

"They'll carry on. They have no choice. They have to find the cure for the plague and they can't afford any delays."

"So…no chance of being rescued then?"

Fili shook his head, "I'm sorry _miz dornessiti_. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Gorrack leant back in his throne. He still couldn't quite get over who he had locked up in his dungeons. Not only did he have dwarves from Erebor. But he had the heirs of Thorin Oakenshield. His mind was running amok. He had so many questions for them. Mainly, why were they this far north? Two princes, a princess and two extra dwarves? No matter how many times he thought about it, it made no sense.

Which meant they couldn't have travelled alone?

Gorrack shook his head. If Thorin Oakenshield's nephews were here then it wasn't too much of a leap to assume that Thorin Oakenshield himself was here. He had found this small group on one side of a rock fall. What if Oakenshield had been on the other side?

"My lord?"

At Yolanda's voice Gorrack looked over – trying to quell the lust as he gazed on the steady rise and fall of her chest. Developed was one of the many ways to describe his mate. 'Blessed' was another one. Inching over he smiled as she sat on his lap. Stroking his face.

"Something is troubling you."

Gorrack nodded, "Those dwarves. They are the heirs to the Lonely Mountain. Meaning Thorin Oakenshield himself is hiding somewhere in my mountain!"

Yolanda kissed his cheek but Gorrack was too riled up. Slamming his fist down he let out a low growl.

"I will find him! I will destroy him and take his precious mountain from him!"

"And the dwarves in our…'care'?"

Gorrack leant back. He already knew what he would do to the princes. As for the other three. They could easily come into use later on.

"When I am done with them, I will spill every last drop of their blood!"

_**Wow so much has happened! Yay Juliet and the baby are fine! But now Gorrack knows who they are AND they're surrounded by people with the plague! Words cannot describe my hate for Gorrack right now! Let me know what you think xx**_


	18. The One with a Tragic Ending

_**Big thanks tomaddieh2os for favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – A couple more chapters to go.**_

_**1-clisa-1 – Don't worry, no one is dying I promise.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – He doesn't get any better trust me.**_

_**Nice Egan – Yeah I know how you feel. This time last year I was exactly the same; I think just take a chance and go for it.**_

The One with a Tragic Ending

Ever since Gorrack had slammed our cell door shut my brain had lost any sense of time. We could have been there for hours. Days? Minutes? All we had to see were the lights from the torches in our cell and in the corridor above us. Fili's hand never left mine and I found myself clinging to him desperately. He rubbed my hands softly and whispered soothing words in my ear. If I shut my eyes I could have imagined that we were back in our room in Erebor. Lying on our bed in each other's arms. Fili pressed his forehead to mine.

"How are you doing?"

I forced myself to nod. I couldn't break down now. We needed to find a way out before it was too late. Looking over I saw the other three were sitting in a tight huddle – no doubt wanting to give me and Fili some space. I bit my lip as I smile played on my mouth. Not a forced one either. I knew none of this was exactly humorous. But there was something…funny about all of this. As my shoulders began to shake Fili gave me a sly smile.

"What is it?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I was just thinking. Out of everything I've been through _this_ is how it ends! I've been captured by slavers, been abducted and tortured by orcs, I was almost consumed by a bloody jewel and I was almost dragged back to my own world. And this is how I'm going to die. In a hole in the middle of a bloody mountain!"

Fili's eyes misted up slightly. But I could see he was fighting the urge to smile. Kili cleared his throat and I looked over at him as he winked at me.

"When you put it like that…I suppose it is funny." He sat back, "I always thought I'd die in a blaze of glory."

"Please," Fili raised an eyebrow, "You'll die when one of your pranks backfires."

Kili snorted, "Now that wouldn't be a bad way to go."

"Ye know," Bofur sat up and looked at us, "Ye lot may be keen to talk about how ye want to die. But I wouldn't mind having a more cheerful topic of conversation. Or maybe one that involves us getting out of here?"

Fili nodded and a look of serious crossed his face. He took my hand,

"Look at it this way. We're all together now. So once we're out of this hole we'll be fine."

I placed a warning hand on his knee to shut him up. Fili opened his mouth but I shook my head and pointed upwards. The dwarves all glanced up before turning back to me.

"Lass there's no one there." Gimli hissed. I shook my head,

"There might be. I'm just saying we can't let them think we're planning to escape. Although they probably suspect we'll try something. We need to let them think they have the upper hand. Don't make them suspicious."

At this Kili's eyes lit up and he looked over at Bofur. As he hurriedly whispered in the older dwarf's ear me, Fili and Gimli exchanged confused looks. Our confusion heightened when Bofur nodded and began rummaging around in his pockets. Kili scooted over to me.

"I need you to sing Juliet."

"What?"

I didn't mind singing. But I had no idea why I had to do it now. Kili nodded at Bofur who had pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen from his pockets. Gimli was still shaking his head in confusion but Fili was nodding slowly. I folded my arms. At least some of us knew what was going on. Fili nudged me gently.

"If there are any guards they can't see us. They can just hear us. So if all they can hear is you singing they aren't going to want to look in and watch us _write_ an escape plan!"

My eyes widened. Fili kissed my forehead as we all huddled in a circle. Bofur handed the paper and pen to Fili whilst I tried to think of something that was long enough to sing.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high._

_There's a land that I heard of,_

_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Dreams really do come true ooh oh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_Bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly, over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly,_

_Beyond the rainbow?_

_Why, oh why, can't I?"_

Looking up I saw Fili's eyes flashing across the paper in his hand. Nodding he handed it back to Bofur before winking at me.

"Did you have to sing something so beautiful? I wanted to forget about escaping and listen to you!"

Blushing I opened my mouth when I let out a huge yawn. Fili shrugged off his coat and lay it down on the ground.

"Get some sleep love."

I shook my head put he was already pushing me down. Stroking the fur of his coat I pulled my own further around me to keep me warm. Fili sat beside me and took my hand.

"I'll be right here when you wake up Juliet. I promise."

* * *

Oddly enough I had a peaceful few hours of sleep. I had a suspicions I could have sleep for several more hours had it not been the sound of the trapdoor being opened. Fili gently shook my shoulders.

"Juliet? Wake up Juliet?"

He must have shaken me a little too hard because the first thing I did was lash out. Fili sat back on his heels as I rubbed my eyes. Sitting up I gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that."

He pulled me to my feet and I handed him back his coat, "Don't worry. Beats having Kili punch you in the face when you try and wake him up."

I stared at Kili who pouted. Gimli and Bofur were both getting up and as we huddled together Fili pushed me into the middle as a rope ladder came into view.

"This is it," Kili muttered. Fili gripped my hand,

"Juliet I can't promise we'll get out alive. But I am promising that I won't let them hurt you. I'll kill you myself before that happens."

I nodded before squeezing his hand tightly. No one said anything as the bulky figure of Gorrack jumped down. He smiled at us.

"Have a nice sleep did we?" His eyes landed on me, "Seems you have quite a voice my dear. Your guards said they'd never heard anything so pure."

I was aware of the others shooting each other wild looks. Our hunch had paid off. Throwing back my shoulders I looked over at Gorrack.

"I'm not going to sing for you before you ask."

He shook his head, "I didn't come here for you. No I came to see those two."

He pointed at Fili and Kili. As he did my grip moved up to Fili's arm as I tried to pull him back. He shook his head and all but forced himself from my grip.

"Fili you can't!"

He wrapped his arms around me. Burying my face in his chest I could feel his lips pressing hard against my hair.

"I'll be fine. We both will,"

I looked over at Kili who was already being pushed forward. He nodded at me and I turned my gaze back onto Fili.

"I love you."

Nodding he kissed my forehead one last time before pulling away and following Kili up the rope ladder. Bofur grabbed me as Fili disappeared from view. No doubt he thought I'd try and run after him. But I didn't. Instead I just watched as he vanished from my view. Wiping my eyes I looked over at the others.

"What happens now?"

* * *

Fili's eyes never left Kili as he and his brother were marched through the tunnels. Ever since he had told Gorrack who he and Kili were he had been waiting for this moment. Gorrack would want information on Erebor. How defended it was? Where Thorin was right now? Fili was thankful he didn't know the answer to that one. If Thorin and the others had moved on then he could only guess at where they were. Beside him Kili was still struggling and when the dwarf holding him hit him over the head, Fili resisted the urge to fight. If he did it would announce to the world that all Gorrak had to do was hurt Kili and he would talk.

"Fili?"

Fili pulled Kili close to him. His brother rubbed his head but he seemed fine. Looking close Fili could see Kili was terrified. He was terrified as well. But he knew he couldn't let it show. Kili tugged on his arm.

"What happens now?"

"Gorrack isn't going to kill us without finding out what we know," Fili sighed. Kili nodded,

"Fee…don't tell him _anything!_ No matter what he does."

"And if he starts hurting you? If he starts torturing you? If he holds a knife to your throat and says he'll kill you?"

Kili had no answer for that. Even if he had Fili wouldn't want to hear it. It didn't matter what Kili said. He was the older brother. He had to do whatever it took to make sure Kili didn't get hurt. As far as Fili was concerned his brother came first. As they were given one final shove he looked up to see Gorrack standing on the edge of a small cliff Both Fili and Kili gave each other nervous glances before walking towards him. Leaning over Fili saw there was a huge pool. He could see the water marks on several of the large rocks that were jutting out. Manacles hung from these rocks and when he saw a skeleton chained to one of them – half submerged in the water his stomach churned.

"Our last…guest," Gorrack turned away and Fili hurried back to his brothers side. If Gorrack thought he threat of being drowned would scare him then he was wrong. Kili however was another matter. Fili held his brothers hand tightly.

"Let me guess. You have questions about Erebor?"

Gorrack shrugged his shoulders, "Yes and no. I want to know why you and the others are travelling through my mountain?"

Fili folded his arms defiantly. Gorrack didn't even repeat the question. He nodded and as Kili was roughly grabbed by one of their guards Fili went numb. Kili gave him a pleading look as Gorrack rolled up his sleeve and placed his knife against Kili's underarm.

"Don't make me ask a third time."

Fili bit his lip. Gorrack scowled before slowly drawing the knife across Kili's arm. As pain shot across his little brothers face Fili could feel himself faltering. Gorrack wiped his knife on his trousers before resting it against Kili's cheek. Fili sighed.

"Okay fine! Let him go!"

Gorrack sheathed his knife. As Kili was released Fili was aware of him shooting him looks. He gave Kili a sad smile.

"Our people are dying of the Red Plague. We're looking for the Anem flower to save them."

Gorrack nodded, "Very good. You know where it is of course?"

Fili bit his lip. However, as Gorrack reached for Kili again he held out his hands.

"Not exactly. We know it's in these mountains. We just don't know where it is exactly."

Gorrack gave a thoughtful nod and Kili narrowed his eyes.

"You know where it is don't you?"

"Indeed I do," Gorrack smiled, "Everyone here does."

"Where is it?" Fili clenched his fists. Gorrack shook his head.

"Why would I tell you?"

"People are dying!" Kili snapped. Gorrack shook his head.

"That's what people DO!"

There was silence. Fili licked his lips, "Please? What harm can it do anyway? Surely you'd want the chance to gloat about how we're so close but we'll never be able to find the one thing that can save the dwarves of Erebor?"

Fili prayed Gorrack was vain enough to fall for this. He gave a slow nod.

"Indeed. Very well. I guess you are right. The Anem flower only grows underground near running water. The last place it was to be found in abundance was in the Cave of Glass. That would be at least…three, maybe four weeks journey from here."

Fili bit his lip before giving Kili a small glance. If they could escape and find the others now..?

Gorrack raised an eyebrow, "Now then. I want you two to give me something in return for that."

"Well what do you want?" Fili folded his arms and Gorrack smiled,

"I want the line of Durin destroyed! I want to see Thorin Oakenshield fall!" He leaned in closer,

"And you two will be the first to die."

Fili forced his body to stop shaking. He wasn't going to let Gorrack see his fear. As Kili was grabbed he briefly wondered if he should plead for his brother's life. But he knew Gorrack wouldn't agree. As he too was grabbed his own struggling started up. They were both pushed down a small flight of stone steps with Gorrack following close behind. Fili's arms were pinned behind him and he was forced to watch as Kili was pressed against a huge rock. The water level was only at their ankles but Fili knew it would start to rise soon. As Kili's arms were forced above his head Fili thought back to Juliet. This time a small sob escaped him.

He hadn't even said goodbye to her.

_**ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER! Sorry for doing that again to you all! Gorrack is such a ****head! Poor everyone!So many feels! Fili/Kili feels! Fili/Juliet feels! Let me know what you think xx**_


	19. The One with a Thrilling Rescue

_**Big thanks to Littlemissthunderbird, caleb's babe, clarethornton and jace249822896 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Marina Oakenshield – They're my weakness it seems.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Definitely a dashing rescue ;)**_

_**Nice Egan – I'm the same with ideas! Right now I'm torn between which one to do after my Kili fic! And only time will tell if he was telling the truth. If you want any help or advice or whatever feel free to PM me **_

_**1-clisa – 1 – Don't worry. I only do happy endings**_

The One with a Thrilling Rescue

Gorrack's hand came down on Fili's shoulder,

"In case you were getting hopeful. The others will die to. Maybe I'll even let your wife see your body?"

"Leave them alone. Please?" If he had been able to, Fili would have fallen to his knees. Instead he was being manacled to the rock opposite Kili's. Gorrack raised an eyebrow.

"And wait for them to escape? No. They are dwarves of Erebor. They must die along with you."

As Gorrack and the others turned and began walking away Fili began yelling curse after curse. He knew it would do no good. But he wasn't going to let those bastards have the last word. Looking up he pulled on his manacles. He knew they wouldn't break free. But he couldn't sit and wait to die.

"Fee?"

His brother sounded so small. Looking over, Fili smiled,

"Kili I'm so sorry. I should have protected you."

Kili shook his head, "it's okay Fili. At least…" he swallowed the lump in throat before trying again,

"At least I get to die with my brother."

* * *

"Juliet sit down."

At Bofur's repeated suggestion I shook my head before looking up at the barred trapdoor. I could make out the shape of one of our guards. Biting my lip I looked down and carried on with my pacing. Gimli opened his mouth before shutting it again. Bofur jumped up and placed a hand on my arm.

"Lass ye need to keep calm. Think about the baby."

"You think I care about that right now?" Pulling myself free of Bofur I rounded on both him and Gimli.

"What I care about I getting Fili and Kili back. They've been gone far too long. We have no idea what Gorrack could be doing to them!"

Bofur nodded, "I know lass. I just don't want to see ye lose the child. Not now."

As he sat down guilt swelled within me. Sitting down beside him I took his hand and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. And you're right. But I don't want this baby if Fili isn't going to be there to see it being born. We have to get them back and we have to get out of this hell hole!"

Gimli nodded, "I've had an idea about that," leaning over he began whispering in my ear. My eyes widened before I nodded furiously. It could work. Assuming the guards weren't so hard hearted that we died right here. As Gimli explained the plan to Bofur I began hunting round for something to slice my palm open. In the dark that was almost impossible. However, at the very last second my hand stumbled across a small rusted nail.

"Juliet? What exactly are ye doing?" Bofur blinked at the nail as I held it up. I nodded,

"It needs to be convincing doesn't it?"

Before any of the others could stop me I sliced my left palm open. Dropping the nail I grabbed at my wrist as a blinding pain shot through my arm. After wiping the blood on my trousers and my hands I nodded to the others. Lying on my back I hid my bleeding hand and gave Gimli a nod. He climbed onto the tallest rock and looked up at the guard.

"Help! Ye have to help her!"

As I screamed I kept one eye open. Bofur gave me a small thumbs up whilst Gimli carried on shouting.

"She's having a miscarriage! Please ye need to help her!"

Adding in one last scream I noticed the other two didn't as much as move. Only when the trapdoor opened did they let out a sigh of relief. I lay in Bofur's lap as a fat dwarf came running over. I grabbed his hand and he flinched at the blood.

"Please…it hurts!"

He nodded before looking at me, "Where?"

"Here." The dwarf frowned as I head-butted him. He fell backwards and Gimli gave him another punch for good measure. Getting to my feet I saw both dwarves grinning at me.

"Ye've got a good pair of lungs Juliet!" Bofur smiled whilst I bowed. Looking over I saw Gimli pulling himself up the rope ladder. I waited until he was at the top before climbing up myself. Looking down I let myself smile.

"We were going to find Fili and we were going to get out.

* * *

Fili looked down and then wished he hadn't. The water was now up to their waists and he knew in a few hours it would reach their heads. Both he and Kili had tried to free themselves. They'd tried to pull the chains away from the rocks. Slide their hands through. But nothing had worked. Biting his lip he looked over at Kili. His brother had gone white and Fili had no idea what to say to him. What did you say when you knew you only had hours left to live?

"It's ironic," Kili said softly. Fili frowned and Kili grinned at him.

"You never learnt to swim. Not as well as me anyway. You always said you would never need to know how if we were living in a mountain."

Fili shook his head fondly. At least Kili found it easy to add light on the situation. That was something he had always admired in his brother. The fact that he could make any situation better by a smile or a joke.

There was no one Fili would rather have with him right now.

"_What about down here?"_

At Juliet's voice Fili and Kili both looked at each other. Whilst Kili was beaming at the thought they had escaped Fili couldn't help but be nervous. What if Juliet hadn't escaped and was being forced by Gorrack to trick them. If he was taking her to her own watery death..?

"FILI!"

Looking up Fili saw Juliet, Bofur and Gimli standing on the rocks above them. Juliet's face couldn't be any whiter. She turned to Gimli who passed her something. Fili narrowed his eyes but before he could get a good look Juliet was running down the steps. Her hair had come loose from her braids and was flying behind her. As she entered the water Fili watched as she didn't even try and wade towards him. Instead she went under the surface. Fili watched the air bubbles moving closer towards him. He shared a nervous look with Kili before Juliet's head broke the surface. She grabbed his face and pressed her soaking lips to his.

Fili couldn't help himself. The world around him could have been dead for all he cared. Right now all he could focus on was Juliet's mouth against his. The water on her face. Hurriedly tasting her lips he forced himself to break away. She grinned at him and Fili knew the second he was freed he would take her in his arms and never let her go. The water lapped against her chest and now that she was close beside him Fili saw she had a small nail in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Her teeth chattered together and Fili knew that being drowned in freezing cold water was just another nice touch Gorrack had added. Juliet reached up to free him when Fili shook his head.

"Kili first."

Juliet didn't even argue. Instead she turned and waded towards Kili. It only took a few minutes for the manacles to come away. Rubbing his wrists Kili began swimming towards the steps whilst Juliet hurried to undo Fili's chains. Her hands were shaking violently and Fili longed to hold her close. As his own wrists were freed Juliet dropped the nail and began pulling him towards the steps. Kili was already being helped out by the others and as his feet hit the first step Fili fell to his knees – pulling Juliet with him. She was shaking even more now and as he held her hands Fili saw both were covered in blood. Pushing that from his mind he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You're freezing." He mumbled. He knew he wasn't much better. But at least the top half of his body was still dry. Rubbing her back and arms he looked over to see Kili being given similar treatment by Bofur and Gimli. Juliet wrapped her own arms around him and pressed her lips against his chest.

"If I set eyes on Gorrack ever again I'm going to kill him!"

Fili smiled at her before looking at the others.

"How did you even get out?"

As Bofur explained their escape Fili and Kili grinned at each other. Pulling Juliet to her feet Fili held her close.

"Thank you my love. You saved my life again!"

Juliet bowed and Fili sniggered. Taking her hand he hurried up the stones steps to join the others. He, Kili and Juliet looked like drowned rats. As he glanced at his wife Fili was reminded of how she had ended up in Middle Earth. Only that time he had saved her from drowning. Juliet hugged him tightly.

"What now?" Kili shook his head – spraying water everywhere. Fili nodded.

"We get out of here."

_**So then, bit of a short update I'm afraid. But yay everyone's still alive! However things aren't going to run smoothly I'm afraid. Let me know what you all think. Also, quick poll here. After my Kili/OC fic I'm torn between either doing another Hobbit fic with Fili and Kili OR a LOTR's fic which would be a Legolas/OC fic. Really can't pic and I wondered if anyone had **_


	20. The One with Trial and Punishment

_**Fili'sgirl251 – I couldn't let anything happen to my favourite princes could I?**_

_**Muntzy09 – Yeah this one might not be very helpful then**_

_**1-clisa-1 – Still not sure but it's always nice to know what other people think**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Who isn't? Either way I'm doing both. I'm just not sure which I should spend my whole summer on.**_

_**Evenina – Yeah that's what I'm thinking as well.**_

_**Nice Egan – No worries. I remember how nervous I was about posting my first story.**_

The One with Trial and Punishment

I couldn't stop shivering as we moved through the tunnels. Fili kept one arm wrapped around my shoulders the whole time we moved. But it wasn't enough to keep my teeth from chattering. My legs trembled with each step and my hands stung from where the water had gotten into the gash. Bofur had offered me a rag to help stop the bleeding but it kept coming undone every five minutes – meaning I had to clench my fists if I wanted to keep it in place.

"Okay Kili. You said you knew the way out." Fili muttered as he tightened his hold on me. Kili nodded slowly.

"I did…at least I did when we were back in our old room…cave…cell."

We all stopped in our tracks. Fili was shooting Kili a small glare whilst I gave him a weak smile. I hadn't the heart to be annoyed at him. I was too cold and I had no idea which way was up right now. Kili shook his head and I knew he was mentally kicking himself.

"I'm sorry Fee. Honestly, if we can find where we were first put then I think I'd be able to find it. But now..?"

Fili shook his head, "Kili don't worry about it. We'll work something out."

"So what? We just wander around and hope we get lucky?" Gimli folded his arms, "We need a better plan than that?"

"You think I don't know that?" Fili spat, "You don't think I know how much danger we're in if we get caught again? Right now I'm praying so hard that the next turn will lead us straight back to the others even though I know it won't!"

Gimli bit his lip whilst the rest of us stared at Fili. He had been so calm until now. I pressed a thick kiss on his chest. The past few days had to have been taking its toll. And true to Fili's form he hadn't told us how much he had been worrying. I rubbed his stomach.

"It's okay Fili. It's okay. We're alive and together. Things could be a lot worse."

Fili nodded before giving Gimli a guilty look, "I'm sorry for that. I'm not used to having this much responsibility. If anything happens to you because of me I'd never be able to live with myself."

Gimli nodded, "its fine Fili. I didn't mean to get at ye."

Bofur smiled at us all, "Okay here's what we'll do. No one is going to come looking for us. We shut the cell door when we left so it looks like we're still there. And I imagine Gorrack won't be hurrying back to look at two dead bodies."

My own grip tightened on Fili at this point. I had come so close to losing him and I wouldn't have been able to do anything. Even healing powers couldn't bring someone back from the dead. Fili held me close and as i looked at his eyes I knew similar thoughts were running round his own head.

"Give me your hand." He mumbled. Holding it out I waited as he gently untied the rag before retying it again. As the material scrapped against my wound I tried not to show how much it hurt. Right now Fili needed to focus. I couldn't have him thinking he had hurt me.

"So we just keep walking then?" Kili asked. Bofur nodded.

"That's about it Kili."

"I think not."

At Gorrack's voice we all froze. Fili grabbed me and pulled me close against him. Bofur snarled whilst Gimli and Kili inched away as several figures emerged from the shadows. Gorrack leered at me whilst behind him stood several other dwarves. All were gripping swords and looked ready to cut us down. Holding his hands behind his back Gorrack cocked his head to one side.

"What do we have here? Escaping prisoners? Was our hospitality not good enough for you?"

Fili raised an eyebrow, "If by hospitality you mean locking us up before trying to kill us then I'd say no."

As he took in our ragged state I could have sworn a smile was playing on Gorrack's lips.

"I see you had a bit of help?" His eyes landed on me and I found myself shrinking against Fili who held me close. Gorrack pursed his lips.

"Come here."

Fili shook his head whilst the other three stood in front of us both. At their attempt of a shield a few of the dwarves behind Gorrack laughed. However I could tell from Gorrack's eyes that he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. He snapped his fingers.

"Here girl!"

Fili tightened his grip on me but I gave him a small shake of the head. His eyes widened but I had already slipped away from him and pushed past the others. Gorrack nodded approvingly whilst I kept my eyes on the ground. I had to stay strong. I couldn't break down now. Ignoring the tightening in my chest I took shallow breaths as Gorrack stroked my hair. When he sniffed it I gave a small shudder. Gorrack narrowed his eyes and he grabbed a fistful.

"You really are beautiful. I can see why he wanted you."

"Shut it," Licking my lips I met his gaze, "Shut up before I make you!"

Gorrack nodded before slamming me against the tunnel wall. As he did so he brought out his knife and dug it under my chin. Looking round I saw Fili being restrained by four men. He kicked out at them but they forced him to his knees.

Gorrack smiled, "I love a person with spirit. It makes it more fun to break!"

His hand moved from my hair to my neck. As his grip tightened I couldn't help my whimper.

"Stop it!" Fili spat, "You're scaring her!"

"Oh am I?" Gorrack placed his other hand over his heart in mock shock, "I had no idea. Am I scaring you?"

With his scarred face pushed up close against mine I was fully aware of my knees shaking. I shook my head, not giving him the satisfaction. Gorrack removed the knife from my neck.

"Do you remember our last conversation?"

I nodded and his smile grew. Stepping aside he gestured to the closest of his men,

"And do you remember what I said they would do to you if you tried to escape?"

I forced myself to nod. My feet began moving towards Fili when Gorrack lunged for me and grabbed my arm.

"I'd hate to see you get spoiled. And I imagine your husband wouldn't like it as well."

"Lay a finger on her and I'll kill you!" Fili barked. Gorrack shook his head with a pitiful smile. He kissed my cheek and let go of me. With a choked sob I stumbled back to Fili who pressed me close against him. His lips brushed against my hair and I had to shut my eyes to avoid crying. Gorrack snapped his fingers and as I looked up I saw his men surrounding us. Gimli sighed whilst Kili shot me a worried look. Forcing a smile onto my face I held Fili tightly. Gorrack said nothing as we began walking back and I tried not to think about how close we had come to an escape. How that might have been our only chance. The thought of being thrown into that hole again shook me. Fili tightened his grip but as my chest got tighter and my breathing more laboured I knew what was happening. Fili grabbed my shoulders.

"Juliet look at me!"

I was aware of everyone else stopping. Gorrack pushed his way towards us and shook me roughly.

"What's wrong with her?"

Fili shoved him away before cuddling me, "Just breathe Juliet. You're okay now. You're with me. I'll keep you safe I swear."

Nodding I clung to his coat. Gorrack muttered something about women and I licked my lips as my chest eased. Fili kissed my forehead.

"It's alright love," he whispered, "We'll get out."

"I can't go back in that hole again! Not again!"

Fili nodded, "I know love. I won't let them put you there."

I didn't want to point out that Fili would have little say in the matter. And if I had to choose I'd rather be in that hole with Fili than anywhere else by myself. Brushing myself down I looked over at Gorrack. He narrowed his eyes before turning and carrying on. As we walked I wished I wasn't clinging to Fili as much. I had to be strong. I was going to be a queen one day. I had to show that I wasn't afraid.

"Where are ye taking us?" Bofur asked. Frowning I realised that we weren't being taken back to our hole. I allowed myself a small smile at this. But as Gorrack turned round the smile instantly left my face.

"You didn't think I'd allow you to go without punishment? You escaped and for that you must pay a price."

* * *

Fili's eyes widened as they entered a large cavern. He shared hurried glances with Kili and when his brother nodded Fili had to stop himself from jumping up and down with excitement. He knew where they were. This was the main cavern that they had been brought to when they were first captured Gorrack sat down on his throne whilst his men shoved the group forward. Fili kept his arms wrapped around Juliet. He hadn't stopped whispering into her ear the whole time they had been walking. Whatever Gorrack had threatened her with earlier it had shaken her to the core. Fili didn't want to imagine what would happen if these dwarves got their grubby hands on her. As their captors stepped back Fili looked around him. As he spied a whipping post in the middle of the cavern his eyes widened and he eased Juliet behind him. Gorrack followed his gaze.

"Now then. There are two ways we can do this. Either you remain silent and each of you receives ten lashes. Or the ringleader of your escape attempt comes forward and receives thirty."

Fili licked his lips. He wouldn't have hesitated about taking the blame. But given that he and Kili had been chained up to drown at the time he knew Gorrack wouldn't believe them. Bofur and Gimli shared a nervous look. Both of them looked like they were willing to step up and take the blame. He knew he shouldn't but Fili hoped one of them did. He knew he'd never be able to watch Juliet being hurt. Bofur gave a small nod and Gimli stepped back. Gorrack raised an eyebrow.

"You?" He sounded surprised at the idea. Fili noticed Bofur frown at this implied insult.

Bofur nodded, "Aye it was me."

"No it wasn't."

Fili had no idea what to do. Juliet pushed past him and stood side by side with Bofur. Fili shook his head. He knew why she was doing this and he couldn't let her. Reaching for her he frowned when she shrugged his grip off before facing Gorrack.

"It was my idea. I wasn't going to stand by and let you kill my husband and his brother."

Gorrack nodded, "At least you have the courage to take the blame. I'll admit I'm inclined to be lenient. But then, it wouldn't be much of a punishment would it."

"Should we lock the others up?" The dwarf closest Fili asked. Gorrack shook his head.

"Tie them up here. They can enjoy the show."

The second he was grabbed Fili began fighting. Juliet didn't move. She didn't even turn around to look at him. Strong arms pulled him back whilst Fili kicked out – fully aware of the others doing the same.

"Leave her alone! She has done nothing wrong!"

His reward was to be kicked in the stomach. Falling to his knees Fili was powerless as they tied his hands behind him before tying his ankles together. His eyes never left the still figure of Juliet. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kili, Bofur and Gimli had been given the same treatment. Gorrack slid from his throne and moved towards Juliet. Walking around her his eyes roamed over her body.

"Strip her."

"NO!" Fili couldn't shout any louder. Several men grinned at each other before grabbing at Juliet and pulling her clothes. Fili watched as she lashed out at them, managing to land several blows that Fili knew would hurt. Freeing herself she gave him a shaky smile before turning to Gorrack.

"I'm quite capable of taking my own shirt off!"

He nodded, "Very well."

Fili wanted to be sick as Juliet shrugged off her coat. Even though her face gave away nothing he could see her hands shaking as she unlaced her shirt before pulling it over her head. The dwarves jeered at her and Fili sincerely hoped the others had averted their gaze. As her corset came away he sat back; knowing he was helpless to do little more than shoot glares at those who leered at her. Juliet did her best to cover her breasts and Fili could see her legs tremble. Gorrack shook his head.

"And your trousers."

She shook her head and Gorrack didn't ask her again. Two men grabbed her and forced her to the floor. Fili tried to turn away as she was stripped but someone grabbed his head and forced him to watch. He knew they were both taking advantaging of the opportunity to grope her. As they stepped away he saw Juliet curl into a small ball in an effort to cover herself. Gorrack gave an approving nod and Fili knew if this carried on any longer he'd be sick. Juliet wrapped her arms around her chest – avoiding Gorrack's gaze as he stepped towards her. He gave an approving nod. Reaching down he grabbed a clump of hair and pulled her to her feet. Juliet shrieked and out of habit Fili lowered his head. He gave the others a small glance and saw all of them were averting their gaze as well. Out of the corner of his eyes Fili could see Gorrack pushing Juliet towards him.

"Force his head up."

As a hand pulled on his hair Fili hissed in pain. Looking up he saw Juliet in Gorrack's grip. He gripped her hair in one hand and a serrated knife in the other. As he dug it underneath one of her breasts Fili stiffened.

"Beg for her," Gorrack kissed Juliet's cheek, "Beg for me to spare her."

"Please!" Fili shook his head. His eyes never left Juliet. Already he could see the small bump on her stomach. She shook her head but Fili didn't care what it would take him.

"I'll do anything you ask. Anything you want. But please just let her go."

Gorrack shrugged before pressing his lips over Juliet's. As he kissed her Fili was glad he was tied up. Else there would have been nothing that would have stopped him tearing Gorrack apart. Tears ran down his face as he heard Juliet crying out.

Crying out for him. The way she had when Nordri had assaulted her.

Gorrack came up for air and smiled at Fili.

"Does it hurt you? When you see her in pain?"

Fili was nodding before he realised. Gorrack removed the knife and looked Juliet up and down.

"That's what I want. To see you hurt, no matter what it takes."

Fili's cries went unanswered. Gorrack took Juliet's arm and dragged her towards the post. He gave her a lingering look as her arms were tied above her. Fili gazed at Juliet's bare back. Gorrack nodded.

"The noble dwarves of Erebor. Letting a young girl take their punishment."

Another dwarf stepped forward. As he passed Gorrack a thin rod Fili licked his lips. At least it wasn't an actual whip. Juliet gripped the post with her hands and Fili didn't turn away. He knew if he did he'd be forced to watch. Gorrack tapped the rod against her back, tracing it down her spine.

"Say goodbye to your beauty."

As Juliet spat on his face Fili shot her a proud smile. Gorrack grabbed her face.

"Let's make it forty lashes."

Stepping back he flexed his arm before striking her. The rod hit the top of her shoulders and Juliet's whole body stiffened. Fili was shaking his head whilst mentally counting each stroke. Juliet didn't make a single sound and as thin red lines began to appear on her back Fili pulled at his bonds. If he could just loosen them a bit..?

"You're tough!" Gorrack approved. Juliet shrugged her shoulders,

"I try."

Even if she wasn't crying out it was clear she was in pain. As Gorrack struck her again she gave a pained gasp. Blood began to drip down her back as the wounds opened up. Fili never stopped counting. He just wanted it to be over.

_19, 20, 21, 22._

On the twenty third stroke Fili knew it was taking all of Juliet's strength not to scream. As the rod came down on her bottom she threw her head back, crying out in agony. Gorrack struck her there again and again. He only stopped when she finally screamed.

_27, 28, 29, 30_

Blood was starting to cover Juliet's back and she hung limply against the post. Each time Gorrack struck her she seemed to go limper and limper.

_39, 40!_

Gorrak dropped the rod with a satisfied smile and Fili waited for him to untie Juliet. However Gorrack stroked her hair before moving away from her. Fili wanted more than ever to crawl towards her and hold her. But every time he moved he ended up rolling onto his front. Gorrack gave a satisfied nod.

"They can stay here tonight. They won't go anywhere trussed up like that."

"In the morning?" The man who was holding Fili let go of him before moving away. Gorrack nodded.

"In the morning they will die," he pointed to Juliet, "They can watch their witch burn before I personally remove their heads."

His men nodded before filing out of the cavern. Gorrack was close behind, only pausing to grab Fili by the hair.

"I hope you know now that will always make good my threats."

As Fili nodded Gorrack let him go before stalking from the cavern. Fili licked his lips and turned over to look at the others. Kili couldn't stop shaking whilst Bofur had tears running down his face. Only when he saw those did Fili realised how much he himself had been crying.

"Is she..?"

"Juliet!" Fili forced himself onto his knees, "Juliet talk to me love?"

She didn't answer.

_**Aww poor Fili and Juliet! They just can't catch a break right now can they? Don't worry though, next chapter is happier I promise. And Gorrack is still being a complete git! Let me know what you think xx**_


	21. The One where Things Are Looking Up

_**Big thanks to cheezy3 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Nice Egan – Don't worry this one has a very happy ending.**_

_**SongHyeRii – Yeah I know.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – Don't worry things are going to get better soon.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – He'll get one later don't worry.**_

_**Sahfralyn – Glad you enjoyed Jinxed that much! Don't worry happy moments are on their way.**_

The One where Things Are Finally Looking Up

Fili licked his lips nervously. He'd been calling Juliet's name for the past ten minutes with no response. He shook his head. She couldn't be dead. She wouldn't have left him. Not like this.

"Lad she'll be fine," Bofur whispered, "She'll have just passed out."

Just passed out. Fili forced himself to stay calm. He knew Bofur was only trying to make him feel better. And in many ways Bofur was right. Chances were Juliet had simply fallen unconscious from the pain. Pain that she should never have suffered in the first place. Fili struggled with the ropes around his wrists furiously. They bit into his skin and as he looked over he saw the others trying their own methods of escape. Kili sat with his back against the cavern wall – methodically moving his arms up and down to saw through his ropes. Fili sighed. He couldn't deny that when they had been brought to this cavern he had been glad. At least now they could escape. Go back to where this whole thing had started and try and get out.

But now Juliet was lying bloodied and lifeless. Fili wasn't going to move an inch until he knew she would be fine. Even if that meant giving up their freedom.

"Fili!"

Looking over at his brother Fili beamed as Kili rubbed his newly freed wrists before untying his ankles. Kili steadily got to his feet, leaning on the wall for support. Shaking out his arms and legs he gave the other three a triumphant smile.

"Would ye quit smiling and give us a hand then?" Gimli got onto his knees and held out his bound hands to Kili. Nodding Kili hurriedly began to untie the others. Fili keep flashing his gaze from his wife, to the others and back to the tunnels that led from the cavern. By the sounds of it Gorrack and his men weren't going to be back for a while. But Fili didn't dare chance it.

"Fili?"

Looking up at his brother Fili allowed Kili to untie him. As the ropes fell away he rubbed his bruised wrists and ankles, letting the blood flow back into his hands and feet. Kili pulled him up and as he wobbled slightly Fili shook his head. He had to focus now. He had to get them out. Brushing himself down he turned and hurried towards the post where Juliet was still tied. He could hear the others close behind him but Fili didn't pay attention. As he got closer he had to fight the urge to be sick. Although it could have been a lot worse Fili knew it was bad. Juliet's back was covered in thin red lines, most of which had opened into gaping wounds. At the marks on her bottom Fili bit his lip before moving round and stroking her face.

"Juliet? Can you hear me my love?"

She didn't stir. Fili wasted no time in reaching for the ropes around her wrists.

"Find something to cover her up!" Kili barked. Gimli was halfway through taking his coat off when Bofur ran to Gorrack's throne and pulled the fur blanket from it. Hurrying towards the others he handed it to Kili. Fili pulled at the last knot and as the ropes came away Juliet fell backwards into the open blanket. Kili hurriedly wrapped it around her and scooped her into his arms.

"She's still breathing," Bofur whispered. Fili knelt down as Kili laid Juliet on the ground. She shifted slightly and a look of pain crossed her face.

"Get her on her front!" Fili kissed her forehead before – with Kili's help – rolling her onto her front. The effect was instant. The pain flew from Juliet's face and at the peaceful look that replaced it Fili held his shaking hands tight against his chest.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked. Fili sighed,

"We need to stop the bleeding. But we've no bandages or…" trailing off he stared at one of the many tunnels that surrounded them. Kili sat beside Juliet and gently stroked her face. Fili smiled – more to himself than the others.

"That tunnel. That leads to the healing ward. If one of us snuck in we could pick up something."

Although Kili was nodding in agreement the other two looked nervously at each other. Fili let out a frustrated sigh and Bofur bit his lip.

"Lad it's not that we don't want to help her. Seeing her like this is killing me but, we should take advantage of the situation and leave now!"

Gimli nodded, "He's right Fili. We need to go. Surely her magic will help her?"

Fili was already getting to his feet, "I'll be a few minutes. I know where the healing ward is and all I need is some bandages. I know we should escape now but I'm not going to risk anything happening to her. I'm sorry but she comes first."

Fili waited for a backlash from one of them. However Bofur smiled at him,

"I understand Fili. But for the love of Durin be quick about it!"

Nodding Fili knelt beside Juliet and kissed her forehead before running off down the tunnel. He could just about remember the way from his last visit. Even though he was running as fast as he could he never stopped looking behind him. If they were caught now..?

Biting his lip Fili peered round the corner before taking it. He couldn't afford to mess this up. If he got them all out them maybe it would make up for the fact that he had gotten them into this mess in the first place. As he entered the healing ward he made sure he wasn't making a sound. He could still remember Kili's suspicions about these patients. Not wishing to take any chances Fili stayed as far away from the beds as he could. Instead his gaze roamed the shelves that lined the cavern walls. Bottles on tonic and panic relief filled most of them whilst there was a huge stack of bandages resting on another. Slipping silently between the beds Fili risked a glance down at the patient. Sweat covered their skin and he could see huge rashes on their neck and hands. He had only seen a few of the plague victims back in Erebor and he remembered banning Juliet from going near the infirmary when he saw how bad the epidemic had been. Fili bit his lip as the patient stirred. Peering closely he saw it was a young woman. Her hair had been cut short but as she reached out to him with a stick like hand he couldn't help but back away.

"Water…please?" Fili frowned at her. She pointed to the table by her bed and as he saw a glass filled to the brim he nodded. A part of him wondered if this was the right thing to do. The last thing he needed was to get ill himself. But he couldn't leave her in any more pain than she was in already. Plus there was a chance she might call for help and Fili couldn't risk that either.

Besides he knew Juliet wouldn't hesitate to help her.

Grabbing the glass Fili held it to her lips. As the woman drank he tried not to fling when she placed her hands on top of his. Freeing himself he put the glass back and watched her as she shut her eyes and pulled the thick blankets over her. Nodding to himself he grabbed a thick roll of bandage before picking up a bottle of salve. Fili wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it looked like the stuff Oin used. Slipping both into his coat pockets he ran back down the tunnel. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much, but he couldn't help but think that – in a few hours – he and the others would be free.

* * *

As he reached the others Fili saw Juliet's body move. Quickening his pace he knelt beside her and stroked her face. Forcing her eyes open she tried to push herself up when her face creased in pain and she bit her lip to supress her cry. Dropping his stolen supplies Fili took her hand.

"It's okay Juliet. It's okay. I'm here now. I'm here."

"Fili?" Juliet looked up at him, resting her head back on the ground. Fili nodded.

"Listen to me love. I'm going to take this blanket away so I can heal your back."

She snorted and Fili couldn't resist his smile. Something told him Juliet would be fine.

"I have healing powers Fili? Anyway, what do you know about healing wounds?"

Fili nodded, "Nothing. Which is why you're going to tell me what to do okay?"

She rolled her eyes and a collective chuckle flew around. Juliet shook her head,

"You're such a man."

Fili nodded before removing the blanket. Bofur cleared his throat.

"Me and Gimli will keep watch lad."

As the pair got to their feet Fili noticed the pain start up on Juliet's face.

"Kili?"

His brother scooted over to him and Fili pointed at Juliet.

"Take her mind off it. Talk to her, tell her a story. Something."

Nodding Kili slid his coat off and laid it down on the floor. Fili watched as he lay on his own stomach opposite Juliet. As Kili took her hands Fili turned his attention back to her back. The wounds had stopped bleeding and most of the blood had stained the fur blanket. Fili gave a sharp nod. Gorrack had Juliet's blood on his hands already. What did a bit more matter?

"Okay then love," Fili picked up the bottle. He knew what he was supposed to do but he needed to make sure Juliet's mind was off the pain. Holding in front of her he smiled.

"What do I do with this?"

"Rub a thin layer over the wound. Not too much thought else the bandages won't stick. And don't rub it all the way in. Let it soak into the skin."

Fili nodding, "Okay this might hurt. And I am so sorry if it does."

Without letting Juliet answer he got to work. The second the salve touched her back Juliet's body froze. Fili knew she was itching to arch away from him. Kili gripped her hands tightly.

"Juliet? Look at me. Look at me _namad."_

"Please Kili," Juliet gasped, "Don't make this any worse."

Fili snorted at this. Looking at Kili's outraged face he laughed to himself. Soon most of Juliet's back was covered in the salve. Looking at the thin marks on her bottom Fili sighed. He hated having to touch her like that. Especially given how much pain she would be in. Shutting his eyes he rubbed the salve into the first wound. This time Juliet couldn't keep down her cry. Kili nudged her.

"Hey come on Juliet? I thought you'd been through worse than this?"

"I have," she spat, "And right now I'm making far less fuss than you would."

"She's right there Kili," Fili shook his head. However Juliet wasn't finished.

"Then you both would."

Kili sniggered and Fili rolled his eyes. Putting the salve away he wiped his hands on his trousers.

"Okay Juliet. I'm going to bandage your back now okay?"

She nodded, "You'll need Kili to help you."

Fili watched as she freed her hands from Kili's and forced herself up onto her elbows. Lifting her body off the floor Fili gaped. The effort this was taking her right now was amazing. He completely forgot about the bandages in his hand until Juliet looked over her shoulder.

"Get on with it then! I can't so this indefinitely you know!"

Nodding Fili waited until Kili was kneeling opposite. Starting at the very bottom of her back the pair of them bandaged her wounds. Every so often Juliet would cry out in pain and Fili knew it wouldn't be long before her strength gave up and she fell to the floor again. He wanted to go as quickly as possible. But he needed to make sure he did a proper job. Soon they were over halfway done. Kili's eyes never left Juliet's back and as they reached her chest he sat back to let Fili take over. Fili shook his head good naturedly. Even in the worst situations his brother made sure he was being one hundred percent appropriate. Tying the bandage underneath her arms he tapped her on the shoulder. Juliet didn't respond. She just collapsed back to the ground.

"Get the others," Fili instructed. Kili hurried off whilst Fili grabbed Juliet's clothes. Her body shook slightly and Fili realised she was crying.

"Juliet?"

"Can you…can you just, hold me? Please?"

Fili nodded. Pain flashed across Juliet's face as she sat up and curled against him. Fili wrapped his arms around her body to cover her. She pressed her face into his shoulder and Fili sighed. Kissing the back of her neck he tried to shush her.

"It's okay Juliet. I'm going to get us all out of here in a few minutes."

She shook her head, "I don't deserve you Fili."

Fili shrugged, "Well, I am pretty amazing."

Juliet said nothing as he dressed her. Every so often Fili kept glancing at her face to see if she was alright. Even though she smiled back he knew she was far from alright. He slipped her shirt over her head before easing her coat on. He took her hand.

"And no one deserves me more than you."

Juliet smiled up at him. Fili stroked her hand before kissing the tiny bump on her stomach.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Good," Scooping her into his arms he held her close to his chest, "What sort of prince would I be if I let my princess walk around injured?"

Juliet said nothing. Instead she rested her head against his chest. Kissing the top of her hair Fili looked up to see the others waiting for them by the largest tunnel. Taking a deep breath he looked around before going to join the others.

"What if they haven't moved the rocks?" Bofur whispered. Fili shrugged.

"I doubt that. They have numbers on their side. And if they haven't then it means they could still be there."

He knew chances of that happening were slim to none. But it didn't do any harm to give the others a bit of hope.

* * *

Gorrack watched as his prisoners hurried down one of the tunnels. Behind him Yolanda was sharpening a knife.

"I don't understand why you're doing this! After everything we went through to keep them here!"

Gorrack rolled his eyes. "Because where do you think they'll go? They'll go back to their beloved king."

"And?" As realisation hit Yolanda, Gorrack smiled. She grabbed his arm,

"We don't need another home Gorrack. This is our home!"

Gorrack shook his head. Yolanda didn't understand. No one did. He tapped his fingers against the rock as the blonde prince vanished from sight with his wife in his arms.

"That mountain. Thorin doesn't have a claim to it. If he is in these mountains that makes Erebor ripe for the taking. If we follow those dwarves they'll take us right to Thorin. We'll kill him and then take those two princes back with us to use as leverage. We will have our home given back to us!"

Turning away he cupped her face with his hand.

"Gather everyone together. Anyone who can fight is coming with me. We've no time to waste!"

* * *

As they walked Fili made sure his grip on Juliet wasn't too tight. He didn't want to hurt her. She clung to him.

"I need to tell you something," her voice was hoarse and Fili knew she needed some food and soon. They all did.

"What love?"

"Gorrack…he hates Thorin."

Fili nodded, "I know he does love."

Juliet shook her head, "No I mean, he really hates Thorin. The way he spoke about him. If he sets eyes on him he'll try and kill him. I know he will."

Fili shushed her gently, "Don't worry love. That's not going to happen."

"I know," she kissed his shoulder; "I just thought you should be warned. Thorin should be warned."

Fili nodded. Kili and Gimli had gone up ahead. When he heard they delighted shouts he couldn't contain his smile. Juliet grinned at Bofur who ran on ahead.

"Do you think the others are still there?" Juliet looked up at him. Fili shook his head.

"Honestly? I don't know. I've no idea how long we were prisoners. They could be."

As the shouts of Kili, Gimli and Bofur got louder Fili's own smile vanished as he saw the trio standing by the blocked up tunnel. So the others hadn't managed it after all. Juliet was still facing him and he didn't dare look at her. He didn't want her to see his disappointment. But as he looked up he saw Kili jump up and down. As the smallest rocks above his brother's head came away Fili frowned. Bofur, Gimli and Kili moved back as more rocks were taken away from the other side. Fili looked down at Juliet who was beaming from ear to ear.

It couldn't be..? They couldn't still be there?

**Translation**

**Namad – **Sister

_**So bit of a busy chapter whith good and bad moments! Yay everyone is fine! Not so yay that Gorrack has a new evil plan (don't worry I have my own plans for him!) and will they manage to get out? Let me know what you all think xx**_


	22. The One where Everyone Gets Reunited

_**Big thanks Queen of Sparkle for following/favouriting.**_

_**Nice Egan – Will have to wait and see for that! Don't worry thought I only do happy endings I promise.**_

_**Fili'sgirl251 – Don't worry. Things are looking up for now.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Yeah sort of is the right word! Got half of an outline sorted so will hopefully be posting it in a few months.**_

The One where Everyone Gets Reunited

As more rocks came away Fili hurriedly shut his eyes as light streamed through the large gape at the top. Inching forward he gripped the figure of Juliet. Her head rested against his chest and as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest Fili realised she had fallen asleep. He couldn't blame her. He doubted she'd had much rest for the past couple of days. His stomach gave a huge growl and he bit his lip. The second he saw food he knew there would no stopping him. Kili's jumping got more and more excited when a head popped up in the gap. At Dwalin's face Fili would have jumped up and down himself. As it was he pressed a warm kiss on Juliet's forehead. She mumbled something under her breath but Fili didn't listen. Instead he hurried forward and gently lay her down. Dwalin shook his head in wonder before turning around.

"They're here!"

His face was suddenly torn from view and replaced with Thorins. Fili beamed at his uncle who looked to have aged at least ten years since he had last seen him – however long ago that had been. Bofur was already being given a leg up by Gimli and Thorin inched back to help him through. As Gimli followed Kili hurried over to Fili.

"How is she?"

"Exhausted, starving and bleeding. Just like all of us." Fili sighed. Kili nodded sympathetically before hurrying back to the rocks and climbing through the gap himself. Fili scooped Juliet into his arms before taking one last look down the tunnel. He still couldn't believe the company had waited for them. Getting to the gap in the rocks was a lot harder with Juliet in his arms. In the end Fili had to drape her over one of his shoulders and he thanked Mahal she wasn't awake. Last time he had tried that she had lashed out so hard she'd broken his nose.

"Fili!" Thorin stuck the top half of his body through the gap, arms out to take Juliet. Fili nodded at him as he passed her over. Thorin stared.

"Is she alright?"

"I'll explain later," Fili nodded. As Juliet was passed through he stopped to wipe the sweat from his forehead. As he did so he noticed how much his head was burning. Ever since they'd left their captors behind he'd had a stinging headache. Fili shook his head. He'd had no food and no sleep. What else did he expect? Wriggling through the gap he took Kili's hand and pulled himself free. Getting to his feet he looked up to see the rest of the company on their feet with tears running down their faces. Gloin looked like he was never going to let go of Gimli and Fili saw that Oin was already tending to Juliet. Thorin wrapped one arm around his shoulder and another around Kili's.

"You're safe! I truly thought I'd lost you this time. And the thought of having to face your mother…I'd rather fall of a mountain."

Fili gave a nervous laugh as Thorin let them go,

"You're all alright?"

"I'm starving." Kili blurted out. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Your bottomless stomach must be kept fed."

Kili blushed at this. However Thorin led them towards the newly built fire where Bofur and Gimli were already sitting. Blankets had been draped around them and Gloin was handing out bowls of hot soup. Taking his own blanket Fili sat close beside Juliet who was starting to stir.

"Sorry Fili. Dozed off." Blinking she sat up and looked around in confusion. The company all grinned at her and she shook her head, hissing in pain as she did so.

"Okay I'm seeing things."

Bofur laughed as Fili knelt beside her and wrapped his blanket around her.

"No you aren't my love. We did it. We got out,"

Juliet leant against him and Fili bit his lip at her pale skin. She reached for his hand.

"Just like you promised."

Nodding Fili tried to help her sit up. As she did so however pain shot across her face and she let out a pained cry. Within seconds the others were crowding around her.

"What's happened to her?" Thorin looked over at Fili who shrugged. Oin pushed past the others to hand Juliet a bottle of tonic. Fili wanted nothing more than to hold onto her. But Thorin turned him back to face him.

"Fili. Tell me what's happened."

It didn't take very long to tell. To Fili the whole thing had felt like it had taken weeks. But as he explained in detail their ordeal he realised it must have only been a few days. The second he mentioned Juliet's near miscarriage Oin wasted no time in checking her over. As he mentioned the Cave of Glass Fili watched Balin nod.

"Aye I've heard of it."

To no surprise Thorin struggled to contain his anger when Fili talked about his and Kili's close shave at death. When he mentioned Juliet's thrashing the whole company looked ready to kill Gorrack.

"The bastard!" Dwalin spat. "Whipping an innocent lass."

Thorin placed his hand on Fili's shoulder, "You did well," he whispered. Fili blushed. How had he done well? He and Kili almost died. Juliet almost lost her baby and ended up being whipped. Thorin gripped his shoulder hard.

"I mean it. It's far easier to rule over people who you don't meet. But when you have to protect not only yourself but the lives of those around you. That's harder. I couldn't be prouder if I wanted to."

Nodding Fili looked over to see Oin helping Juliet towards him. With every step her face creased up in pain. But Fili didn't try and pick her up. He knew she wanted to be able to do this by herself. As she sat down beside him Fili found himself clinging to her.

"What about all of you?" Kili swallowed the last of his soup before looking round.

"Why are you still here?"

Thorin gave him a soft smile. "You've only been gone two days."

"Is that all?" Gimli's eyes widened. Thorin nodded,

"We called for you but when you didn't answer we had to assume something had happened to you. We tried to move the rocks but nothing happened. In the end…" Thorin sighed.

"In the end we had to make a decision. We would give you a week and then – if nothing happened – we'd carry on."

He gripped Fili and Kili's hands, "If we had a choice we would have waited for you forever. But we didn't have that choice."

Fili nodded, "Uncle its fine. I wasn't expecting you to wait for us at all."

Thorin opened his mouth when Bofur let out a huge yawn. Smiling Thorin nodded.

"We'll let you get some sleep. By the looks of things you need it."

Fili nodded. Taking his and Juliet's packs from Balin he brought out their blankets and helped Juliet lie down. She bit her lip as her back touched the floor.

"Does it hurt?"

She nodded. "But I'm fine Fili. Honestly."

Lying down beside her Fili gently wrapped an arm over her body.

"Why did you do that? Why did you let them do that to you?"

Juliet turned to face him, "My nan once told me never to make someone do something you weren't prepared to do yourself. And I deserved it more than the others. I freed you and Kili. I helped us all escape."

Fili gripped her hands tightly. "You did not deserve to be stripped and then thrashed like that Juliet."

She shut her eyes, "you know what I mean."

Fili opened his mouth when sleep overtook him.

* * *

When I woke my whole back was in agony. Looking past the sleeping form of Fili I saw Balin sitting by the fire. He gave me a kind smile. All around me the others were awake and making breakfast. I realised with a blush that Fili and I were the only exceptions. Taking a deep breath I tried to sit up when fire shot through my back. I couldn't help my scream and within seconds the whole company was crowding round me as I collapsed back on the ground. Fili's eyes shot open and he stroked my face.

"Juliet? Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

Shaking my head I squeezed his hand, "My back…I can't move!"

Oin pushed through the others, "Her muscles will have locked during the night. Get her on her front so I can rub some ointment to loosen them."

Fili sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He took my hand,

"Okay love. On the count of three I'll roll you over. Okay?"

I nodded and Fili took a deep breath.

"Three!"

I hadn't been expecting it so soon. He and Kili rolled me onto my stomach. In doing so my locked muscles screamed at me whilst I screamed at Fili. Tears of pain were running down my face and he kissed my hand.

"It's okay Juliet. It's going to be okay."

I gave a small whimper as Oin and Fili pushed my shirt up to reveal my bandaged back to the others. Fili never let go of my hand whilst Oin undid the bandages.

"I won't redo them. Chances are the bleeding will have stopped by now."

I nodded, just wanting it all to be over. Fili said nothing as Oin carried on. I knew the moment my back was on show as streams of curses flew round the company.

"How bad is it?" Peering over my shoulder I caught a glimpse of harsh red lines running over my shoulder blades. Fili turned my face away.

"It's fine Juliet. They won't scar I don't think."

"If they do? Will you mind?"

He nodded, "Of course I'll mind. You were hurt and I didn't do anything to stop it!"

As he spoke he lay down beside me and kissed my nose. I opened my mouth when Oin began rubbing the ointment onto my back. Its effect was instantaneous and although my muscles began to relax I still clutched Fili's hand hard enough to make him wince. He licked his lips and I frowned at him. I could see his cheeks were far more flushed than usual. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"You're a brave girl Juliet. Braver than me."

I shook my head at this. Oin tapped my shoulder gently to indicate he was done. Fili helped me ease my shirt down before grabbing my shoulders and helping me sit up. The pain was still there but it was nowhere near as bad. Thorin nodded at me.

"We set off in an hour."

All around me the others were busy packing up. Out of habit I got up to help when Dwalin sat me back down.

"No chance lass. Ye've an injured back and a baby to think of."

I rolled my eyes. Washing a few bowls wasn't going to do anything. Fili gave me a slight smile and I couldn't help my scowl. Now they all knew I almost lost my baby they wouldn't take any chances. I didn't blame them. I knew I wouldn't be able to go through an ordeal like that ever again. Finishing the last of my breakfast I handed my bowl over to Bombur before turning to find Fili shoving my blanket in my pack.

"Fili I'm quite capable of that you know!"

He nodded, "I know. I just…I just want to look after you. Please Juliet. Just let me do that for a bit. It'll make me feel better."

At the look in his eyes I didn't press the issue. In truth I didn't mind being waited on too much. Rubbing my stomach I allowed myself a small smile.

Being pregnant certainly had its perks.

* * *

The day passed by without incident. Halfway through the day my back had started to hurt due to my pack rubbing against the lashes. I hadn't said a word but Dwalin must have seen my look of pain because without me realising he lifted my pack from my shoulders and attached it to his own.

"Dwalin you can't carry two! I won't let you,"

I reached for my pack but he shook his head, "Trust me lass. I'd never do this for anyone else. And I'll probably never do it for ye again. I wouldn't be in too much of a hurry for sore shoulders."

Without letting me reply he turned and marched on ahead. Fili meanwhile took my hand with a bemused smile.

"Did Dwalin just offer to carry your bag?" Kili gaped. I nodded and he flashed the warrior dwarf a pout.

"He never asked if I was in pain!"

"You aren't pregnant Kili," I winked at him before giving him a look of horror.

"You aren't, are you?"

Kili rolled his eyes when, up ahead, Thorin told us to halt. As we did I looked around nervously. We were travelling across a rocky plain. Up ahead I saw a very long and very high pathway through the mountains. Fili hugged me hard and I saw Gloin hurrying towards us.

"Thorin says there might be a shortcut through the mountain. Should take a few days off the journey and it's not as high."

Fili nodded and I leant against him. If it meant not having to climb a mountainside I'd take any shortcut.

* * *

It seemed I wasn't the only one with that opinion. Thorin put it to a vote and to my surprise I saw that Gloin and Balin were the only ones not to go for a shortcut. Thorin didn't say anything in response. He simply turned and began leading us towards a huge cave. At this my legs got heavier. Given what had happened last time I travelled into one of those I suddenly felt less inclined to go through another one. Fili held me close.

Don't worry Juliet. I overheard Thorin ask Balin if this was safe. According to him it's just one, long abandoned tunnel."

I nodded, feeling slightly better at this. Fili held me close as we entered the tunnel. It didn't take long before we were all plunged into darkness. At the sudden change I gripped Fili tightly – terrified I would lose him in the dark. He hugged me back.

"It's okay Juliet. Just focus on where you're going love."

I nodded. Stupidly I looked down to watch my feet. I could make out their shape but nothing else. I had no idea where I was even stepping. I heard several of the other dwarves complaining.

"Can we not get some light in here?" Dwalin asked.

"It's a bit lighter up ahead brother," Balin pointed out. Looking up I saw he was right. The light was faint but it was clearly there. Licking my lips I carried on walking. We'd somehow arranged ourselves in single file with me between Kili and Fili. As we neared the light I blinked in order to get my eyes used to it.

"When this whole thing is over I never want to see another cave again!"

Fili chuckled behind me, "You aren't the only one my love."

* * *

I had no idea how long we'd been walking. We didn't set up camp like we normally did. Instead we had short breaks where we napped before getting up and carrying on. I knew we'd been walking for over a day and still there was no sign of the tunnel coming to an end. There was at least more light. That was something.

"Kili, Fili…go up ahead and see what's there." Thorin ordered. Fili kissed my hand before hurrying off with his brother. At this apparent break the rest of us sat down. My back didn't hurt as much but the marks were still there. Oin patted my shoulder.

"How are ye feeling Juliet?"

I nodded. My stomach now had a slight bump to it - although if you didn't know I was pregnant it just looked like I was a bit podgy. Oin beamed at me.

"Just over three months in and this little's one had quite a few experiences."

I nodded before rubbing my eyes. I couldn't deny I was exhausted. And yet I refused to go to sleep without Fili beside me. I didn't dare chance my nightmares coming back. We'd left Gorrack and his men behind. I didn't need him haunting my dreams as well.

"Talk of the devil." I muttered. Getting to my feet I saw both brothers hurrying back – huge smiles on their faces.

"You have to see this Thorin!" Kili beckoned his uncle to follow him. Meanwhile Fili reached for me and pulled me along. I frowned but he shook his head.

"Wait and see. It's amazing!"

Giving him the benefit of the doubt I followed. The rest of the company did likewise and when I heard Thorin gasp my curiosity was aroused. Fili nodded and he propelled me forward to stand by his uncle. I pressed one hand to my stomach before gaping at the sight before me.

"Oh my god!"

Fili nodded. As the others clustered behind us I was aware of similar reactions coming from them. Thorin shook his head.

"I knew dwarves lived here…but I didn't expect…"

I nodded. We were staring at a huge mountain hall. It was like the ones in Erebor only this was made completely of stone with only a few lights to help us see. Looking down I saw we were standing at the top of a huge flight of stone steps. Huge columns stood at the edges of the hall and I assumed more corridors led off behind them. Thorin took a shaky step forward before hurrying down the steps. Fili took my hand and we both followed.

"This is…oh wow this is amazing!"

Fili nodded, "I don't get why Gorrack would let his people live in those tunnels when they have this at their disposal?"

I shrugged, "Maybe they prefer the simplistic life?"

Fili chuckled as we reached the bottom of the steps. Looking round at the sight I saw the others were in as much awe as I was. Kili nodded excitedly and I smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you guys being surprised for once."

He smirked. I opened my mouth when a huge roar came from the blackness to our left. Fili clutched my hand and the others looked over nervously.

"What was that?" I hissed. Fili shook his head, pushing me behind him. Thorin nodded.

"I suggest we keep moving?" He whispered. Several others nodded as the roar came again – only this time it was a lost closer.

"I'd say we run instead of walk?"

At my suggestion Kili gave a fierce nod. As we began moving off I was aware of footsteps heading towards us.

Very _big_ footsteps.

Thorin held up a hand to stop us. As he did so I turned back to see if whoever was making the sound had caught up with us yet.

I screamed as a huge troll lunged forward.

_**So yes I'm ending on yet another cliff-hanger. And at least everyone's been reunited. But I haven't forgotten about Gorrack nor will he be allowed to get away with what he has done so don't worry – he will get his comeuppance eventually. Let me know what you think xx**_


	23. The One where Nightmares Come True

_**Big thanks to MsRonsinsonCrusoe17 and ArcadeImagine09 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Fili'sgirl251 – What can I say? I like drama**_

_**BloodyTink – I'm not sure if I should worry over the mad bit or be happy with the genius bit lols.**_

_**Nice Egan – No worries. Hope you're enjoying it as much as this.**_

_**The Noise Of Thunder – Yes he will but closer to the end.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I'm not even going to pretend I'm not stealing from that scene in LOTR's!**_

_**ArcadeImagine09 – Glad you liked it. I haven't really thought about doing a sequel to this. I don't think I will as I have the ending sorted an di think it gives us all closure.**_

_**Izzy – Aww thanks. Sorry this one is late.**_

_**Sahfralyn – Don't worry there will be a happy ending. And yeah I know what you mean about him!**_

_**Evenina – You'll have to read on and find out!**_

_**AN: Sorry for the late update! But I got back from uni on Saturday and spent that day unpacking and then yesterday was just as hectic!**_

The One where Nightmares Come True

Fili couldn't have reacted quicker if he tried. Spinning round he shoved me behind him before drawing out his swords. The others all followed in grabbing their weapons and making a circle around me. Fitting a bow to my arrow I tried to stop shaking.

"Maybe this is why Gorrack didn't build his home down here?" I whispered. Kili raised an eyebrow.

"You think?"

I bit down my own response. As the troll loomed over us I was strongly reminded of a certain scene from _Lord of the Rings._ I bit my lip as I looked over at Gimli. Right now he seemed just as scared as the rest of us.

How things would soon change.

The troll sniffed at us. But it didn't seem to be trying to attack.

"What do we do?" Kili whispered. Dwalin narrowed his eyes. Had it been up to him we'd attack everything on sight. Thorin shook his head.

"We back away, very, slowly."

Nodding I did as he said. This was made a lot harder due to the fact that the others were doing their best to keep their protective circle around me. The troll stumbled forward and each footstep sent shockwaves through my body.

"I should have known that tunnel was too good to be true!" Bofur spat. I nodded and Fili risked a glance over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Trust me Fili; I'd still take this over the other option."

The troll narrowed its eyes before taking several more steps forward. Looking round I saw we only had to move a few more metres before we could escape. The tunnel looked far too small for the troll to fit. However, as the troll leaned over I felt nausea churn in my stomach. The troll swung its makeshift club in one hand whilst snarling at us with the other.

"Thorin?"

He nodded at me and I gave a helpless shrug,

"I don't think your plans working."

He opened his mouth when the troll brought its club down on us. Fili grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. The club brushed against my back and I gave a small shudder. Looking round I saw what had once been a huddle of dwarves was now a huge dent into the stone floor. The company were all scattered around the troll and Fili kept his body between me and the troll. Grasping his hand I frowned at how clammy his palms were.

"Fili are you feeling alright?"

He nodded. I didn't believe him for a second. But I also knew that now wasn't the best time to start a conversation. Moving away from Fili I watched as the troll swung its club at Gloin, Oin and Balin. All three dove to the side and Gloin swung his hammer into the troll's ankle. It roared at him and I took the advantage of its diverted attention.

Kili had recently taught me how to fire two or more arrows at once. Deciding not to get too ambitious I fitted two onto my bow and took aim. The trolls huge size meant missing was impossible. As both hit it in the back of the neck I couldn't help my little fist clench. Fili nodded at me.

"Nice shot."

I bowed before looking up in horror. There was a downside about the troll's huge size. My arrows along with Kili's weren't doing any damage whatsoever. They probably irritated him. But they weren't going to bring him down. Fili inched closer towards me whilst Kili and Thorin did likewise.

"What's the new plan?" I yelled. Kili shrugged and Fili shook his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you looking at us anyway?" Kili asked. I sighed.

"We'll you've fought trolls before. Surely you know how to take down one?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I remembered how well the last troll fight had gone for these dwarves. Taking aim yet again I waited until the troll was facing me. If I could get its eye then we'd stand a better chance.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I ignored Fili's panicked yells as I ran towards the troll. Dwalin jumped onto Oin back and brought his axe down on the trolls arm. Blood poured from the wound and the trolls club dropped to the floor as it howled in pain. I gave Dwalin a nod before looking at the troll itself.

"Oi!" I jumped up and down, "Over here fatty!"

I could hear Fili shouting at me. Looking over I saw him run towards me, only to have to back away as the troll swung with its other arm. It fixed both beady eyes on me and I wasted no time in firing. The arrow hit it's left eye. Holding one hand to its face the troll picked up its club and began swinging at random. My few seconds of celebration vanished as it's club found its way closer to me. Sheathing my bow I fell flat on my stomach – hardly daring to breathe as the weapon smashed through the empty air where I had once been standing.

"I say we get out of here Thorin!" Dwalin yelled as he pushed Bofur out of the way. Thorin yelled something in khuzdul. Looking over I saw the company start to move towards what I assumed was the exit. I made to push myself up onto my feet when I heard a loud moaning right above me.

"Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit!"

Licking my lips I looked up. The troll loomed over my frozen body. Keeping its club by its leg it sniffed me. Trying to stay absolutely still I didn't dare breathe. I could hear Fili screaming my name and I wanted to answer him so much. The troll roared – spraying me with saliva. I gagged at the smell.

"Take a tic tac," growling at the troll I rolled to the left as it brought the club down. Jumping to my feet I saw most of the others were waiting by the tunnel that would get us out. I counted them in my head.

One was missing.

"Get away from her!"

Looking over I saw Fili slash the troll's leg with his swords. It screamed at him before swinging its club. I began running towards him, my own scream sounding as the club hit Fili in the side. He flew through the air and crashed into a small heap.

"Fili!"

My shouts were mixed up with Kili's. We both arrived at Fili's body at the same time. Kili was shaking his head whilst I kissed Fili on the forehead.

"Come on my love. Wake up. Wake up for me."

He mumbled something and forced his eyes open,

"That really hurt!" He smiled at me before his face creased up in pain. Getting to my feet I nudged Kili.

"We have to get him out of here!"

He nodded. Together we managed to half walk; half drag a semi-conscious Fili towards the others. His arms were around my shoulders and every so often I kept tapping his face.

"Come Fili. Keep your eyes on me."

His head rested on my shoulder, "How can I not?"

"Save the sentiment for later brother." Kili muttered. As we re-joined the others I was aware of the troll close behind. Thorin ushered us into the tunnel. We hurried as fast as we could. I knew the troll wouldn't fit down here. But that didn't mean it wouldn't try. Looking over at Fili I watched as he forced his eyes open.

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but you are."

He shook his head before wincing. I nodded.

"I rest my case."

We hurried along for several more metres until Thorin told us to stop. We could still hear the troll but now the roars sounded like little more than a distant echo. Kili and I helped Fili sit down and he pressed a hand to his side. Kneeling beside him I kissed his forehead before pushing his shirt up.

"Fili!"

Huge inky black bruises covered one side of his body. I began probing the area and when I reached his fourth and fifth rib Fili gave a small cry of pain. They were broken then.

"I'm so sorry Fili." Pressing one hand against the bruises I allowed my magic to flow into his body. He shook his head.

"It's nothing Juliet. I'll be fine I…" he narrowed his eyes before groaning. Taking my hand away I gave him a weak smile – trying to ignore the intense pain from my own broken ribs. Fili took my hand.

"Juliet I thought you agreed not to heal people?"

I shrugged, "You're my husband. I'm making an exception."

Fili opened his mouth when Thorin interrupted us.

"We can debate this later. Right now we have to keep moving. We don't know what else could be down here!"

Getting to my feet I watched as Fili did the same. He held my hand.

"At least let me carry you."

"No. I can still walk ok."

He gave a short nod. The company said nothing as we began moving. Fili never let go of my hand and every so often I caught him sneaking glances at me. My whole left side was in agony although I did my best not to show it. For all the promises I had made Fili, when it came to him, there would always be an exception. He had been injured protecting me. This was the least I could do.

I also couldn't shake the feeling that Fili wasn't well. Up close his face looked flushed and his skin was getting clammier by the second. I wanted to look him over – make sure he was alright – but I knew the second I mentioned anything he'd tell me I was over reacting. I knew I probably was.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was badly wrong.

* * *

It took us several more hours before I could smell fresh air again. Up ahead light streamed through the tunnel. Holding one hand over my eyes to shield them I followed the others as we stepped out of the tunnels and onto a huge rock plain. I gripped Fili's hand as the pain began to increase in my ribs. Shutting my eyes I tried to block out the pain. Fili gripped my body hard.

"Juliet? What is it?"

I shook my head as I sat down on a small rock. Fili knelt before me and I forced myself to smile.

"Broken ribs tend to hurt."

He gave a curt nod, "You don't have to heal me every time I'm injured Juliet. They'd have healed in a few days."

I nodded, "I know. But I love you. It was my fault you were injured and I wanted to apologise."

Fili opened his mouth when I interrupted him.

"Now then? Do yourself a favour and tell me what's wrong with you."

He shook his head hurriedly, "Nothing's wrong with me."

I noticed he did his best to keep his voice down.

"Fili look at you! You're hands are sweaty, your cheeks are flushed and don't think I can't tell how laboured your breathing is."

He shook his head, "Juliet I'm fine. I'm just tired. Everything we've been through over the past few days just seems to be catching up on me."

I frowned but Fili held both my hand, "Trust me love. If I was seriously Ill I'd tell Oin."

"Not me?"

"You'd only try and heal me," he grinned. I kept a tight hold on Fili as Oin came over to examine my ribs. He did nothing apart from bandage them. Fili kissed my knuckles as he helped me to my feet. As we re-joined the others I could see the worry on Thorin's face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing's wrong exactly."

"Then why the long face?"

He bit his lip, "There's only one way out of here Juliet."

I frowned at this, not understanding what exactly he was talking about. Thorin's gaze moved from me to the very edge of the plain. I didn't have to look to know there was a steep drop. My stomach dropped as I realised what we were going to have to do. Backing away into Fili I knew he could feel how much I was shaking.

"Uncle, is there not another way? Any way?"

Thorin gave me a regretful look as he shook his head. Giving my shoulders a reassuring squeeze Fili moved away from me, drawing Thorin over to one side. Although they kept their voices down I could still hear them. I never took my gaze away from the cliff beside me.

"Thorin I can't ask her to do that. Not after what she's been through."

"Fili if there was another way I'd take it. We have no choice."

"You saw the look on her face! She was terrified! Thorin please!"

"Fili I'm sorry. She has no choice."

Fili lowered his head before turning and walking back to me. The others were busy getting enough rope together to keep us all attached. Fili wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry love. If I could find another way I would."

I shook my head, "Fili its fine. I'll be fine. Honestly."

He kissed me gently on the lips, "I'll be right beside you the whole time anyway."

Nodding I looked over to see Bofur and Gimli standing on the edge of the cliff. We all moved forward with them. Both had ropes tied around their waists. Thorin held Bofur's whilst Dwalin held Gimli's. I gripped Fili's hand as both nodded before they began to abseil down the cliff. No one said a word. All of our gazes were fixed on Thorin and Dwalin. The strength and pressure those two were under right now was unbelievable.

"We're down!" Bofur's voice floated up to us. Kili clapped his brother on the shoulder as he and Oin walked forward. The process was repeated again and my stomach began churning even more. I knew we'd have to go soon. If anything just to get it out of the way. Fili held my hand tightly; both to reassure me and to reassure himself Kili would be fine. I leant against him as the window began to pick up. I rolled my eyes. Of course this would happen when I was about to climb down a sheer drop. Dwalin and Thorin began pulling the ropes back up. Before I could say anything Fili pulled me forward.

"Fili I can't…I can't!"

He sighed before looking at Thorin, "Could I not carry her on my back Thorin?"

Thorin shook his head, "It would be too dangerous. What if she loses her grip on you? What if you lose your grip on her?"

As Dwalin tied the rope around my waist I gave Fili a grateful smile. I appreciated the effort at least. Both of us stood on the edge of the plain, with our backs pressing against the open air. Fili gave me a comforting smile.

"Okay Juliet. Just keep your eyes dead ahead and take as big a step as you want. I'm not going to leave your side the whole time. I promise."

Nodding I fixed Dwalin with a smile. He gripped the rope.

"I've got ye lass. Trust me."

Licking my lips I looked over to see Fili had already started the climb. Not wishing to be left behind my own shaky legs began the descent. I knew already it would take me forever to get down. Even a baby took bigger steps than I was right now. I gripped the rope tightly as several nervous tears ran down my face. Fili smiled at me.

"That's it girl. Just take your time."

I did take my time. Each step was shaky and I was terrified of losing my footing. The rocks were covered in patches of ice. Every so often my foot would slip and I'd smack into the wall. Fili stayed true to his word and kept my pace the whole time, giving me words of encouragement. When he told me we were over half way I tried not to think about it. I didn't want to be halfway down. I wanted to be down completely. Taking deep breaths I began to speed up my pace slightly. The closer we got to the bottom the larger the footholds became. I was still shaking but at least I was less worried about falling. Fili reached over and tapped my shoulder.

"We're a few feet from the bottom love. I'm going to go ahead and that way I can catch you when you reach me. Okay?"

I nodded, watching him hurry down towards the others. Shaking my head I tried to keep my focus on where I put my feet, the last thing I need was to fall right now.

"That's it princess," Fili called, "You're almost there!"

"A few more feet Juliet," Kili called.

Tears sprung to my eyes as the entire company began yelling encouragement to me. I had always assumed they didn't understand my fear of heights. It was nice to be proven wrong. My legs only stopped shaking when I felt Fili's arms around my body. Pulling me away from the wall he set me on my feet and untied the rope. Taking me by the hand he pulled me to one side and I hugged him hard.

"I did it!" Burying my face in his coat I couldn't help my smile, "I actually did it!"

Fili pressed his lips on my hair, my nose, all over my face, "I'm so proud of you Juliet."

Nodding I turned and waited for the others to come and join us.

* * *

The next week or so passed by uneventfully. We saw no sign of anymore Northern tribes and – thankfully – there was no more climbing up high mountains.

Unfortunately we weren't much closer to finding the much needed cure for the plague. As we set up camp one night in yet another cave I could sense the fading hope in the company. I had no idea how best to reassure them. Even I knew finding the flower was more luck than skill. As Gloin handed out dinner I looked over, expecting to see Fili sitting beside me. Instead I found his coat and weapons.

"He went for a quick walk," Balin said as he pointed to the tunnel behind us,

"Said he didn't feel well."

Nodding I scrambled to my feet and hurried off down the tunnel. I had known something was wrong with Fili and - like almost every man - he had refused to tell me.

"Fili? Fili are you alright?"

Turning a corner my face paled as I saw him leaning over against the wall. As he threw up I said nothing. He wiped his mouth and turned to find me standing there.

"Fili are you alright?"

He nodded, aiming to walk past me. Gripping his arm I sat him down against the wall.

"No you are not," pressing a hand to his forehead I flinched at how hot he was. How could I have not noticed any of this? Even in the low light he looked seriously ill. At the slight vagueness in his eyes I knew he had a fever. Fili placed a hand over his mouth as he bent over coughing. It was a horrible hacking cough. Leaning back against the wall he gave me a weak smile whilst I began looking him over.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Since we left Gorrack. About a week ago."

"You should have told me! Or Oin!"

"I didn't want to be a burden. We can't afford delays."

"We will if you're ill." Pushing his sleeve up I felt his pulse. He was racing. I had no idea what was wrong with him. My first thought was just to heal him. But without knowing why he was ill I was risking myself and my child to god knows what!

That was when I saw it. It was faint and I could barely see thanks to the lack of light. But it was there all the same.

A red rash on the underside of Fili's arm.

I began shaking all over. Fili's own eyes widened and I knew he hadn't known about it. He rolled his sleeve down and helped us both to our feet.

"Juliet? Juliet what is it? What's wrong?"

"You…" I shook my head. This wasn't happening. This was just a nightmare. One I could do with waking up from. Fili shook me.

"Juliet what's wrong with me?"

My voice was small and dry, "you have the plague."

_**Yes I know I'm horrible for doing this to you! But we've still got a long way to go before the end I swear. Huge chapter there for you as a little apology for updating so late. But poor Fili and Juliet! I wonder how I can claim to love them when I do all these horrible things to them! As ever let me know your thoughts xx**_


	24. The One Where Death is Not An Option

_**Big thanks to Sahfralyn for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Don't worry – well I say that but maybe I shouldn't as things are going to get even MORE complicated!**_

_**Nice Egan – Cool! Let me know when you post it! And yeah poor Fili.**_

_**Fili'sgirl251 – Don't worry he will I swear.**_

_**Cheezy3 – Congrats for picking up on it so soon!**_

_**Sahfralyn – lols. And haha yeah I know what you mean. Aww thanks. Mention it as much as you like ;) **_

_**AN: Meant to post this on my update of 'My Brothers Soul' but R.I.P to Christopher Lee. No one else could have played Saruman like him and it'll feel weird watching those films know.**_

The One Where Death is Not An Option

I'm not sure who was more shocked. Fili's face went white whilst I couldn't stop crying. He licked his lips nervously.

"I…you're sure?"

I nodded; hating myself every second, "Yes. Fili I…oh Fili!"

Reaching out I went to hug him. I needed to hold him so much right now. I was reminded of when I told Fili I would have to go to my old world once the Dragonstone was destroyed. I never understood how he had been feeling until now. And I didn't like it. My fingers brushed against his arm and he backed away.

"No, no stay away from me love."

Lowering my arms I stared at him, "Fili please, just let me hold you."

"No I can't." He shook his head, "If I touch you I risk giving this to you. I risk killing my own wife and child. This is bad, but that would destroy me."

I relaxed slightly, "Fili you haven't stopped holding me ever since we escaped Gorrack. If you were going to give it to me I think I'd have it by now."

He gave me a nervous glance, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure by any means. But I needed him to be certain he wouldn't infect me. With shaky steps Fili made his way towards me. Wrapping my arms around him I held him close against me. I still couldn't accept this was happening. If we were on a time limit before things just got a whole lot worse now.

"How long do I have?" Fili stroked my hair. I bit my lip,

"I'd say a few weeks at best."

He nodded before smiling at me, "At least it's plural."

I still didn't get why he was being so calm about this. Maybe because, like me, he hadn't accepted it yet. He still believed this was all a nightmare. Holding his hand I began leading him back down the tunnels. Fili pulled me back and I saw him give a small shake of his head.

"Juliet…what are you doing?"

"We have to tell the others!"

His face went even whiter. I knew how he was feeling. I didn't want to tell the company either. If I did then it meant admitting this was really happening. But I also knew we had no choice. Fili gripped my hand hard.

"I can't tell Kili. I don't want him to know."

Kissing his hand I bit my lip, "Fili we have to tell them. They'll find out soon enough."

He nodded and I drew him close.

"Listen to me. No matter what it takes, I'm going to heal you. I swear it!"

Not letting Fili reply I turned and gently pulled him back along the tunnel. I could hear the chatter coming from the rest of the company and I shook my head. They were so happy. Why shouldn't they be? We were together again. We knew where the flower could be found and - as far as they knew – we were all fine.

I didn't want to break their hearts like this.

Fili stood by my side as we came into view. Kili beamed at us whilst Thorin narrowed his eyes. I knew he had twigged something was wrong. Licking my lips I knew my red eyes were visible for everyone to see. Kili went white.

"Juliet what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

I let out a small hiccup and Fili held me close. Kili didn't even think something was wrong with Fili. It was as though he was so confident his brother would be fine that he never considered anything different. Fili shook his head.

"No the baby's fine Kili. It's…" he shook his head. I knew he wasn't going to be able to say it. I gave him a small nod.

"Fili has the plague."

I'd never known such silence.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the pair of us in horror. Thorin's face was unreadable but I could see the tears building up. Kili started shaking.

"No…no this isn't funny Fee! This is far from funny!"

"Kili I'm not joking here," Fili left me and moved towards his little brother. Kili drew his knees against his chest and as Fili rubbed his shoulder tears began to drip down his face. Watching the two hold each other I wondered how I'd managed to stay standing. My whole body was shaking and I pressed a nervous hand to my stomach.

"Juliet?"

Looking over I saw Dwalin reach for my hand. No one said anything as he led me towards the fire. Fili rubbed Kili's back, whispering softly into his ear. Thorin eyed me darkly.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "He's got a fever and there's a rash on his arm."

Balin shook his head. Thorin gave me a curt nod before looking over at Fili. He'd managed to get Kili to stop crying, but I noticed how they clung to each other.

"Why did you tell us you weren't feeling well?" Thorin leaned over. Fili shrugged.

"We couldn't afford to delay Thorin. It wouldn't change a thing anyway if you knew or not."

"No," Thorin bowed his head, "No I suppose not."

The whole time I kept my eyes fixed on the fire. Wiping my eyes I shook my head. We were still a few weeks away from the Cave of Glass. Fili wouldn't make it that far. I'd told him he had three weeks. But in reality it was more like two. Ignoring the tears that were falling down my face I was aware of Kili saying something to me. His voice sounded like a million miles away and it was only when Dwalin nudged me that I looked up.

"Kili?"

Kili locked eyes with me. Fili was shaking his head and I knew what Kili was going to ask me to do.

"Heal him."

It wasn't even a question. Not exactly an order but I could hear the authority behind it. Fili gave me a pleading look and I held my head in my hands.

"Can you?" Thorin whispered. I shrugged. I _could_ heal Fili. There was no doubt about that. But would I then be able to heal myself?

"Did you not hear me?" Getting to his feet Kili stormed towards me. Grabbing my wrist he pulled me up and began dragging me towards Fili.

"HEAL HIM!"

Kili was like a dwarf possessed. Digging my heels in I did my best to free myself from his grip. However, he simply rounded on me and shook me hard.

"You say you're a healer? Well give my brother back to me before I make you!"

"_KILI!"_

Fili jumped to his feet in outrage. I'd seen him angry before, but I never imagined that his anger would be directed at Kili. The others looked equally shocked. Kili bit his lip but he never let go of my wrist. Storming towards us Fili all but tore me free before rounding on Kili.

"I know you're upset Kee! But don't _ever_ lay a hand on her again!"

Kili lowered his head. I could see the shame in his eyes and as his shoulders shook I found myself holding him close. He buried his face in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Juliet. I never meant to…I'm so sorry!"

Rubbing his back I saw Fili kiss his brothers hair.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Kili. I'm so sorry."

Kili gave a small nod and I hugged him tightly. Easing him back I licked my lips before turning to Fili. He knew what was going round in my head. As he backed away I gave Kili's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Juliet don't. I'm begging you."

"Fili I can save you! For God's sake just let me do it!"

He licked his lips, "If you…heal me, you'll get the plague won't you?"

I nodded, "But I'll last longer than you will. Long enough to reach the flower."

"Will you be in pain?"

I considered lying to him. But he knew me too well and I nodded,

"Lots of it."

Fili shook his head, "In which case I don't want you near me Juliet. You aren't healing me. Not this time."

Blinking back my tears I looked over at Kili. Although he was looking at Fili in shock I saw a hint of agreement in his eyes. Shaking my head I looked around at the others. None of them seemed willing to enter this conversation. Shaking my head I sighed.

"Is that what you all think?"

Gimli shook his head before wiping his eyes, "Juliet you're pregnant."

"You think I care about that right now?" Holding my arms open I gaped at everyone. Only Thorin looked me in the eye whilst Fili held Kili close. I shook my head.

"I don't care about this baby. All I care about is saving him!"

"Juliet," Fili got to his feet and took my hand, "Just stop. Please?"

I opened my mouth before shutting it again. Holding my hands against his chest Fili drew me against him. As he did all the pain that had been crushing my insides started to bubble towards the surface. I shook my head.

"You'll die if I don't. Do you want that?"

Fili shook his head before stroking my cheek, "What I want is to make sure that I protect the most precious thing that has ever walked into my life. As long as you're okay then I'll be okay."

Burying my head in his chest and clung to him. Fili wrapped his arms around me as I did my best to muffle the tears. Pressing his lips into my hair he rubbed my back.

"You don't know that I'll die. We're close enough to the flower. We'll find it and you'll be able to heal me."

I forced myself to nod. I wasn't going to tell Fili the truth. This whole situation was bad enough. If he thought he had a chance then I wasn't going to take it away from him.

* * *

As the week carried on we travelled in complete silence. The only times any one spoke was during meal times. As we walked Fili would switch between holding me and holding Kili. My heart went out to the brunette. Not only did he have Tauriel to worry about but now he faced losing his brother. Holding my hands I lowered my head. I couldn't imagine what Kili was going through right now.

Except I could. I knew what it was like to be told you were dying. I knew how it felt to know you had a limited time left.

"Juliet can I have a word"

Looking up I saw Thorin standing beside me. Several of the other dwarves in front had stopped to look at us. Now that we had no more climbing to do most of our journey involved crossing flat rock plains. We passed several huge caves but each time Balin said it wasn't the one we needed. And each time the mood damped again.

"Juliet?"

I nodded before following Thorin back up to the head of the company. As we began walking I could see how pale he was. Fili was the closest thing he had to a son. And now he was going to lose him. Thorin ran a hand through his hair and I couldn't give him enough credit for being able to stay so calm and composed. I was barely managing it and I knew Kili was doing even worse.

"How…long does Fili have? And I want the truth."

"Another week. Maybe a bit longer given how healthy he is. But he'll get weaker very quickly. Once that happens he'll have days."

I didn't mention that his rashes had started to blister. Nor did I mention the fact that he often coughed up blood. Fili still had his sight at least. I didn't want to think about what would happen when he lost that. Thorin sighed.

"Juliet I…I can't lose him. Kili can't lose him. And his mother…this will kill her."

I shook my head, "You think I don't _want _to heal him? I'd do it right now if I could. But he's doing everything he can to stop me."

Thorin nodded, "I know. And I know it's wrong of me to ask it of you. You have a child to think of."

Taking his hand I smiled warmly at him.

"Thorin, I know what Fili's going through. And I'd never wish it on anyone."

Thorin squeezed my hand hard and I gave a firm nod. I'd decided the second I found out that I wouldn't let Fili die. I wouldn't even let him come close.

"Trust me Thorin. I'm going to heal him."

* * *

Once again we made camp in a cave. Given that we were spending every day being attacked by howling winds I couldn't deny it offered warmth. But I was also getting very sick of sleeping in dark, endless caves. As the others began building a fire and making dinner I watched Kili help Fili sit down. I knew Fili was a lot weaker than he was letting on. Meaning he didn't have long left. Taking two bowls of stew from Bofur I made my way towards him. Kili looked up at me and I knew he didn't want to leave his brother. Kneeling beside the pair I handed over both bowls. Fili shook his head.

"I don't think I can stomach it love."

"You have to eat Fili," pushing the bowl over to him I gave him a thin smile. How I even managed that was a miracle.

"Isn't that what you always told me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Only because you were convinced you were fat and that you had to starve yourself."

I blushed – ignoring Kili's shocked look. Only Fili knew about my three months of not eating. I still didn't know why I'd felt so insecure about it. But after losing my virginity I'd managed to convince myself I wasn't beautiful enough for Fili. Taking his hand I gave Kili a pleading smile.

"Kili could…could I have some time with Fili please?"

At this Kili gripped his brother's hand tightly. However I licked my lips.

"Please? I'll get you if anything happens I swear."

"Go Kee," Fili nodded, "Get some food and rest."

Kissing Fili on the forehead Kili got to his feet. As he moved away I sat against Fili as he rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel how much he was burning up and I tried to ignore the blisters on his neck. Fili took my hand.

"I'm so sorry Juliet. I always thought I'd be there beside you."

"It's alright. You couldn't have seen this coming."

Fili sighed, "I know. But I'm the only reason you even wanted to stay in Middle Earth! Without me…I just don't want to think of you being alone."

Kissing him on the cheek I shook my head, "You have nothing to apologise for Fili."

"But I do. In all essence I took you away from your family. And now I'm going to die and you'll be stuck here. You won't have any parents to help you through this. Because of me."

I shook my head. I didn't understand how Fili found it so easy to blame himself for everything. I wanted to say this when he began talking.

"Those few weeks after you got your memories back. You'd have nightmares about your family remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Fili nodded, "I'd do my best to comfort you but every time I felt so guilty. Because even though I was upset you were in pain I was glad. Because it meant you were in Erebor with me. I would rather have you with me than with them."

Stroking his hair from his face I sighed, "Fili…I'd rather be here than back in my old world. You shouldn't feel bad over this."

Fili nodded. As he did so I could feel how exhausted he was. Having to pretend to be strong was taking its toll on his incredibly sick body.

"Go to sleep love," kissing his ear I helped him lie down. Fili took my hand.

"Please don't go. Not yet."

"I'm going nowhere. I promise."

Smiling at me Fili shut his eyes. Sitting against the cave wall I looked up to see the others sitting around the campfire. None of them looked in my direction except Thorin and Kili. I locked eyes with both of them and gave a small nod. Kili frowned at me, but I knew Thorin understood.

Taking Fili's hand I allowed my magic to find its way into his body. Releasing it I gave a small gasp – shocked by the sudden force. As the plague made its way into my system I could feel myself burning up. I knew I'd go straight back to the beginning again – giving us some more time to find the Anem flower.

"Please don't be mad." Kissing Fili on the forehead I got to my feet and walked back to the others. Who was I kidding? Fili wasn't going to be mad. He was going to be furious at what I did.

"Juliet?"

I sat down beside Kili who gave me a strange look. I nodded and he gripped my hand tightly.

"Did you heal him?"

As I nodded I saw the light in Kili's eyes.

"Thank you."

I didn't say anything. Instead I looked over at the sleeping figure of Fili. It wasn't as though I'd felt compelled to heal him. It was because for me there was never a choice about it. When it came down to choosing between me and Fili; I would always choose Fili.

_**So many feels! So I guess it's good that Juliet healed Fili (although I doubt he'll see things that way)but yeah, makes things just a bit more complicated for you all. God I can be so cruel at times can't I? But yeah let me know what you think xx**_


	25. The One with No Regrets

_**Big thanks to catherineoriginal, .clouds.0607 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – Don't worry I don't kill off babies.**_

_**Draconisnoire43 – Mad might be an understatement.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Exactly. Can you really blame her for doing it?**_

_**Nice Egan – Really looking forward to your fic now! And yeah…mad is one way of putting it. **_

The One with No Regrets

When I woke I could make out several voices all around me. Most of them blurred into a single noise. However, to no surprise there were two that stood out from among the rest. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I rolled over onto my side. The burning pain hadn't left my head and I could feel the fever raging through my body.

"_What did you say to her Kili?"_

I didn't understand why Fili was shouting. And at Kili of all people. I didn't even understand how Fili even had the strength to shout.

"_I didn't do anything Fili. She chose to do what she did."_

What was Kili talking about? Rubbing my head in the hope of clearing the burning pain I forced my eyes open. The rest of the company were sitting around the fire. Several were busy focused on their breakfast whilst I few gave me sad smiles. Sitting up I looked over to see Fili and Kili yelling at each other half way down the tunnel. And that's when it all came back to me. How could I have forgotten healing Fili? Shaking my head I sat up. The sudden movement made my head spin, but I tried to avoid wincing.

"_For the love of Durin! Ask her if you don't believe me Fee."_

When Fili yelled something back I curled up into a ball. I knew he would be angry. I'd been expecting it. But I hadn't realised just how mad he would be.

"Juliet?" Gimli frowned at me, "What have you done?"

I opened my mouth when I looked up to see both Fili and Kili hurrying towards me. Without giving it a second thought I scrambled to my feet. The anger on Fili's face was obvious. But I could also see the tears that were falling as well. Kili stayed a few feet behind him. Licking my lips I said nothing as Fili backed me up against the cave wall.

"What in Durin's name possessed you?"

"I…" I shut my mouth. Fili grabbed my shoulders; meaning I couldn't move away from him. I was aware of the others all getting to their feet. Kili gave me an apologetic glance. However, Fili was the only one I was focused on. He gave me a small shake.

"Well? Do you have some sort of death wish?"

"Fili back off," Thorin inched closer towards us. Shaking his head Fili eased his grip on me. But I knew from the look in his eyes I wasn't going to be moving until I gave him a good answer. I also knew no answer would be good enough for him.

"I healed you."

"Yes I can see that," he choked on the words, "Why?"

"Because you're my husband! Or have you forgotten that?"

I hated my sharp tongue in situations like this. I found it far too easy to say something that was crossing a line. I knew this time wouldn't be any different. Fili lowered his head. I could see the tears falling down his face.

"Juliet how..? I explicitly told you not to heal me."

"And you honestly expected me to sit by and do nothing?" Pushing him away I folded my arms.

"Fili I have healing powers! How could I just sit by and watch you die knowing I could save you?"

He didn't answer. I waited for one of the others to get involved. But as I looked around none of them seemed willing to help me out.

"So you're willing to kill our child?"

I nodded before I could even think about it. Fili's face went white and I saw his legs shake. Biting my lip I wondered if I should explain what I had meant. I didn't want to lose my baby. But I would much rather have Fili than a baby that hadn't even been born yet. As Fili shook his head I sighed.

"Fili I know you're upset,"

"Upset? Juliet, 'upset' barely covers this! Part of me wants to thank you over and over whilst another part of me wants to shake you for being so reckless!"

"Reckless? How is saving your life being reckless? I promised your mother I would look after you. Yet the second I fulfil that promise I'm the world's worst person! Why is it every time I save your life you yell at me for it?"

"Because you end up risking your own in the process!" Fili grabbed my face with both hands.

"Juliet I can't expect you to understand. But knowing that you have just written your own death warrant is killing me!"

"You think I don't understand?" Tears sprung to my eyes and I shoved Fili away from me.

"I know what it's like to know you're dying. To know you don't have long left. I'd never wish that one anyone. Certainly not you. I had a chance to save you. To keep you alive. You're the one who doesn't understand Fili."

He opened his mouth but I shook my head. Pushing past him I hurried down the tunnel. Tears blurred my vision but I didn't bother to wipe them away. The pain in my head was far worse now and I just wanted to sit down and sleep. I could hear someone running behind me. No doubt it was Fili trying to stop me before I got myself into more trouble. Coming to a halt I leant against the tunnel wall. My insides were jumping up and down. Leaning over I took several breaths – trying to quell the nausea that was raging through my body. I knew we had only a few weeks now to find the flower. But I also knew my healing powers might be able to fight off the plague before then.

"Juliet?"

At Kili's voice I went to reply when a sudden pain hit my stomach. Kili pulled my hair back from my face as I threw up. Ignoring my shaking legs I spat out the rest of the sick before turning back to look at him. Tears were dripping down his own face.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this. But thank you for healing him."

I shook my head, "He's a hypocrite. A fucking hypocrite! You all are!"

Kili blinked at my anger. Running a hand through my hair I sighed.

"Tell me this Kili. If the roles were reversed and Fili had the power to save me then he'd do it wouldn't he? He'd heal me?"

Kili nodded furiously and I threw my arms open.

"So why does he shout at me for doing the same thing he would do in this situation?"

Kili shrugged at this. Licking my lips I began pacing round.

"I don't even understand why the others are so upset. I just saved the life of their next king! At the end of the day Fili means more than I ever will."

"No I don't."

At Fili's voice my mouth dropped slightly. Kili turned round and moved to allow Fili to walk forward. His legs were shaky and I knew it would take him a while to be completely healed. Reaching out with one hand he gave me a weak smile.

"Go back to the others Kili. Tell them we'll be back in a few minutes."

Nodding Kili gave me one last grateful smile before hurrying off. As Fili took my hand I refused to even look at him. I knew it was selfish of me but - just for once – I wanted to heal someone and be thanked for it. Not treated like a disobedient child.

"Juliet I'm sorry I shouted at you back then. I was upset and angry. But you didn't deserve to be treated like that and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Fili tightened his grip on my hand, pulling me against him. He gently stroked my cheek with his knuckles.

"No it isn't. I can't bear it that you think you're worth less than I am."

"But it's the truth isn't it? You're the next king."

"And you're my queen." He wrapped his arms around me, "We're equals love. I'll never ask you to kneel to me, or to be submissive to me. And – no matter what anyone else believes – if there's any danger I'll do whatever it takes to make sure your safety is put first."

Nodding I forced my head up. Fili pressed his forehead against mine.

"Oh Juliet! Why did you do this to yourself?"

"Because I have more chance of living. There's a chance that my magic will be able to fight this plague off in a few days. Even if that's not the case, by the time we reach the Cave of Glass I'll still be alive and the flower can heal me. I'm sorry I've upset you because of this. But I honestly had no choice. I love you! I couldn't sit by and watch you die."

Fili stroked the back of my hair, "It's alright Juliet. It's alright. We'll get through this. I promise."

* * *

As we travelled I soon realised just how sick I was getting. The night after I had healed Fili I had gone to sleep half convinced the plague would be gone by the morning. That my powers would have worked. Instead I work up with a burning headache and a fever still running through my body. Fili had done his best to blink back the tears whilst Oin looked me over.

"I don't understand. I have magic! Why am I still sick?"

He gently prodded my stomach before nodding.

"You're magic is responding to your own maternal instincts. It is protecting the child and keeping it safe from this illness."

"So, the baby's alright?" Fili gripped my hand hard. Oin nodded,

"The plague hasn't touched it. But this means that your magic won't be able to heal you," he nodded at me.

I bit my lip and I could feel Fili shaking. I'd still given the company some extra time. But it was now far less than I had hoped for. I hid what I could from Fili and the others. Although it was impossible to hide how tired I was I made sure my skin was completely covered and that if I was sick I was far away for them not to hear it. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it forever. But I didn't want to upset them any more than I already had.

Just over a week after healing Fili we camped in yet another cave. The mountains were full of them but I didn't notice it. I just wanted to sit down and sleep. I'd eaten nothing all day but when Gloin passed me a bowl of stew I found myself shaking my head. If I ate anything I'd throw it back up. Fili gripped my hands.

"Juliet eat. Please!"

Shaking my head I leant against him and shut my eyes. Fili kissed my forehead. The headaches had gone and the fever had almost broken. But now almost all of my body was covered in rashes – half of which were starting to blister. And it wasn't just that. They burned into my skin. I'd wake up in the night convinced I was covered in drops of fire. Every time I coughed I'd cough up blood and I could feel my sight getting worse. I didn't want to think about what would happen if we couldn't find the cave in time. I'd been so sure that healing Fili would solve everything. That I could save him and not have to worry about saving myself. But I had been so wrong. I had a week left, maybe a bit more. But anything else would be a miracle. I knew it. Fili knew it. Everyone knew it. Each night he'd cling to me and whisper into my ear. Mostly it was just him explaining what I meant to him. But sometimes he wouldn't be able to stop himself. When he begged me not to die I'd find myself unable to look him in the eyes. I knew if I did then I would break.

"Juliet…"

"I just want to sleep Fili." I didn't even open my eyes.

Fili wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground. I could hear the others talking sadly to each other and he carried me a little way over. As he lay me down I forced my eyes open. I could barely see a thing. Just the shape of Fili as he knelt over me. One hand stroked my face whilst the other pulled the blanket over me. I tried to tell myself that it was because there was no light in the cave. I couldn't see Fili because it was dark. But I knew I was going blind. I knew in a few days I wake up to complete darkness. When that day came I knew I'd finally break.

Lying down I was aware of Fili lying down beside me.

"You should go back to the others." I began pushing him away. However he kissed both my hands and shook his head.

"I can't leave you Juliet. Every time I turn away from you a small part of my brain tells me that when I look again… you…you won't be there. You'll be gone."

He pulled me close against him and I buried my face against his chest. I was so tired. My legs were struggling to take my weight – never mind keep up the pace. But I refused to let any of them carry me. I could still walk and so walk I would. Besides, I could cope with the news I was dying. I'd had practice after all. Fili kissed me gently on the lips as he ran his fingers through my hair. I didn't even remember shutting my eyes.

* * *

_When I woke my first instinct was to reach out for Fili. Everything was so dark I couldn't even see my own hand. At first I wondered if the day had come when my sight finally left me. But after blinking a few times things swam back into focus. Fili lay curled up beside me and at the dried tear stains on his face I shook my head. Brushing them away I sat up and looked around. The rest of the company were all asleep except for a figure by the dying fire. I couldn't quite tell who it was. It looked like Gimli. But at the same time it looked like a complete stranger._

"_Hello?" I didn't want to be too loud. Fili deserved a decent night's sleep. Getting to my feet I walked towards the fire. My legs weren't as weak now and I forced myself forward. As I neared them I knew the figure wasn't Gimli. It's wasn't a member of this company. Pressing a hand to my stomach I licked my lips. Gorrack had found us. He'd tracked us and was going to kill us in our sleep. _

"_Long time no see Juliet."_

_At the voice my whole body froze. The fear I'd hoped to keep down shot to the surface. As Liam turned to face my I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. How the hell had he arrived in Middle Earth? And here of all places. Wiping his hands on his trousers Liam got to his feet and moved towards me. His dark eyes looked just as menacing in the firelight as they did in day time._

"_This isn't real." My hand was already reaching for the knife at my belt. Liam gave me a thin smile._

"_How would you know that? After all, here I am."_

"_I…"I couldn't explain why I was still so scared. I could fight orcs, goblins and wargs. Yet suddenly here was my ex-boyfriend and I fell to pieces. Nodding slowly Liam's hand shot forward and he grabbed my wrist._

"_It's been too long since I've seen you Juliet."_

"_Get off me." Finally I grabbed my dagger and pulled it out. Aiming it at Liam's throat I was aware of his shaking his head._

"_Really Juliet. You think you can stand up against me? You tried it before and look where it got you?"_

_Before he had even finished speaking his other hand shot out and knocked the dagger away. As it clattered to the ground Liam grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me towards him._

"_That hurts!"_

_He nodded, "I know it does. You always were such a slut Juliet."_

"_I don't understand."_

_He pointed to the sleeping figure of Fili. I licked my lips, praying Liam wouldn't see my stomach in the dark light. He kissed my forehead._

"_Have I taught you nothing?"_

_My mouth opened and closed. Liam rolled his eyes before dragging me down one of the tunnels. My feet dragged on the ground whilst I gazed at the company. How had none of them woken up by now? Liam tightened his grip whilst I did my best to struggle. He sighed and pinned me against the wall. Looking to my side I realised we were far away so that the company would have to hear me to find me. Liam pressed his face up against mine._

"_I've missed your scream Juliet. I've missed it so very much."_

* * *

Fili had no idea what woke him up. Reaching out he expected to touch the thinning figure of Juliet beside him. When he found nothing but air he couldn't sit up quick enough.

"Juliet?"

He got no answer. Licking his lips Fili kicked his blanket away and got to his feet. He tried to tell himself not to panic. Juliet might have just needed to stretch her legs. She'd be back in a few minutes.

"Fili?"

Licking his lips Fili looked over to see Dwalin moving from his position by the fire. He narrowed his eyes,

"What's wrong?"

"I…" Fili wished he wasn't worrying so much, "Juliet's missing."

Dwalin bit his lip before grabbing his axe. Fili was aware of Kili waking up beside him. As his brother got to his feet Fili remembered Juliet's first night in Middle Earth. How she had wandered off and he'd rescued her. He hoped this wasn't going to be a repeat of that.

"Where's Juliet?" Kili frowned. Fili shook his head. He opened his mouth when they heard a pained cry coming from the tunnel.

"_Liam please!"_

Fili knew the other two were giving him odd looks. He shook his head. How could Liam be here? He was back in Juliet's old world. The cries soon turned into screams.

"_Liam you're hurting me!"_

Pulling his swords out Fili refused to even look at the others. Running down the tunnel his heart snapped with each cry.

"Juliet? Juliet where are you?"

"_Please! No Liam please!"_

He shook his head. This tunnel was just a straight line. He'd find her and he'd fine her soon. Behind him the other two were right on his heels. No doubt they had their own weapons drawn. Fili gripped his swords tightly.

"Juliet!"

He slowed to a halt as he saw her curled up in a small ball. Rocking back and forth he could hear her sobs as though she was right next to him. Sheathing the weapons Fili knelt beside her. As he brushed against her shoulder she screamed again.

"Liam I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

"Juliet it's me. It's Fili."

She didn't look up, "Please, not again Liam. I said I was sorry."

Fili sat back on his heels. He had long suspected there was more to Juliet's relationship with Liam than she was saying. He'd seen the marks on her body, the ones she never talked about. She had told him about each scar she had. How she had gotten it and who she had healed. It was the ones she ignored that interested Fili. He rubbed her back.

"Liam's gone Juliet. We scared him away."

At this she stopped rocking and looked up at him. Fili nodded and pulled her in for a hug. She was so thin now. Picking her up in his arms he held her against him like a child. Juliet said nothing and instead clung to his coat.

"Promise?"

Dwalin answered for Fili, "Aye lass. He'll not go near ye again when we're with ye."

"What happened?" Kili whispered. Fili shrugged. Oin had told him Juliet would have hallucinations. He had never gotten that far with the plague. Kissing Juliet's forehead he lay her back down before lying next to her. She looked at the others.

"Sorry for waking you."

Kili shook his head, "Don't worry about it. As long as you're alright."

She nodded and Fili pulled her against him, wrapping the blanket around her body. Juliet fell asleep the second she shut her eyes. But for Fili, his sleep was a long time coming.

_**So yet another busy chapter! Full of feels and more feels! Poor Juliet and Fili. But I think if I was in her shoes I'd have healed him – although if I was Fili id' be angry so… And yeah that was an interesting hallucination for her to have And just SO MANY FEELS! Let me know what you think xx**_


	26. The One where It Can't Get Worse

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I feel so much for him.**_

_**Filisgirl251 –I agree.**_

_**Nice Egan – I know what you mean. I can only say that because she's healed every other time can you blame her for assuming this would be different?**_

_**BloodyTink – All I will say is that there will be a happy ending eventually.**_

_**Sahfralyn – Aww. Don't worry things will get better soon…I hope**_

The One where It Can't Get Worse

_Fili groaned as he woke up. All around him the rest of the company were busy getting ready to leave. Juliet still lay asleep in his arms and he pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. After what had happened last night Fili was more exhausted than ever. He had wanted to ask Juliet what had happened with Liam. Why had she been so afraid of him? There was one answer that kept coming back into his head, but he refused to believe it. He tightened his grip on Juliet; he couldn't bring himself to believe that someone could willingly hurt her. He had done it by accident and it had almost torn him apart._

"_You're awake!" Kili grinned. Fili noted that his younger brother somehow looked more refreshed from his sleepless night. Fili nodded._

"_We've set some breakfast aside. Thorin wants us to start moving in a few hours."_

_Fili nodded and Kili gave him a sad smile. As his brother left Fili stroked Juliet's cheek. She was still asleep and he didn't want her to wake just yet. He wanted to savour every minute of time he had with her. Time that was soon running out. Even so, he wouldn't wake her up just yet._

* * *

_Over an hour passed and Fili was starting to worry. Juliet still hadn't woken up and the others were almost ready to go. He could carry her. But a small part of him was screaming that something wasn't right. That Juliet wasn't alright._

_Leaving the others Fili knelt down beside his wife. Her face was covered in sweat and when he took her hand in his he flinched at how cold she was. _

"_Wake up Juliet."_

_She didn't answer. Fili tightened his grip and stroked her face._

"_Come on my love. Wake up. We need to go."_

_She didn't so much as move. Fili bit his lip. Juliet could be a heavy sleeper at times. But she had never not woken up to the sound of his voice. Fili was dimly aware of the others crowding around him and he rubbed his wife's hands to try and warm them up._

"_Juliet? Juliet please?"_

"_Fili?" Kili placed a hand on his shoulder, "Fili what's wrong?"_

_Fili shook his head as tears began to fall. Pressing his lips together he shook his head._

"_I don't know."_

_He turned round to see the rest of the company gazing down at him._

"_She won't wake up."_

_Bofur shut his eyes as tears began to fall. Thorin shook his head._

"_Fili I…"_

"_No," Shrugging off his uncle's grip Fili gently shook Juliet's body._

"_Help me wake her up." He pulled her into his lap and her head lolled against his chest._

"_Help me wake her."_

_No one said anything. Instead Fili hugged Juliet against him; doubling over as his bond snapped._

* * *

_No one said anything. The fire was dying but no one seemed willing to feed it. The company sat around it in a circle. Juliet's body was still where she had slept. With the blankets covering her it looked as though she was just sleeping. Fili lay curled up with Kili sitting next to him. It had taken hours for Fili to fall asleep and the company didn't dare wake him._

"_I don't…" Gimli shut his mouth before wiping his eyes. There were a few seconds of silence before he nodded._

"_I don't understand. She had at least another week. Maybe even two. What changed?"_

_Oin dabbed at his eyes, "I don't know. The Red plague isn't what you would call consistent. There have been cases where people have seemed fine one minute, before dropping dead the next. Her body must have just given up. And with her magic protecting the baby…"_

_At this he trailed off. Gloin held his son close whilst Kili began to shake. In the rush of everything, the company had all forgotten about Juliet's child._

"_How is he going to survive?" Kili whispered as he pushed Fili's hair from his face, "Juliet was everything to him! Now he's lost her and his child. It'll kill him."_

_Thorin shook his head, "I don't know Kili." Running his hands through his hair he looked up at the others._

"_I'm going to send him back. Send him to the Iron Hills. I want Kili, Dwalin, Gloin and Gimli to go with him."_

_No one replied to this. Gloin opened his mouth when Fili mumbled under his breath. As he stirred everyone froze. They didn't dare look at him, but they couldn't look at each ther either. Fili forced his eyes open before reaching out with one hand. It fell flat against the ground and he blinked._

"_I forgot." His voice was so hoarse. The company knew they'd have nightmares filled with his screams that night. Fili licked his lips._

"_She's always been by my side. I just assumed…I just assumed this would be no different."_

"_It's alright Fee," Kili hugged him close, "It's alright."_

_Nodding Fili wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. His face was red and blotchy and it was clear the effort to keep calm was intense._

"_When can I take her back to Erebor?"_

_The others froze at this. None of them had wanted to raise the issues of what they would do with Juliet's body. Fili sat up and leant against Kili who bit his lip. Thorin shook his head._

"_Fili…she won't be going back to Erebor."_

"_But that's her home." Fili shook his head. Already the hysteria was becoming evident._

"_That's where she belongs! Not here on mountainside in the middle of nowhere!"_

"_Fili ye need to keep calm," Oin said. Fili shook his head,_

"_No you don't understand! I want her in Erebor. I want her home!"_

"_Ye can't take her to Erebor." Getting to his feet Oin sat down on Fili's other side and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_She won't…last. It'll take ye a good couple of months to get there. I've no way of preserving her body for that long."_

"_But you have to. Please?"_

_Oin shook his head, "I'm so sorry Fili. But there's nothing I can do."_

* * *

_By the time darkness had fallen everyone was ready. Despite having spent so long on the road the whole company was able to clean themselves up. They'd all helped assemble the pyre – leaving Kili to comfort his brother. Fili had ordered it to be done outside. Then at least Juliet would be able to see the stars one last time. Feel the wind against her cheek. The company lined up on both sides with the cave at one end and the funeral pyre at the other. Snow was starting to fall and Thorin shuffled his boots. He had hoped this day wouldn't come for many years. That his nephew would have been given more time with the girl he loved._

"_Thorin?"_

_At Dwalin's voice Thorin looked up. His friend had tears streaming down his face and Thorin nodded._

"_It's time."_

_Dwalin didn't say anything. Instead he just stepped back into line. As Fili stepped out everything silenced. Juliet lay in his arms, as lifeless as when she had been found by the riverbed two years ago. _

_Only this time she wasn't going to wake up._

_Fili kept his head held high even though the tears were streaming down his face. Behind him Kili carried Juliet's weapons, his own head bent in an effort to hide his face. As Fili got closer to the pyre the dwarves moved from their original positions and made a small circle around it. Gimli buried his face in his father's chest as Fili stepped up and laid Juliet's body out. Her hair fanned out against the wood. Kili said nothing as he helped Fili place her weapons around her. Soon only her sword was left. Fili held it against his body._

"_It was an honour to teach you how to fight. To know you could defend yourself from harm meant the world to me. I don't care how many times we argued, I'd never change it for anything."_

_Pressing his lips against the blade he gently laid it on her body. Blinking back his last tears Fili took Juliet's hand in his and held it tightly._

"_I love you."_

_As he kissed her on the lips the dwarves that weren't already crying burst into tears. Kili gently wrapped and arm around Fili's shoulders and drew him back._

"_She always loved you Fili. I promise you."_

_Tears streamed down Fili's face and he leant against Kili. Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder as he stepped forward with the burning torch._

"_We are gathered here._

_To witness the passing of the one before us._

_Mahal has blessed them and filled their life with joy and good fortunes._

_May he now watch over them in the halls of our fathers._

_The line of Durin shone brighter for their presence and now that light has gone out."_

"_And now that light has gone out." Fili didn't join in with the others. He didn't want to admit it. Kili nudged him and as he looked up Fili saw his uncle nod at him. Fili gave a small nod back. Thorin didn't hesitate. Instead he simply turned and lit the fire._

"_FILI!"_

_Fili was aware of his brother shouting. But he paid no attention to it. Falling to his knees he screamed as the last few remnants of his bond to Juliet shattered – leaving little more than a hollow space in his heart._

* * *

Sitting bolt upright Fili shook his head – trying to work out who had been screaming. Licking his lips he looked all around him. The rest of the company were still fast asleep with the exception of Gloin sitting by the fire. Letting out a shaky laugh Fili looked down to see Juliet curled up beside him. Her skin still had a little colour in it and as he watched the rise of and fall of her chest Fili thought he'd collapse back in shock. It had just been a dream. The most horrible dream he could ever have.

And that's when he realised. He had been the one to scream.

"Juliet?" Fili stroked her face. He didn't want to wake her. But he knew he'd never get back to sleep until he knew the truth.

"My darling?"

"Fili?" Juliet forced her eyes open and Fili shut his own in relief. Looking down at her he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're alright," he stammered, "You're alright."

Juliet raised an eyebrow at his manner, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing love," Fili pulled the blanket further over her body, "Just a dream. Go back to sleep."

Juliet shook her head good naturedly before turning onto her side. Fili watched her sleep as tears pooled in his eyes.

"I just want you to know; I always have, and always will love you."

* * *

I could feel someone shaking me awake. Muttering under my breath I turned onto my back and opened my eyes. Everything was so blurry. Blinking a few times I then rubbed my eyes to try and clear the sleep from them. A figure leant over me. I could make out blonde hair but that was it.

"Fili?"

He nodded. "Come on love. We're almost ready to go."

Nodding I forced myself into a sitting position. I could barely feel my legs and as I looked around all I could see were blurred shapes and blocks of colour. The patch of blonde was talking to someone. They were so dark I couldn't tell who it was. It might have been Kili or Thorin? Or maybe even Bofur?

"Juliet?"

The voice came from behind me. Wrapping the blanket around my body I looked over my shoulder. Nothing was there. Only darkness.

"Juliet?"

I couldn't help my scream this time. A blonde shape sat down before me and took my hands.

"Juliet what is it?"

Shaking my head I tightened my grip on Fili, "I…I can't see."

I had no idea how he was reacting. He could have been frowning or smiling for all I knew.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't see you. I can't see the others I can't see anything!"

Arms wrapped themselves around me and I tensed straight away. Warms lips pressed against my ear and I could soon hear Fili soothing voice.

"It's okay Juliet. It's just me. I'm going to take you to the others now. Is that okay?"

Nodding I forced myself to my feet. Overnight my legs seemed to have lost any sort of feeling in them. Blinking again I could feel someone take my hand.

"Can you walk?" That was Fili's voice. I opened my mouth when I felt someone else move towards us.

"Juliet are you alright? You look pale."

Even though I knew it was Kili by the voice I clung to Fili – hiding my face in his coat. Now that I couldn't see I suddenly felt so much smaller. Fili rubbed my back soothingly.

"Juliet?"

"Leave her Kili."

"What's wrong?"

I could feel Fili pause. I wanted to press my hand to his cheek. But I had no idea where that was. Tears began to drip down my face as I realised I would never wake up and see Fili lying next to me. The only thing I would see now was almost certain darkness. Fili kissed my hair.

"Her sight's gone Kee. Right now she can barely see you."

Kili's curses rolled into a single blur. Instead I tried to get my legs working. My brain screamed at them to move. But it was like they weren't listening. Every part of my body ached and when I finally moved one leg it trembled violently. Fili gripped me hard.

"I can't move Fili. I can't see and now I can't even walk!"

He didn't respond. Instead I felt his arms scoop me up and hold me close against him. Shutting my eyes I breathed in his scent. All around me I could hear the others talking. I knew who was who from the voices of course. But it felt so strange to not be able to see them. As I was placed down on the hard ground I drew my knees against my chest and leant against Fili. At least he was the only one with blonde hair. At least I could sort of see him. Kili said something to Thorin and the next thing I knew a large shape knelt before me.

"Lass it's just me. "Oin took my hand in an attempt to reassure me, "Can I have a look at ye?"

Nodding I never let go of Fili. Oin gently poked and prodded my legs before peering close at my eyes. The whole examination seemed to last for hours even thought it was more likely minutes. Fili never left my side the whole time. Oin squeezed my hand.

"It's as I thought. The plague has left her unable to see almost anything. She can make out colours and shapes but that's about it."

"So she can sort of see us?" That was Bofur.

"Aye. But only in day time when things are clearer. Here she's completely blind."

Fili drew a sharp breath at this and I clenched my fists. Oin cleared his throat.

"Also…her legs will no longer be able to take her weight. She won't be able to walk."

"I'll carry her." Fili said. I gripped him tightly.

"Aye, I'll take her pack and Thorin can take Fili's." Dwalin said. Thorin didn't say anything in response but it must have been alright because no one said anything after that. Fili pulled me closer.

"Oin? If we cure her…will her sight come back?"

I shut my eyes. It made no difference but it was just a force of habit.

"I can't say Fili. In theory the answer is yes. But I don't want to make any promises."

* * *

No one spoke as they travelled. Fili gripped Juliet tightly in his arms. Dwalin had insisted on taking her pack whilst Kili took Fili's. Even though he was grateful for the help Fili wished it wasn't like this. That he was carrying Juliet because he wanted her in his arms. Not because she couldn't walk and was dying. He'd tried to talk to her. He'd been whispering in her ear ever since they had set off. But Juliet refused to acknowledge him. Instead she simply pressed her face against his coat. Even if she was blind she could still cry. Fili would tighten his grip every time he felt her shoulders shake. He had never felt so powerless before in his life. All he could do was hope they found the flower in time. If Juliet died then he knew he'd die with her.

"Fili?" Juliet gripped his coat and Fili smiled at her. She didn't meet his gaze; no doubt because she had no idea where his face was. To see such vagueness in her eyes tore at him. Kissing her forehead gently he shuffled his arms to try and stop them going stiff.

"Fili you can't carry me all this way."

"Just you watch me." He wasn't going to let go of her for a single moment. His arms were starting to ache and several of the others had offered to carry her. But Fili couldn't bring himself to let her go. He hated himself for treating her like a possession. But she was his wife and no one else's. It was his duty to protect her until his last breath. Juliet gave a small nod.

"I bet you hate me."

Fili shook his head before mentally kicking himself. How could he expect Juliet to see that? He bit his lip.

"Nothing you do will ever make me hate you."

"But you do though. If I hadn't have healed you then I wouldn't be like this. I'd be alright. Our baby would be alright."

Fili sighed. "If you hadn't healed me then I wouldn't even be here. I'd have left you alone and that – for me – is far worse."

She nodded. Resting her head against his chest Juliet gave a small yawn and shut her eyes. Fili gazed at her face, fully aware of the huge red blisters on her neck and hands.

"FILI!"

At Thorin's voice Fili froze. He'd never heard his uncle sound like that. His heart pumped furiously as he tried to work out what had happened. He prayed it was nothing bad. He didn't think he'd be able to take it. Looking up he saw Thorin running towards him, tears streaming down his face.

"We've found it. The Cave of Glass!"

"I…" Fili shook his head. They couldn't have? Thorin nodded and moved aside to point it out. Fili's eyes widened and he looked down at Juliet. She was still sleeping and he couldn't stop himself.

"Juliet? Wake up love."

She fidgeted in his arms and Fili gently shook her awake.

"What is it?"

"We've found it. The Cave of Glass."

She said nothing and Fili pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'll save you. I swear it."

* * *

The company couldn't move fast enough. Within two hours they were standing inside the cave. As ever a long tunnel stretched on ahead. Thorin nodded whilst Fili gently lay Juliet down. Sweat ran down her skin and her breathing was slightly more laboured. He knew she only had a few more days left. Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Juliet, Fili, Kili, Oin and Gimli will stay here. The rest of you with me," he turned to Balin.

Do you know the way?"

Balin bit his lip, "I think so. I'll give it a go."

Nodding Thorin knelt down by Juliet and took her hand. She stiffened but he smiled softly.

"We'll be back soon Juliet. I promise."

Fili held her close. Around him Kili and Gimli were getting a fire going whilst Oin was rooting through his bag. But Fili only had eyes for the rest of the company as they hurried off down the tunnel. Juliet lay limply against him.

They would succeed. They had to.

_**Once again so many feels! Poor Fili having to go through all of this and the mother of all nightmares on top! But at least now things a looking up. Or are they? Promise promise promise a happy ending so please just hang in there. Let me know what you think xx**_


	27. The One with Only Darkness

_**Big thanks to Andromeda Nine for following/favouriting.**_

_**SongHyeRii – All I'll say is you'll hate me by the end.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I was crying when I wrote that scene so much that I actually had to stop and take a nice long break!**_

_**Nice Egan – You're making me feel so bad for how I've ended this chapter now!**_

The One with Only Darkness

Leaning against the cave wall Fili wrapped his arms around Juliet's body. Kili, and the others had moved away to give them some privacy. It had been several hours since the rest of the company had gone and in that time he'd notice Juliet getting steadily worse. Her body had convulsed twice already and Fili was painfully aware that she had hours at the most. Squeezing her hand he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

Juliet licked her lips. "Everything aches."

Her voice was so hoarse. Fili pressed his forehead to hers. He had always assumed he and Juliet would die together. That one day when they were too old to even get out of bed, they would lie down beside each other and slip quietly away.

It was morbid certainly, but Fili had taken comfort in the fact that they would be together. The way it should be between them. Not this. Not Juliet lying in his arms; so ill she was little more than a living corpse.

"Juliet?" Fili gave her a small nudge to reassure himself she was still with him. She mumbled something and Fili sighed. He knew now wasn't the best time to ask this. But if Juliet died and he hadn't gotten to the truth..?

"When you had your…hallucination, why was it of Liam?"

Juliet stiffened at the mention of his name. Fili rubbed her arm soothingly as he continued.

"You were screaming. Begging him not to hurt you. Juliet why did you do that?"

She shook her head slowly, "I don't want to talk about it Fili."

"Juliet I just want to know the truth."

"Fili please! I said I didn't want to talk about it. Please just drop it."

"Okay love," Fili gave a small nod. As silence fell again Juliet's body slowly relaxed. Fili pressed his lips against her hair.

"I remember when you first found out about him," Juliet whispered. Fili gave a small nod and as Juliet turned to face him he saw a smile play on her lips. Ignoring the blankness in her eyes Fili held her close.

"You told Bofur off for asking if was courting anyone," she winked at him. Fili sighed.

"I was being an idiot that night. But I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of you saying you had someone else! That you had fallen in love with someone else and therefore I wouldn't have a chance with you. And then, when I found out what he had slept with another girl I was happy. It meant I could show you how I would never do that to you. How you were the world to me."

She reached out nervously for his hand. Blinking back his tears Fili took it and held it close against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Fili," tears dripped down her face. Fili held her close.

"What do you mean?"

"For being stubborn and reckless. If I had just gone to the Iron Hills then maybe things would have been better."

Fili shook his head. It hurt him but he knew if Juliet hadn't come things would not have been different. In fact they would have been worse.

"My love you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you came. I wouldn't be able to spend a second without you. Never mind several months."

Nodding Juliet leant against him. Fili tightened his grip on her thin body.

"Do you think the others will come back in time?" Juliet whispered. Fili shut his eyes.

"I don't know. I pray they're coming back right now."

Juliet gave a small nod. Fili sighed before looking down at her. Even in her current state she was the most beautiful thing he would ever see. His wedding night had been the best of his life.

"What are you thinking about?" Juliet whispered. Fili gave her a soft smile.

"Our wedding. How there are days when I wished we weren't married so I could do it all again. I could court you, propose to you and marry you all over again. I'd give anything to repeat that day."

Juliet nodded and Fili squeezed her, "That moment, when you were walking up the aisle. I wasn't going to look. I wanted it to be a surprise. And I was so nervous! But then I saw Thorin smiling. He nodded at me and just whispered "wait until you see her" and then I had to turn around. It was the second most beautiful sight I've ever seen!"

"Second?" Despite everything Fili heard the humour in Juliet's voice. He nodded.

"The first was when I saw you for the first time. It was dark and all I knew was that you were about a foot taller than me. But all I could think about was your eyes. The way they watched me as we spoke. I just wanted to take your hand and keep you safe."

Juliet leant against him. "You did."

Nodding Fili bit his lip.

"Juliet can you…are you able to sing?"

Sitting up she gave a small nod and Fili kissed her cheek.

"Would you? I just want to hear it again."

_And if you don't survive I'll have a happy memory. _The words hung heavy in the air. Fili shook his head to try and clear them. Juliet gave him a small nod and he gripped her hand hard.

"_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?"_

Fili couldn't hold back his tears. Pressing his face against Juliet's he searched desperately for her lips. To his surprise she caught his instead. Fili didn't try and shower her with kisses the way he usually did. This time he kept his lips over hers. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. Juliet gently broke away him.

"It's my favourite song. One of them anyway. They sort of change quite a bit. I'm surprised I can still remember it."

"It was beautiful," Fili wiped his eyes, "You're beautiful."

* * *

As the company hurried down the tunnel none of them said anything. None of them really had the words to say anything. They all knew Juliet's life was in their hands and having a chat wasn't a priority. Thorin and Balin took the lead. Fortunately the tunnel was just a single path. No debates over which was the right way. As they turned a corner the sound of running water hit them. Balin turned to Thorin with a smile.

"We're close."

"How close?" Thorin whispered. Balin shrugged.

"About an hour. Then if we hurry back we should be with them very soon."

Thorin nodded before stepping to the side. He allowed the rest to rush past and only stopped when Gloin reached him.

"Your brother. Will he know what to do with the flower?"

Gloin nodded, "He spent a whole day reading up on it. Trust me Thorin. Oin will be able to save her."

Nodding Thorin carried on walking. Gloin stuck beside him the whole time.

"There's no point in blaming yourself."

Thorin turned to Gloin. He had always thought he was a difficult person to read. But clearly his face must have given away his feelings to the whole company. Gloin nodded.

"I mean it Thorin. This isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault."

Thorin sighed, "I feel so responsible though. If we can't save her..?"

Gloin shook his head, "Don't try to think about it Thorin. We will save her. She means too much to us."

Thorin nodded, "I just keep thinking about Fili. I know that if she dies then we'll be returning to Erebor without both of them. I know that he will blame me."

Gloin placed a firm hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"Stop torturing yourself like this. It won't change anything or make things turn out any differently. Push it from your mind and help us find these blasted flowers."

As Gloin gave him a thin smile Thorin nodded. He watched Gloin hurry up ahead with the others before taking up the rear. As they travelled the company lost all sense of time. Thorin soon forgot he was even with anyone. No one said a word and he simply kept his head down. It wasn't easy to push thoughts like that from your mind. He owed Juliet so much. They all did. It wasn't fair that she should be suffering for them like this.

"THORIN!"

At Dwalin's voice Thorin's head snapped up. His eyes widened and he felt his whole body shake as hands grabbed his and pulled him forward. Dwalin wiped the tears from his eyes.

"We've found them!" He cheered, "There's hundreds of them!"

Thorin didn't understand what his friend meant by that. Several rocks were piled up and as he joined Dwalin in climbing over them Thorin could feel his heart slowing at the sight before him.

"By Durin's beard."

In the middle of a cavern was a small waterfall. But Thorin paid no attention to that. He was more focused on the hundreds of white flowers that covered the surrounding rocks. He watched as Balin, Gloin and Bofur hurried forward to pick several. Meanwhile Thorin was aware of Dwalin clapping him on the shoulder.

"We did it! We found them!"

Thorin nodded – unable to bring himself to speak. They had done it. They had been able to find the one thing that would save his people.

"How many should we take?" Bofur yelled. Thorin shook his head numbly.

"As many as we can carry. We can always come back for more before we leave."

Bofur nodded before taking off his hat and gently piling the flowers into it. Thorin began looking around and his own sharp eyes caught one growing by his boot. Kneeling down he took it in his hands and pulled it up. He couldn't believe that something so small would save so many lives.

Starting with Juliet's.

"Dwalin, stay here with the others," Thorin held up the flower. Dwalin gave a knowing nod.

"Just hurry. And Thorin?"

Thorin turned and Dwalin nodded.

"Tell her we all love her. Just in case…she doesn't make it."

Thorin gave a curt nod before jumping from the rocks and hurrying down the tunnel. An army of orcs could have been chasing him he was running so fast. Shaking his head Thorin held the flower tightly in his hand and prayed he would arrive in time.

* * *

"Can you take me back to the others please?"

"Hmm?" Fili looked up. Juliet still sat by his side. She nodded.

"Could I talk to the others for a bit please?"

Fili nodded as he got to his feet, "Of course you can love."

Scooping her into his arms Fili kissed her forehead. Juliet smiled.

"You haven't been able to keep your hands off me since all of this happened. I should get sick more often."

Fili shook his head. He knew she was trying to make him laugh. But right now he couldn't bring himself to bear it.

"I'd rather you didn't darling. Believe me, when you get better nothing will stop me from holding you."

Juliet didn't reply to this. Looking up Fili saw the others sitting round the fire. All of them had tears running down their faces. As he helped Juliet sit down Fili watched his bother move so he was on her other side. Kili took her hand and Juliet gave it a small squeeze. She didn't look at him; instead she fixed her gaze straight ahead. Fili wrapped an arm around her.

"Fili," Juliet broke off as she doubled over. Fili rubbed her back – ignoring how much her spine stuck out. Juliet coughed violently, her whole body shaking. When she stopped Fili looked over her shoulder to see her hand covered in blood. Juliet clenched her fists before leaning back.

"Fili I…I have to tell you something."

Fili shook his head. Sweat covered Juliet's body. He'd already helped her out of her coat and her undervest in the hope of cooling her down. Rubbing Juliet's hands Fili shook his head again.

"Juliet it can wait. Tell me when you're better."

She opened her mouth when Oin jumped to his feet. Fili wouldn't have paid any attention if he hadn't seen the tears of happiness run down the healers face. He and Kili shared a glance before looking over.

"Mahal!" Kili swore. Fili licked his lips as he held Juliet against him.

Thorin slowed to a halt as he reached the fire. With trembling hands he held out his hand to Oin. Fili kissed Juliet hard as he saw the small white flower. Oin nodded.

"Where are the others?" Gimli asked. Thorin gave him a weak smile.

"They're coming. Just picking up some spares," clapping Fili on the shoulder he looked at Oin.

"Give me a few minutes," the healer nodded. Fili stroked Juliet's hair before giving Kili a fearful glance. Juliet licked her lips.

"You have…to know this…about me. Back home…"

She broke off with a gasp. Fili froze as Juliet's body began shaking all over. Oin looked over his shoulder.

"She's convulsing. Lie her down on the ground!"

Fili and Kili gently moved Juliet from Fili's lap onto the hard ground. A harsh chocking sound came from the back of her throat and as she convulsed Fili gripped one of her hands tightly. Kili held his other hand.

"She'll be fine. I swear it. Oin will save her."

Fili nodded as Juliet's body kept on moving. He could hear Oin talking to himself as he mixed up the antidote. But he kept his eyes fixed on her body. She still convulsed and Fili couldn't understand it. The previous one's never lasted this long. He went to say this to Kili when he noticed blood trailing from her nose.

"OIN!" Fili pulled Juliet onto his lap and stroked her face. Oin turned around. His hands were full but his face couldn't be whiter.

"She's haemorrhaging."

"What…what does that mean?" Kili could barely talk from his tears. Fili shook his head weakly as Juliet grew more and more lifeless in his arms. Oin opened his mouth when shouts could be heard from the tunnel. As the others hurried to join them Fili could feel everyone crowding round him. As more and more bags of flowers were dropped by him he burst into fresh tears. He kissed her knuckles.

"No. Please no. Stay with me love. Just stay with me."

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Fili didn't bother looking at who it was. Oin turned around with a small bottle in his hand. At the clear liquid Fili bit his lip. Oin passed him to bottle.

"Do not let her spit it out."

Nodding Fili cradled Juliet in one hand and undid the bottle with the other. No one said anything as he placed it against her lips, gently easing the liquid into her mouth. Within seconds she was coughing furiously. Fili rubbed her throat in an effort to get her to swallow it. Dropping the bottle he watched Juliet's face.

"What now?" Bofur croaked. Fili shook his head.

"I don't know. How long does it take to work?"

"I've no idea. It could be straightaway, it could take a few hours. I just hope we gave it to her in time."

As the others began moving away Fili could feel himself being pulled. Looking over he saw Thorin.

"Get some food Fili."

Fili pulled Juliet closer against him, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Leave him be Thorin," Kili said. Fili nodded as he pushed Juliet's hair from her face. He couldn't help but think that something was wrong. It all seemed too easy.

"You can't take him away now. Not when she needs him." Kili snapped. Thorin said something but Fili wasn't listening. Juliet's face got whiter and her breathing slowed. He began shaking his head – silently willing for her to wake up.

"She doesn't need me Kee," Fili croaked. Juliet grew cold in his arms.

"She doesn't need anyone anymore."

Kili frowned at him. Fili opened his mouth when a hot pain ripped through his body. He couldn't help his scream as his bond to Juliet snapped.

_**Okay so before you all get together in a mob to kill me I'm telling you this IS NOT THE END! Please just hang in for one more chapter and things will get better… promise promise promise promise! xx**_


	28. The One with Nothing but Love

_**Big thanks to hizzle27, Elena130495 and porlande for following/favouriting.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – Don't worry things get better I promise!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – I got it from an episode of Downton abbey (which also happened to make me cry, surprise surprise!)**_

_**Queen of Sparkle – Just trust me, things aren't over I promise.**_

_**Nice Egan – Thanks for trusting me, you won't regret it.**_

_**BloodyTink – Much appreciated. You won't need them by the end I promise.**_

The One with Nothing but Love

I couldn't breathe. I was covered in darkness and for a second I assumed it was because I was blind. But as I blinked my eyes a few times I was aware of the darkness fading at the edges. Hands held my body as tears splashed onto my face. I tried to reach out to whoever was holding me - I wanted to tell them I would be alright. But as I did my fingers just brushed against the air. As Fili's screams shot through my body, pain blossomed in my chest. As my bond to him began to break I was aware of my body shaking. I knew enough of dwarven culture to know what this meant.

I was dead.

Shaking my head I tried to move. My arms. My legs. Just a shake of the head. Anything to stop what was happening. To tell Fili I wasn't going to leave him like this.

"Juliet?"

That wasn't Fili's voice. Narrowing my eyes I weakly shook my head. Fili's screams were getting fainter and fainter whilst the surrounding darkness was also getting brighter.

"Juliet please wake up."

At the voice a single tears crawled along my face. I hadn't heard that voice in over four years. I had never imagined I would hear it again.

"She squeezed my hand Doctor! I know she did!"

Doctor? I opened my mouth when bright lights suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. Shutting my eyes I clenched my fists. The pain in my chest had stopped and in a last ditch attempt I searched for my bond to Fili. I didn't care how weak it was. I just wanted there to be _something_.

But instead I found nothing.

"Juliet please! Please come back to me!"

That was my mum again. I was torn. I wanted to be able to see her again. Just once more. But right now all I wanted was for Fili's arms around me. Telling me I was safe from everything and anything. The tightening in my chest began to lessen and I found myself taking deeper breaths.

"I think…I think her eyes are opening!"

This was a different voice. One I had never heard before. At this I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't want to wake up. Not if I wasn't going to see Fili. But as I tried I couldn't do it. My eyes kept forcing themselves open as shadowy figures began to move around me. One reached out to touch my face.

"That's it sweetheart. Open your eyes for me?"

"Mum?"

The second the word left my lips time fast forwarded. At once everything snapped into focus and my eyes shot open. Blinking several times to clear the darkness I forced myself to look around me. A middle aged woman sat in a chair beside the bed I was lying in. She clutched my hand tightly, her mouth open in shock. I couldn't stop the tears.

"Mum!"

"Juliet!" She leaned forward to hug me before a tall man in blue scrubs gently pushed her back.

"Try not to overcrowd her."

"Don't tell me not to hug my own daughter!"

As my mum wrapped her arms around me I looked over at where I was. At the hospital room I could feel my heart sink. Tubs ran along my body and I couldn't help my grimace at my hospital gown. My hair fell lanky against my face and with a shaking hand I reached out to touch it. I had been wearing braids for so long it was strange not to feel them. Out of habit I tapped the area where my marriage braid had gone. Fili had given me new beads for our anniversary – ones he had made himself. He had been so proud of them whilst I had been terrified of losing them. And now I had.

Dropping my hand back on the bed I turned back to my mum. She stroked my cheek and I frowned. She looked a lot older than I remembered. How long had I been asleep for?

"Do you…remember me?" She must have mistaken my confusion for amnesia. Nodding I gave her hand a squeeze. Despite everything I couldn't help but enjoy this moment. I was able to see my family again. Something I never thought would happen. Mum nodded.

"We were beginning to lose hope. You'd been in a coma for so long."

"How…long?"

The doctor began looking at one of the many machines I was hooked to. He 'hummed' for a bit before looking down at me.

"Over four months Juliet."

That didn't make sense. I had been in Middle Earth far longer than that. Unless this was like Narnia. Where times ran differently in that world compared to ours. Given everything that had happened I was fully prepared to go with that explanation. My mother gave my hand another squeeze.

"When we came home…oh god! We just saw you lying there. The flat wrecked and you covered in blood."

Narrowing my eyes I could feel myself shake. That wasn't how it happened. I had left the flat with two dwarvish princes. Well maybe 'left' wasn't the right word. But I wasn't going to bother over the details. This was getting a bit too _Life On Mars_ for me. Licking my lips I looked round to see an empty chair beside mums.

"Where's dad?"

"He went for some coffee. He'll get a surprise when he comes back."

At the smile on her face I wanted nothing more than to return it. But I couldn't. I was back in my old world, but I wasn't home. I wasn't with the people I loved.

I wasn't with Fili.

* * *

Fili had lost all track of time. He was aware of the others talking around him, but he had just ignored them. Instead he cradled Juliet's body in his lap – rocking back and forth. Kili had offered him food countless times but Fili had shaken his head and let his brother move away. He knew Thorin would want to get moving soon. They had the cure for the plague now. They had to start making their way back to Erebor as soon as possible. But Fili didn't want to go back. He just wanted to sit here with Juliet in his arms for all eternity. Fili let out one final, soul crushing scream as his bond to Juliet snapped completely. He could feel Kili's arms around him but Fili shrugged his brother away, stroking Juliet's face desperately.

"PLEASE!" His voice was hoarse from all the screaming. This was just like his nightmare. Only now it was reality. The dwarves around him were doing their best not to cry – something far easier said than done. Oin silently knelt beside Juliet and pressed a hand to her neck. Out of the corner of his eyes Fili saw the healer shake his head sadly. His pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I don't understand!" Dwalin growled, "Ye gave her the antidote!"

"I know," Oin sighed, "But, there are some illnesses where the patient reaches a certain stage that they can't recover from. I have a feeling we found the flower too late."

Fili didn't want to hear it. His shoulders shook as tears coursed down his face, wetting Juliet's.

"Leave us," he mumbled. Kili placed a hand on his but Fili shook his head. He didn't want to see any of the others. He just wanted to be alone with his princess.

"Leave us!" Forcing his head up he let out a low growl. Kili gulped and got to his feet, but not before kissing Juliet's forehead. Fili watched as the company slowly filed out towards the fire. Scooping Juliet into his arms he got to his feet and moved back towards the place they had been sitting at less than an hour ago. Fili sank against the wall, making sure Juliet didn't fall from his grip.

"I love you."

Fili shook his head, trying to forget the haunting memories of the past few hours. He'd slid Juliet's fur coat onto her. He didn't want her to get cold. Even though he knew she wouldn't feel a thing he couldn't help himself. He had to look after her. He'd sworn to look after her. Pushing her hair from her face he kissed her nose.

"I don't think I can do this without you love." It was a real effort to keep his voice steady.

"When we were at Isengard that day. I told you I couldn't live without you. And you made me promise to carry on. And I did thank Mahal. But a small part of me kept telling me that there was a chance. A chance I could see you again. But this time I don't have that. I know I'll never see you again. And that is killing me. I know I promised to do anything for you. But I don't think I can go on. Not this time."

Fili looked back over to where the others were sitting. He was glad none of them could hear him. He didn't want to waste time letting Kili talk him out of this. As gently as he could he laid Juliet out on the ground. Brushing the dirt from her coat Fili gave a small nod before rooting around for his sharpest knife. He had so many hidden in various pockets he wasn't surprised it took him a while. As he pulled one out he gave Juliet a weak smile. He knew if she was able to she'd tell him not to be an idiot. That this wouldn't solve anything. But Fili wasn't trying to solve a problem. He just wanted to be with Juliet – no matter what that took.

"It's alright princess," he kissed her forehead one last time, "We'll be together again soon."

* * *

Leaning my head against the pillows I kept my gaze fixed on the celling. My parents had both promised to come and visit me later. In truth I think they wanted to stay longer. But I could tell they hadn't had much sleep and given that I was clearly going to be fine they decided to leave me for the night. Forcing myself onto my side I curled up into a ball. Or at least I tried but with tubs sticking in my body that was a lot easier said than done. Looking around I stifled my smile – trying to imagine what the company would do if they were here now.

Oin would probably like it. All these fancy ways of making people better. He'd find it interesting. The others would maybe be more taken aback. Dwalin and Thorin would be strict on my visitors I knew that much. They'd probably bar my parents if they saw fit. Kili would try and keep my spirits up and Bofur would do the same. Bombur and Bifur would bring as much food as they could whilst Ori would just sit and talk. And then there was Fili. I had no real idea what he would do. He'd probably be terrified these machines were making me worse instead of better. He'd spend every second arguing with the doctors about looking after me. And then, at night he'd lie down beside me. Wrap his arms around me and draw me close whilst I peppered his face with kisses.

"Oh Fili," the tears had stopped flowing by now. I had none left after saying goodbye to my parents. It had been great to see them again but I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be back in Middle Earth. Back where I belonged.

"Huh?" Leaning up on my elbow I saw a small pile of books in the table by my bed. The top one had a bookmark stuck halfway through. Mum must have been reading to me then. Leaning over I pulled it out. I couldn't get to sleep and I didn't want to just lie there with only memories to comfort me. The light in my room wasn't brilliant and I had to wait for my eyes to adjust before I could get a good look at the book in my hands.

I wished I hadn't.

Had this been any other occasion then I would have been thrilled to read _The Hobbit._ But now? Holding the book against my chest I flicked through the pages. I knew this book off by heart and as I came across certain lines I couldn't help my grin at the thick lines scribbled in pencil. Some sections had been completely highlighted I loved them that much. But I didn't want to read those bits. I wanted to read everything and anything that mentioned Fili. There wasn't much to look at. But I would take what I could.

As I flicked through the bookmark slipped out and fell onto my bed. I didn't have to look at it to know what it was. It was a picture of Fili I had printed off to use as a bookmark. I'd done one for Kili as well. Holding the paper in my hands I let my eyes wander over his face. This was all I had of him now. A book and some pictures. And they weren't enough. Pressing my lips against the paper I could feel the tears coming again. Slipping it back into place I retuned the book. I wouldn't be able to look at it again. Not after what had happened. Turning onto my back I shut my eyes. I couldn't do this. There was no way I could live without Fili. I also had to assume that my tumour had come back. Meaning I had a year left at most. But if I died here what would happen to me? Would I go back to Middle Earth? Would I just…die?

Once again I found myself retreating back to my Narnia logic. The Pevensie kids had died in their world and ended up in Narnia. Would that happen to me? Shaking my head I allowed myself a smile. I didn't care if that would happen. All I knew was that I couldn't live in this world anymore.

* * *

Fili hadn't realised how painful it would be. His knife lay by his head as he lay next to Juliet. Holding her hand in his bloodied one he bit his lip as the pain started up again. He wasn't regretting what he had done. If it took him to Juliet then he would do it again. But he was ready to admit he had been a little nervous when he placed the knife against his wrist. As ever his brain turned back to Kili. He hoped that whoever found him wasn't his brother. He didn't want to do that to Kili. Fili sighed, he knew he had minutes left and he risked a glance down. His wrists and hand were both drenched in blood that was now starting to leak onto the ground. His body gave a small shake and Fili kissed Juliet's hand. Any moment now he'd be reunited with her. Already the world was growing hazy at the edges.

"_FILI!"_

At the voice Fili gave a weak groan. A figure knelt before him and tapped his face.

"Fili! Fili can you hear me?"

Fili wanted to tell them to go away. Let him die in peace by Juliet's side. But the figure shook his head and when he heard the sound of fabric tearing Fili knew what was happening. As the material was wrapped around both his wrists he could have screamed. Whoever was doing this to him was stopping him from being with Juliet. Anger began to build in his system as the voice spoke again.

"Fili? Fili keep looking at me. That's it, look straight at me."

Fili knew the voice but he couldn't place it. Strong arms lifted him up and it was this movement that made Fili lash out. They were taking him away from her. From his wife. His love. Had he been able to he would have fought off whoever was holding him. But he hadn't the strength to do so. As he was carried off Fili could hear more voices now. Different ones all blended in together. The heat from the fire hit his skin as he was laid out on the ground. Someone began screaming and cursing. Fili wanted to tell Kili it would be alright. That he was happy to die if it meant seeing Juliet. Someone else was leaning over him now. They tapped his face before taking one of his wrists in their hands.

"I just found him lying beside her."

At the first voice Fili realised it had been Thorin who had found him. He cursed his uncle. Surely he of all people knew what Juliet was to him?

"…so much blood."

Fili groaned. As he did so he could see the outline of Kili leaning over him.

"Come on Fee. Don't shut your eyes. Keep them on me! On me Fili!"

"Did I find him in time?"

"Was he too late?"

"I don't know. If I can stop the bleeding he has a chance."

"Fili don't shut your eyes!"

So many voices. But not the one he wanted. Fili tried to pull his hands away before Oin could stop the bleeding. He didn't want to be saved. He just wanted to be with her.

"Fili please! Stay with me. For the love of Durin stay with me!"

Fili couldn't help it. All the voices began to blur into one he could feel the darkness closing in on him. This was it then. This was the moment before death. The moment before he would be reunited with Juliet.

Fili smiled as everything went black.

* * *

I took a deep breath before looking over at the machine by my bed. A tube ran from it into my nose. Not only was it the most uncomfortable thing in the world but it also helped me breathe. According to the doctors my coma meant that I wasn't able to breathe unaided yet. Without the tube I would die. Of course it wasn't permanent. But my brain had been starved of oxygen and they needed to get it going again. But it meant I knew what I had to do to get back home. Sitting up a little I leaned over to pull the machine towards me. I had no idea where the 'off' switch was. They had to have them surely?

As my fingers fumbled I wondered if I should just press buttons until I got the right one. But that would take forever and there was always a chance someone would walk in and see what I was doing. I didn't need to be labelled as suicidal. Although I suppose I was now. Given I wanted to kill myself.

"Where are you?" I was leaning over so much I was in danger of falling out of bed. For a few second I wondered if I would never find it. I was almost ready to give up when my fingers brushed against a small green switch at the back. Smiling to myself I took a deep breath and flicked it.

The beeping stopped instantly along with the flow of air rushing into my body. Straight away my chest began to take sharp breaths to try and cling onto life. Lying back down I gripped the blankets hard. If there had been a quicker way I would have taken it. Instead I was forced to lie still whilst I choked to death. But I didn't care. I just hoped no one was going to try and stop me.

The last thing I remembered was the sound of a machine as I flat-lined.

* * *

Once again I was greeted by darkness. But this darkness was different. It wasn't total. I could make out the shapes of tunnel walls. I could feel the earth beneath my body and my fur coat wrapped around me. Turning onto my side I reached out a hand. It brushed against a cold blade and I froze. Dragging it towards me I gazed in shock at one of Fili's many knives.

I was back. I had done it. I wasn't dead.

But my few seconds of joy turned to horror as I saw the blood that coated the knife. Looking up I heard sobbing coming from beyond the tunnel.

I was alive. But what if Fili wasn't?

_**So many feels! But I kept my promise and Juliet's not dead! Well not in Middle Earth any way. I know some of this chapter seemed a bit melodramatic but given how dwarves are bonded to their One, it made sense that both Fili and Juliet would do anything to be together. But all the feels! xxxx**_


	29. The One where They're Together Again

_**Big thanks to CarlisleLuva4Eva for favouriting.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – It'll be a couple more chapters before anything's confirmed.**_

_**Clarethornton – Glad you're feeling happy now.**_

_**Chaos archangel – I honestly wasn't going down that route. It only occurred to me when I read your comment.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Ass wooping is correct.**_

_**Nice Egan – Don't worry. Happy times I promise.**_

_**Sahfralyn – Yeah the similarities are a bit obvious now. But this has a happier ending I promise.**_

The One where They're Together Again

I gripped Fili's knife in one hand whilst forcing myself onto my knees with other. The sudden movement made my head spin and I had to blink several times in order to reassure myself that I could see again. The sobbing still hadn't stopped and I kissed the hilt of the knife.

Fili wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead.

Opening my mouth to call out I doubled over as pain shot through my body. Clawing the ground the knife fell from my grasp. I didn't pay any attention to it. Instead I took deep breaths as my bond to Fili flared back into life. If I had been able to stop myself from screaming then I would have. But there was no such luck. As the pain subsided I took several deep breaths. At least I knew Fili was alive. That I could go back to him. But now I properly thought about it I had no idea how to do that. I had been dead for a good few hours. I couldn't just walk up to the company. I'd probably give them all heart attacks. Assuming they didn't drop dead from fright.

"I can hear something down there."

That was Dwalin's voice. Scrabbling for Fili's knife I stuck it in my belt before crawling to the tunnel wall for support. The sound of footsteps drew closer as I tried to stand up. My legs trembled from the effort and I knew I'd never be able to walk let alone stand. Hair fell over my face and it was taking all of my strength to stay standing.

"Are ye sure? I can't hear anything now."

So Bofur was with him as well. I shook my head slightly. This was going to be a surprise for them.

"Ye heard that scream didn't ye? Someone's down here."

I wanted to call out. They'd heard me scream already. But what if they just thought they had imagined my voice? No, no this would be better. Resting my head against the wall I shook both my legs in an effort to get some life back into them. Every limb throbbed as it moved. If those two dwarves didn't get here soon I'd collapse again.

"Even if someone's down here how do we know..?"

As Bofur trailed off I forced my head up. Both dwarves stood before me. Faces white and mouths open in shock. Unsure of what the correct reaction was I gave them a weak smile. Bofur shook his head.

"This…that's not possible."

"Are you sure about that?" I grinned. Dwalin licked his lips.

"Ye…lass ye were dead!"

"Really?"

When it was clear neither of them would move in my direction I forced my feet forward. With one hand on the wall for support I inched myself forward. Each step was unsteady, uncertain. It was like I was learning how to walk all over again. Eventually the expected happened. My knees couldn't take the weight of my body and I fell forward. Out of habit I threw my hands out to break my fall. Where I expected them to brush against hard dirt, I instead found myself gripping soft fur and leather. I looked up at Dwalin.

"It's a miracle!"

Kissing my cheek he wrapped his arms around me. Something that wasn't hard given how thin I was. Returning the hug I saw Bofur struggling to control his sobs. I opened my mouth – intending to invite him over – but it seemed he needed no encouragement. Running forward he gently pushed Dwalin aside so he could have his turn. Burying my face in his coat I could feel the tears coming all over again. Bofur rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's okay Juliet. It's okay."

I had no idea what to say. What where you supposed to say in this sort of situation. Easing away from Bofur I looked up at Dwalin.

"I guess the antidote works then?"

He shook his head and gripped my shoulders. Helping me to my feet he sighed.

"Don't _ever_ scare us like this again!"

"And I thought Fili would be emotional."

At the mention of Fili's name both dwarves gave each other nervous looks. Dwalin bit his lip before wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me against him.

"What is it?" Narrowing my eyes I glared at Bofur, "What's happened?"

He pulled on the ends of his hat nervously, "Ye best see for yeself lass."

That didn't sound good. Resting my head against Dwalin I said nothing as I was helped back down the tunnel. My palms got clammier as I thought about what the others would say. How they would react. Shutting my eyes I tried not to think of Fili. I didn't want to know what had happened to him. Not if it was something bad.

* * *

As Fili forced his eyes open his first thought was of the pain in both his hands. Looking down he saw they had been bandaged tightly to stop the bleeding. His second thought was of his anger towards Thorin for finding him too early. For taking him away from Juliet.

"Fili!"

At his brothers voice Fili did his best to sit up. Kili knelt beside him and wrapped his arms around his body.

"How could you Fili? How could you leave us like that?"

Pushing his brother away Fili shook his head. He was aware of the others looking his way but he ignored them. Fili took Kili's hand.

"I'm sorry Kee. Truly. But without her my life is empty. Without her I have nothing. And I just wanted to see her again! I wanted to see her and hold her so much!"

The tears fell again. At this Fili saw the anger wash away from Kili's face. Letting his younger brother cuddle him Fili wiped his face with the back of his hand. When he had woken up a small part of him had hoped that it had all been a dream. That Juliet hadn't died and was sitting beside him. But he didn't even have to look to know the truth. His One was gone forever. Nothing could ever bring her back.

Kili pressed his face into Fili's hair before sitting back. As he did so Thorin moved forward. He placed a hand on Fili's shoulder but Fili shrugged it off.

"Why couldn't you have just left me?" Keeping his voice down Fili clenched his fists, "Why did you have to stop me?"

Thorin blinked back his tears, "Because I love you. I couldn't leave you to die like that."

"But I was going to be reunited with her," Fili sniffed. He sounded like a dwarfling again.

"I was going to go to Mahals great hall and be with her again. That's all I want Thorin."

"And what do you think she would have said when she saw you?" Thorin raised an eyebrow. Fili gave a small nod. He knew Juliet would have hated to think he had killed himself over her. Not that it mattered now. His one chance to be with her had gone. He knew he'd never get another for a long time. Giving a small nod of his head Fili was aware of Thorin going. He opened his mouth to tell his uncle to come back when a pain racked scream shot through him.

"FILI!"

Kili grabbed his shoulders to stop him falling backwards. Curling into a ball Fili screamed again as the pain got tighter and tighter. He knew what this was. And he knew that it shouldn't be happening. Unless this was Mahal punishing him for something he had done. Not that Fili could think of anything.

The pain slowly eased and Fili forced himself to sit up. Kili gave him a worried frown but Fili was more worried about why he could still feel his bond to Juliet. It was impossible. Not unless…

"By Durin's' beard!"

Fili was oblivious to Gimli. Looking at Kili he saw all the colour drain from his brother's face. Forcing himself to turn round Fili was sure he was going to be sick.

"This isn't possible!"

Juliet looked equally scared as he was. Bofur scurried to his place by the fire whilst Dwalin took shaky steps in Fili's direction. Juliet clung to him, her smile widening by the second as she got nearer. Fili shook his head. This wasn't real. None of this was real. She was dead. His wife was dead. Whoever's idea this had all been it was nothing short of warped and twisted.

"Fili?" She sounded so frightened. As though he'd flinch at her touch. Dwalin gently pushed her towards him but Fili couldn't bring himself to touch her.

"This isn't…you can't be…"

"I know lad," Dwalin sighed, "But it's real. Honestly."

As Dwalin spoke Fili found his arms reaching out towards Juliet. As he took her from Dwalin he felt his bond hum with life once more. Juliet curled up against him, burying her face in his chest. Fili couldn't help himself. Sitting her on her knees he held her with one hand whilst gently reaching out and caressing her face with the other.

"You feel so warm," he mumbled, "So alive."

"Might be because I am." She winked at him. Fili nodded slowly before pressing his lips on hers. She was covered in blisters, could barely walk and was heavily emaciated. But she was alive. Juliet kissed him back just as hard. Cupping his face in her hands she smothered his face with her lips whilst Fili drew her close against him.

"You didn't leave me," he stammered, "You came back!"

Juliet kissed him one last time before drawing away, "I will always come back to you Fili."

Fili pressed his forehead against hers as he burst into tears. Juliet wrapped her arms around him, trying her best to shush him. But tears were rolling down her cheeks. Fili sobbed into her neck.

"I love you so much Juliet. Never forget that. Not for a second!"

She nodded, "Never. Don't you forget it either."

Fili didn't want to let her go. Holding her against his body he looked over to see the others were in a smiliar state to him. Kili couldn't stop staring at Juliet who held out a hand. When Kili inched away she let out a hoarse laugh.

"Kili I'm not a ghost I promise."

Kili blinked at her before taking her hand. He stiffened slightly as he did so. But eventually his body relaxed and he leaned forward to give her his own hug.

"But I don't understand. You were dead! You had no pulse!"

Fili could feel Juliet tense up at this. Sending Kili a pointed glance he loosened his grip on Juliet, allowing her to curl up against him. Pressing thick kisses against her forehead Fili couldn't keep his hands off her. He just wanted to be sure that this was happening. That she was really alive and in his arms again. But as she wriggled in his grip he knew he couldn't do this forever. He sat back and gently took her face in his hands.

"I have never believed in miracles until this moment," stroking her tears away Fili swallowed the lump in his throat. Juliet took his hands in hers. As she did so Fili realised her eyes had landed on his bandages. Out of habit he made to pull them away but she tightened her grip.

"What happened?" Her voice was so hoarse. Fili shook his head. He couldn't explain this to her. How could he tell her what he had tried to do? However, with a shaky hand Juliet was already pulling her knife from her belt. As they both stared at the blood Fili dared look at his wife. She began shaking her head over and over again.

"Fili you can't have..? You can't…"

Her skin went even whiter and Fili allowed her to push past him as she threw up. Her whole body rattled from the effort and when she was done he gently pulled her against him so her back was resting on his chest. Pulling her coat further around her Fili sighed.

"You were dead Juliet. And I would have done anything to be reunited with you again."

She gave a slow nod, "But this? Fili I…"

He shushed her, "It doesn't matter _miz dornessiti_. We're together again, the way it should be."

It was at this moment that Fili realised they weren't alone. Feeling the blush coming into his cheeks he looked up to see the others watching the pair carefully.

"Would you like some food Juliet?" Thorin whispered. Juliet gave a small nod and as he held her Fili couldn't help but look at her skeletal body. She might have been cured from the plague, but it would be a long time before she was completely well again. He hadn't even thought about the child..? Gripping Juliet tightly Fili gave Oin a nervous look. He had forgotten all about the baby. He knew Juliet's magic had protected it but she had been dead for several hours. There was no way their child could have survived that. Tears sprung to his eyes but he forced them down. Right now he just wanted to focus on the fact that Juliet was in his arms once more.

* * *

As Thorin handed out bowls of soup I could feel Fili's arms around me. No matter how much I loved my family I couldn't deny the fact that this felt so right. I was glad I had died back in my old world. To be with Fili again was the only thing I wanted. Taking one of his bandaged hands in mine I tried not to look over at the bloodstained knife. Instead I stroked his hand with my thumb whilst waiting for the inevitable questions to come. But to my surprise no one dared to speak. It was as though they assumed one wrong word and I would vanish before their eyes. Even Fili seemed to believe that I wasn't real. I couldn't blame him. I'd be the same.

"What…" Kili pushed his bowl aside and licked his lips, "What was it like? Being…dead?"

Fili tightened his grip instantly. Pushing my own bowl aside I forced myself to look at Kili.

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"I wasn't dead. Or at least, I didn't feel it. No I was…" I bit my lip, unsure if I could say it. Fili kissed the back of my neck.

"You don't have to do this love."

Nodding I smiled at Kili, "I was back home. In my old world."

That got their attention. Fili gripped my hands tightly and I forced myself to nod.

"I don't know how. But back home it seems that I had never left. Not exactly anyway. I'd been in a coma and I guess that dying here allowed me to wake up again. And I saw her, my mum. Her and my dad."

Leaning forward I covered my face with my hands. I didn't want the others to see any more of my tears. Fili pulled me against him, rubbing my back whilst muttering under his breath. After a few minutes I forced myself to stop.

"But how…how did ye get back here?" Dwalin whispered. Holding Fili's hands I gave a small sigh.

"I died. Back in my old world. There was this machine helping me breathe. I switched it off."

"But why?" Fili pressed his forehead against mine, "Why did you do that? That was your one chance to be back with your family Juliet?"

Shaking my head I kissed his nose before looking over at the others.

"Don't you get it yet? You're my family. I didn't want to be anywhere without you," I turned to Fili,

"Especially you. I'd rather die than go through all that."

Kili opened his mouth but Thorin raised a hand.

"I think that's enough. The important thing is you're alive and we have the antidote."

I gave a small nod and smiled at Oin. I could tell he wanted to look me over and tell me my baby was gone. But I didn't want to hear it. Not tonight. Thorin smiled at me.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning."

I nodded as Fili picked me up in his arms. Wriggling slightly I pouted.

"Let me walk? It'll do me good."

I knew he wanted to protest. But at the tiredness on his face I also noticed he didn't bother protesting. Setting me on my feet he wrapped an arm around my waist. Behind us the others were setting out bedrolls. However Fili helped me towards a small space a few metres away. Each step was shaky but I forced myself to keep going. Sitting me down Fili held me against him.

"I told you I'd never be able to keep my hands off you."

I couldn't help my wink, "Who said I was complaining?"

Fili shook his head before easing off my coat.

"Ye might need this lass. For the rashes."

Fili took the pot of ointment from Oin. At the slimy stuff inside I shuddered. Fili bit his lip.

"Just get it over with," pulling my shirt over my head I gave a quick glance to make sure none of the company were looking. Pulling away my corset I froze completely. Huge blistering rashes covered almost all of my upper body. My neck and hands were covered completely whilst my breasts and stomach looked just as bad. Fili said nothing as he slowly rubbed ointment over me. As ever his touch was gentle and soothing but I noticed his hand shake when he reached my breasts.

"I can't believe you went through all this," he mumbled, "Just for me."

"I love you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you my love."

Nodding I slipped my clothes back on before letting Fili rub the ointment on my legs. Once he was finally finished he chucked the pot into his pack and snaked his arm around my waist. Kissing his nose I curled against him.

This was my life now. This was who my family were.

_**Oh god so many feels right now! But everyone's alive and together again and things are looking up right?...right?... Well I make no promises I'm afraid. As for the baby don't worry. Things will work out I swear xx**_


	30. The One with Nightmares and Miracles

_**Big thanks to lectice en herbe and Joslyne Aleera Nyx for following/favouriting.**_

_**Fili'sgirl251 – I felt so bad for that and I was half tempted to change it. But I decided to be mean and keep it in.**_

_**Nice Egan – Haha. I know the feeling. And yes indeed we do have him to look forward to.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Happy feels that were desperately needed.**_

_**BloodyTink – Hope you had a great birthday!**_

_**Sahfralyn - Plus it's me, I don't really do happiness for too long.**_

The One with Nightmares and Miracles

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get to sleep that night. Even with Fili holding me against him I couldn't do it. Every time I shut my eyes I'd see Liam's face pressed against mine. His hands grabbing my skin and bruising it. At least I would never have to face him ever again. I did try to ignore the dreams. To push them away and get some sleep. I knew my body would need it desperately. But try as I might I just couldn't do it. I couldn't go back into the darkness. If I did I might never come out again. Easing Fili away from me I sat up – pulling a blanket around me. I could still see the fire going with Thorin sitting by it. He gave me a small smile and before I knew what I was doing I found myself stumbling towards him. My legs were far stronger than before, but I was glad that the fire wasn't any further. I'd have never made it if it was. Thorin gave my hand a squeeze.

"You've no idea what it means to us all to have you back Juliet."

Lowering my head I prayed I wasn't blushing. Thorin nodded.

"Fili…I've never seen him like that before. Within the blink of an eye my nephew was gone. Replaced by a hollow shell. And when I found him lying there, next to you…"

Leaning against him I forced a smile onto my face.

"That doesn't matter Thorin. What matters is that you found him. You saved his life."

"But what if I hadn't?" Thorin kept his voice down but I could hear the panic.

"I wasn't going to look for him. I was going to give him some time alone. It was only by chance that I saw him. If I had been too late..?"

Shaking my head I kissed his cheek, "But you did find him. You weren't too late. That's all that matters."

Thorin gave a small nod when we heard a cough behind us. Looking round I saw Fili standing before us. He raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip – waiting to be told to go back to bed. Thorin patted my shoulder before getting to his feet.

"I'll leave you both to it," placing his hand on Fili's shoulder he gave him a proud smile before moving towards his own bedroll. I said nothing as Fili sat down beside me. Instead I stared at the fire. I never knew how much I had taken my sight for granted until now. To be able to see again was the most amazing thing I could have hoped for. Fili stroked my hand with his thumb.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head, not wishing to tell him the truth.

"Bad dreams. Nothing more."

He nodded before reaching out with his free hand and turning my face towards him.

"Juliet, I need to know something. Why did you have that hallucination of Liam? Why do you have nightmares about him?"

All at once I could feel my body freezing. Fili held both my hands and as I looked up I saw that endearing smile. I couldn't let him know the truth. I just couldn't. Fili kissed my knuckles.

"Juliet please. Just talk to me love. I know you're hiding something. I don't want to upset you but it's been eating away at me for weeks! Just tell me what it is!"

Giving a small shake of the head I could sense the frustration on his face. Fili sighed and drew me close.

"I'm not an idiot you know. I've seen those marks on your legs. On your hip. The ones you never talk about."

Lowering my head I squeezed his hands. There was no point in Fili dragging up my past. It made no difference to my life here. He kissed my forehead.

"It was never just the once was it? Him hitting you."

I was nodding before I realised it. Fili gripped my hands tightly and I could feel his rage shooting through me. Trying to move away from him I looked over at the fire. But instead he pulled me against him and rubbed my back.

"Please Juliet. Just tell me."

Pushing my hair from my eyes I gave a small nod.

"You must never tell the others. Promise me."

Placing a hand over his heart Fili nodded and I let out a sigh.

"What I said was true. We did have an argument. I pushed him and he slapped me. And he did say sorry and he promised it would never happen again. Only it wasn't two weeks before we broke up. It was two weeks after we got together."

Fili rubbed my arms gently and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You have to understand that…he was one of the most important people at school. And I was a nobody. I know it's a cliché but it's true. And he believed that I should be grateful he singled me out above the other girls. Although given he slept with someone else I think 'singled out' is the wrong term."

"How bad was it?" Fili's voice was barely a whisper. I didn't want to look into his eyes. If I did then I knew I'd break down. Snuggling against him I kissed his shoulder.

"It could have been worse. He didn't always hit me. Sometimes he'd make me feel useless. Stupid, pathetic. If he did hit me it was never the face. He didn't want people asking questions. So I'd have bruises on my arms and stomach. But it never broke me. I'd still argue with him and fight back. I've no idea why given that just made it all worse. If I hadn't then maybe…"

"No," Fili hugged me close, "No if you hadn't fought back he would have won. He'd have made you little more than his toy."

"Anyway. One time we argued and I said I was going to end things with him. He hit me. He hit me a lot. I was lying on the floor aching all over. He just stood over me and lit a cigarette."

At Fili's questioning glance I gave him a quick explanation of what one was. I didn't care if he understood or not. I just wanted this to be over.

"I kicked out at him. Almost fractured his ankle apparently. So he pinned me down and put his cigarette out on my side."

Fili couldn't be any whiter. "He _burnt_ you?"

Nodding I clenched my fists, "A few times. And the marks on my leg were from when he hit me with his belt. When we broke up I half expected him to find me and beat me up. But he just left me alone. Didn't even speak to me."

"Did you…could you not tell anyone?"

Shaking my head I shut my eyes, "Once I thought about it. But he told me that no one would believe me. And that if I told anyone he and his friends would gang rape me. So I kept quiet. I knew he wouldn't carry out his threat but I was too scared to take the chance."

"Oh princess," Fili drew me against him. Burying my face in his neck I clung to him harder than I ever had before. Fili gave me a small squeeze. Looking up I could see he was trying to be calm, but the rage in his eyes was indescribable.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Because I honestly didn't think it mattered. It wouldn't have changed things between us and it's not like you could do anything."

Fili nodded, "I wish he was here right now. Then I'd be able to see the look on his face as I slice him into pieces."

Placing a hand against his chest I kissed his cheek.

"Now do you see what I mean when I said you could never be like him?"

Fili nodded as tears dripped down his face. Pulling him close I did my best to shush him. If anything to stop him from waking someone up.

"It's okay Fili. It's all okay."

"No," shaking his head he held my hand, "No it's not okay. This is the furthest thing possible from okay."

Nodding I held his hand whilst he wiped his eyes.

"Maybe you're right. But I'm here now and he's back there. I'm with you for the rest of my life."

Fili nodded. Gripping both my hands I watched in shock as he knelt before me.

"I promise you Juliet that from this moment on I won't allow anything bad to happen to you ever again. I'll keep you safe by my side no matter what happens."

Nodding I pulled him to his feet before snuggling against him. Fili stroked my hair.

"You really should get some sleep you know."

"I know. But let's be honest. How much more alone time are we going to get?"

Fili winked at me before leaning in for a kiss. Pulling him against me I tried not to pay attention to the fact that I was practically melting against him. Drawing apart I gave him a slight smile whilst leaning against him.

"I can't believe we're heading back to Erebor now."

Fili nodded, "It seems so weird," kissing my forehead he nodded at me.

"About the baby…"

"Fili just don't," I squeezed his hand, "I just want to pretend it's still alive for a little bit longer. Please?"

He gave a short nod whilst I turned my gaze back towards the fire.

* * *

When morning came I found myself sleeping on Fili's chest. A thick blanket covered us both. Fili was still sleeping and as I pushed myself up I could hear Kili sniggering behind us. Sticking two fingers up at him I gently eased myself up. Fili tightened his grip and Kili let out a small giggle.

"I know he was happy to see you. But really Juliet? We're all sleeping just down there you know."

"Shut it Kili," wriggling away from Fili I got to my feet, shooting Kili a sharp glare. He batted his eyes with that innocent smile of his. Shaking my head I was aware of Fili waking up. Kili stepped backwards.

"There's still some breakfast. We're leaving in an hour."

Nodding I turned back to Fili to see him roll onto his side. After all he had been through I hadn't the heart to wake him. Instead I moved towards the others, letting him sleep for a little bit longer. Sitting beside Thorin I took the offered bowl of soup whilst Kili placed one by his sleeping brother. Thorin gave me a weak smile and I bit my lip. Remembering Gorrack's hatred of him.

"Thorin?"

He smiled at me. But his smile faltered when he saw my face. Pushing my breakfast aside I sighed.

"When we go back to Erebor…"

"Juliet what's wrong?" Thorin inched forward, keeping his voice low so the others wouldn't here us.

"When we were Gorrack's prisoners I got this feeling he still wanted to see you dead. And suppose he catches us again? Suppose he catches you and Fili and Kili and kills you all!"

Thorin shushed me. "Juliet that won't happen. Balin found a route for us that takes us way out of his path," he beamed at me, "It also means no more narrow passages hundreds of feet above the ground."

At this I allowed myself to relax slightly. But I was still worried about Gorrack. He knew we were still in these mountains. Suppose he tried to attack Erebor whilst we were away? And something else was bugging me to. Gorrack's comment about Thror's hatred of magic had stuck with me this whole time. I knew Thorin didn't share those views. But I was still curious.

"Thorin? Gorrack mentioned that Thror hated those with magic. That he exiled them and killed any that remained."

Thorin lowered his head and I knew from the shame in his eyes that Gorrack had told the truth. He gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry Juliet but Gorrack was right. My grandfather and even my father to some extent hatred magic. They feared it and what it could do. Thror allowed those with magic to leave and find a new life. But when he was struck with the gold sickness he went mad. Exiling and killing those with magic," he locked eyes with me, "Had you been in Erebor at that time then he would have had you burnt alive."

My gasp got caught up in my throat. Thorin rubbed my arms.

"But I never shared his views. I saw magic as something to embrace instead of frightening away. I soon abolished his laws and allowed those who had been exiled to return if they wished."

He kissed my forehead, "Juliet I would never let anything happen to you. Not just for Fili's sake but for your own."

Nodding I allowed him to get up and pack up his things. Toying with the rest of my breakfast I was aware of Fili sitting down beside me. Only when he took the bowl from my shaking hands did I look at him.

"What's the matter my darling?"

"Nothing. Just hearing about your great grandfather's views on people with magic." I forced a smile onto my face. However Fili shook his head.

"Ah. I'm sorry Juliet. But that was hundreds of years ago. Things have changed now." He kissed my cheek.

"And even if Thorin had had those views I'd have never let him hurt you. I'd have left Erebor with you if it meant keeping you safe."

"And by safe you mean 'not letting someone burn me at the stake'." I regretted the words the second they were out. However Fili nodded fiercely and drew me close.

"Come on. We should get a move on. I have a feeling Thorin will want no delays now we have the flower."

* * *

The journey back wasn't nearly as eventful. Despite my protests Fili carried me. Deep down I knew it was for the best. A day ago I had just come back from the dead. My legs were steadily getting stronger but I knew it would take time. And right now the only way for me to keep up was to let Fili carry me. Not that the others left him to it. They all insisted on helping and I'd be a liar if I said I didn't like not having to walk. Whenever Fili held me I took full advantage and pressed my hands to his chest - feeling his toned body beneath the layers of clothes. Balin led the way with Dwalin and Gloin keeping a look out for any signs of orcs or members of Gorrack's tribe. Most of the time I ended up falling asleep. When that happened Fili just wrapped a blanket around me, giving my thin body and extra layer.

It was three weeks before something happened. My legs were getting stronger every day and the blisters had almost gone completely. I knew in a week or so I would be able to walk with the others and I couldn't deny that I was dreading it. Each night Fili and Kili took me a few metres away from the camp and helped me practise walking. I felt like a complete idiot when I was doing it but I wanted to get feeling back into my limbs as soon as possible.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Hmm?" Forcing my eyes open at Fili's words I looked over to see that we had indeed come to a halt. All the others had their weapons out and I knew Fili was itching to do the same. As Bofur came hurrying up to us I gave him a weak smile.

"Dwalin's sighted a small scouting party heading this way."

"Gorrack?" I couldn't keep the squeak from my voice. Bofur shrugged.

"I don't know. But Thorin's told us to get out of sight."

Fili nodded as Bofur ran off. On both sides of the snow covered plain we were crossing stood huge rocks and boulders. Kili was hurrying towards an incredibly fat one and Fili was close behind. He gripped me close against him as he knelt down in the show and allowing me to sit on the ground. The rock was long but very low, meaning the three of us had to lie down to avoid being seen. Kili curled up in a ball whilst Fili draped his arm over me. Opening my mouth I froze as the sound of several footsteps could be heard on the other side. As this was soon joined by the sound of feet I gripped Fili tightly. We sat there in complete silence until one voice spoke above the others.

"Seen anything?"

"Nothing. Maybe they've already passed this way?"

"I doubt it. But Gorrack won't be happy if they reach Erebor before us."

Fili narrowed his eyes. I gave him a small smile before shutting my eyes. A short sharp pain could be felt in my stomach. It wasn't like my near miscarriage. This was something else entirely. As it came again I tried to press down my cry. Fili pressed his hand over my mouth – only removing it when the sounds died away. Kili shot us both odd looks before peeking his head up.

"They've gone," grinning at us he got to his feet, "I'll see how the others are. Back in a minute."

As he ran off Fili helped me sit up. His hands ran over my body.

"Juliet what is it? Are you hurt?"

Shaking my head I couldn't help my tearful smile as the pain came again. Taking Fili's hand I pressed it against my stomach. For a few seconds nothing happened. But as my baby kicked again I saw the tears spring to his eyes. He shook his head and removed his hand.

"This is impossible."

"I think we need to find a new definition of that word my love."

Nodding Fili pressed his forehead against mine.

"I can't believe it! I truly can't believe it."

"Should we tell the others?"

"Tell the others what?"

At Kili's voice we both jumped. Fili pulled me into his arms whilst I gave the company a weak smile.

"I'm still pregnant."

_**So bit of a filler there with loads of feels and stuff. But then (fanfare please!) I give you this ending! So hopefully this has made up for scaring you all. I also have yet another surprise in the next update. And i promise you it's a nice surprise xxx**_


	31. The One where Things Take a New Turn

_**Big thanks to Jalaniz97 and ravageddragon30 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – I don't have any more baby scares planned (yet!) so you can rest easy.**_

_**Nice Egan – Even better baby news coming up! And yes we still have him to deal with.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Every cloud has a silver lining and all that…**_

_**BloodyTink – I was worried I was leaving it too long before you all found out.**_

_**Sahfralyn – Honestly it's a very nice surprise about the baby.**_

The One where Things Take a Different Turn

I had no idea which of the dwarves looked more shocked. Thorin couldn't have been any whiter and Kili kept making small gulping sounds. Dwalin was shaking his head whilst Oin was shaking all over! Fili held me close against him and as I turned I knew he was struggling to believe it.

"This isn't…it can't be happening!" He stroked my knuckles whilst I gave him a sly wink.

"You don't have to sound so upset you know."

Fili shook his head, "I'm sorry I just… Juliet I've been trying to accept that our child is dead and now this! It's just so much to take in!"

"How do you think I feel?"

Fili kissed my forehead whilst Oin knelt down before me. I could see the doubt in the other's eyes and I clenched my fists. They no doubt thought I had imagined my baby kicking. Oin gave me a small smile.

"Can I have a look lass? Just to make sure?"

Nodding I allowed Fili to ease me down onto my back. As the snow brushed against the back of my neck I stiffened. I could hear Fili rummaging around and before I could open my mouth he lifted my head up and placed a thick scarf underneath to keep me warm. Oin rubbed my stomach gently and at the smile on his face I gripped Fili's hand. I knew I hadn't imagined it. But now the others knew as well. Oin kissed my cheek.

"I honestly can't explain it Juliet. Even with your magic the baby shouldn't have survived."

"I believe someone's looking over you two right now," Thorin nodded as a tear dripped down his face. As Fili helped me sit up I could see an odd look in Oin's eyes. It was as though he had something else he wanted to say.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No Juliet. No everything's fine. It's just…well for someone who's only five months gone ye're a little larger than ye should be."

Looking down at my stomach I bit my lip. Behind me I was fully aware that Fili was trying his best not to laugh. Gently elbowing him in the ribs I turned back to Oin.

"Is that bad?"

"No," he shook his head, "No far from it. I can't be certain until ye're further along. But if I had to guess, I'd say ye were carrying twins."

I had no way of replying to that. Fili pulled me against him and I could feel him shaking even through my fur coat and blanket. None of the others looked like they could say anything. Thorin placed a hand on Oin's shoulder.

"Are you positive?"

"I can't be completely certain until a couple of months' time. But given she's barely been eating I can't think of another reason why she'd be this large."

"Hey I'm right here you know!" I gave them a wink to show I wasn't really mad. In truth I had no idea what to say right now. Inching round I looked over at Fili. He gave me a beaming smile and I caressed his face.

"I'm going to give you five minutes to go mad and then that's it."

He gave a small nod before wrapping his arms around me. Jumped to his feet Fili spun me round to the delight of everyone else. As he pressed his lips over mine however I could sense the delight turn to awkwardness.

"Say something then," poking his chest gently I snuggled against him. Fili kissed my forehead.

"I can't. I honestly can't say anything! I never imagined…oh Mahal I honestly never imagined we could have twins!"

At the genuine look of disbelief on his face I turned to see Oin nodding.

"Twins are rare in our culture lass. In the past three hundred years only one pair have been born."

At this news I placed a hand against my stomach. Fili gently set me on my feet and hugged me against him.

"This is amazing! I keep thinking about it and I keep thinking that I misheard Oin. That he was wrong."

I hugged Fili back and kissed his chest.

"Well he isn't – I hope."

As we drew apart I caught a glimpse of Kili flashing us both sly smiles. Fili raised an eyebrow whilst I gestured for him to get his comments out of the way. Kili gave an innocent pout before nodding.

"Just think brother. All that stress and panic you'll be under has now just been doubled."

Fili paled at this and I shook my head.

"Why do I get the feeling Kili's going to end up with triplets one day?"

As Kili gave a nervous gulp the others burst into laughter. Fili wiped his eyes and placed on last kiss on my lips.

"I think I'm in danger of having my own panic attack Juliet."

Holding Fili close I pressed my forehead against his.

"It would make a change I guess."

Fili looked like he wanted to hold me forever. However, at the sound of Thorin clearing his throat I knew we'd have to get moving. Gorrack couldn't be far away and if those scouts were to be believed his destination was Erebor. Gripping Fili's hand I watched as we all clustered around Thorin. He gave us a small smile.

"Firstly I believe a second congratulation are in order for Fili and Juliet."

Before he could finish the whole company burst into cheers and whistles. I could feel heat flooding my cheeks and gripped Fili who seemed equally embarrassed. Thorin gave us a nod before holding his hands for silence.

"Secondly, if that past half an hour is to be believed, Gorrack is not only following us but it's seems clear he wants to get his hands on Erebor. Given that it is currently undefended we can't afford to let him reach it first. Or even reach it at all."

"What are you saying?" Kili asked. Thorin nodded.

"We need to find him and halt him in his tracks."

"We have no idea where he is Thorin," I didn't want to be the downer but it was the truth. Those scouts could have come from anywhere. Thorin nodded in agreement.

"True. But they can't have gone far. Besides, if Gorrack wants to take Erebor he'll need every single one of his people. No one can hide hundreds of people, especially in a place like this."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to get to Erebor and warn them?" Fili held me close.

"That way we can send word to Dain and ask for help and we can fortify the mountain in time."

I knew the other reason Fili wanted to hurry to Erebor. If we attacked Gorrack now not only would our lives be at risk but also the lives of my unborn twins. After believing them to be dead for almost a month I wasn't ready to lose them again. I knew it would destroy Fili, never mind me. Thorin bit his lip as his eyes wandered over me. He must have known what was going through Fili's head. The fact that the dwarf in question was holding me tightly against him in a show of protection meant it wasn't hard to work out. Thorin nodded.

"Maybe. And if we attacked now we'd be heavily outnumbered."

As the others began talking I couldn't help but notice the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Glancing sideways I shuddered at the barren landscape. Without me even realising it we had moved from the rocks back out into the middle of the snow covered plain. As the wind began to pick up I was starting to get the feeling that we were being watched.

"Fili?" I couldn't be any quieter else he wouldn't hear me. Looking up I narrowed my eyes.

"I think we're being watched."

He gave a small nod – his head barely moving, "I know. We all do."

As he said this I looked to see that although the others were still talking they had a different look in their eyes. All hands were close to weapons and they looked ready to murder someone. Fili eased me from his arms and held me close.

"When I saw so run back to those rocks and hide. Can your legs manage it?"

I didn't nod. Instead I just smiled at him. I wanted nothing more than to help them. But not only was I pregnant but I knew my body wouldn't be able to take it. Fili brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I love you," I got the words out before he could. Fili nodded.

"Run!"

I didn't give him a second glance. Turning I raced towards the rocks we had hidden behind only minutes before. The snow lapped against my boots and I could feel the grip going. Without waiting for my feet to trip I jumped over the rocks, landing in a crouch. One hand flew to the knife strapped to my thigh whilst the other was pressed against my stomach. I had been blissfully unaware of the cries of Gorrack's men whilst I had been running. Looking up now though I could see a small party of ten or so had attacked us. I recognised Gorrack heading straight for Thorin and Dwalin whilst another was attacking Fili and Kili. The other dwarves were engaged in their own fights and I couldn't help but feel useless.

"Mmph!" A hand clamped down over my mouth whilst another snaked around my body. I caught the glint of a knife and as it rested against my throat I took several shallow breaths.

"Move and I'll open you right here."

I recognised Yolanda's voice straight away. I gave a small nod of understanding and the knife vanished. Looking down however I saw it rest on my stomach. One of my own hands was still hovering near my knife hilt. I only needed a few seconds to grab it and use it. Yolanda took her hand away from my mouth and gripped my arm.

"Gorrack told me not to kill you. He said you were to be kept alive at all costs. Of course, he said nothing about acting in self - defence."

I didn't understand her words. Why would Gorrack want me? Not that he was ever going to get me of course. Yolanda tapped the knife against my lips before dragging it down my arm. Taking a deep breath I prayed this small thing didn't get me killed. In one fluid movement I pushed her knife away with one hand and brought my own out with the other. I didn't even need to turn to hit her. Reaching round I felt the knife sink into her side. Yolanda made a small gasp before her body fell away from mine. Peeking round I saw blood pouring from her, staining the snow. With a grim smile I pulled the knife from her lifeless body – noticing how much my hands shook.

Turning back round I heard a blood curdling roar from Gorrack. Everyone stopped to look at him as he sank to his knees. For a second I assumed he had been hit. Gorrack clutched his chest before doubling over. Wiping my knife on the snow I locked eyes with Fili. The pain etched on his face was something I wasn't expecting. It was as though he felt sympathy for Gorrack. And that's when I understood what I had done. Yolanda had been Gorrack's one. And I had killed her. Gorrack forced himself to his feet with a rage in his eyes. He swung his sword above his head.

"_MURDERERS!"_

Thorin jumped back as Gorrack lunged. Kneeling behind my small shelter I shook my head. This was my fault. I mean I'd been stopping her trying to kill me, but if I had known what she was to Gorrack..? Once again the feeling of helplessness came back. I could hear dwarves shouting and screaming whilst blades clashed together. I had to do something. I couldn't just sit and watch as though this was a football game.

My bow.

I didn't even give it another thought. Fitting an arrow to the string I took aim. The fact that it was dwarves fighting dwarves meant getting a clear shot was almost impossible. Fili and Kili were facing off against three attackers and only when the princes stepped away from each other could I take the shot. One attacker fell back as my arrow hit his head. Taking aim again I cursed as – at the last second – my target moved. Instead the arrow his him in the arm. But it was enough to let Fili open up his stomach. He turned round and flashed me a small smile. Grinning at him I fitted another arrow.

"Thorin!"

At Dwalin's voice my head snapped to the side. Gorrack was hacking away in Thorin's direction like a man possessed. Several others were running to his aid but Thorin shot them angry glances. No doubt he wanted to do this alone. Shaking my head I took aim. If one of them would stop moving I'd have had a clear shot at Gorrack's back. But instead both men were ducking and dodging each other. Giving Fili a quick glance I bit my lip – I'd just have to hope for the best. Thorin ducked a blow from Gorrack who spun round. Giving me a clear shot of his chest. Without waiting I let my arrow fly.

"Shit!"

Of course he'd move! Why had I hoped it would be that easy? The arrow hit Gorrack's shoulder and he stumbled forward. Thorin swung his sword but the other dwarf leant back before kicking out at Thorin. I could hear Fili and Kili's cries as Gorrack's sword sliced across Thorin's chest.

"NO!"

I wasn't sure who was shouting. I knew I was. But my voice was getting lost in everyone else. Thorin staggered backwards and placed one hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. For a second no one moved as Gorrack inched forward with his sword raised. Grabbing yet another arrow I jumped over the rocks and aimed it at his face.

"Move one step closer and this arrow's gonna find its' way up your arse!"

Everyone stopped to look at me. Even from here I could see the blood covering Thorin's tunic. Dwalin inched closer to help support him whilst both Fili and Kili were gaping at me. Pulling the bow string back even further I kept my sights fixed on Gorrack's head. Pursing his lips he sheathed his sword before looking over my shoulder. I knew the second he saw Yolanda's body. His whole body began to shake and the rage in his eyes was immense.

"I will make you pay for what you have done today!"

I sincerely hoped he couldn't see me shaking. Gorrack jabbed a finger in my direction even though he and the rest of his men were running off.

"I'm going to listen to you and your husband scream when I tear every single scrap of skin from your body!"

Fili began yelling at Gorrack whilst I rolled my eyes. Letting the arrow fly I bit down my curses when he side stepped and hurried down to slope with the others. Pressing one hand to my stomach I inched my head round to look at Yolanda's body. I'd never killed a person since being taken by slavers. I'd killed orcs, wargs and a few goblins. But never an actual person. As much as I hated Gorrack I'd never wish to see him suffering the way he was now. I was aware of someone taking my hands and pulling me towards the others. Fili and Kili's voices all melted into one as I sat down by Thorin. Fili was rubbing my arms whilst someone took the bow away from me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Oin tending to Thorin. Even from here I could tell it wasn't a serious wound. He'd be fine. Someone was kneeling in front of me and yelling in my face. I wanted to tell them to shut up but I couldn't get my mouth to move.

"Juliet? Juliet look at me?"

Why did Fili sound so scared? Licking my lips I forced myself to look at him. He took my shaking hands and gently rubbed them.

"Juliet what is it? What's wrong?"

Nothing was wrong. Nothing except I'd killed someone. I didn't understand why it was affecting me so much. She would have killed me if I had, had the chance. Besides, I'd done it before and I'd been fine. Fili wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Take deep breaths love. Deep breaths."

Clinging to him I was aware of everyone else staring at me. I knew I should be more worried about Thorin. But right now I just wanted to stay in Fili's hold. He rubbed my back.

"It's alright Juliet. Everything's fine. We're all safe now."

As ever his soothing voice managed to calm me. Nodding I gently eased myself from his grip and gave him a wan smile. Stroking my face Fili then inched round so he was sitting beside me. My eyes hurried to Thorin who was having a thick bandage tied over his chest. I wanted more than anything to reach out and heal him. But I couldn't bring myself to move. Besides, Oin was doing a good enough job as it was. Only when Thorin put his shirt and coat back on did anyone dare speak.

"What happens now?" Balin asked. Thorin bit his lip.

"What I don't get is why Gorrack suddenly went berserk," Kili said. I tensed at this and Fili gave me a worried glance. Kili nodded.

"Why did he threaten Juliet like that? What did she do?"

"I killed his One." My voice was so small. Everyone stopped to look at me and I gently locked eyes with Thorin.

"Yolanda came up to me and I killed her. That's why he threatened me. I took away the person he loved."

As I spoke Fili drew me close against him. Thorin gave me a sympathetic look whilst I gripped my shaking hands.

"I don't know why I'm being like this! She's not the first person I've killed."

"No," Dwalin nodded, "But it's not like ye killed hundreds lass. Trust me. It takes a while before ye don't get upset over it."

I nodded, "I didn't even think about it. I just stuck the knife into her. I had no choice! She had a knife at my throat. What else was I meant to do!"

As expected Fili gulped at the mention of Yolanda threatening me. Squeezing his hand I gave him a small smile and he snuggled against me. Kili took my other hand and the others gave me comforting smiles.

"This aside," Thorin said, "it's clear Gorrack has his sights set on Erebor. We didn't manage to stop him now but should we get another chance we have to take it."

He looked round at the others, "We'll make camp for lunch and then move off in an hour."

"Where to?" Bofur began pulling food from his pack and Thorin nodded.

"We can't take him on by ourselves. We've no guarantee help will come from the Iron Hills in time and with only a few left in Erebor we've heavily outnumbered."

I knew where Thorin meant us to go. I also knew none of the others would like the idea. Thorin nodded at me.

"We head back to the rangers."

_**So that was pretty action packed. I've been waiting since chapter one to reveal the fact she's having twins! Everything's all smiles and happy! As for Gorrack… you'll have to read on! xxx**_


	32. The One where Help is at Hand

_**Big thanks to toephinger for favouriting.**_

_**Nice Egan – Thanks. And I'd planned it from the beginning for that to be the case. Hopefully this chapter lives up to the expectations.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Glad it was a surprise. Will become a huge factor in a few chapters time.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – I knew you'd like it.**_

_**Sahfralyn – I know what you mean about Gorrack. And as for the plague you know by now that, with me, things are never that simple.**_

The one where Help is At Hand

As expected none of the dwarves seemed keen about doing that. None of them openly protested but I could sense they didn't want to have to see Legolas again if they could help it. Aside from Balin I was the only one who didn't mind. Besides, we'd left our ponies with them. Did the others just think the animals would magically appear at Erebor?

It took us another month to reach the rangers camp and during that time I noticed the company behaving very…oddly when I was around. If I got up to move anywhere both Fili and Kili would jump up and go with me. And there had been plenty of nights where I had woken up to find another dwarf sitting beside me with a weapon in hand. I'd try and ask what was happening but no one seemed willing to answer me. In the end I just gave up and let it go. Given I was carrying the first twins to be born in over a hundred years I couldn't blame them for being paranoid.

We knew we were close to the ranger's encampment when the snow covered mountain passes vanished and were replaced with grass plains and woodland. I couldn't deny it was nice knowing I wouldn't wake up to the news of climbing a mountain and being stuck in a snowstorm. Instead me and Fili could lean against a tree and cuddle each other. And that was where the second problem was. I had assumed Fili had gotten over his fear of hurting me every time he touched me. But now he had returned to treating me like a piece of glass. Each touch was nervous, hesitant. Reluctant even. And every time I tried to talk to him he'd simply shake his head until I changed the subject. The others were just as bad. The fact that my stomach was a lot bigger wasn't helping. Half way through I was now visibly pregnant. As we stopped to make camp in a small clearing in the woods I sat down and watched as the others got dinner ready. Fili and Kili had gone off to hunt and I was the only one who wasn't doing anything.

"Bofur give me those carrots." Holding my hands out expectantly I watched the dwarf blink at me nervously.

"Lass I think it would be best if ye just sat there."

Rolling my eyes I got onto my knees and leaned forward. Bofur said nothing as I took the carrots from him. Only when I pulled out a knife did he shake his head.

"I don't think ye should be doing that. What if ye injure yeself?"

"Then I'll heal. I don't see how a paper cut will hurt the little ones."

I wished I wasn't snapping. Bofur was only making sure I was okay. I knew if anything happened to my unborn babies these dwarves would never forgive themselves. Oin had warned me my mood swings would get even more unstable over the next few months. I was already suffering from cravings. Bofur shook his head and when he took the carrots back I couldn't help myself. Jumping to my feet I rounded on the company.

"God could you all stop treating me like a china doll? I'm sick of it!"

Bofur blinked back tears whilst Thorin got to his feet and inched towards me. He reached out but I backed away.

"Seriously just stop it! I might be pregnant but I don't need some patronising dwarves to tell me how to live my life okay?"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I could feel myself calming down. The others looked at me in shock and even Thorin had hurt written all over his face.

"Juliet, we just want to make sure you're alright," Gimli whispered. I gave a small nod before pressing a hand to my slightly swollen stomach. Shutting my eyes in pain I was aware of someone grabbing my other hand.

"Juliet what's wrong?" Thorin gripped my shoulder. Opening my mouth I gave a small gasp.

"It…hurts!"

Opening my eyes I saw the fear on Thorin's face. He didn't even wait for me to speak when he turned round to Dwalin.

"Get Fili."

"Thorin we've no idea how far they've gone." Dwalin got to his feet even so. Thorin shook his head.

"Just get him!"

As Dwalin ran off I felt the same pain start up again. My legs began to tremble and I was aware of Thorin helping me sit against a tree. Oin pushed him out of the way.

"Get her some tea and some food." He didn't even look back at Gloin who hurriedly moved towards the cooking pot. As Oin gently rubbed my stomach I was aware of the others crowding round to get a better look.

"Where is she?"

Before I could reply Fili pushed the others aside and knelt down beside me. Blinking back his tears he took my hand.

"What's happened? Is she alright?"

Oin nodded, "Aye laddie. It was just a false alarm."

Fili let out a huge sigh and hugged me close. Oin grinned.

"It seems the twins decided to have a kicking competition between them."

"Did they indeed?" Keeping one hand pressed against my stomach I tried to avoid wincing as one of my twins gave a final kick before settling down. Fili pulled me against him as Gloin passed me some tea. Taking it I could hear the sound of Kili bursting through the trees. He looked so forlorn with rabbits handing off his shoulders that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well? What's happened? Is she alright?"

"I'm fine Kili. It was a false alarm."

Nodding Kili chucked the rabbits at Gloin. As the others carried on with what they were doing I locked eyes with Bofur. Even though he was smiling I could see the hurt in his eyes. Reaching out I rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I don't know why I was so mad just then. But I shouldn't have been so mean."

He nodded, "It's alright lass. I imagine we'll have to put up with you calling us for worse things than patronising before your time comes."

Blushing I allowed Fili to pull me back. Easing out of my coat I watched as he placed a hand to my stomach, gently stroking it. At the smile on his face I couldn't help myself.

"You look like you've been told Christmas has come early."

Snorting Fili beamed at me, "It's just, seeing you like this. It makes it real now. Before I'd look at you and think "I can't be blessed with children. I can't be." But now when I look over at you I realise how true it is. How wonderful everything is."

"I'll remember that when you have to wake up at three in the morning to get our children to stop crying."

Fili nodded, "Well when I say blessed…"

Snuggling against him I was aware of him pulling a blanket over me. I'd done nothing all day and yet I could barely keep my eyes open. Fili whispered something in my ear but I was so tired all I could hear was the buzz of his voice. I was aware of someone lying me down on the ground as I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next day I saw the others were busy packing up their things and clearing away the rest of the fire. Easing my blanket off me I sat up to see Fili smiling softly at me.

"At last she wakes! I thought I'd have to carry you!"

"Never heard you complain of that before." Taking his offered hand I got to my feet and looked down at my stomach. Even though up close it was clear I was pregnant I knew I could still pass for being fat. I wouldn't be able to say the same in a couple of months. Fili took my hand.

"We're getting ready to go. I saved you breakfast."

Taking the sandwich I was aware of the others watching me closely. No doubt they thought I'd yell at them the second they opening their mouths.

"I know you want to say something. I promise I won't yell at you if you do."

Oin nodded. "Juliet I think, maybe Fili should carry ye. Just for a few hours to rest your body. Ye'll tire a lot quicker than we will and – no offence – we can't afford to be delayed."

I nodded, "No I know. But I've only just woken up. I've had plenty of rest. At least let me walk for a bit now?"

Oin nodded and Fili took my hand. I stroked his thumb.

"See, I told you you'd always be able to hold me."

He opened his mouth when Thorin cleared his throat.

"Okay let's go. We should reach the rangers by evening."

As the others began moving I could see the anger on Dwalin and Gloin's face.

"Why we have to see that lippy elf again I'll never understand!" Dwalin muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez it's not like he'll be too thrilled to see us either! You won't even have to talk to him."

That shut Dwalin up. We carried on walking but I could tell something was bothering Fili. Pulling him close I squeezed his hand.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Tell me,"

He sighed, "I just can't stop thinking about Liam. And what he did to you."

I rolled my eyes, "See _this_ is why I didn't tell you. Because I knew you'd start freaking out over something that happened years ago."

Fili nodded and I leant against his side. Putting an arm round me he drew me a little way off so the others didn't hear us.

"I know I know. But it just hurts me that you went through something so horrible and I wasn't there to save you."

"You didn't even know I existed."

Fili sighed, "That's not the point."

I knew what he meant. Fili would be upset if I told him I broke my leg when I was six. It didn't matter that he hadn't known me back then. All that mattered to him was the fact that i had been hurt and he hadn't been able to stop it. Kissing his shoulder I snuggled against him.

"Maybe you did save me. In a way."

Fili narrowed his eyes and I nodded.

"It sounds stupid. But when it all happened a part of me knew this wasn't going to be my life. I knew that something would come along and make things better. My own knight in shining armour."

I looked at Fili, "Or maybe prince in leathers and furs. But I'm not going to be picky."

He shook his head. But I could see the light returning to his eyes.

* * *

We reached the rangers camp long before the sun had set. Fili drew me close and pulled my coat around me as best he could to cover my stomach. I knew in about a month or so my clothes wouldn't fit. I could borrow Fili's shirts but I'd need to get my dresses altered. Not something I needed to be thinking about when we still had lives to save. As expected me and Fili were in the middle of the group as they advanced on the two guards at the entrance to the camp. Both towered over us as we approached.

"Halt!"

To his credit Thorin didn't even flinch.

"I wish to speak to Aragorn. Tell him Thorin Oakenshield is here."

One guard raised an eyebrow whilst the other nodded. As he ran off I found myself giving Fili's hand a reassuring squeeze. It took a few minutes before the guard returned with Aragorn in tow. At the smile on his face I was aware of the others relaxing.

"Thorin! I trust you were successful in your quest?"

Thorin gave a small nod and Aragorn stood back.

"Please, you are always welcome here."

"Well it's nice to see one of ye has manners," Dwalin said civilly. Aragorn raised an eyebrow whilst Fili and shared a glance. Thorin merely nodded as he followed Aragorn through the gates. As well followed I was aware of rangers stopping to stare at us. Fili pulled me close against him as we followed Aragorn towards the centre of the camp. As we passed the tents I saw several wooden houses had been set up. No doubt these were reserved for those in charge. Aragorn pointed to a set of stables.

"Your ponies have been well taken care of. I assume that's why you are here?"

Thorin nodded, however I could see a nervous look appear on his face.

"I would also ask you a favour. An important one."

Aragorn gave a small nod before looking at the rest of us.

"Why don't we talk it over while the rest of your company get rest and food?"

At the mention of food everyone's eyes lit up. Thorin nodded and he, Balin and Dwalin moved closer to Aragorn. Several rangers began escorting us towards the area we had slept in last time. Just before I left Aragorn drew me back.

"If you wish to bathe there is a stream nearby. Two of my men can escort you and you won't be disturbed."

Nodding I looked up to see Fili waiting for me. As he folded his arms I knew he wouldn't be happy about me going off alone. But I wasn't a baby. I could go for a wash by myself. Aragorn smiled as two men came over. I smiled at Fili.

"Going for a wash. I'll be back soon."

Without letting him answer I turned and followed the men towards the stream. Both were dressed in black with short hair. One was blonde whilst the other was greying slightly. As we walked I noticed both of them kept their gaze on me. Crossing my arms over my chest I hurried towards the stream. It was only a few metres from the camp and as I slipped my coat off I realised both men were still watching me.

"Could you turn around please?" Folding my arms I stuck my chin out. They gazed at me and I knew they hadn't seen my swollen belly in the dark.

"We need to make sure you're protected. How can we do that without watching you?"

Grabbing my coat I pushed past them, "In which case I'll go without the bath."

The blonde one grabbed my arm, "There's no need to be horrible."

"There's no need for you to be such a perv."

His eyes narrowed and he tightened the grip on my arm.

"I'll thank you to take your hands off my wife."

Looking round I saw Fili standing there. He'd drawn one of swords and aimed it at the blonde. Both men gave me sullen nods before moving away from me. A low growl came from the back of Fili's throat and they hurried back towards the camp. Rubbing my arm I braced myself for a lecture. Instead Fili took my coat.

"Are you having a bath or not?" At the twinkle in his eye I shook my head.

"There's me thinking you were being all heroic when all you wanted to do was see me naked."

He kissed the corner of my mouth before taking his own coat off, "Can't I do both?"

* * *

When we both returned to the others, soaking wet and covered in blushes I was fully aware of the winks and nudges being sent our way. As Fili helped me sit down I saw Thorin, Dwalin and Aragorn shooting me odd looks. In an attempt to avoid it I cuddled against Fili.

"Well then? Did you ask them?"

Thorin nodded with a grateful smile, "They'll help us. We ride out tomorrow."

Aragorn got to his feet and smiled at me.

"When you're ready Juliet your sleeping quarters are just through there."

He pointed to one of the huts. I gripped Fili hard. I wasn't going to be separated, even for a night. Looking up at Fili I realised he too looked equally surprised.

"Thank you, but I stay with Fili."

Thorin sighed, "Juliet, Gorrack made a threat on your life. We need to keep you safe."

"She's safest with me," Fili pulled me against him, "I'd let nothing hurt her."

"We can't afford any chances," Thorin hissed, "Suppose Gorrack is watching us now. Suppose he tries to attack Juliet?"

"Then I'll kill him."

Thorin opened his mouth but I held up a hand, "This is why you've been so edgy around me isn't it?"

Dwalin nodded, "We weren't going to take Gorrack's threat lightly Juliet. We needed to be sure you were safe."

Tears began to pool in my eyes at this. Fili kissed the top of my hair as I yawned. Thorin gave me one final look before nodding.

"Very well. You can stay with Fili."

I didn't even answer him. Instead I allowed Fili to help me to my feet and slowly walk towards our tent. When we got inside I saw him staring at the blankets sadly.

"Maybe you should have taken the offer. You'd be far more comfortable in a proper bed."

"Fili I've been travelling on the road for months. I doubt an extra night will make much of a difference."

He nodded before taking off his coat and lying it down where I would be sleeping. He then removed mine and placed it on top. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Helping me down I couldn't resist my wince. Every time I moved, my back would pull harshly. Fili gripped my shoulders.

"It's fine. It just aches that's all. Oin said it would."

He nodded, "Take off your shirt."

"Fili was that time in the stream not enough?"

Blushing he shook his head, "Not that. Oin told me this might happen. He also told me how to help. Take your shirt off and turn over."

Rolling my eyes I did so. Fili undid my corset before rubbing my back gently. His hands suddenly took on a sense of delicacy as he did his best to work out the knots and aches. I couldn't stop the moans as his massage continued until eventually the ache had died down. Rolling onto my back I smiled as he lent over me; his hands in mine.

"Better?"

I nodded, "Much better."

* * *

When morning came I woke to the sound of hooves and voices. Sitting up I could see the outlines of men saddling up their mounts. Within minutes I had dressed and hurried outside. Fili was already there and saddling Daisy. Grinning at me I looked around. Almost every single ranger was now sitting on a horse. As Aragorn rode towards us I spotted Legolas in the crowd. He gave me a small smile which I returned. Fili cleared his throat and drew me towards Daisy. Looking at my stomach I realised I had no choice but to go side saddle. As the others mounted their ponies I allowed Fili to lift me up onto Daisy's back. How he could lift me in my current condition was beyond me. To look at dwarves didn't seem half as strong as they really were. Fili sat down behind me and I leant against him. Thorin yelled for us to move out and as we began riding the sudden jolt caused me to wobble. Clinging to Fili I looked up to see a smile playing on his face.

"I won't let you fall love."

Nodding I kissed his chin, "What happens if we're too late?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to think about it."

_**So a few things happened here. Nice to see the dwarves and Legolas being so 'friendly'. But at least they now have help against Gorrack. And of course we have to have Juliet/Fili fluff don't we? xx**_


	33. The One with War on the Horizon

_**Big thanks to JulieSchalls and KHB123 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – Will be a few more chapters but it'll be worth the wait.**_

_**Nice Egan – Hopefully it won't disappoint.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – **_

_**BloodyTink – I'd be exactly the same! But still over protective dwarves are cute.**_

_**Sahfralyn – Hehe. Dwarves are pregnant for a year (or they are in this fic at any rate) so she has another six months ish to go. By the time they reach Erebor it will have been about six months since they started out and she was a month gone then. And as for them being born prematurely or being in danger…I'm saying nothing ;)**_

The One with War on the Horizon

It took us another month to reach Erebor. As we got closer and closer the mood started to dampen again. I knew Kili was having nightmares about Tauriel and I had a feeling the rest of the company were feeling equally scared. It had been six months since we had left. Who knew how many more people had died? At least most of the dwarves were safe in the Iron Hills. Even though side saddle was incredibly uncomfortable, I couldn't help falling asleep every so often. With my body resting against Fili it was like having my own personal cushion around. Not that I ever told him that.

"Juliet?"

Cursing I batted away the hand that was shaking me. Fili sniggered.

"Juliet wake up."

"Five more minutes."

He laughed, "Seriously love wake up."

Nodding I forced my eyes open with a yawn. Fili kissed my cheek whilst I gave him a mock pout.

"Okay so you woke me up. Why the big rush?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he just nodded with a pointed look over my shoulder. Inching round as best I could my mouth dropped. Erebor loomed before us. Despite having lived there for over two years the sight still sent shivers down my spine. Having been away for so long didn't help matters either. I knew I'd never get over how big it was. Fili squeezed me as the other dwarves gave the mountain similar looks.

"I'm glad to see it again!" Bofur grinned. I nodded before looking past the hatted dwarf. Kili hadn't said anything to us over the past few days. Instead he'd kept his head down. The only sound he ever made was when he had nightmares. Fili must have been following my gaze as he drew his pony over to Kili's.

"Kee? Kee look at me!"

With a nod Kili raised his head. Even with his hair covering his face you could still see his red eyes. Licking his lips Fili took his hand.

"She'll be alright Kili. I promise you. You'd know if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

Kili nodded, "I know. But I can't help it. All those dreams."

"Kili listen to me," Reaching out I rubbed his shoulder, "In about five minutes we'll be through those doors. In another ten we'll be in the healing wards. In fifteen minutes you're going to have her in your arms again. I promise."

Kili's eyes lit up at that. Fili gave his brother's hand one last squeeze before pulling Daisy away. Up ahead Thorin pulled his pony to a halt.

"We may have the antidote but I'm not going to lie to you. Chances are we were too late to save most of the people who were ill. But those we can save we will."

He turned to Aragorn, "If you want to wait outside where it's safer…"

Aragorn shook his head. "Lead on."

With a nod Thorin clicked his heels and we all started moving towards the mountain. Even though I had no reason to I couldn't help but feel as scared as the others. Although I wasn't going to tell Kili I knew the chances of Tauriel not catching the plague were slim to none. She'd spent six months healing these people; Fili had caught it after just a few seconds. As we neared the main doors no one said a word. Instead we all waited as Thorin and Dwalin got down from their mounts and hurried to open the gates. Fili pulled me against his body.

"We're back now love. Everything's going to be fine."

I nodded. But we still had Gorrack to deal with. And that was the thing causing fear to settle into my stomach. Thorin and Dwalin opened the gates and Fili slid down from the pony. Holding his arms out I let him pull me down. All around the others were doing the same. As Legolas moved towards Aragorn I saw hatred seep back into the dwarves faces. I knew they'd hate the idea of an elf being in Erebor. But if they couldn't see that he was going to help us then that was their problem.

We followed Thorin inside. As we did so I couldn't help but sneak glances at the rangers. All of them were gazing at the mountain in awe. Even Legolas looked impressed. I nudged Fili and when he saw the elf he nodded.

"At least he has taste."

"Juliet. Oin!"

At Thorin voice I jumped a little. Letting go of Fili I followed the healer over to Thorin who handed us a thick saddle bag.

"Take this to the healing wards and do what you can those who are still alive. I also need you to find a way of making sure Erebor is safe for those who went to the Iron Hills."

As we nodded Thorin moved past us towards the rest of the group.

"Fili, Kili, Aragorn and Dwalin with me. The rest of you help the rangers with their horses and things."

The dwarves gave the horses nervous glances whilst both Fili and Kili shook their heads.

"I'm sorry uncle but I'd rather not leave Juliet. Not now."

Kili nodded, "And I have to see Tauriel. I have to know she's alright."

I knew from the look on Thorin's face that he didn't approve of this. But he gave a small nod.

"Join us when you're done."

Kili let out a huge smile before running towards us. Fili was close behind whilst Oin led the way. Kili couldn't stop wringing his hands and as we got closer and closer I noticed his legs start to shake.

"She will be alright won't she?"

I nodded, "Wait a few minutes and you'll see for yourself."

Kili gave me a bashful smile. I was awake of Oin shaking his head at us before pushing open the doors to the healing ward. Fili cursed as he grabbed my hand. I shook my head.

"Oh no."

The ward had been crammed full of beds. When we'd left a few hundred people had been forced to stay behind. They must have been moved to the wards because I soon lost count of the beds once I reached a hundred and fifty. All of them were filled with people. And I knew straight away that none of them were going to wake again.

"We were too late."

Fili turned me round and I buried my face in his chest. I couldn't believe that all of it had been for nothing. That we had gone on this quest and come back only to find our efforts had been wasted. Oin began moving along the ward, stopping every so often to check for life signs. Meanwhile Kili was running around like a mad man.

"Tauriel!"

I could hear the desperation in his voice. Letting go of Fili I hurried towards him.

"TAURIEL!"

"Kili she'll be here. I promise."

Nodding I took his hand. Fili meanwhile was still shaking his head.

"They can't all be dead?"

"We should have expected it lad," Oin sighed, "We were gone for months. How could we have hoped they'd last that long?"

"So what happens now?"

Oin looked at me, "We find a way to make it safe for the people that did leave."

"So it was for nothing?" Kili clenched his fists.

"We went through all of this _for nothing!"_

I rubbed his back, "Kili it's alright."

Pulling away from me he shook his head.

"You don't understand! You almost miscarried! Fili almost died! You _did_ die! And it was all pointless because everyone here is dead!"

"Not everyone."

At Fili's voice both me and Kili stared at him. He pointed to the other end of the room with a shaking hand. There was a door at the end which led to a slightly smaller ward. It was open slightly and as the sound of crying filled the room I bit my lip.

"Do you think..?"

Fili shrugged, "It's possible. Oin!"

The healer was already moving. He ran towards the door with a speed I didn't think he had. As he vanished from our sights I noticed the three of us clung together nervously. The seconds that passed felt like an age. When Oin head popped through the doorway all three of us jumped together. He shook his head before smiling.

"You have to see this!"

Kili – unsurprisingly was the first to move. Running nimbly between the beds he followed Oin into the side ward. Me and Fili moved a little more slowly. Mainly because I was a lot bigger now and it was harder for me to squeeze through the gaps. Fili never let go of my hand.

"It'll be alright you know." I nodded. He sighed.

"I just feel like we've failed them. We went to save them and we haven't."

"We've saved some," I gestured behind me. Fili nodded before bending down and kissing my stomach.

"Kili's right though. After everything we went through it's all been for nothing. I almost lost you and the little ones more times than I want to remember."

Pressing my hand against his cheek I smiled, "Even if we save a few it's better than nothing."

Fili nodded and he drew me close. Hugging him tightly I tried to ignore the bodies that surrounded us. I didn't want to see Thorins' face when he walked in here.

And then Kili screamed.

Fili's face paled and he pulled me against him. Kili screamed again. I'd never heard anything so agonising in my life. Fili grabbed me and began pulling me along so fast I almost fell over twice. I could hear my heavy breathing but it did nothing to block out the horrible scream. When we reached the door Fili all but shoved me through before following. Oin was bust giving the antidote to a young woman. Rashes covered her body but at least she'd be alright. Looking round I saw about thirty more people in similar situations. How they were still alive was beyond me. But the fact was they _were_ alive. I couldn't focus on anything else. Fili had moved away from me and was hurrying towards a bed in the far corner. Kili knelt beside it – his whole body shaking. Oin gave me a shake of the head and it was like the floor was swallowing me up.

I'd promised Kili Tauriel would be fine. She had to be fine.

Forcing my way over I saw her limp figure lying in the bed. She was curled up on her side and when I saw the blisters on her skin I stopped a few metres away. Fili gave me a tearful sigh. One hand was rubbing Kili's shoulder and the other was extended out to me. Kili kissed Tauriels forehead whilst he stroked her cheeks.

"Wake up. Please my love. Just wake up!"

Even though tears were falling down my own face I hadn't failed to notice Tauriel was still breathing. She could still be saved then. Easing past the two brothers I began looking her over.

"She's alive."

"Why won't she wake up?" Kili flashed me a glare, "I'm here now! I'm here for her and she won't wake!"

Fili rubbed his back whilst I simply shrugged.

"She has hours Kili. No more."

Letting that sink in I hurried to Oin. Without even asking I grabbed one of the flowers from his hand and began to work. Oin had told me several times what had to be done with the flower to make it work. As I squashed the leaves between my fingers I kept sending glances back to Tauriels bedside. If we had been only a few hours later..? I didn't decide to dwell on that thought.

"Hurry up!"

Ignoring Kili's anger I kept my head down. It would only take a few minutes to make the antidote. Not even waiting to put it in a smaller bottle I gently sat down on Tauriels bed and eased it down her throat. She gave a small cough before lying back. Kili kissed her gently on the lips.

"She'll be fine. Give her a few minutes."

He nodded. Meanwhile I was aware that Fili had moved to stand close towards me. He rubbed my shoulders whilst I watched on with baited breath. Already I could see the colour coming back into her cheeks. As her eyes gave a small flicker Kili scrambled to his feet and sat on the bed beside her body. Fili kissed the back of my neck and I thought back to when I had been ill. I couldn't imagine the pain he had been feeling in those few moments. I was so caught up that it was Kili's sobs that brought me back. Tauriel forced her eyes open and tried to sit up. Kili couldn't stop shaking his head as he took her face in his hands.

"I thought I'd lost you!"

He pressed his lips on hers and I gave Fili a pointed look. I knew the pair would want some time together after being apart for so long. He nodded before moving away. I went to follow when someone pulled me back. Kili's hug knocked all breath out of me. He kissed my cheek.

"I can never repay you for this Juliet."

Nodding I eased him back before giving Tauriel a weak smile. Her own smile faltered when she saw my stomach.

"You…you..?"

With a blush I nodded. I had completely forgotten Tauriel had never known. Her eyes light up whilst I took her hand.

"I'm seven months gone…with twins."

I knew she wanted to say congratulations. But instead Kili gently pushed her back down on the bed before lying beside her. With a nod I moved towards Oin.

"How on earth did these ones survive for so long?"

He shrugged, "Many family members stayed behind with their sick relatives. Chances are it took a while before the plague was able to reach these people. Had we come any later they wouldn't be alive."

Nodding I reached for another flower when Oin pushed me away gently.

"Get some rest lass. You and Fili deserve some time alone after everything you've been through."

"Will you be alright here?"

He winked at me, "I'm not a cripple yet."

Kissing his cheek I moved towards the door where Fili waited. Looking over I saw Kili had his face buried in Tauriels chest. His sobs could be heard from here. I kissed Fili on the cheek.

"We're back. And in one piece."

Nodding he pulled me from the room. None of us said anything as we hurried through the main ward. It didn't seem right to talk when death surrounded us. Only when we were outside did Fili kiss me.

"I need to go and see Thorin and tell him what's happened. But you should get some rest."

Even though I knew he was right I shook my head. I wasn't tired and right now I just wanted to be doing something useful. Fili bit his lip.

"Gorrack could attack at any minute."

"In which case I won't be much help sleeping will I?" When it looked like he wanted to protest I squeezed his hand.

"And besides, I'm not tired. I've never felt more awake in my life."

Fili nodded, "Come on then."

I didn't even get to take one step before he scooped me into his arms.

* * *

When we reached the main council room I saw that most of the company were there along with Aragorn and – to my surprise - Legolas. Thorin looked up as we entered.

"Well?"

I bit my lip, "About thirty or so have survived. Tauriel caught the plague but she's fine. Kili's with her now."

At this the dwarves let out a collective sigh. Legolas's smile couldn't be any wider. Bofur tugged on the end of his hat and I bit my lip. He'd left three cousins and an aunt behind. All but one – a cousin - had died. Fili opened his mouth but I shook my head. Taking Bofur to one side I whispered in his ear what had happened. He gave a small nod as tears fell from his eyes. I didn't hesitate about pulling him into a hug. The others all looked down at the ground whilst Thorin fiddled with the end of his braid.

"I wrote to Dain to say we were back with the antidote. I said we were saving who we could. I didn't want to say much more. I told him about Gorrack but I don't want to assume his help – if any – will arrive in time. We need to make a plan now."

The others nodded. Giving Bofur a final squeeze the pair of us moved back to the others. No one looked at the toymaker who clung to me like a child. Rubbing his back I kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright lass. At least ye had some good news." Bofur wiped his eyes before offering me his chair. I wanted to refuse but he and Fili all but forced me to sit down. Thorin gave me a small nod.

"We'll move those who are still alive down to the lower halls for their safety. The err…bodies will have to be moved as well. They'll be casualties I expect."

Legolas nodded, "Myself and the rangers can do that. If you wish us to that is. They'd be treated with the greatest of respect I assure you."

Thorin nodded and Bofur cleared his throat.

"Thorin…would ye mind if I went and…said goodbye."

More tears fell from his eyes and Thorin nodded.

"Of course. Take as long as you want."

Nodding Bofur got to his feet. He was followed by Legolas and when they went I could feel my own tears building. Fili sat down in a chair beside me and held me against him whilst I tried to focus on what Thorin was saying. None of it was really going in. It was only just hitting me now that this was now a war council. We were about to go into battle against Gorrack and his men. I knew Fili would fight. Kill too probably. After all that we had been through I wasn't going to lose them now.

"Can I go for a walk?" I whispered.

Fili nodded before helping me up. I was oblivious to everything around me as I left the room. I knew Fili wanted to come with me but I just wanted to be by myself for a little while. I needed time to think properly on my own. Walking towards the main gates I tried to stop all my thoughts running riot. I just had to calm down and think through everything slowly. One both sides of the main gates were tall flights of stairs that led up towards the battlements. I'd only ever been up a few times; once when Fili was showing me around Erebor and another time when we wanted some time alone. Given how high it was I'd always sworn never to go up there by myself. But i still climbed the left hand stairs even so. Despite the height it didn't take me long. Heading through a small tunnel I took a deep breath as the wind whipped through my hair. Holding one hand to my stomach I leant against the stone wall. If I didn't look down I'd be okay.

I had no idea what to do. Obviously I was in no condition to fight. I wasn't even going to try and persuade Fili that I could shoot arrows from here. It would be a waste of time and time was something we didn't have. But I needed to make sure he and Kili would both be safe. After all that had happened I couldn't lose them now. One of the twins gave a small kick and I rubbed my belly with a smile.

"I sometimes feel like kicking your daddy like that," I whispered, "He's the bravest man you'll ever meet. And also the most stubborn."

The baby kicked again and I couldn't help my laugh. I tightened my grip on the stone wall.

"_Sing me a song of a lass that is gone_

_Say, could that lass be I?_

_Merry of soul she sailed on a day_

_Over the sea to Skye_

_Billow and breeze, islands and seas_

_Mountains of rain and sun_

_All that was good, all that was fair_

_All that was me is gone_

_Sing me a song of a lass that is gone_

_Say, could that lass be I?_

_Merry of soul she sailed on a day_

_Over the sea to Skye"_

Blinking back the tears I noticed the bleak horizon was looking - well, a lot less bleak. Narrowing my eyes against the bright sun I swore I could see shapes moving towards the mountain.

Very big shapes. Made out of hundreds and hundreds of soldiers.

"Oh shit!"

Spinning round I hurried back down the steps as fast as I dared. If I tripped and fell now then that would be it.

"Fili! FILI!"

The second I reached the main entrance hall my feet began moving. Up ahead I saw a small cluster of dwarves moving towards me. Fili was at the front – his braids swinging from side to side as he ran towards me. Quickening my pace I forgot that the floor had several small pot holes in it. My left foot got caught in one and before I could stop myself I was falling forward. Hands outstretched I waited for my face to hit the floor. Only it didn't. Looking up I saw Fili holding my elbows tightly. With a shaky smile he set me back on my feet and brushed me down.

"What is it? What' wrong?"

I saw Thorin hurrying towards us. Licking my lips I gave Fili a small nod. His face went white and I looked at Thorin.

"They're here."

_**So lots of moments and feels in this chapter! At least some people are alive. And I'm so sorry for making Kili go through that. The song I picked is the theme song for Outlander and I've been wanting to use it ever since I first heard it. But now things are taking a whole new turn. Let me know what you think xx**_


	34. The One where the Truth Comes Out

_**Big thanks to LadyVadar1005, Tibblets, jess114 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – Don't worry there will be a happy ending.**_

_**Nice Egan – I've loved it since watching the show! And I wasn't going to kill her no matter how unbelievable it was. There are limits with being realistic.**_

_**AliAnne766 – Aww**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Glad you enjoyed it**_

_**SongHyeRii – The tension is just going to get worse. Yeah it is.**_

The One where The Truth Comes Out

Thorin's face was unreadable.

"How many?"

"Five hundred? Maybe more."

He nodded with a smile, "Less than I expected. But still, five hundred against two hundred is still in their favour."

No one said anything. Instead we all jumped as Thorin snapped into action.

"Balin, tell Oin what's happening and get Kili here. Aragorn, you'd better tell your men to get ready."

Aragorn nodded. Fili pulled me close and I couldn't help but grip his coat tightly. Thorin bit his lip at me.

"Could we not try and talk to them first?" Gimli asked. Thorin turned to the dwarf whilst I was nodding. If there was any way I could avoid Fili going off to fight then I would take it. Thorin shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. We could try it."

He looked at us all, "Even so, I don't want us to be caught unawares. Armoury, now!"

As we walked I noticed Fili was holding me a lot tighter than usual. He was also walking slowly as well. It didn't take long before the others had left us behind completely. As the company turned a corner Fili held me back. Giving my stomach a rub I tried not to sigh – knowing full well what this conversation would be about. Fili rubbed my arms before facing me.

"If you're thinking of trying to plead a case for fighting then I wouldn't bother. Because it's not going to happen."

I nodded, "I know. I wasn't going to. Even I'm not that reckless."

Fili looked relieved. But when he gave me another look I saw his face fall slightly.

"But I know you want to plead something love."

"Must you fight?" I could barely whisper the words – never mind say them! Fili drew me close.

"Yes."

That was it. No lengthy reasons. No explanations. Nothing. Shaking my head I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because the others are fighting. They're risking their lives."

"I don't _care_ about the others right now!" Even Fili looked shocked at that. I bit my lip, "I care about you! I'm not going to lose you now!"

He shook his head, "You make it sound so certain I'll die?"

"In my experience I've found that if you prepare for the worst then you can't be disappointed."

He gave a thoughtful nod, "Juliet…I'm Thorin's heir. I'm going to be king one day. How can I expect people to follow me if I just sit back in times of war to save my own skin?"

He gently brought my head up, "What was it your gran said to you?"

I nodded, unable to help the small smile.

"Never make people do something you wouldn't do yourself." Even though I understood Fili's reasoning I couldn't help it.

"Hey," Fili pulled me in for a hug as tears fell down my face.

"Remember when Thorin told you there was a possibility of me riding off to war? Well this is it Juliet."

"Yeah and I told Thorin I'd be riding with you."

Fili gave a snort, "Why I am I not surprised?" His face clouded over.

"I'm not going to die you know. I'll come back."

Nodding I pressed my face into his chest, "I know. I just hate the fact that you'll be out there and I won't know what's happening. I won't be able to help you."

Fili kissed my forehead, "Juliet…"

"Just…no heroics alright? That's almost got you killed in the past."

Fili nodded, "I promise," he held my hand.

"Juliet, I want you down in the lower halls with the others."

"No. No I'm going to help Oin out. If I can't fight then I can at least heal people."

At the look on Fili's face I felt my own anger surge. He was willing to go out there and fight yet he was fighting me on _this_?

"You're seven months pregnant. You need to be safe!"

"I think the healing wards are safe enough Fili. Besides, the only way Gorrack will get into Erebor is if we lose. If that happens being in the lower halls won't help."

He nodded and I pulled him close.

"I promise that if I feel even the slightest bit sick or in pain I'll go down there. How's that?"

Fili gave a nod. I could tell he wasn't happy about it but he knew I wasn't going to back down. Taking my hand in his we both hurried down towards the armoury.

* * *

When we entered the dwarves couldn't resist sending us winks. Shooting them mock glares I allowed Fili to pull me over towards a corner.

"Kili!"

Kili gave us a weak smile. His eyes were still red but they were shining. I took his hand.

"How is she?"

"Fine. I sent her down with the rest of the sick," he sighed, "She wasn't too happy at that either."

"I can imagine," hugging him close I kissed his cheek. Kili bit his lip.

"Why are you here? You aren't..?" His eyes widened with fright, "Juliet you aren't fighting are you?"

"No she isn't," Fili pulled several bits of armour off the walls and dumped them beside me.

"But I'm going to do everything and anything to see she's protected."

Gazing at the armour I sighed. Dwarves might be big but I doubted any of it would fit round my stomach. Taking off my coat I allowed Fili to slide a leather coat with short sleeves that were covered with chain mail. As he began doing up the buckles I picked at it.

"I'm surprised you found one big enough for me."

He kissed my stomach before tightening the final strap.

"It's mine. I wore it last time there was a battle."

The Battle of the Five Armies.

I'd completely forgotten all about that! I knew this was a completely different situation. We were fighting dwarves not orcs. But Gorrack wanted Thorin's family dead. He wanted Fili dead. It had been bad enough having fictional Fili die. I couldn't live if the real one died as well. Fili didn't notice my silence as he tightened the vambraces on my arms. I had my own weapons and instead sat back as he and Kili helped themselves into their armour. They both wore similar coats to mine but had metal breast plates to cover themselves. All around me I was aware of the others suiting up whilst I fiddled with the end of my marriage braid. Fili and Kili were talking to each other in the corner and I was aware of Thorin staring at me.

"Juliet? What is it?"

Shaking my head I bit my lip, "It's nothing. I'm just worried."

He gave me an understanding nod, "Fili will be fine. I promise. Kili won't let anything happen to him Juliet."

"I know but…" trailing off I shook my head. Thorin could never understand why I was so worried. Pressing a hand to my stomach I sheathed my sword before looking around at the others. It was remarkable what a few pieces of armour could do. Within minutes a group of cheerful and friendly looking dwarves had been transformed into hardened warriors. Even Fili looked slightly terrifying as he swung his axe. However, as he took my hand the blush spread into his cheeks and I found myself relaxing.

Fili would be fine. He was one of the best warriors in Erebor. He would be fine.

So why did I not believe it?

* * *

When we re-joined the rangers I noticed they too had changed from their black leathers into lightweight armour. Legolas was busy counting his arrows whilst Aragorn gave Thorin a nod.

"What's your plan?"

"If I can find a way to stop this battle then I will."

Aragorn's eyes widened by the smallest of fractions, "You're going to talk to him?"

"It's worth a try."

Stepping back Aragorn allowed us to move past. I couldn't let go of Fili's hand even though I knew I should be making my way to the healing wards with Oin. But I just wanted to savour these moments. Just in case. Fili seemed to be thinking along the same lines. His arm pulled me close against him as we climbed up to the battlements. I'd only been here a few minutes ago but it felt like an age already. Up ahead I heard several curses and I knew they had no doubt seen Gorracks army. Fili gave me a weak smile as we both stood by Thorin.

"Oh Mahal!" Kili whispered. I nodded. Gorrack's army might not have been made up of well - trained soldiers. But even from here I could sense the ferociousness of his people. Men, women, even a few teenagers made up his ranks. All gripping weapons of one kind or another and all glaring up at us. Risking a glance at Thorin I wondered how he could be so emotionless at a time like this. He cleared his throat.

"I would ask your leader to step forward. I wish to talk to him!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Gorracks army looked at each other. For a second I wondered if they were going to go straight in with an attack. But in the middle of a huge group of people I saw one man making his way forward. Fili gripped my body against his and I remembered the look of pain and rage when Gorrack had seen Yolanda's body. As mad at it sounded I knew I'd bring her back to life if I could. He gave Thorin a low bow. Not low enough for it to be mocking but it was certainly meant to taunt at us.

"Thorin Oakenshield. King under the Mountain! What do we owe this pleasure of your voice?"

"Bastard." I hissed. Looking over I saw Fili give me a grim smile. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"I wish to find a way to avoid this bloodshed! To have peace between our people!"

"You make us sound like we are a completely different breed!" Gorrack snapped, "Let me remind you Thorin that we to were dwarves of Erebor once!"

"And may I remind you that it was your own foolish actions that saw you banished from these halls? You lost all claim to belong to this mountain when you committed your treason."

Gorrack bent over. As his shoulders began to shake I realised he was _laughing_.

"Treason? Is it treason to do what's best for your people? Your grandfather was sick Thorin. The gold was poisoning him and by extension us as well. We wanted what was right for this mountain."

"You wanted what was right for yeselves!" Dwalin yelled. Thorin gave him a small shake of the head. But I could see he agreed with his friend. Gorrack shrugged.

"Maybe we did want some more power I'll admit it. But Thror had no right to kill those he did."

Thorin shook his head, "I didn't come here to talk about the past. What's done is done and nothing can change. But after so many years why have you done this now? You have a life back in the Grey Mountains. Are you really willing to risk everyone's lives?"

"Yes. We belong in Erebor Thorin. When we heard Smaug had attacked we hoped for the best. That the line of Durin was dead and we could take Erebor for ourselves. But with the dragon still there that was impossible. So we waited. Until your beloved nephews showed up on our doorsteps with their friends. We had a perfect chance. An abandoned mountain with only a few sick people left. We had a chance and we took it."

He drew his sword, "We will have that mountain Thorin."

"I am offering you a chance of peace!" I could see the lid on Thorins temper was starting to slip, "If you wish to live in Erebor then I am giving you that chance. You can live here with no stain on your or your families."

"And what happens when you fall to the gold sickness like your grandfather?"

Thorin froze at this. I wanted to take his hand but I was too busy holding Fili. Licking his lips Thorin jutted his chin out and Gorrack nodded.

"What happens when you succumb to it? What happens when your precious nephew succumbs to it?"

Now it was Fili's turn to freeze. I was shaking my head but I knew full well he wasn't paying attention to that. Kissing his hand I found myself praying for Kili to lodge and arrow in Gorracks throat. As I looked over Kili seemed to be thinking the same thing. Thorin sighed.

"No one can promise whether or not that will happen. But if you choose to fight Gorrack I can promise you that you will lose. Take the chance of peace and walk away."

Gorrack paused. Despite his anger I knew he was considering Thorin's offer. He was doing this to help his people as well as himself.

"If I were to accept your terms I would expect something from you in return for leaving your mountain alone."

Thorin nodded and a sudden chill began to creep up my spine. Gorrack jabbed a finger in my direction.

"Hand her over to me and you'll never see me again. I give you my word."

Fili pulled me back as my body froze. Thorin was shaking his head whilst the others were drawing their weapons. Kili already had an arrow fitted and was aiming it at Gorrack. Thorin held up a hand before Kili could let it fly. Fili held me against him – his face giving nothing away.

"I'll not hand over a pregnant girl for you to torture and kill."

Gorrack nodded, "In which case we have no deal. Only war. We'll attack at dawn."

* * *

No one said anything as we made our way back to the main hall. Fili hugged me close against him whilst Thorin moved towards Aragorn. As they finalised their battle plans I gripped Fili hard. His armour rubbed against my cheek and the coldness caused me to shiver slightly.

"Fili…"

"Shush," kissing my cheek he rubbed my arms, "You'll be alright Juliet. I promise."

I shook my head. Fili couldn't fight. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't watch him die. As my shoulders shook Fili narrowed his eyes and he pulled me into a corner.

"Juliet?"

"You can't fight. You can't… please."

His face hardened, "Juliet stop it! I'm going out there whether you like it or not."

"Fili…I am _begging_ you." I'd have fallen to my knees if I could have. However Fili shook his head.

"Juliet listen to me. Nothing short of you going into labour is going to keep me behind."

Tears dripped down my cheeks, "I can't watch you die again. I can't watch you…"

Burying my head against him it took a few seconds for my brain to realise what I had just said. My whole body froze as Fili eased back and locked eyes with me. His own face was white.

"What did you just say?"

I'd never heard him this scared before. Shaking my head I tried to move but he stopped me in my tacks.

"Juliet you…you just said "die again". What did you mean by that?"

"You could never understand. You wouldn't even believe me."

"Try me. After everything we've been through there's not much I won't believe."

Looking over his shoulder I saw the others weren't paying any attention to us. Giving a small nod I pulled Fili over the where a small alcove was. Sitting down on the bench I took his hand.

"Back in my old world…I knew about you."

I didn't know how else I was meant to start. Fili gripped my hands with a confused look in his eyes.

"How…how could you?"

"Because…" I had no idea how I was going to put this, "Because I knew about all of you! You, Kili, Thorin. The whole of Middle Earth! Everyone in our world did."

"Okay, so how is this related to me dying?"

"Because we didn't know you as real people. We knew you as characters in books!"

I didn't dare look at Fili as I spoke. I just needed to get this out of the way as soon as possible.

"There was a book called _The Hobbit._ It was about the quest to reclaim Erebor. There were other books as well but they were set years later and they were about other people."

Fili nodded, "I don't suppose Legolas and Aragorn feature in these books?"

I gave a small nod, "_The Hobbit_ is one of my favourite books," looking up I gave him a slight smile.

"You were my favourite. I was in love with you from the moment I first read about you."

I'd seen Fili blush on many occasions. But this eclipsed them all.

"You…you fell in love with me but you didn't even think I was real?"

"I'm not going to discuss how weird that is. Just accept that was it and move on."

Fili gave a small nod. I had no idea if he believed any of this or not. It didn't matter…he just needed to know.

"Anyway, in the book there was a battle,"

"The Battle of the Five Armies."

"Yeah. Only you didn't survive it." Blinking back the tears I forced myself to look at Fili. His face had gone ashen.

"I…I died?"

"You, Kili and Thorin. Thorin died and you and Kili died defending him."

Fili shook his head, "But…Juliet we didn't die! Look around you. Look at me!"

"I know that!" Clenching my fists I wished I wasn't crying so much.

"When I first arrived in Middle Earth I assumed the quest for Erebor hadn't even happened. I don't know why you survived her but in the book you didn't. I don't even know how it all works. They could have been written here or the person who write them might lived here and crossed into my world. But that's why I ran away when I first met you all those years ago. I wasn't scared…well I was a bit. But I ran away because I had just been talking to two people who shouldn't have existed!"

Fili didn't say anything. Instead he just looked down. Pulling my hands from his hold I got to my feet.

"You don't believe me do you?"

He shrugged his shoulders before standing beside me.

"Juliet I…I don't understand any of it!"

"I can prove it. Trust me," I took a deep breath.

"You all arrived at Bilbo's house at different times. First Dwalin and then Balin. You and Kili came and then the rest arrived with Gandalf. Thorin came a lot later after you'd ran riot through Bilbo's home. When you and Kili arrived you introduced yourself first and then Kili. You both bowed and Kili accidently got Bilbo's name wrong. He called him Boggins and not Baggins. Do I really have to go on because trust me I can."

Fili shook his head. "No I…I still don't understand it. But I believe you."

He kissed me gently, "Why did you never tell me?"

"How do you fit all of that into a conversation? Besides I thought you wouldn't believe me, and even if you did I didn't think it mattered."

Fili nodded before looking me up and down.

"This explains a lot," he muttered. I could see he was still in shock and I wondered if I should have told him afterwards. He pulled me close.

"After all this is over we'll talk about it. Okay?"

I gave a small nod and Fili smiled.

"I'm still going to fight. But trust me Juliet. I'm coming back to you."

Fili pulled me close before kissing me thickly on the lips. Even after almost four years of this it still sent goose-bumps through my body. Holding him close I tried to savour every inch of his mouth, remember the feeling of being in his hold and the taste of his lips over mine. As we pulled apart Fili gave my hands a final squeeze. He opened his mouth when we heard Thorin calling him. Forcing back the temptation to keep Fili with me a flashed him a smile and he stroked my knuckles.

"You are the best thing that's happened to me princess. Always remember that."

Kissing him on the cheek I nodded.

"I love you."

_**Aww so many feels and not enough room left in my head to harbour them all! So she finally told Fili the truth! Was debating whether or not he should know but then I figured this would be the kind of scenario where she tells him. So we now have a battle coming up! But at least this should be happier than the BOTFA xxx**_


	35. The One with Love and War

_**Big thanks to Gyromice89 and valhallababe for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Bombshell indeed!**_

_**Filisgirl251 – I was really debating over it but then I just thought it made sense for her to get so worried about this fight BECAUSE of BOTFA and then end up telling him everything.**_

_**The Noise Of Thunder – No I could never do that. No there will be happy endings all round.**_

_**Nice Egan – I don't get it either. I agree Kiliel was done poorly in the films simply because it was rushed but that aside I think she's really cool. Haha, and yeah obviously it's a lot for him to take in but things will work out.**_

_**IngaTheLass – Glad you've enjoyed it that much! Hopefully the rest will be just as good. **_

The One with Love and War

"I need a bowl of boiling water!"

"Have we got any spare bandages?"

"Boiling water now!"

"I've got one pair of hands Oin! Just give me two bloody seconds!"

Shutting my mouth I gave the healer an apologetic smile. He nodded back and I handed him his requested bowl of water. It had been two hours since Gorrack had started his attack and within an hour we'd had injured men coming through. Gloin had already been in twice for minor gashes and – as expected – had ignored my instructions to stay put. The ranger sitting on the bed gave me a nervous glance as I leaned over him with a knife.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Raising an eyebrow I looked down at myself. Dressed in Fili's armour with a bloodied apron tied round me I looked like I'd been fighting myself. I'd bound by hair back to keep it out of the way and my wedding ring hung on a chain around my neck to keep it safe. Nodding I rubbed his shoulder. He couldn't have been older than nineteen and his black hair fell over his face.

"Trust me. I know exactly what I'm doing. Just lie back and take deep breaths."

I didn't bother to tell him how much this would hurt. He knew that already just by looking at his leg. Gorrack's weapons clearly weren't clean – almost every injury caused by a sword was infected. In the case of this ranger I'd need to place added pressure on the wound to get rid of the pus. He gave me a nod.

"Get on with it then. Can't sit around here all day." He gave me a sly grin and I nodded.

"If you want to scream don't worry. Everyone else is."

He winked at me, "Wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of a lady would I?"

I knew he was only teasing. He could see my braids – and my stomach for that matter. But if it took his mind of the pain then I didn't mind playing along. He lay back down on the bed and I gently held the tip of the knife over a small Bunsen burner. Biting my lip I waited a few seconds before placing it over the wound.

He screamed. I mean really screamed.

Shutting my eyes I tried to block out the noise. Even though I'd spent years working here as a healer the sound of people's screams still threw me off. I added as much pressure onto the wound as I could – knowing it would speed up the process. Just when I didn't think it would be possible for the ranger to scream anymore his leg shuddered and I opened my eyes to see white sticky stuff leaking from the wound. The ranger meanwhile had fainted. Pushing his hair from his face I hurriedly cleaned and stitched the gash. If he kept it clean he might be able to keep his leg. Dropping the knife into a bowl of hot water I pulled the blankets over him and moved back towards Oin. He was busy examining another rangers back. Blood covered it and when I saw the knife sticking out of his shoulder I couldn't help my gasp. Oin smiled at me.

"I need ye to help brace him Juliet."

As he indicated at the man's shoulders I nodded. Standing in front of him I pushed his shoulders towards Oin who was pushing them back towards me with one hand and pulling on the knife with the other. The man's face showed no sign of pain and I couldn't help but wonder if this was a regular thing for him. Only when the knife dropped to the floor did he wince. Oin pressed a cloth over the cut before turning to me the second I yawned. I'd had no sleep in god knew how long.

"Juliet, if ye need to rest it's fine."

I shook my head as I helped clean up the blood.

"Oin I'm fine. Even if I was tired – which I'm not – I wouldn't go and rest. I need to be doing something else I'll go mad with worry."

He nodded, "Fili will be alright."

"I know Oin. I know."

"Juliet!"

Looking round I saw Legolas helping someone towards me. They were far shorter than he was and as they got closer I realised it was Dwalin. Legolas rolled his eyes and let go of Dwalin who stumbled into the closest chair. Grabbing a cloth and bandages I hurried towards the pair. Dwalin had blood all over his face from a cut on his forehead. Legolas meanwhile looked remarkably unscathed. Dirty but unhurt. Pressing a wet cloth on Dwalin's face I couldn't stop my hands from shaking.

"What's happening out there?"

Dwalin shook his head and Legolas sighed.

"Pure chaos."

"It's like fighting bloody animals!" Dwalin snapped, "I've never seen an army so…insane!"

Nodding I tried to keep calm, "And Fili?"

Dwalin gave me a slight smile, "He's loving it Juliet. It seems him and his brother are trying to see who can kill the most people."

"Oh well then," I gave Dwalin a pout, "If you happen to see him tell him that whilst he's out there enjoying himself I'm constantly worried someone's going to be carrying his body in here!"

Legolas gave me a smile as he helped Dwalin to his feet. Although the dwarf looked as angry as hell I noticed he accepted the help.

"We do have some good news," Legolas offered. I perked up at this and Dwalin nodded.

"Aye. Dain's sent help. One hundred and fifty extra soldiers. Just in time as well."

At least the odds were a bit more even now. As Dwalin began making his way towards the doors I noticed Legolas standing by my side.

"Can I help you?"

He shook his head, "It's complete carnage. I've been in battle before. But to see dwarves fighting dwarves? It's unbelievable."

"How are we doing?"

He shrugged, "It's hard to say. At least a hundred of Gorracks army is dead. Probably more. But we've lost our fair share as well."

Nodding I watched as he gave a small bow before leaving. Holding my hands together I tried to keep calm. I had to keep a cool head and focus on what I was doing. Oin beckoned me over and I slipped through the beds as best I could. He gave a small shake of the head.

"I don't know if we can fit any more people in here. And we need to."

I did a quick glance around the room.

"Anyone who is well enough to walk but too weak to fight will have to wait in one of the other rooms. Any rooms. Bedrooms, offices, meeting rooms. Just anywhere. We need to keep beds free."

Oin nodded, "According to one man there's plenty of wounded that are trapped out on the battle field."

"Can't anyone help them?"

It'd be too dangerous. If you stop to help you risk being killed yourself."

I nodded. Before I even realised it I'd taken my apron off and grabbed my sword. Oin gaped at me as I grabbed his medicine bag and filled it with supplies.

"Juliet this is madness! It's suicide."

Stuffing a final roll of bandage into the bag I rounded on Oin.

"Be honest with me. If I don't go will those people live?"

He shook his head. I didn't even give him another glance as I turned and ran from the room. I knew this was crazy. But I knew that I couldn't just sit by whilst I knew I could help people. When I reached the main gates I bit my lip. As much as I wanted to see Fili and know he was alright I prayed I didn't see him. If he knew I was out here it wouldn't be Gorrack's anger I had to worry about.

* * *

I'd always assumed a battle wouldn't worry me. I'd watched plenty on TV after all. Heck I did Game of Thrones marathons during dinner! But that was TV. It wasn't real life. In real life everything suddenly became much bigger, much bolder and much scarier. Within seconds of stepping out of Erebor I was greeted with chaos. Men and dwarves were shouting and screaming at each other. As I watched the carnage unfold it was only now that I realised I had no plan. As usual I'd just jumped straight in and hoped things would be alright. Oin had said there were wounded men out here. But where? They could be right in front of me or they could be miles away. And I had to somehow get to them without being killed. Drawing my sword I took a deep breath.

And ploughed straight in.

To my surprise no one took any notice of me. For the rangers I was too small to bother with – plus being the only girl it didn't take a genius to tell them who I was – and most of the other dwarves were busy with their own enemies. Gripping my sword tightly I scurried through the raging armies, switching my gaze from side to side in case I came across an injured person.

"Gimli!"

Kneeling beside the dwarf I gaped at him in shock. Blood covered one of his arms and his legs. Easing him out of his armour I hurriedly dabbed at the cuts. He gave me a frown.

"Juliet? Ye shouldn't be out here!"

"Well next time you get injured I'll just stay inside the nice warm mountain shall I?"

Gimli laughed before hissing with pain as I quickly bandaged his arm.

"It's not perfect but it'll stop the bleeding for now."

After doing the same with his leg I watched – with some amusement – as he tried to stand. Only to stumble and sink to his knees. Grabbing him I helped him sit up. He went to thank me when the body of a fat dwarf fell beside us. Gimli held his arm in front of me to avoid it brushing my side. Trying to ignore the sightless eyes lying beside me I helped Gimli up.

"Go to Oin and get stitched up."

He shook his head and I forced down my temptation to slap him.

"That wasn't a request Gimli. If I find you anywhere on this battlefield these wounds will be the least of your worries!"

He gave me a proud smile and I helped him to his feet. Turning round I was aware of screams and shouts raging through my head. They all blurred into one and I didn't dare think about Thorin and the others. If I kept telling myself they would be fine then I knew I'd be alright. Gimli kept giving me nervous glances.

"I saw Fili half an hour ago."

Ducking to avoid an arrow I gave a small nod.

"And?"

"And he's fine. A bit battered but he looks fine."

Gimli gave my stomach a gentle pat. "Trust me Juliet. Those twins will have a father. I promise."

We didn't say anything. Instead I helped Gimli back towards the mountain. I knew I should stay and help the rest of the wounded. But Gimli could barely stand with my help. So together we forced our way through the heaving masses of people.

"Juliet!"

I didn't have time to breathe as Gimli pushed me to the ground. Landing on my back I looked up to see him raise his sword at the dwarf who was charging towards us. The blades clashed and I knew I'd have ringing in my ears for a long time after the battle ended. Gimli was doing his best but I knew his wound was taking its toll. Forcing myself to my feet I watched as his blade was all but ripped from his hands. I'd only just drawn my own when our attacker froze before falling dead at our feet. Legolas gave us a nod before fitting another arrow. Gimli huffed in annoyance but I knew he was grateful for the elf's help. Legolas did a double take when he saw me.

"What in Valar's name are you doing out here?" Grabbing my arm he gave me a small shake. I freed myself and sheathed my sword.

"Helping," pointing to Gimli I nodded, "Get him to Oin. Now!"

Legolas scowled but moved towards Gimli. As he did so the dwarf threw his axe in the elves direction. Without so much as blinking Legolas avoided the axe and we both turned to see it land in the stomach of another of Gorrack's men. Gimli sighed.

"I might not like you, ye pointy eared prince. But ye saved our lives. I owed ye."

Shaking my head I waited as the pair headed off towards the mountain. It seemed so weird to think that they would soon become inseparable friends. I knew if I told anyone they'd think I was crazy. Even Fili and he would be the one most likely to believe me. Patting Oin's bag against my side I turned and hurried off into the thick of the fight. Even if I managed to save only a few people it would all be worth it.

* * *

I soon lost track of how long I'd been outside. After managing to help around fifty injured soldiers I realised that the battle had spread to the edges of Dale. Seven years on it was still in ruins and I had a feeling this wasn't going to help matters much. Despite everything I couldn't help but be slightly curious about the place. I'd only ever glimpsed it from a distance, nothing more. And given that things were a lot quieter here I'd be safe to have a sneaky look around. Forcing my way through the gradually thinning armies I kept flicking my eyes for Fili. I'd seen Thorin half an hour ago. He hadn't seen me else I'd have been sent back to the mountain under armed guard. But I hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of Fili or Kili. I knew Fili was still alive – my bond alone told me that. But I couldn't stop worrying.

"Talk of the devils."

Glancing up I saw Fili and Kili fighting against three huge dwarves. Gripping my own sword I wondered if I should go and help them. Fili could always yell at me later. But I'd only just moved a foot when Kili sliced one of the men open before Fili ran the others through. Biting my lip I glanced behind me. If I hurried to Dale now Fili wouldn't see me. He wouldn't even know I'd been out here.

"JULIET!"

At Fili's voice I found several curses slipping from my tongue. Risking a glance I saw him racing towards me with Kili close behind. Even though I saw worry in his eyes it did nothing to hide his anger. Grabbing my hands he pulled me away from the battle and onto the edges of the battlefield. Kili gave a nervous glance whilst Fili shook me.

"What in Mahal's name are you doing out here?"

"People were dying. I went to help."

He tightened his grip whilst I hurriedly ran my eyes over his body. It was like Gimli said. Fili was bruised and battered but fine. Kili seemed in a similar state and I allowed myself to relax. They were both fine. Fili meanwhile let go of my hands and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"You never fail to surprise me love."

When he pressed his lips against mine I almost dropped my sword. I certainly hadn't been expecting this reaction. I mean I'd take it over being yelled at – and Fili would almost certainly yell at me when we weren't in mortal peril. Kissing him back just as hard I became aware of Kili clearing his throat. We drew apart and Fili hugged me tight.

"You're bravery is going to get you killed one of these days." I noticed he still sounded proud. I batted my eyelashes.

"But not today."

Fili nodded. "No, because you're going straight back to Erebor."

I didn't shake my head. Instead I simply pulled away from his grip.

"No."

"Juliet I don't care if you're seven months pregnant. I will knock you out and carry you into that mountain if I have to."

Kili seemed just as shocked as I was. I knew Fili only meant he'd do anything to keep me safe. But maybe he could have changed his wording slightly. Kili placed a calming hand on Fili's shoulder. As he pointed to Dale I gave a small nod.

"What about there? It's as safe as anywhere right now. And it's closer than Erebor."

At Kili's suggestion Fili gave me another look before sighing.

"Very well. But this time _stay put_!"

"I promise. Truly."

With a small shake of his head Fili gave me one last hurried kiss before gently pushing me off in the other direction. I didn't bother trying to get him to come with me. What he had said earlier was true. Unless I went into labour he was going to fight until he either won or died. Keeping my sword out I refused to look back at the brothers. If I did I'd just want to run back to them. Instead I kept my sights fixed on the ruined city in front of me. Up close it looked far worse than I had imagined.

"Huh?"

I wanted to believe that I had imagined the figure. I'd only caught a glimpse before it vanished from site. But I knew I hadn't imagined it. I knew what I'd seen. Gripping my sword with both hands I slowed down until I was taking baby steps. Even so, Dale was so close I was soon within its ruins. The feeling of being watched never left and soon I found myself jumping at the slightest of shadows. Eventually I entered what had to have been the main square. Hurrying up some steps I leant against the ruined walls of a building. Taking deep breaths I tried to ignore the nausea in my stomach.

But I couldn't ignore the sound of footsteps.

Forcing myself to stand up I wielded my sword.

"Hello? Who's there?"

_**So then. We're in the thick of battle and so far everyone's alive….so far. Let me know what you all think xx**_


	36. The One where the Punishment Doesn't Fit

_**Big thanks to avatarange and jessegreen99 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Of course she is…assuming things are that simple!**_

_**Nice Egan – Glad you found some nice feels in there! And no the joke was funny!**_

_**Filisgirl251 – You'd be right to be worried.**_

_**ChocolateRain – All I'll say is you'll be screaming that during this chapter.**_

The One where the Punishment Doesn't Fit the Crime

My grip on my sword tightened as silence fell on me. I had been so sure I'd heard the footsteps. I'd have staked my life on it. But as the sound of birds filled the sky a small part of me wondered if I'd imagined it. It wouldn't have surprised me to be honest. But I refused to let myself relax, knowing that – if I did – I'd end up regretting it.

"Juliet, I'm surprised to see you out here by yourself."

At Gorracks voice I refused to let my anger get the better of me. As the edge of his sword gently tapped against the back of my neck I sighed.

"You want to kill me? Then just do it."

"And hope that yours husband comes here and finds you? No. I want him to watch when it happens. I want to see the fear on your faces as you die."

He dug the blade in, "Now drop your sword."

I didn't bother arguing. I had enough knives on me that Gorrack didn't know about. I even kicked it away from me before holding my hands up in surrender. He kissed the back of my hair.

"Turn around."

As I did so I braced myself for the rage in his eyes. Sure enough it was there. But so was unspeakable sadness. Whatever he had done he hadn't deserved to lose his One. If I had known I'd never have done it. Gorrack gave a satisfying nod before sheathing his sword.

"Excuse me."

As his hands began to pat my arms and body I bit my lip. It wouldn't take him long to find the rest of my weapons. Within seconds I heard each knife being tossed on the ground. Gorrack knelt down and as his hands ran up the inside of my legs I forced myself to remain still. This wasn't Nordri. Gorrack wasn't going to hurt me like that. I hoped. Gorrack got back to his feet and undid the first strap on Fili's coat. He gave me a small wink as he eyed my chest hungrily.

"Just a precaution you understand?"

"Of course."

He ran his hand along the silver chain around my neck. Pulling it out he saw my wedding ring.

"How beautiful," as he removed it from my neck I couldn't stop myself from reaching for it. Gorrack slid it through his fingers. As it crashed to the floor I didn't dare look at it.

"You'll get it back my dear. I'll make sure to adorn your corpse with it."

When he had finished his 'searching' I hurriedly covered myself up. Gorrack eyed the scattered weapons with an approving eye.

"How does it feel to be the prey once again?"

"I could still escape you know? I'd outrun you in an instant."

He nodded, "I know. But I know that you won't." Leaning closer he grabbed my wrist.

"I see the guilt in your eyes. You hate yourself for what you did to me."

"Yes. Yes I do." If I could make him see how sorry I was then maybe..? Who was I kidding? He was going to kill me no matter what I said. Gorrack stroked my wrist.

"I believe you. I don't want to. But I can see it on your face. You wished you hadn't done it."

"She held a knife to my throat! It was just instinct. You'd have done the same if I was threatening you."

Gorrack nodded, all the while his grip on me getting tighter and tighter.

"I think you and me should go for a walk."

In one single movement he jerked on my arm so I spun round with my back to him and my arm was behind my back. My shoulder hissed from the movement but I refused to show any signs of pain. Gorrack nodded and I saw his sword resting against my leg. He gave me a gentle prod and we began walking through Dale. I had no idea why he was doing this. I suppose he wanted to be as far away from the battle as possible.

"Why did you come here?" Licking my lips to keep my voice steady I was glad not to be facing Gorrack. I'd never be able to keep eye contact with him. He sighed.

"I needed to think. I needed to find the best way of getting you without alerting anyone. I had planned to sneak into Erebor as one of the wounded. But then, when I saw you out there I knew I only had to wait."

"This won't bring her back you know."

But it'll make me feel better. That's all I want."

"And then what? You'll feel better for a bit. But when that wears off what's happens then? When Yolanda died Fili felt sorry for you! He looked like he wanted to comfort you! You need to let this go Gorrack and move on."

"How sweet of him. When he's kneeling beside your body I'll comfort him. I'll make sure his death is quick so he can join you in the afterlife."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. As we came to the top of a ruined flight of steps I was aware of the grip on my wrist vanishing. Rubbing it to try and soothe it I allowed Gorrack to take me by the arm and sit me down on a huge chunk of rock that was sitting there. It looked like part of a building but I couldn't be certain. He sat down beside me and took my hand. Sheathing his sword he brought out a knife and tapped it against my fingers.

"How far gone are you now?"

I looked at my stomach, "Seven months."

"And yet you're out here?"

"People were dying and I went to try and heal them. Unlike you I'm not self-centred…most of the time."

Gorrack raised an eyebrow before resting his knife on my arm.

"Why are you doing this? You're losing? Why could you not just accept Thorin's terms and come back to the mountain?"

"And be treated like criminals for the rest of our days? No, whatever Thorin says we would have been persecuted and demonised by the others. How could we live like that?"

"That's bull and you know it. You've spent so long living as a king you don't want it to stop. You want to live in Erebor but you can't bear the idea of being subject to someone else."

Gorrack pursed his lips before backhanding me across the face. Blinking hurriedly I looked up only to be slapped again. This time I felt my skin split slightly. Blood dripped down my face and Gorrack picked up the knife.

"You know I can't decide," he stroked my hand, "Should I break your fingers first or just cut them off? I can't decide which would cause more pain."

"How about option number three? Neither?" Even though I was trying to keep the bravado I couldn't help but be scared. Gorrack placed the knife by me and took my hand in his. Kissing my knuckles he gave me a short nod.

"But that doesn't sound like much fun."

Before I could reply he grabbed my left index finger and jerked it back. As the bone broke my whole body froze whilst I was trying not to scream. Gorrack's smile got wider as he took hold of my middle finger and broke that as well. My brain was screaming at me to fight but I couldn't move. A cry left my mouth when he did the same to my ring finger and when he broke my little finger my scream rang in my ears. Gorrack let go of my hand and I held it close to my chest. Already the joints were starting to bruise and swell. Gorrack reclaimed my hand and laid it flat on the rock.

"And now we move up."

Breaking my wrist was harder. It took him two attempts and both times had me screaming in pain. Before Gorrack could grab me I fell to my knees, holding my mangled hand to my chest. He stood over me with a sick smile.

"This is far too easy. It's almost disappointing how easy this is."

Doubling over I risked a glance at my hand. It was covered in dark bruises and was at least twice it's normal size. Gorrack nodded and I couldn't help myself.

"Great way to respect Yolanda's name Gorrack. Torturing someone? Although given she loved you she'd no doubt approve of this."

"YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!"

Gorrack grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off my feet. I had forgotten how strong this dwarf could be. He tightened his grip before slamming me into the wall. My broken hand lay by my side whilst the other pulled at his hand desperately. Gorrack narrowed eyes; his grip getting steadily tighter whilst I coughed weakly.

"Drop her!"

I wasn't sure who was more surprised, me or Gorrack. He looked over his shoulder whilst I craned my neck. Something almost impossible when it was on its way to being broken. Fili stood there, both swords out and one aimed at Gorrack. He flashed me a glance before settling his gaze on the other dwarf.

"I said _drop her!"_

Gorrack rolled his eyes. "I could snap her neck in an instant. What's to stop me from doing that?"

"Because," I broke off with several harsh coughs before looking back at Gorrack.

"Because that means I'll die too quickly for your liking."

He nodded, "Very true," looking back at Fili he gave a small smile.

"As you wish."

When his grip vanished I was far from expecting it. The ground seemed miles away when it was only a couple of feet – if it was even that. Crumpling to the floor I held my injured hand to my chest. My hair fell over my face and I had a feeling I'd lost some of my beads. Gorrack nudged me with his foot.

"Go to your husband then."

Nodding I got to my feet when he pushed me back down.

"Crawl."

I didn't dare raise my head as I moved. Using my good hand to help pull me along I felt the ground tear against my trousers. I was aware of Fili sheathing both his swords and as I neared him he fell to his knees and pulled me against him. His chest armour had gone, leaving him in a chain mail coat. I clung to him while he rocked me back and forth.

"It's okay my love. It's okay."

"What are you even doing out here?"

Fili pushed my hair from my face, "I was worried about you. I went to see if you were alright," his face clouded over, "and then I heard you screaming."

I tried to cover my broken hand with my other one. But Fili's keen eyes had already spotted it. He reached out for it and as he hesitantly took it I couldn't help my cry of pain. He kissed my forehead.

"What happened?"

"I believe," Gorrack snapped, "You interrupted us."

Letting go of me Fili's eyes hardened and he jumped to his feet.

"I'm going to give you one final chance. Turn around and walk away. Do that and I won't kill you for torturing her!"

Gorrack laughed at Fili's words. Meanwhile I forced myself to his feet and kept well behind him. Hiding behind a man wasn't exactly my big plan. But I had no weapons and only one good hand. I didn't have much choice. Fili muttered under his breath whilst Gorrack shook his head.

"Torture? I'm only just getting started."

He snapped his fingers and I froze as another dwarf stepped out. This one was the same size as Gorrack with dark hair and a scraggly beard. Fili's eyes were fixed on Gorrack – he hadn't seen the other one. Tapping him on the shoulder I opened my mouth when something shoved me aside and grabbed Fili. Stumbling backward I froze when Gorrack stopped me from falling. Pulling me close against him I looked to see Fili thrashing in the other dwarfs grip. Both of his swords had been knocked away but that wasn't stopping him. Gorrack rolled his eyes.

"This is becoming increasingly boring."

He tapped the knife against my face and Fili couldn't have gone any stiller. The dwarf holding him nodded and Gorrack sat me back down.

"One moment."

Moving towards Fili I watched as he removed every weapon he was carrying. Fili's face never left mine during the whole thing and I could see him starting in horror at my bad hand. When Fili's weapons lay scattered around him Gorrack pinched his cheek before moving back towards me. All the time my eyes had been darting from our group and back in the direction I had come from. If I could run fast enough I'd be able to out run him. Fili gave me a small nod.

_RUN_ he mouthed. Gorrack narrowed his eyes and I didn't waste any time. Shooting to my feet I ran for my life. I heard Gorrack hurrying after me and I knew I only had to manage another few feet before he'd give up. But that was far harder in my current condition. I didn't dare go too fast in case I tripped and fell. I heard Fili yelling a few feet away but I couldn't look round. As hands grabbed me and pulled me back I went from running to fighting almost instantly.

"You bastard! You fucking son of a bitch!"

My feet lashed out as Gorrack – somehow – managed to lift me off the ground and carry me back towards the others. Fili froze when he saw us whilst my fighting only increased after spying the huge bruise on his cheek. Gorrack dropped me back on the ground and when his boot hit me in the back I fell forward, hurriedly cradling my stomach to protect the twins. It was Fili's turn to yell now as Gorrack pulled me to my knees.

"Now then, where were we before we were interrupted?"

As the knife sank into my left shoulder Fili's screams were caught up with mine. The pain was off the scale and I could already feel blood covering my coat. Gorrack jerked the knife slightly and fire shot up and down my arm and back. Shaking violently I clawed at the ground – unable to look at Fili who was yelling and swearing more than I ever could. I assumed the pain would lessen when the knife was removed. But as it slid out of my skin the pain remained the same. A horrible burning sensation that burrowed its way into me. Taking deep breaths I looked up at Fili. Tears covered his face and I forced myself to smile. I wasn't broken yet. Gorrack said nothing as I got to my feet, grimacing every few seconds. He nodded.

"You really are tough." He sounded genuinely proud of that. He twirled the knife in his hand absentmindedly.

"Now let's even it up."

I'd managed to back away a few steps before he grabbed my broken hand and pulled me forward. Dropping to my knees I couldn't cry out any more. Instead I knelt there and shaky tears fell down my face. Gorrack tutted.

"Pitiful."

"Wait!"

At Fili's voice I began shaking my head. He'd freed himself from the dwarf who was holding him and was now inching towards Gorrack. Getting to my feet I gave him a small glare. Fili licked his lips and gave me an encouraging nod.

"Hurt me instead."

I shook my head even more at this. Gorrack raised an eyebrow and when I tried to pull away from him he tightened his grip, causing my legs to tremble. Fili gave him a pleading look.

"If you want to hurt someone then here I am. Please just leave her alone!"

"Fili shut up."

He raised an eyebrow at my tone and I rolled my eyes. Gorrack let go of my broken wrist and Fili gave a shaky nod. However, the scarred dwarf simply shook his head before slamming his fist into my wounded shoulder. Before I could collapse he grabbed me and forced me to face Fili. Through my sweat soaked hair I could see him staring at me, his face ashen. Gorrack gripped my shoulder hard and I hissed.

"You're very brave to take her punishment. But there will be no negotiations. She committed the crime and she will be punished for it."

"She's seven months pregnant!" Fili dropped to his knees, "For Mahals sake at least have some compassion?"

Gorrack eyed my stomach hungrily. "I hadn't even thought about your child. I wonder how long it would take before I made you miscarry."

Holding my bad hand by my side I swung at Gorrack with the other one. I heard the sound of his nose breaking, but before I could relax I freed myself from his grip and kicked him hard in the bollocks. Backing away I felt Fili arms round me. Kissing his cheek I gave a tearful nod.

"I say we run."

"Good idea." Taking my hand he began pulling me along. But I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. The other dwarf barred our way and when we backed up I saw Gorrack getting to his feet. Fili pushed me behind him and Gorrack shook his head. Blood covered his nose which was starting to swell. Fili kept his body covering mine the whole time.

"I will kill you for this!" He spat. Gorrack raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt it."

I had no time to scream or even warn Fili. One second the knife flashed and the next it disappeared. Fili's whole body froze and he gave a pained cry. Looking down I saw Gorrack remove the knife from his side. As Fili sank to his knees I grabbed his arms to stop him falling. Gorrack loomed over him.

"I really do doubt it."

I didn't see the knife go in Fili's side a second time. His whole body arched before collapsing on the ground. Blood began to pool from his wounds and as he pressed a hand weakly to his side I shook my head whilst Gorrack wiped the blade on his trousers.

"Let's go."

Grabbing my arm he hauled me to my feet. Fili reached out for me with his free hand whilst I fought against Gorrack's grip.

"No! No…let me go! Please…FILI!"

Gorrack shook me hard. "Silence! I've no wish to gag you."

Wrapping both arms around me he half dragged and half carried me away. Craning my neck I saw the weak figure of Fili roll onto his side. He forced himself up before sinking back down again. Tears blurred my vision.

"Fili?"

I saw him try and get up one more time before Gorrack turned a corner and he vanished from sight. As more tears came I found myself getting weaker and weaker. Gorrack kissed my cheek.

"Good girl Juliet. Good girl."

_**So then…that was a cliff-hanger and a half! But I promise you there will be a happy ending! Just please PLEASE hang in there! Poor Juliet and Fili! And even though I did have a bit of sympathy for Gorrack it's now vanished forever after all of this. Let me know what you think xx**_


	37. The One where You Win or You Die

_**Big thanks to Blood and Roses 199, Jesse1995, Purple1209, avatarange, laurenallen902 and jessegreen99 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – It won't get much better I'm afraid.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – It might take a while but the happy bits will come soon.**_

_**Nice Egan – Aww thanks. I do wonder if I'm being too cruel to them sometimes.**_

_**KHB123 – I'll be honest I did want this to be darker and more emotional than the first one. Glad you are liking it so much. Gorrack will have his comeuppance…just in a while.**_

_**SongHyeRii – Just hang in there!**_

_**ChocolateRain – Aww.**_

_**Sahfralyn – Not sure if that's a compliment or not…I'll take it as a compliment.**_

_**Blood and Roses 199 – Glad you're enjoying it.**_

_**BloodyTink – When have I been that simple?**_

_**AN: So really sorry about this late update but my laptop had been in for repairs all week.**_

The One where You Win or You Die

The pain shooting through my body was completely off the scale. Gorrack relaxed his grip ever so slightly and I gave him a feeble kick.

"Please! Please just…let me say goodbye to him!"

Gorrack struck me round the face. "You never allowed me the chance to say goodbye to my love. This is your punishment. I will watch the fear on your face as you feel your bond to him snap piece by piece. I will hear your screams as it shatters. And if you're good I might let you view his body – from a distance of course."

My body was too weak for me to carry on fighting. Instead I allowed Gorrack to pull me along. But that didn't mean I was going to go quietly.

"This is far from what happened with Yolanda. I killed her yes but it was out of instinct and self-defence! If I could go back and change things I would! But you knew what you were doing to Fili. You knew you were killing my One!"

Gorrack smiled, "How does it feel to know he's dying because of you? That he would still be alive if it wasn't for you?"

"If you think that's going to make me lash out then you don't know me at all."

Gorrack said nothing to this and I forced myself to remain calm. Fili was still alive. I could feel my bond to him but it was getting weaker the whole time. My focus now had to be escaping. If I could get back to Fili I could get help. At the very worst I could heal him.

"Where are we even going?"

Gorrack nodded, "Finally you're asking the right questions." He let go of me and shoved me away from him. Stumbling I righted myself before facing him. Gorrack gave me a lingering smile.

"I'm taking you back to the Grey Mountains."

"Along with your failure of an army?"

He didn't rise to the bait. Instead he examined his knife.

"There you will be put on trial for her murder and executed."

His words didn't send shivers running through me. I knew by the time that happened Fili would be dead. I wouldn't be able to live without him and I'd be happy to die if it meant i could be with him again. Rubbing my arms as best I could I bit my lip – looking down at my stomach. Gorrack sighed.

"Of course I'm not a monster. You'll only die after you've given birth," his eyes took on a glint.

"You can watch your child be torn apart in front of you."

Pressing a hand to my stomach I felt my knees shaking. Now wasn't the best time to tell Gorrack I was expecting twins. He grabbed my good arm and pulled me close against him.

"I must hand it to you and Oakenshield. He was right when he said we wouldn't win. Indeed half of my men have died and the rest are running away. But I care about none of that. As long as I can look forward to killing you I'm happy."

I gave him a weak nod and he pulled both of my hands so they were in front of me. As he produced a thick coil of rope I began counting in my head. This was my chance and I had to take it.

"Step away from her! Slowly!"

At Thorin's voice I didn't even hesitate. Bringing my knee up into Gorrack's stomach I shoved him away before turning and hurrying to Thorin. Blood and dirt covered him but he looked far more alive than I had thought possible. His armour was dented and torn. But the look in his eyes caused even me to freeze. I wouldn't want to meet this dwarf in battle. He gave me a small nod but I saw the fear in his eyes. He had no doubt been expecting to see Fili as well.

"Thank you."

He eased me behind him, "Where's Fili?"

"I…" Licking my lips I saw Gorrack straightening up. Thorin wielded his sword before handing me another one. Taking it I realised it was mine. Thorin nodded.

"I found your weapons lying about. I figured you might need them."

"Could say that," fortunately Gorrack had broken my left hand and so I could still use a sword. Standing side by side with Thorin I shook my head.

"Fili…?" The worry in his eyes was getting worse and I wished I wasn't crying again.

"He's been stabbed. Gorrack he…I tried to help him but..!"

Thorin shushed me. I had expected him to go ape shit over the news. But although his eyes were tearing up he placed a calm hand on my shoulder.

"Is he still alive?"

Nodding I saw Thorin relax. He drew me close.

"He'll be okay Juliet. Kili's here somewhere. He'll find Fili I promise."

Nodding I stood side by side with Thorin as Gorrack faced us both. He raised an eyebrow before bringing out his own sword.

"A king and a princess. Two birds with one stone."

Thorin bristled at the tone and as he flashed me several worried glances I knew what was going round in his head. I had a chance to run and save both myself and my unborn children. I had to take it. But I couldn't just leave him alone against Gorrack. He had been alone against Azog and that hadn't gone well. Giving him a small shake of my head I noted that – although he looked annoyed – he looked proud of me as well. Thorin was my family. I was going to defend him until the end. Gorrack eyed us both.

"Two against one. It really isn't very fair."

"Since when did you care about that?" Thorin snapped. Gorrack shrugged.

"Since I was facing the two people I hate most in this world." He gave me a smile.

"When I've killed you both, that will just leave the brother and his elf whore."

Thorin grabbed me by my good arm as I lunged at Gorrack. The man raised an eyebrow whilst Thorin pulled me back. Aiming my sword in Gorrack's direction I forced myself to remain calm.

"You'd better thank your lucky stars Kili didn't just hear you say that. Trust me; you don't want to see him when someone insults Tauriel."

"Oh she has a name does she?" Gorrack locked eyes with Thorin, "If this had been in your grandfather's time your nephew would have been exiled for marrying an elf. I always thought you shared those views. Certainly after Thranduil refused to help your people."

Thorin licked his lips, "Maybe I did share those views once. But I was fuelled by anger at the time. All I want is for my family to be happy. And no one makes Kili happier than Tauriel. That is enough for me to love her as my family."

"This is all very touching," Gorrack drew out a small axe, "But I didn't come here to talk. I came here for another reason."

As he began moving towards us Thorin stood in front of me. I knew he'd want me to run. But I couldn't just leave him to take on Gorrack by himself. However Thorin was shaking his head.

"Juliet you need to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you Thorin."

"Juliet…"

Thorin was forced to break off his lecture when Gorrack lunged at him. Thorin dived to the left whilst I hurried to the right. Gorrack ignored me completely, instead turning to face Thorin who aimed his own blow, only for it to be blocked by Gorrack's' axe. Gripping my own sword I watched on as both men fought hard against each other. If I had to be honest I had no idea who was the best. Gorrack was the strongest but Thorin moved with agility I didn't know he possessed. I wanted to help. I couldn't just stand by and watch. But every time Gorrack was in a position where I could strike him he'd either move or Thorin would get in the way. My sword was useless. It was far too big and cumbersome. But I had nothing smaller.

And that's when I remembered. Last year Fili had made me a pair of small knives that would fit inside my boot. Gorrack hadn't bothered to check my feet when he'd searched me. Kneeling down I reached into both shoes and pulled the knives out. They were small but as long as they did the job. My broken hand burned and I knew I'd never be able to throw with it. So instead I waited for the moment to strike. Thorin swung at Gorrack – slicing his arm – and the other dwarf stumbled back. Leaving his left side open. As the first knife hit his hip I saw Thorin watching me. Not bothering to wait I threw my other knife. This one missed. However I noticed it sliced Gorrack's thigh a little. He growled at me before swinging his axe at Thorin.

"NO!"

Thorin wasn't able to move fast enough. The axe caught him in the chest and sent him flying into the air. He hit a crumbling stone wall before collapsing in a heap on the ground. His eyes gave a slight flicker and his head lolled.

"Thorin..?"

Nothing. Shaking my head I looked at him. His armour had protected him from the axe. But what if his impact with the wall had done some serious damage? Gorrack kicked Thorin's lifeless body before advancing on me. He yanked the knife out of his side and threw it over his shoulder.

"That was brave of you Juliet. Trying to save him like that."

Gripping my sword I squared down Gorrack.

"You walk away or you kill me right here. I'm not going anywhere near those mountains again!"

He looked down at the ground before nodding.

"If you insist. I suppose you think you can beat me?"

"No. I just don't like heights."

Gorrack paused at this and I took my chance. Lunging at him I was taken by surprise when he blocked my blow before swinging his axe at me. Ducking the blow I kicked out before spinning and slicing his arm.

"You're good."

I gave a small bow "I had the best teacher in the whole of Erebor."

Gorrack scoffed, "His skills didn't do your husband much good did they?"

I knew what he was trying to do and I couldn't let myself rise to it. Both Gorrack and I lunged at the same time and our blades clashed.

"That was different. In a fair fight he'd have killed you in an instant."

Gorrack pushed me away and swung his axe at my stomach. Jumping back I feinted right before striking. It missed his side by an inch.

"Pity he's not here to prove that."

"He doesn't need to prove it."

I was going to say something else when I felt a burning pain in my right arm. Looking down I saw blood starting to soak my sleeve and a huge rip in my sleeve. Gorrack held his sword up and I saw my blood glistening in the sun. He nodded.

"Give up now and I'll make it quick. I promise."

"Since when have you kept your promises?"

I tried to raise my sword but my arm burned with each tiny movement. I switched hands but my broken hand could barely grip the blade never mind use it. Gorrack kicked out and as the sword fell to the floor I watched the shine grow in his eyes.

"I will savour this moment for the rest of my life."

I gave a small nod. As Gorrack moved closer and closer towards me I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye. Saying nothing I kept my gaze fixed on Gorrack as Thorin forced himself to his feet. Gorrack pushed me down onto my knees.

"You've been found guilty," he murmured – placing the axe against the side of my neck.

"And now you will die."

Gorrack lifted the axe before bringing it down. Halfway towards my neck his arm froze mid-air and he gave a small gasp. Looking over I saw Thorin standing behind him with his sword embedded in Gorrack's side. The axe fell by my feet and I hurriedly got up and picked up my own sword. My arm and hand were now in agony but I refused to let go even so. Thorin said nothing as he pulled his sword out and shoved Gorrack to the floor. Not giving him a second glance he hurried towards me.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding nervously I sheathed my sword. Thorin kissed my forehead and pushed me in the direction of Erebor.

"Let's get out of here."

Nodding in agreement I began moving when I heard a slight noise behind me. I wouldn't have paid it any attention except Thorin was by my side. No one else was here except one more person. Spinning round I saw Gorrack on his feet. He gripped both of my knives and without so much as a blink he threw them both. Out of instinct I raised my arm to protect my stomach. But when Thorin let out an agonising cry I realised who the knives had been meant for. Gorrack gave me a nod before running away. Meanwhile I watched on as Thorin sank to his knees before falling back. I caught him just before he hit the ground. One knife had hit him in the thigh and another in the knee. Blood covered his armour and his face was covered in sweat.

"Thorin?" Tapping his face my fingers began hurrying to undo his armour. He gave me a weak smile and I shook him.

"Come on Thorin. Keep looking at me?"

He gripped my hand.

"Fili will be a great king you know. He doesn't believe he has the strength yet. But he's wrong."

"Yeah well he'll have to wait a while before it's his turn Thorin."

He mumbled something before his eyes shut. Shaking him my chest tightened as he didn't respond. I could still feel my bond to Fili even though it was barely hanging by a thread. But with a lifeless Thorin in my arms I felt so powerless. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. So I did the only thing that came into my head.

"THORIN!"

_**And boom another cliff-hanger! Don't worry I have other plans for Gorrack so don't think he can get away with any of this! Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	38. The One where It All Comes Crashing Down

_**Big thanks to Aviendha91 for following/favouriting.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – It will I promise…just…in a while.**_

_**Nice Egan – Yeah when stuff like that happens I always call it plot convenience.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – It'll be like Casualty – Middle Earth style**_

_**Blood and Roses 199 – He'll get what he deserves I promise.**_

_**KHB123 – Don't worry I have plans for Gorrack. Just hang in for a few chapters.**_

_**ChocolateRain – Don't worry, this chapter will make you feel better.**_

The One where It All Comes Crashing Down

"THORIN! THORIN PLEASE!"

He didn't so much as move. Holding him in my arms I tried to ignore the burning pain in my shoulder.

"Thorin come on…please don't die." Tears streamed down my face. I had no idea what to do. Even if I wasn't pregnant I'd never be able to carry him back to Erebor. I could get help; he was still breathing after all. But I didn't dare leave in case Gorrack came back to finish him off. Looking up I held Thorin against me as I heard the sound of hurried footsteps. I couldn't be sure but it sounded like several people running at once.

"Dwalin!"

The second I caught sight of the dwarf hope began to build. Dwalin began running towards me, his eyes couldn't get any wider and as he knelt down beside us I saw real fear in his eyes. He looked me up and down.

"What in Mahal's name are ye doing out here?"

Shaking my head I gestured towards the lifeless figure of Thorin. Dwalin made a small choking sound before turning around.

"Over here!"

My mouth dropped as Aragorn and Legolas came running. Aragorn gave me a nervous look.

"What are you..?"

"Later alright!"

Dwalin gently eased Thorin off of me.

"What happened Juliet?"

"Gorrack stabbed him. We were fighting…he stabbed Fili!"

In the rush of everything I'd completely forgotten about Fili! Dwalin gripped my hand.

"Don't worry lass. When Fili didn't come back Kili and Thorin went to find him. Kili will have taken him back to Erebor by now I promise."

Nodding I watched as both Aragorn and Dwalin lifted an injured Thorin into the air. They hurried off towards the mountain – leaving just me and Legolas. He knelt beside me.

"Come on." Holding out his hands he pulled me to my feet. Every muscle was screaming at me whilst my wounds burned into my skin. I wasn't sure if it was his height or exhaustion finally taking over but Legolas seemed to be taking on the role of my big brother. He gently pulled me forward.

"We've won. Those that aren't dead are retreating. A few of the injured were left behind but other than that…"

Nodding I forced myself to look up at him. I hadn't really listened to what he had said and I could feel myself swaying slightly. Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded before stumbling. I didn't even see Legolas move. One minute he was standing beside me and the next he held me in his arms. Resting my head against his chest I allowed him to carry me through Dale. Legolas smiled at me and I tried not to blush. I didn't care how much I loved Fili. There was no way my inner Fangirl wasn't going to go crazy over this.

"Let's hope Fili doesn't see this and get the wrong idea."

I knew Legolas was trying to take my mind off everything but I couldn't stop my tears. Holding me tightly Legolas said nothing as I buried my face in his chest.

I cried all the way back to Erebor.

* * *

As Legolas carried me into the healing wards my ears were deafened by the noise. It was just as busy as when I had left if not more so. Oin was running round like a mad man and I saw several others helping him out. One was taller than the others with bright red hair.

"Tauriel?"

I watched as she bandaged a dwarfs arm. I knew Kili would go mad when he saw her up and about. Although she still looked pale and her blisters hadn't yet faded she seemed just as lively as ever. Risking a glance up at Legolas I saw him give Tauriel a small smile.

"You care about her don't you?"

He nodded, "She's my best friend. Of course I do."

Legolas stepped through the sea of beds until he found a spare one. Sitting me down on it I was aware of the others running towards me. Legolas kept his grip on me to stop me from falling whilst Oin began bringing bandages and tonic over.

"Oin I'm okay…check on Thorin."

He looked me up and down, "I already have Juliet."

"And?"

Oin nodded and I allowed myself to relax.

"He'll be out for a little while. I gave him something to help him sleep. But he'll be fine lass."

Nodding I was aware of the others crowding me. Someone began helping me out of my armour whilst Oin took my broken hand. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"What happened to you?"

I shook my head weakly. For some reason I couldn't make my words form. Legolas rubbed my back.

"We found her with Thorin. She could barely stand."

"Fili…" shaking my head I tried to push Oin away, "I need Fili…where is he?"

Oin took my face in his hands and gave a sad nod.

"She's in shock; get her a blanket and some tea."

The dwarves began running off in different directions. Bofur sat on my other side and hugged me close. Gimli wrapped a thick blanket around me whilst Oin inspected my hand.

"They should be easy to set. Painful but easy."

I gave him a small nod and he handed me a small bottle.

"Might ease the pain."

Downing it in one I then gave a sharp cry as Oin began setting my fingers back into place. Legolas and Bofur hugged me close but my whole body was starting to shake. As Oin set the last finger I let out a small sigh. He then examined my wrist.

"Okay…on three? Three!"

I'd always assumed having my wrist being broken was the most painful thing. I was starting to reconsider. Oin said nothing as he bandaged my hand before moving round to look at my shoulder. As he busied himself with that I noticed the others were all looking at Legolas. Even the elf seemed confused by their actions. Dwalin cleared his throat.

"Thank you, for bringing her back here."

Legolas nodded and Dwalin sighed, "We mean that lad. She means everything to us and we'd do whatever it took to keep her safe."

The dwarves seemed to have forgotten I was in the room. As I waited for Oin to finish cleaning and stitching my wound I could feel my eyelids flicker ever so slightly. I knew I should stay awake. I had to wait for Fili and I needed to help anyone else who was injured. But my body was only staying upright with the help of Legolas. The thick blanket wasn't helping. Oin patted my shoulder before pulling my shirt back up over it.

"Get some rest lass."

"No, Fili…I need to see him."

Bofur rubbed my arm, "Ye can see him in a bit Juliet. But why don't ye get some sleep first. Fili would never forgive us if ye collapsed at his feet."

I shook my head but Legolas was already laying me down. Someone pulled the blankets over me whilst someone else gave my hand a comforting squeeze. The second my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

I had no idea how long I was asleep for. I woke to the sounds of raised voices all around me. Pulling the blanket up I tried to block out the noise. My hand hurt but not as much as before. One voice was especially annoying. Hands shook me and I gave small groan.

"…leave her be lad."

"No she needs to wake up!"

I didn't get why Kili was so frantic. Forcing my eyes open fully I saw him grab my face. Tears were falling fast and as I sat up my head spun.

"Kili?"

"Juliet!" Kili began talking faster than he ever had before. Half of his words got mixed up in my head whilst he kept on shaking me.

"Kili I don't understand."

Rolling his eyes he all but pulled me to my feet.

"Juliet it's Fili!"

Fili.

Everything snapped into place. Shoving Kili aside I began looking round the room hurriedly. Kili took my hand and pulled me over to a bed on the opposite side of the room and a few beds to the right. A huge group of people were crowding round it. Letting go of Kili I forced my way through them.

"Let me through. I said let me through!"

Roughly pushing the others aside my knees shook as I saw Fili lying on the bed. Blood and dirt covered his face and I could see bloodied rags had been tied around his stomach. Taking one of his hands in mine I gently stroked his forehead.

"I found him on the edge of Dale." Kili choked, "I thought he was dead at first…"

That made no sense. Fili had been nowhere near the edge of the city when Gorrack had stabbed him. Looking up I saw Oin giving me a weak smile.

"Remove his armour." At the tone of my voice the other dwarves sensed they should leave. Kili and Oin eased Fili's coat of him along with his shirt. At the huge bruises covering his arms and torso I let a small sob escape. His head shifted and his eyes gave a small flicker.

"Ju…Juliet..?"

"I'm here my love. I'm here."

Fili's face scrunched up in pain, "Please…Gorrack please don't take her…don't take her from me."

"He's delirious," Oin muttered. Kili gave me a questioning glance whilst I kept switching my gaze from Fili to Oin. The healer handed me a cold cloth and I gently dabbed Fili's forehead with it. Kili bit his lip.

"Will he be alright Oin?"

Oin nodded, "I should think so. These two wounds in his side have stopped bleeding and they aren't infected. The one in his back however…"

"His back?" Shaking my head I had to grab Kili to keep myself upright. Oin nodded.

"Just underneath his right shoulder blade."

"But I don't…he wasn't stabbed in the back."

"Well he was," Kili snapped. Flinching at his tone I kept my gaze on Fili. He kept on mumbling but his voice was too quiet for me to hear him. Oin hurriedly stitched and bandaged the wounds in Fili's side before nodding.

"Okay on three I'm going to turn him over. One, two three!"

With help from me and Kili Oin rolled Fili onto his side. I never let go of his hand the whole time. Oin dabbed at the wound before he froze.

"Oin?" Kili went white, "Oin what is it?"

"It's infected…badly. Something's stuck in the wound, causing the infection."

"Let me see," kissing Fili's forehead I hurried round to join Oin. Peering closely I tried to ignore the horrible smell coming from it. Oin pointed at something and when I saw the shard of metal sticking out I bit my lip. Kili gazed at us frantically.

"Well?"

"A bit of the blade broke off and is embedded in the wound."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means the longer it stays in the worse it is for Fili," Oin handed me a pair of tongues, "We need to remove it now."

Nodding Kili gripped Fili by the shoulders whilst I leant over, trying to reach the piece of metal without causing any extra damage. When I saw how much my hands were shaking I was ashamed. I was the reason Fili was here and I couldn't stay strong for him. As Oin took the tongues off me I watched as he swiftly took hold of the metal shard and pulled it from the wound. Blood began to trail down Fili's back and I placed a cloth over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"He'll need constant supervision for the next twenty four hours. We need to make sure the infection doesn't spread to his arm. If it does he risks losing it."

Kili burst into tears but Oin didn't look up as he cleaned the wound. Kili and I both nodded at each other. Nothing was going to make us leave Fili's side. Whilst Oin carried on with his work I moved round to join Kili. Keeping silent I watched as he took Fili's hand, tears falling down his face.

"Please don't leave me Fee. Please don't leave."

"He won't leave," placing a hand on Kili's shoulder and kissed his cheek, "I'm not going to let him."

"What happened?"

With a sigh I told him everything. My encounter with Gorrack. His torture and Fili's arrival. The fighting and escape attempts. How Fili was stabbed and Gorrack dragged me off only to be stopped by Thorin. Kili made no sound. Instead he simply nodded every so often. Meanwhile I braced myself for the hate he was going to shoot my way. This was all my fault. Fili and Thorin…it was because of me.

Oin bandaged Fili's wound and gently rolled him onto his back. As Kili sat in the chair on Fili's right I moved to the other side when Oin stopped me.

"Let me just take a look at the twins first Juliet. Make sure everything's alright."

Nodding I sat down on the bed beside Fili's. It was the only empty one in the room although the chaos of the past few hours was starting to die. As Oin checked me over I kept my gaze on Fili. His chest rose and fell but his skin was pale whilst his cheeks were flushed. Oin gave me an encouraging nod.

"They're fine Juliet. By the looks of things they seemed to have enjoyed it!"

Giving him an absentminded nod I got to my feet. Kili narrowed his eyes when I refused the chair on Fili's other side. Instead I began walking round the room, checking up on the other patients.

I couldn't be near Fili. Not after what I had done to him.

_**Shorter update so i apologise for that but hope you still loved it. So mixed emotions I'm guessing but at least Thorin's alive! So that'll have cheered you up. As for Fili I'm gonna be mean and keep you hanging a bit longer. But poor Kili to find him like that! And poor Juliet...okay it's poor everyone(except Gorrack – who I promise will get the ending he deserves) Let me knew what you all thought xxx**_


	39. The One with Nightmares, Fears and Hate

_**Big thanks to Pegaescelchen, PhoenixUniverse, DisneyCraze and GlitterWinx for following/favouriting.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to them I promise,**_

_**Nice Egan – Hang in for a few more chapters on that one! Glad you enjoyed it.**_

_**Blood and Roses 199 – I did originally plan to kill Thorin but changed my mind before I wrote the battle scenes!**_

_**KNB123 – Yeah I do agree with you about Juliet but it's not her fault Gorrack's a murdering son of a *****.**_

_**AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday but I had to work and when I got home I was too tired to move!**_

The One with Nightmares, Fears and Hate

_Fili blinked several times as the sun hit his face. The trees blocked out some of the light but not enough. Looking around he gave a sigh of appreciation. He had never realised how beautiful the Greenwood could be. Of course his first visit had been very different. A sick forest filled with giant spiders. It had even gone under a different name at that point. But how things had changed? The trees were now covered in leaves and the rivers were fresh. Not a single web in sight. Moving through the forest Fili kept his sights on the girl in front of him. Juliet's unbraided hair fell way past her chest and Fili wanted to run his fingers through that wild mane. She played with the dress – it was the one she had worn when he'd proposed to her – whilst her eyes shone brightly. Fili had never known someone so beautiful. _

_Juliet hadn't yet noticed him. Instead Fili watched as she skipped and twirled around. It wasn't exactly dancing but he couldn't think of another way to describe it. Moving closer towards her he noticed a small bunch of flowers by his boot. Their bright colours caught his eye and as he looked back at Juliet his brain tried to work out which would suit her best. The obvious answer was all of them. But that wasn't good enough for Fili. She was his princess. She deserved the very best. Kneeling by the flowers he picked up a dark blue one, gently holding it in his hand so as not to squash it. Smiling softly he moved towards Juliet. She hadn't yet noticed him and as he got closer he could hear her singing._

"_There was an old woman_

_Tossed up in a basket_

_Seventeen times as high as the moon._

_Where she was going_

_I just had to ask it,_

_For in her hand she carried a broom._

_Old woman, old woman,_

_Old woman, said I,_

_Wither oh wither_

_Oh up so high?"_

_"I'm sweeping the cobwebs_

_Down from the sky,_

_And I'll be with you_

_By and by."_

_Clearing his throat Fili watched as Juliet looked up at him. Her smile widened in an instant and the light in her eyes warmed his heart. Taking her hand he pulled her towards him whilst sliding the flower into her hair. She gave a small blush and he kissed her nose._

"_You're beautiful."_

_Giggling she withdrew her hand and backed away; a cheeky glint in her eye._

"_Bet you can't catch me."_

_Without waiting for an answer she hurried off through the trees. Fili was quick on her heels. Of course he could have caught her in a second. But as he heard her laughing he forced himself to slow down. He just wanted to stare at her, to hold this moment in his mind forever. But as he ran Fili could feel a sharp pain building up inside him. His stomach ached like mad and he could feel the world growing distorted around the edges. Juliet still ran in front of him; but her laughter was starting to fade. Her red dress became a blur of colours and Fili shook his head to clear it. _

_When he did Juliet was gone._

_Looking round Fili forced himself to keep calm. The forest was getting less hazy but his body still hurt._

"_Fili?"_

_That was Juliet. Fili forced himself to keep going. He had to find her. Make sure she was okay. _

"_Fili!"_

_This was different. This time she sounded frightened. Licking his lips Fili quickened his pace. Even though he was running at full speed he didn't seem to be going anywhere._

"_Juliet? Juliet where are you?"_

"_Help! Fili please!"_

_At the fear in her voice Fili wanted to collapse. He couldn't afford to lose her now. As he heard Juliet's frightened cries his anger grew as he heard another man's voice. There was silence before he heard a sharp 'crack' – the sound of skin on skin. Juliet gave a small whimper and Fili could feel the tears building in his eyes. _

"_Juliet!"_

_Pushing several huge tree branches out of the way Fili stared at the sight before him. Juliet cowered against a thick tree whilst another man advanced on her. Her dress was torn and covered in mud whilst bruises covered her face. She locked eyes with Fili and when he saw the despair he drew out his sword._

"_Get away from her!"_

_The man turned and Fili's blood ran cold. He had never seen Liam before and yet he knew this man standing before him was Juliet's abuser. His blonde hair fell over his face and as he gave Fili a sick smile Juliet curled into a ball. Fili inched closer._

"_I said get away from her!"_

_Liam shook his head and instead grabbed Juliet by the wrist. She fell to her knees beside him and Fili could feel himself steadily losing control as Liam kissed Juliet's cheek._

"_What claim have you got to her? She belongs to me. She is mine by rights."_

_Liam didn't even look at Juliet as he let go of her and pushed her against the tree. Her head knocked against the bark and she slumped to the floor. With a yell Fili jumped at Liam. The other man was taller but Fili was far stronger. Knocking him to the ground he managed to pin him down whilst digging the sword into his neck. He could see Liam was still trying to keep up his snarl – but Fili could see the fear in his eyes._

"_Juliet belongs to no one! She's not your possession. She never has been and she never will be!"_

_Liam struggled but Fili kept his grip as though Liam were nothing more than a toy. His eyes darkened as the sword bit into Liam's throat._

"_But I'll tell you what she is. She is the one thing I love most in this world and she is my wife! And that means that she will always be under my protection!"_

_Liam blinked and before he could stop himself Fili opened his throat. Ignoring the blood that covered his hands he forced himself to his feet and knelt by Juliet. She mumbled under her breath and Fili pulled her against him. He knew he should feel some guilt or remorse over Liam. But after hearing what he had done to Juliet Fili felt nothing. He was glad Liam was dead; now he could never hurt Juliet again. As Juliet's eyes opened Fili kissed her forehead, shuffling around so he hid Liam's body from view._

"_Are you okay my love?"_

_Juliet didn't look at him. Instead she crawled off his lap and got to her feet. Fili did likewise and reached for her hand. She ignored him and pulled her bodice to cover herself._

"_Juliet..?"_

"_You lied to me," Juliet's voice shook horribly; "You said nothing would hurt me. You said you'd keep me safe."_

_Fili nodded, he knew he had failed. Juliet flashed him a glare before backing away from him._

"_You lied to me! You betrayed me!"_

"_Juliet wait," Fili reached for her but she was already running. Falling to his knees Fili doubled over as the pain in his stomach worsened. He kept screaming for her to come back. But he was met with only silence._

* * *

My hand ached from gripping onto Fili's for so long. It had been three days since he had been brought in and already the healing ward was starting to empty. Only a few rangers and dwarves remained and none of them were as bad as Fili was. The infection hadn't spread, but it hadn't gone either. Instead me and Kili had watched whilst the fever ravaged Fili's body, haunting his dreams and preventing him from healing. Twice I'd considered using my magic but both times Oin had stopped me. He said Fili would be fine. I'd let him keep on telling me this just so he would feel better. The others had all come to see Fili, including the limping figure of Thorin. But I'd sent them all away so I could have some time with him myself.

"I'm here Fili. Right beside you," Oin had told me to talk to him. Hearing my voice and Kili's could help bring him round. Make him fight off his fever. Stroking his hand I kissed his knuckles. Fili's chests rose and fell softly and as his face scrunched up in pain I realised he was having yet another fever induced nightmare. Tightening my grip I shook my head.

"Come on Fili wake up. Wake up sweetheart. Come back to me, come back."

As expected I got not reply. Sitting back in the chair I sighed, trying to think of something to talk about. My other hand gently stroked my stomach.

"I've been trying to think of baby names but I've only got one, Freya for a girl. I don't know if you'll like it but I figured that your name was Fili and it would be nice if they sounded sort of similar I guess. I haven't really thought about boys names; I thought it would be nice for you to do that. So there's another reason you have to wake up because I'm terrible with baby names most of the time."

Tears fell down my face whilst Fili's only got more and more pain racked. Leaning over I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Please wake up Fili. I won't be able to be a mum without you. I'm not even sure if I can do it _with_ you! Just…please don't leave me."

* * *

_It was a long time before Fili stopped crying. Every so often he looked up – expecting to see Juliet coming back to him. But instead he saw nothing but trees. Wiping his eyes he got to his feet, he had to go after her and explain everything._

"_Fili?"_

_At the voice Fili found himself freezing up. He knew he should recognise that voice. He did recognise it. But at the same time he was almost sure he had never heard it before. Shaking his head Fili forced himself to turn round. At the dwarf before him Fili found his knees shaking as more tears fell down his face. It was like looking in a mirror. A dwarf with long blonde hair and a thick beard stood before him. Weapons covered his body and Fili noticed the scars on his hands and face. He hadn't seen his father in over seventy years and yet he knew it was him standing before him. His father gave a thin smile before looking him up and down._

"_Fili, my son!"_

_Fili wanted to hug his father. He wanted to hold him and never let go. But something stopped him from moving. There was a look in his father's eye – one Fili didn't recognise. His father nodded._

"_Look at you, all grown up."_

"_I've missed you," Fili didn't care how much his lip wobbled. His father narrowed his eyes._

"_I must be honest with you Fili. You've disappointed me."_

_Fili's eyes widened in shock. He had always believed he was making his father proud of him. Everything he had done he'd done to prove he was good enough to be called Vili's son. _

"_I don't understand father."_

_Vili sighed, "You're a great warrior Fili and you'll be a great king. The way you've taken care of Kili and your mother – I'm proud of you."_

"_So why say you're disappointed in me?"_

"_This…wife of yours…"_

_Fili froze at the mention of Juliet. He had never given a thought to what his father might have thought of her. He'd had no need to; she was his One after all. His father frowned._

"_You've married far beneath yourself Fili. Lowering yourself for the sake of a temptress such as her."_

"_I love her." Fili wasn't going to debate his marriage to his father. Vili raised an eyebrow._

"_Maybe so, but you are going to be king one day Fili. How can you rule over your people when you've tainted the line of Durin?"_

"_How dare you?" Fili spat, "You have no right to speak of her like that! I love her and she loves me. Nothing else matters, certainly not what you believe."_

_He had always assumed his father would have loved Juliet like a daughter, that he would have supported their marriage. But the man in front of him now wasn't the same man his mother had spoken of. Vili reached out a hand but Fili backed away._

"_I'd have dreams about seeing you again. I'd dream that you'd be proud of me! You'd have been happy for me to have found my One!"_

"_There is a difference between finding your One and bedding a harlot. If you insist of standing by a girl who was no doubt dragged from the very depths of a brothel then you are no son of mine."_

_Fili was torn between his hatred for his father's words and his sorrow. If his father disowned him as his son..? But equally Fili couldn't just allow his father to insult Juliet like that. Jutting his chin out he looked his father in the eye._

"_Disown me then. But it'll change nothing. I love Juliet and she has made me happier than anyone ever could."_

_As his father struck him round the face the sudden force knocked Fili to the ground. Holding one hand against his cheek he looked up at Vili's cold stare._

"_I had expected more. You are nothing to me now."_

_Fili watched as his father faded from view. Curling into a ball he tried to keep calm. His father was dead, that whole conversation hadn't been real. His father didn't think of him like that. He couldn't think of him like that._

* * *

"Fili please wake up. Please wake up!"

"Juliet?"

At Kili's voice I almost screamed. Looking up I saw Kili standing beside me. His eyes were red along with his whole face. His clothes were rumpled and at the look in his eyes I realised what he and Tauriel had been doing. Kissing Fili's hand I got to my feet, inviting Kili to sit down in my chair. He shook his head and at the anger in his eyes I gave a small gulp.

"I've been watching you," he mumbled, "The past hour you've just sat there, begging him to wake up."

I nodded, unsure where Kili was going with this. He shook his head.

"Why should he listen to you? He wouldn't even be like this if it wasn't for you!"

Nodding I lowered my head. Kili was right. This was my fault. Fili had been stabbed because of me and there was nothing I could do about it. Kili grabbed my broken hand and when I gave a cry of pain I was shocked to see him nodding.

"You should be laying there, not him! You should be the one dying, NOT HIM!"

"Kili I…"

He shook his head, "No I don't want to hear it Juliet. But I want you to know that if he dies I'll make sure you're charged with murder."

This wasn't Kili talking. This was his rage and his anger…and his fear. He'd come close to losing Fili so many times. He just needed someone to blame and this time he was picking on me. I wanted to reach out to him and let him know his brother would be alright. But something told me if I moved anywhere near him Kili would do something he later regretted. Nodding I watched as Kili sat down in the chair. He kept his eyes fixed on Fili.

"If he dies I'll make sure you suffer the most painful punishment possible. Now get away from him!"

Tears welled in my eyes but I did as he said. Not even bothering to see if the remaining patients were alright I stumbled into the corridor as my chest tightened.

Kili didn't have to worry about executing me if Fili died. If Fili _did_ die then I'd kill myself long before Kili got to me.

_**So many feels! Poor Fili having dreams like that! And poor Kili! I know he went a bit too far but I still want to give him lots of hugs! The song Juliet sings is from an episode of Bagpuss (Flying I think it's called). Let me know what you think xxxx**_


	40. The One with Confessions and Punishments

_**Big thanks to Kayfree for favouriting.**_

_**Filisgirl251 – Don't worry, he will.**_

_**Yogurtlover123 – I respect your opinions.**_

_**KHB123 – I added it because we all have that side to us. But don't worry, Kili will both be punished but also given the chances to make amends. And yes Fili will get comforted by his mother over the dreams.**_

_**Gyromice89 – I have to admit I wasn't really aware things were THAT sad. But then I don't read my own stuff back so…. But things only get better from now on.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Neither do i. But he gets a chance to earn forgiveness I promise.**_

_**Big thanks to Blood and Roses, Eruwaedhiel95, Deception Chick, JakePaulFna2012, Tibblets, Nice Egan, Selene Tyler Smith, KHB123and all the guest reviews for helping me out. I've decided to keep going but I've made a lot of changes to the ending so it's shorter and things get happier a bit more quickly xxx**_

The One with Confessions and Punishments

When he woke Fili noticed how hard it was to breathe. His side burned each time and the back of his shoulder itched horribly. Blinking several times he looked down to see bandages had been tied around him. Bruises covered his torso and no doubt his face as well. Someone gripped his hand tightly.

"Fili?"

For a second Fili wondered if it was Juliet. But before he could even entertain the idea he knew it was wouldn't be. Of course it wasn't Juliet. How could it be? Gorrack had taken her away from him.

"Fili?"

Fili blinked back his tears as he saw Juliet smiling at him. She gripped his hand tightly whilst gently stroking his face. Fili shook his head, this was a dream. It had to be.

"Fili..?"

Tears coursed down her face. Sitting up Fili pulled her over to him and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

Bursting into tears he buried his face in her neck. Juliet kissed the top of his head whilst rubbing his back soothingly. As they drew apart Fili aw she was busy trying to contain her own tears.

"You…I didn't think you'd wake!"

He looked down at himself, "I promised you I'd come back didn't I?"

"Well…yes,"

Fili nodded and as he did so he noticed Juliet's face cloud over. Her lip trembled slightly as she tried to get to her feet. He reached out and pulled her back so that she was sitting beside him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You're going to tell me off for going onto the battlefield. I'd rather be yelled at when I'm standing if you don't mind."

Fili shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to yell at her. Had he been angry to see her out there? Yes. But right now all he could think about was the fact that she with him. She was alive and out of Gorrack's hands for good. That was all that mattered to him right now.

"I'm not going to yell at you Juliet."

She blinked at him and Fili inched over to the far side of the bed. He patted the space beside him and with some hesitation – and difficulty – Juliet lay down beside him. Fili took her hand and kissed it.

"Was I angry you were on that battlefield? Juliet I was furious! Anything could have happened to you, not to mention the twins!"

She lowered her gaze but Fili gently forced her head up.

"But when Gorrack was hurting you, when he took you away from me I thought that was it. That I would never get to see you again. And I told myself that if I was lucky enough to set eyes on you again – even if it was just for a minute – there was only one thing I would do."

"Which was..?"

"This."

Fili leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Holding her close against him his lips covered hers. There was no roughness, no tongues. He didn't even kiss her neck. They just held each other and somewhere in the back of his brain Fili realise that this was just how their first kiss had been all those years ago. He let her go and smiled warmly at her

"Right now I just want to hold you. I want to look at you."

Nodding she snuggled against him and Fili kissed the top of her hair.

"Plus I'm in too much pain to move, never mind yell at you. In a couple of weeks however…"

She gently elbowed him in the ribs before curling up against him. Fili drew circles on her shoulder as Juliet toyed with her braids. She bit her lip before looking over at him.

"What is it?"

"Gorrack…he got away." Fili clenched his fists. He would find that bastard and kill him for what he had done to his wife.

"I tried to stop him. I saw him running out of the city. When you weren't with him I thought he'd left you to die! But I couldn't stop him."

"Fili it doesn't matter."

"But it does! Suppose he tries another way to kill you? He's won't just give up Juliet, you know he won't!"

She nodded and Fili knew he was right, Gorrack wasn't just going to leave Juliet alone. Kissing her cheek he tightened his grip on her. Juliet rested her head against his bare chest.

"It doesn't matter how many times he tries. He won't succeed."

Fili nodded, "Trust me Juliet. Nothing is going to happen to you."

* * *

We lay like that for hours. The healing ward was still filled with soldiers and when Oin came into treat them it took him a while to notice Fili was awake. As the bag of supplies fell to the floor I fought down my urge to laugh whilst Fili gave Oin an innocent smile. Oin beamed at him.

"We knew ye'd make it lad!"

Fili sat back as Oin hurriedly checked him over. Meanwhile I was debating whether or not I should tell Fili what his brother had said. It had been three days ago and looking back I knew Kili hadn't mean a word. He had been frightened and angry and he'd had every right to be. But equally I'd never known he even possessed such a side and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Oin patted Fili on the shoulder before leaving us to it.

"I'll tell the others ye're awake."

Oin hurried off and Fili settled back down. Hugging him tight I looked over at him and saw a strange look come over Fili. It was almost as though he wanted to ask me about something. Forcing myself to sit up I took his hand.

"What is it?"

He sighed, "I've been thinking a lot about what you told me…before the battle."

Gripping his hand tightly I gave a small sigh. I knew Fili would want an explanation. He deserved one. But I had no idea how I was supposed to explain any of it. However, Fili winked at me.

"I don't want to know about the books or what might happen in the future. I don't care about any of that," he kissed my hand; "I just want to hear all about how you were in love with someone you didn't think was real."

My face couldn't be any redder. Fili gave me a sly smile and I shook my head good naturedly at him.

"Oh god…err…okay…"

I had no idea where to start. It was embarrassing talking about my fangirling to people from my own world. Now I had to explain it to the person I had fangirled about! Fili seemed to take an obvious delight in my embarrassment.

"How did it start?"

I told him everything. How I'd been given a copy of The Hobbit for my thirteenth birthday. How I managed to develop an obsession with Tolkien's world. Although I mentioned Lord of the Rings I didn't dare talk about it too much in case I gave too much away. But now that I thought about it, what if the real events surrounding Frodo and the One ring were different from the fictional version. After all The Hobbit had a different ending. Why shouldn't Lord of the Rings? Shaking my head I tried to move my thoughts back towards the conversation. Fili didn't talk; he just sat back and listened. Only when I got to my love of him did he sit up.

"I loved you in the books…but if it hadn't been for the films then I don't think it would have gotten as bad."

"Films?"

I nodded, "Remember when I told you about those pictures in my world that could move and talk?"

He nodded and I leant against him,

"The point is I came away from those films completely and hundred percent in love with you."

Fili ran a hand through his hair whilst I sighed. I could see his ego starting to swell already.

"I don't understand why? You didn't think I was a real person."

I had to give him credit for getting over the 'fictional thing' pretty quickly.

"I don't know. It wasn't the same love I have for you now! This is stronger and deeper. But back then…you were the guy I wanted to be with. You were smart and kind. Brave, loyal, an amazing brother, and very good looking as well. Back then I needed some sort of happiness."

Fili nodded, "Must have been a shock when you met me then."

"I thought I'd gone mad. I spent that whole weekend thinking I was going insane. Then, when you and Kili turned up at my flat…I couldn't believe it!"

He nodded before leaning back against the pillow. A look of pain flashed across his face but it went as soon as it came. He sighed.

"This really explains so much Juliet."

"Oh?"

He nodded, "It explains why you were so scared of us that night. It explains why you'd heard of Thorin and the others before meeting them. How you got excited about seeing Bard and why you kept asking for stories about Erebor and Smaug."

"For me it was like meeting my hero."

Fili nodded before pulling me against him, "It also explains why I often caught you gazing at me when you thought I wasn't looking."

If I hadn't been blushing before I was now. Fili gave a small chuckle and I bit my lip.

"Look I still loved you okay? Even when you were acting like a git at times I still saw the Fili I fell in love with. The one millions of people in my world fell in love with."

"This makes me feel even worse for how I treated you back then. To know this…" pulling me against him he kissed my forehead.

"How don't care how many people love me back in your world. All I want is your love, no one else's."

Kissing his nose I snuggled against him as tiredness began to creep up on me.

"You'll always have my love Fili."

* * *

When morning came I knew I should leave and get the others. Thorin would be desperate to see Fili awake and it was only fair everyone else got to see him and spend time with him. But I couldn't bring myself to move. I didn't dare let go in case this all turned out to be a dream. Looking over I saw Fili gazing at me thoughtfully.

"What's wrong Juliet?"

I shook my head. I knew if I told Fili about Kili then he'd go berserk. Kili was punishing himself enough already. However Fili took my hand.

"I know something's wrong love."

"Fili it's nothing I…"

Trailing off I saw Kili standing in the doorway. His eyes widened as he saw Fili but as we locked eyes he began backing away.

"I…I'll come back later."

"Kee?"

Kili had already gone. At the look of hurt and confusion on Fili's face I sighed. If I didn't tell him Kili would. Either way he'd find out. Sitting up I rubbed my stomach gently. Fili kept his gaze on the empty doorway.

"I don't understand? Why did he run off?"

I said nothing. But that was my mistake. Fili turned me to face him and I could see his eyes clouding over.

"Juliet, tell me what's happened."

"Kili he…he said some things to me. When you were still unconscious."

"What did he say?"

"He said…he said if you died he'd kill me. That I should be the one dying and not you."

Fili tensed at this and when I looked up at his eyes I knew I'd been right to be wary.

To say Fili would go berserk might have been an understatement.

* * *

Ignoring the ache in his side Fili stormed down the corridor. He could hear Juliet close on his heels. But whatever she was yelling Fili payed no attention to. All he was focusing on was finding his brother. Before he knew it he was outside Kili's room. Before he could open the door he felt someone try to pull him away. Gazing down at Juliet Fili bit his lip.

"Fili don't do something stupid!"

"Stupid! Juliet he..!" Fili shook his head. Never before had he been so angry, he certainly never imagined his brother would be the one to cause this. But to say something so cruel and so hateful to the girl he loved..? Freeing himself from her grip Fili pushed the door open and strode in.

"Kili!"

His brother jumped slightly and when he saw how red his brothers eyes were Fili knew how much this had been tearing Kili apart. He saw no hate in his brothers eyes. Instead he saw nothing but guilt and shame. But it wasn't enough. Kili jumped to his feet and backed away.

"Fili I…"

Before he could finish Fili's fist smashed into his cheek. Juliet grabbed at him but he shook her off and punched Kili again. As his brother fell to the floor Fili was aware of someone else entering the room. He didn't need to look to know it was Tauriel. Kili lay on the floor and Fili jabbed a finger at him.

"How could you Kili?"

Kili shook his head, "I didn't mean…Fili I'd never hurt her you know I wouldn't!"

Fili knew his brother was right. And yet it didn't stop the anger building up. Shaking his head he backed away to see a confused and very angry Tauriel staring at him. Fili shook his bruised hand.

"I take it he didn't tell you what he did."

Tauriel shook her head and Fili was aware of Juliet flashing him a warning glance. He shot Kili a glare.

"He threatened to kill Juliet! He said if I died he'd kill her."

Tauriels face drained of colour and as Kili got to his feet Fili fought down the urge to hit him again. Instead he simply took Juliet's hand before rounding on my brother. Kili blinked back his tears.

"Fili I…I'm sorry! Just let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain," Fili began moving towards the door, "I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to look at you right now!"

Turning on his heel Fili strode into the corridor with Juliet close behind him. He could hear his brother crying but for once he ignored it.

_**Okay so Fili's awake (yay!) and he knows what Kili did and is punishing him (sort of yay?). So I know some people have been saying the past few chapters have been too depressing. Well I promise you things are only getting better from now on, but obviously it can't become happily ever after in a single chapter so it'll be a couple more before EVERYTHING is back to how it was. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	41. The One where Everyone's Together Again

_**Big thanks to AnIrishHopelessRomantic and DeathPoet25 for following/favouriting.**_

_**KHB123 – Trust me, when he makes amends it's gonna be the ultimate way of making amends. And yeah I guess because she's done her fair share of stupid things (like going onto the battlefield) so she can't really act like a complete innocent. As for meeting Bilbo….we'll see…**_

_**Filigirls251 – Yeah it had to be done.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – When I wrote I was basically thinking "okay so how would I be in this situation?" And I agree about Fili and Kili.**_

_**Nice Egan – I know what you mean! Things get better for Kili in the next chapter.**_

_**AN: So I know this is a day early but I'm on holiday tomorrow and I've no idea if I'll have time to update. I figured you'd prefer an earlier update than a late one xxx**_

The One where Everyone's Together Again

_Two Months Later_

As I curled up on our bed I pressed one hand against my stomach. The twins hadn't stopped kicking all day and it was starting to make me feel incredibly nauseous. With Tauriels help I'd managed to alter most of my dresses and Fili had given me some of his shirts to wear – something I was doing now. The only downside was that they did mean I ended up showing a lot of my chest and I'd taken to gripping it in one hand to keep myself covered. Kicking my boots off I forced myself to take slow and steady breaths. Of all days to feel sick it would be today.

The day the dwarves of Erebor could come home.

Thorin had wanted to wait until he was absolutely certain it was safe. The last thing we needed was people to return and get sick. But given we had the antidote it didn't really matter as much. Eventually he'd written to Dain to thank him and invite him to stay as a gesture of his gratitude. However, he'd also had the task of writing to the families whose relatives had stayed in the mountain to die. I couldn't imagine having to tell someone their loved one had gone. To do it via letter must have been even worse.

"Juliet?"

I didn't even raise my head as Fili walked in. Every time I moved it would set the kicking off so I tried to stay as still as I could. However, as Fili got nearer my nose pricked at the smell of roast beef. Looking up I saw him standing at the edge of the bed with a tray in his hands. He gave me a weak smile and placed the tray on the table beside the bed. Taking my hand he knelt beside me.

"How are you?"

I would have answered when one twin gave a particularly hard kick. Fili gasped and I realised I had been squeezing his hand throughout. He pushed my hair from my face.

"I just want them to stop it!" Gripping the blankets with my other hand I tried not to yell. Already my mood swings had escalated and the company had been treading on eggshells each time they spoke to me. Fili nodded whilst I fixed him with a glance.

"No one told me any of this was going to happen! I wouldn't have wanted kids if I had known!"

Fili froze. The smile was still on his face but this time it was fixed. Shaking my head I kissed his hand.

"Oh no, no Fili I didn't mean it like that. Of course I want children. I'm just pissed off no one tells you how painful it is sometimes."

He nodded, "If I could take some of your pain I would Juliet. Seeing you like this and knowing nothing can be done is heart breaking."

I smiled weakly at him. Kissing my hand Fili got to his feet and picked the tray up.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to, but I figured this might make you feel better."

As the tray came down on my lap I gave him a grateful smile. Roast beef, potatoes, vegetables and thick oozing gravy. Fili beamed at me.

"Mother wrote to us. She'll be here this afternoon," he fiddled with his marriage braid.

"Don't worry if you're still sick. She'll understand believe me."

Nodding i swallowed a piece of beef. As ever it was beautiful. Fili sat beside me and when I was finished he moved the tray away.

"I was wondering…it's not important but I wanted to show you something."

As the pain began to die I nodded. Fili picked me up in his arms and as he did so I looked at my huge stomach.

"Fili let me walk," before he could protest I opened my mouth, "There's no way you can carry me,"

He shook his head, "Juliet I'm fine. I'm far stronger than I look. And even if I wasn't I'd still carry you so I could have you in my arms."

"The great romantic," I sighed. Fili nodded before we got to the end of the corridor. He kicked the door open and set me on my feet. Wrapping an arm around his waist I let him lead me through the clutter that was his workshop. Fili grinned at me.

"What do you think?"

I didn't know what I was supposed to say. A huge crib stood in the middle of the room. It was big enough for three babies not two, but as I got closer I saw a partition had been put in the split it into two. Fili pulled it out,

"I wanted it so they could be together but equally have their own space."

Nodding I looked at the two mobiles hanging above it. I'd always assumed that was something you only got in my world and I remembered telling Fili about them. As I looked I saw one hanging either end. Both were the same, dragons, eagles, butterflies all hung there. All were made up if different jewels. Fili squeezed my hand whilst I tried to stop crying.

"How…how long?"

"About a month. It would have been quicker but I got confused over how those…mobile things were supposed to work. Is that right? Did I get it right?"

I nodded, "They're beautiful. I can't believe you built this!"

"My father built mine and Kili's crib. It's traditional for the father to do so," he paused, as if saying that meant he'd only built it for the sake of it.

"But even if it wasn't I'd have made it."

Pulling him close I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's amazing! Truly amazing!"

Fili pressed his face against my hair whilst I gripped his shoulders. The twins were kicking furiously again and already I could feel my legs shaking. Fili rubbed my shoulders.

"I know it's not much, but I wanted you to see it."

I opened my mouth but instead of words a small cry of pain came out instead. Fili kissed my cheek before helping me towards the door. As much as I wanted these twins I couldn't wait for this whole ordeal to be over. I looked up at Fili.

"Have you…spoken to Kili at all?"

For the past two months Fili had completely ignored his brother. No one else knew the reason why and for that I was grateful. Kili didn't need the others hating him as well. But I also knew that Tauriel was now sleeping in a different room and Kili barely came out of his own. Fili shook his head.

"After what he said I…"

"Do you still hate him? He's your brother Fili."

He nodded, "I know he is. And I don't hate him. Not as much as before. I just can't see how he could do something so horrible!"

Rubbing his chest I sighed, "Talk to him Fili. He's been punished enough hasn't he?"

* * *

Fili risked a glance with his brother before turning away as they stood by the open gates. They could already see the huge mass of dwarves heading their way. Dains armour glinted in the sun and Fili took a deep breath. He'd left Juliet asleep upstairs and although he was anxious to see his mother again Fili hated leaving her like that when she was in so much pain. But deep down he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Shaking his head he pushed that from his mind. The rest of the company were just as nervous and Fili looked around at the other dwarves who had been left behind. He knew their relatives would get the shock of their lives when they saw them. The people who had stayed had stayed to die; that had been the truth of it.

Fili bit his lip as he saw a few dwarves move forward. The youngest was a woman who couldn't have been more than seventy years old. Fili watched as she ran towards a man who was running towards her. As they held each other he felt a tear come to his eye. Even if they had only saved thirty people it was thirty families who had some good news amongst the grief. Fili turned his attention back onto the crowds. As dwarves around him reunited he watched Thorin run over to his mother. Fili hung back at first – allowing them this moment. But the second they drew apart he and Kili wasted no time in running towards her. As both crashed into her Fili was shocked his mother didn't fall over. Thorin chuckled as the three of them righted themselves. Dis shook her head fondly.

"If only you showed me this much love the rest of the year!"

Kili kissed her whilst Fili hugged her again. Dis kissed them both before hugging Tauriel. As she began looking around for Juliet Fili knew what was going through her mind.

"Mother relax, she's fine. I left her upstairs, she didn't feel so well."

Dis nodded, "She'll be fine in a day or two. It sometimes happens when you're expecting a baby."

Fili sighed.

"About that…she's going to have twins."

When his mother didn't reply Fili wondered if she'd even heard him. But before he could repeat himself she threw her arms round him – causing him to stagger backwards.

"Is she..? Oh my darling that's wonderful!"

Fili eased himself out of her grip, "It's why she feels so bad. They haven't stopped kicking all day."

His mother looked him up and down before shaking her head.

"And you left her up there by herself?"

"Well…I wanted to see you."

Dis grabbed his arm and began propelling him along the hall.

"Your father was just the same! No idea how to help a pregnant woman!"

Fili bit his lip as he followed his mother through the corridors until they reached their room. Fili knocked on the door; only pushing it open when Juliet groaned. Hurrying towards the bed Fili took her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

Kissing her forehead he looked up to see his mother rolling her sleeves up. As she got the fire going Fili sighed – it was best to just let her get on with it. Juliet narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Mother's come to see how you are."

She nodded before shutting her eyes. Fili squeezed her hand before watching his mother. She gave Juliet a smile.

"Move onto your back dear. That's it."

Fili watched as his mother began to pour boiling hot water into a bottle. She wrapped a shawl round it and placed it on Juliet' s stomach.

"That should ease the stomach pains. Is she alright to have any pain relief?"

Fili nodded and his mother frowned.

"Why didn't you give her any? Must i be expected to teach you everything?"

"I didn't…I wasn't sure if it would hurt the twins!"

Fili knew his mother wasn't trying to make him feel bad. But she had no idea what he and Juliet had been through these past months. He wasn't going to risk anything happening now. Not now they were so close. His mother kissed his cheek.

"It's alright Fili. It's far better to be safe than sorry."

Fili nodded before lying back down beside Juliet. She had opened her eyes and was sitting up as best she could. Fili watched his mother gaze at her stomach.

"I can't believe it's going to be twins! And on the very first try as well! You've been blessed."

Juliet nodded and Dis sighed, "Looks like I'll be doing twice as much knitting now."

"Well after your holiday in the Iron Hills it'll give you something to do." Fili winked at her. Had he been younger his mother would have clouted him round the head. But instead she simply raised an eyebrow. Fili kissed Juliet's forehead before looking over at his mother. She beckoned him to the other side of the room and, with a frown, he followed.

"Mother?"

"What's happened between you and Kili?"

Fili froze and his mother smiled sadly, "You're my sons. I know when something's not right. What's happened?"

Fili told her what had happened. What Kili had said. He expected his mother to get angry there and then. But instead she just nodded and placed a hand against his cheek.

"It'll all work out Fili. I promise."

Fili nodded as another thought popped into his head. Something that had been bugging him for weeks.

"I had a dream…about my father."

His mothers smile grew and Fili shook his head.

"Only it was horrible! He said he…he was disappointed in me and that he hated Juliet! He said I wasn't good enough…to be his son!"

His mothers face fell and she pulled him close against her.

"No Fili, no listen to me my darling. That wasn't your father. He'd have loved Juliet like a daughter. You have to believe me!"

Fili nodded, "I know it wasn't real. It was just a dream. But I kept wondering if any of it could have been true. What if I'm not the son he dreamed of having?"

"Listen to me!" His mother snapped, "Your father wanted a son who loved him and who cherished him. He wanted nothing more. Do you love him?"

"Of course."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," his mother kissed his forehead before smiling at Juliet's sleeping figure.

"Trust me Fili."

* * *

Kili wiped his face with his sleeve and he stared at the fire in his room. The second his mother had gone off with Fili he'd wasted no time coming back here. Tauriel hadn't so much as acknowledged him and as for Fili…

Kili sighed, he wasn't complaining. It was far less than he deserved. He had never imagined he could be so cruel! Toying with his braids he sighed, knowing full well his mother would soon hear about what he had done. Her reaction worried Kili more than anyone. All he'd wanted to do was be a good son. And now he had failed.

"Get up!"

At his mothers voice Kili didn't bother protesting. Instead he nodded and allowed her to walk over to him. Risking a glance Kili froze at the thunderous look on her face. He'd seen her angry before, but this was something new. His mother shook her head.

"I didn't raise you to be cruel and full of hate did I?"

Kili shook his head and his mother sighed.

"Then would you care to explain why I've just been told that you threatened to kill Juliet?"

Kili's shoulders began to shake.

"I thought Fili was going to die! And I was so scared I'd lose him! I just needed to lash out at something and she was right there! And she said herself she should never have gone out onto that battlefield! The second I said those things I hated myself for it! I wanted to turn back time and stop myself but it was too late!"

Kili wished he wasn't crying. He wasn't the victim here he was the abuser. But he just wanted Fili to see how sorry he was. Dis hugged him against her and Kili paused before hugging her back. She kissed his hair.

"It's okay Kili. It's okay."

Kili shook his head, "He won't talk to me, he won't even look at me! Tauriel refuses to acknowledge me and Mahal knows what the others are thinking!"

Dis looked at him.

"Listen to me Kili. We're all have moments where our anger gets the better of us. Where we lash out at those closest and we say stuff we'll later regret. It's happened to you and it'll happen to Fili. But at the end of the day you two are brothers and you share a bond more powerful than most. I know in time he'll forgive you."

"I doubt it. It's been two months already. I keep trying to apologise and to make amends but every time I get near him or Juliet he moves away!"

Kili bit his lip, knowing how whiny he sounded. But he didn't understand how he was supposed to make it up to Fili and Juliet if Fili refused to give him the chance! His mother sighed before peering at him closely. Kili bit his lip.

"I'm surprised you don't hate me as well."

She shook her head, "You're my son. Nothing will make me hate you. I know you never meant those words and I know you've been punished enough for it."

"So what do I do now?"

"Find Fili. Even if he walks away just keep trying. In the end it'll work. I promise."

Kili nodded and his mother kissed his forehead gently.

"Anyone would think you were two dwarflings and not adults the way you two act sometimes."

_**Aww I just want to take Juliet and Fili and hug them! And of course Dis is there to set Fili straight about his father and Kili. And despite everything I do feel for Kili; at least he knows what he did and wants to make amends. I know what it's like when you want to apologise but you're not given a chance to and I have to admit it's not exactly fair. But things will get resolved in the next chapter! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	42. The One where Everything Comes to A Head

_**Big thanks to truuuuls-7396 for following.**_

_**KHB123 – Trust me this chapters going to be IMMENSE! And hopefully Kili will be able to prove himself in this chapter.**_

_**Nice Egan – Just an extra dose of unhappiness for him!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Hugs all round**_

The One where Everything Comes to A Head

Curled up in the huge armchair by the fire I was aware of Fili running round. Although I kept my eyes fixed on the book in my hands I couldn't help but shake my head. It had taken a good couple of weeks for things to settle down. The funerals had all taken place and tonight Thorin had insisted on a feast. Not only was it to remember those who had died but to thank Dain for his generosity as well as celebrating those who had survived. Either way I was looking forward to it.

"Do you want another pillow?"

Looking up I saw Fili standing with a cushion in his hands. I already had two propping me up and another would send me sliding from the chair. Shaking my head I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he replaced the cushion with a blanket. Before he could wrap it round me I gently pulled it from his hands.

"Fili please! Just stop fussing!"

He bit his lip thoughtfully, "I'm not fussing Juliet!" He then looked me up and down. Pillows, chocolates, the warm fire and the huge armchair. Fili sighed.

"I'm fussing aren't I?"

I nodded and inched across so he could sit down. Before he could protest I pulled him down next to me. Fili rubbed my stomach.

"Only a few more months now."

I wished I could share his enthusiasm; but I was getting more nervous by the day! Fili smiled at me.

"I know you're nervous but believe me. You'll be the best mother in Erebor!" He paused, "After my own mother of course."

"Of course," Stretching my arms I nudged Fili before forcing myself up.

"Come on then, don't we have a feast to prepare for?"

Fili nodded as he got up. Running a hand through my hair I began rooting through my side of the wardrobe for my dress. Dis had helped me make it and despite his constant pleas I hadn't let Fili see. I wanted it to be a surprise for him. As I pulled it out I saw him trying to get a look. But instead I simply folded it under the blanket and hurried into the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to change. Slipping out of my original dress I hurriedly pulled my new one over my head and laced up the bodice. It was a rich red with thick flowing skirts and sleeves. The hems and low collar had been embroidered with gold and the bodice had been decorated with small gold gems dotted about. Brushing out my hair I redid my braids before stroking my swollen stomach gently. It was obvious I wasn't far off from giving birth and yet the skirts meant my stomach wasn't going to be the centre of attention. Although given everyone in Erebor knew I was expecting they'd all be staring at me anyway.

"Can I look yet?"

At Fili's voice a smile grew on my face. He sounded like a small child.

"Okay but shut your eyes!"

I waited a few second before easing the door open and poking my head round. Sure enough he was in the middle of the room with his eyes shut. Licking my lips I stepped out and brushed my dress down.

"Okay. Okay you can look now."

Fili had to blink a couple of times to clear his eyes. But when he took a good look at me I saw them widen slightly.

"Does it look alright?" I gave a small twirl and he licked his lips.

"Alright doesn't even begin to cover it Juliet," he took my hands and pulled me towards him.

"You look amazing! As always."

Letting out a small sigh I noticed Fili had an odd look in his eye.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just," he kissed my nose, "Trust me."

Shaking my head I did as he asked. Fili cleared his throat behind me and I heard him pulling something from his pocket. As he draped the necklace over my head my hand instantly reached up to touch it. It was a simple gold chain with small emeralds at intervals. At the end of the chain was a gold and emerald dragonfly. It wasn't so big that it was gaudy but it was still noticeable. Fili turned me round and I kissed his cheek.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

* * *

As we walked through the corridors towards the great hall I noticed how quiet it was. Fili had changed into his wedding outfit whilst I kept toying with my braids.

"Are we late?"

He shook his head and I sighed.

"I just wondered why it was so quiet."

When we reached the double doors Fili held me back.

"Trust me Juliet. The guests of honour can't be late."

What do you mean 'guests of honour'?"

Fili shrugged and when his eyes strayed downwards I knew. Pressing a hand against my stomach I gave a nervous gulp.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Yet another surprise I had planned."

"But I don't…"

Fili laughed, "It's tradition for a feast to be thrown when a woman falls pregnant. Children are so rare for us. Obviously this is a belated one given everything that's happened."

Trying and failing not to laugh I let him take my arm as the doors opened and we walked in. To say I was deafened wasn't far off. The second we stepped into the great hall every single dwarf began cheering and whistling at us. I clung to Fili as he eased me through the throng of people towards the main table at the end of the hall. Thorin sat in the middle with Kili and Tauriel on his right and Dain and his children on his left. Fili helped me into my seat before taking his own next to his Kili. At first I thought Fili had forgiven his brother. But I realised it was for appearances and nothing else. Kili gave me a nervous smile and I returned it. Despite everything I _had_ forgiven him. I had no idea why other than I knew Kili and I knew he was one of the kindest people in Middle Earth. Besides, I'd had my fair share of moments where I'd said stuff I couldn't take back. I'd be a hypocrite to punish Kili.

Looking up I saw the whole hall had been decked out in black and gold. Biting my lip I noticed many of the dwarves were dressed in full mourning. In many cases the plague had wiped out whole families. Thorin nodded at me before getting to his feet. The room silenced.

"Firstly, it's a wonderful sight to see this hall filled with it's people once more!"

As expected everyone cheered. Fili squeezed my hand. Thorin nodded.

"However, it is also important that we remember those who weren't as fortunate. The ones who aren't sitting with us here today. I would ask that you join me in a minutes silence so that we can remember them and share in our grief."

The only sound that could be heard was of chairs scrapping and people getting to my feet. Fili placed a hand on my shoulder – telling me I didn't have to – as he and Kili did the same. I felt bad being the only one sitting down but being heavily pregnant meant I was essentially stuck in my seat. Thorin gave a small nod and everyone sat back down. He then looked down at Fili and me.

"But as well as grief there is also happiness. Before myself, my family and my company set out on our quest Juliet and Fili discovered that they were both blessed with a child. And a few months ago we discovered that they had been blessed with twins."

Clearly no one else knew that part. Fili hugged me close as the hall erupted into cheers. Kissing him gently on the lips I saw his eyes sparkling. Thorin nodded.

"No one else could be more deserving of such a miracle! So I would ask you all to join me in a toast."

Now it was Fili's turn to blush as everyone got to their feet with raised glasses. Thorin winked at us.

"To Juliet and Fili."

"JULIET AND FILI!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the dancing to start. In my condition I couldn't really dance although Fili did hold me against him for one of the slower numbers. But instead I was forced to sit back and watch everyone else have fun. Fili took my hand.

"What is it?"

"So I'm a guest of honour but I can't do anything?"

He winked at me, "Sums it up perfectly!"

Giggling I kissed his cheek. Fili returned the kiss before getting to his feet.

"I'm going to see mother, I'll be back in a minute."

Nodding I held his hand.

"After the feast I want you to talk to Kili."

Fili sighed, but I could see in his eyes he knew I was right. We both looked over at the figure of Kili a few seats away. He was starting to look dangerously thinner than before. Fili nodded.

"I will. I'm still mad at him but he's my brother; nothing will change that."

Nodding I watched as he moved off towards the others. Sitting back I rubbed my stomach softly, already I'd grown tired of hearing peoples congratulations. It was nice but after hearing it two hundred times it did get a bit boring.

I also had a feeling something was wrong.

Draining my cup of water – I'd been banned from alcohol ever since we got back to Erebor – I looked up to see Kili moving towards the doors. Forcing myself to my feet I did my best to move through the thick crowds. Given I was pregnant many of them moved aside for me.

"Kili!"

He'd heard me because his whole body tensed. But he carried on walking and I was forced to jog to catch him.

"Kili wait!"

Grabbing his arm I spun him round and pulled him to a quieter area of the hall. Kili lowered his gaze.

"You should go Juliet."

I shook my head and Kili shook his.

"If Fili's sees you..!"

"Then he sees me talking to his brother," giving him a warm smile I squeezed his hand.

"Fili said he was going to talk to you after this is over. Try and patch things up."

Kili shook his head, "No."

"Christ I thought you wanted him to forgive you!"

"I do!" Kili looked like a frightened child and he spoke, "Juliet I want nothing else! But I know I don't deserve it! I don't deserve his forgiveness or yours."

"Well tough because you have mine."

Kili froze and I kissed his cheek.

"What you said hurt me. It frightened me and upset me. But you were right to be angry at me. I had been stupid, arrogant and selfish by going onto that battlefield. If I hadn't done it then Fili wouldn't have been stabbed. Both of us made stupid mistakes but what's done is done. We can't change things; all we can do is get on with our lives. And despite what he says I know Fili is missing you like mad."

Although his eyes were still red I saw a glimmer of hope on Kili's face.

"Really?"

I nodded, "He loves you Kili. No matter what you do he will always love you."

Kili gave a shaky sigh and I hugged him tight, trying to ignore how bony he had gotten.

"Come on."

"Where?"

"I'm taking you to your very stubborn brother. I want this sorted out now!"

Kili paused before nodding. As we both turned to go I noticed someone moving our way. At first I assumed it was Fili. But when I saw him laughing with Thorin I gripped Kili's hand tightly. The person in the crowd was bigger, much bigger.

"Oh shit!"

Kili eased me back. Gorrack was keeping his head down but I knew it was him. I heard Kili pulling a knife out.

"Have you got any weapons?" He hissed. I shook my head. Fili had put mine under lock and key to stop me trying to use them. He handed over his knife before drawing out another one. As he got closer Gorrack began pushing and shoving at people whilst Kili and I began edging towards the door. Looking up I saw Fili staring at me in horror. I knew he wanted to run and help but he'd never get here in time. A few feet from us Gorrack stopped and raised his head. One arm hung limply by his side whilst the other held a thick knife. Raising his arm I could hear shouts and yells coming from all around me. But all I could think about was the knife as it flew through the air. My body was braced for the pain.

Only nothing happened.

"KILI!"

A dark blur moved in front of me and pushed me back. As the knife hit Kili in his shoulder people began screaming. Kili staggered but he was still standing and before I could think about the safety of anyone else I threw my own knife. It hit Gorrack's thigh and as he stumbled forward Kili drew his sword whilst keeping me behind him. Blood poured from the wound in his shoulder and I knew his legs would give way soon. Gorrack yanked the knife out and raised it, no doubt aiming to finish Kili off. He lunged forward at the same time Kili lunged with his own sword. Both dwarves gasped with pain and when I saw the knife sticking out of Kili's leg I felt the bile rise in my throat. Looking up I saw Fili sprinting our way; his own knife in his hand. Kili gave Gorrack a shove before falling backwards into my arms.

"Kili?"

He shook his head and as I followed his gaze I saw blood pouring from a hole in Gorrack's stomach. The bigger dwarf swayed before falling to his knees. Behind him Fili shoved someone out of his way before throwing his own knife. As it hit Gorrack's neck the dwarf grunted before falling forward.

For a second no one dared move. Kili's whole body shook and just as I gripped his arms he sank to the floor. I could hear Tauriel and Thorin barging through and I knew Dis wouldn't be close behind. Squeezing Kili's hand I kissed his forehead whilst he gave me a weak smile.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding I began tearing strips of fabrics from my skirts to help stop the bleeding. Tauriel cradled Kili in her lap whilst Fili sank to his knees. Kili froze at the tears on his brothers face and Fili reached out and took his hand.

"There are safer ways of earning my forgiveness Kili."

Kili let out a small laugh. "I didn't even think about that Fee. I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

Easing Fili aside I hurriedly pulled the knife from Kili's shoulder and wrapped the rags around the wound before doing the same with his leg. Tauriel pressed a kiss on Kili's forehead whilst Oin made his way forward.

"Will he be alright?" Tauriels voice cracked. Oin nodded.

"I imagine so lass. Best get him to the infirmary just in case though."

Everyone stood back as Oin and Tauriel helped Kili to his feet. As expected Dis hurried after them whilst Fili and I got to our feet. Fili clung to me; his body still shaking.

"He's alright Fili," I kissed his cheek; "He's alright."

Fili held me close against him and I buried my face in his chest.

"It's all over Juliet. It's all over."

* * *

Fili paced nervously outside Kili's room. Two days after his brother had saved Juliet's life and things had settled down. Juliet and the twins were fine and Kili was alive and well. Fili raised his arm – intending to knock on the door – when the door opened and he backed away. Tauriel gave him a warm smile.

"How is he?"

She nodded, "He's fine Fili. He won't be able to use his bow for a while but he's fine."

Fili nodded and Tauriel took his hand.

"Did you want to see him?"

Fili paused before nodding and Tauriel stood back to allow him in. Fili paused before doing so. However Tauriel gave him an encouraging smile and he forced himself forward, shutting the door behind him. As he saw his brother lying in his bed Fili forced back his tears. His brother was alive, things could have been much worse. For a second Fili wondered if Kili was asleep, but as his brother's eyes opened Fili found himself frozen in place. Not daring to say anything he simply stood there as Kili forced himself to sit up.

"Fili?" Kili blinked at him and Fili nodded.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. It aches but I'm okay."

Fili nodded before looking down at the floor. He'd had it all planned out, what he was going to say to Kili. But now the moment came everything was a blank! Wringing his hands together he saw Kili staring at him in confusion. Fili inched closer.

"Sorry for not coming earlier."

"It's fine," Kili smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to come at all really."

Fili nodded; he had to say something. Anything to break the ice. Kili toyed with his blankets and before he could stop himself Fili ran and his brother and enveloped him in a thick hug.

"Fili?"

"I'm so sorry Kee!" Fili kissed his brother, "So sorry!"

"No Fili," Kili eased back, "Fili you shouldn't be apologising. I'm the one who hurt you and Juliet."

Fili nodded, "But I said some horrible things to you Kili."

"Nothing more than I deserved."

Fili nodded before sitting down on the bed, "The past two days I kept thinking to myself. What if Gorrack had killed you? What if you had died and the last thing I'd have said to you was "I hate you"!"

Kili nodded and Fili sighed.

"Kili…what you said…I'm still angry with you. And I probably will be for a while. You had no right and no excuse to be so cruel. But you're my brother and I love you. I always will no matter what happens!"

"So," Kili gazed at Fili, "Am I forgiven then?"

Fili nodded and hugged his brother again. Kili moved across and Fili shifted so he was sitting beside him.

"Thank you, for saving her."

Kili nodded seriously, "I meant what I said. I wasn't doing it to be forgiven. That hadn't even occurred to me. But I wasn't going to stand by and let him hurt her anymore."

Fili nodded and as he took another glance at his brother he could see the light returning to Kili's eyes. His brother winked at him.

"By the way, I know it was a while ago but during the battle I killed forty."

Fili whistled, "Forty? Wow Kili! That's good. That's very good."

Kili beamed at him and Fili shook his head.

"Doesn't make my forty two look as good now does it?"

_**So happy times all round! Gorrack is dead and am I okay to say Kili has made amends (or at least made a good start)? Getting close to the end now and I have a nice surprise for you at the start of the next chapter. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	43. The One with Unexpected Arrivals

_**KHB123 – Everything's happy again! Trust me you'll love this chapter.**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – He's so cute isn't he?**_

_**Nice Egan – I would never kill Kili! In fact I have a nice surprise waiting for him in this chapter.**_

The One with Unexpected Arrivals

_Three Months Later_

"Juliet calm down! Think about the twins!"

Fili placed a calming hand on my shoulder and I forced myself to stop hopping from one foot to the other. My stomach was huge now – which was to be expected given I was only a few weeks away from giving birth. As we stared at the huge double doors I forced myself to stop acting like a little girl. If anything it would make the others incredibly confused. But I couldn't help it.

I was about to meet Bilbo Baggins!

Fili gave me a fond smile; at least he knew why I was so excited. Thorin had invited Bilbo up over a year ago and of course in the rush of everything we'd completely forgotten about it. But then last month a letter arrived from Bilbo saying he was at Beorns and would be at Erebor in a few weeks.

He also said he was bringing along his nephew – Frodo.

Fili took my hand as the doors opened and two small figures walked in. It was obvious which one was Bilbo and as Thorin embraced his old friend I found myself welling up slightly. Fili rolled his eyes but I saw a glimmer of wetness in his own eyes. Thorin ruffled Frodo's hair before stepping back and allowing the others to meet their burglar once again. As expected hugs were exchanged and I noticed the dwarves fussing over Frodo. The poor hobbit looked so confused as he clung to Bilbo's leg. I'd never been a fan of Frodo's but as I looked down at this small child with a mess of dark fluffy hair I found it impossible not to love him. Bilbo turned to where me, Fili, Kili and Tauriel were standing. With a small nudge from me I watched as Fili and Kili hugged Bilbo together. He staggered backwards but I saw him laughing even so. Tauriel smiled warmly at me whilst I rubbed my stomach. I still couldn't quite believe it! I felt like I should be bowing to Bilbo! But before I could do anything Fili grabbed me and hauled me forward. Bilbo smiled warmly at me.

"You must be Juliet."

Nodding I flashed him my best smile.

"Pleased to meet you Bilbo."

He bowed, "Thorin couldn't stop singing your praises in his letters."

At this I could feel my face burning. Glancing at Thorin I watched as he gave an innocent shrug. Bilbo chuckled.

"And this is my nephew, Frodo Baggins."

I wanted to kneel down and hug Frodo. But my stomach wouldn't allow it so instead I smiled.

"Hello Frodo."

The small hobbit inched forward, his eyes fixed on my stomach.

"Did you have a big second breakfast?"

"Frodo!" Bilbo couldn't have gone redder if he had tried. Meanwhile I was trying not to laugh whilst Fili and Kili had turned away. I shook my head.

"It's fine Bilbo," smiling at Frodo I took his hand and placed it against my stomach.

"No, I've got two babies growing inside of me. They'll be born in a few weeks."

Frodo's eyes lit up as one of the twins gave a small kick. Bilbo to shot me a smile before eyeing Fili carefully.

"A long way off from the dwarf who liked to give me horror stories about orcs!"

Fili gulped whilst I laughed. Frodo grabbed my hand whilst Thorin nodded.

"Why don't I show you where you'll be staying?"

Bilbo nodded and he held out his hand to Frodo.

"Come on!"

Frodo shook his head and clung to my skirts. Looking up he blinked with those big blue eyes of his.

"Can you show me around the mountain? Please!"

Nodding I bent down and picked him up. He was still small enough for me to do so although I saw a hint of worry in Fili's eyes as I did. Bilbo bit his lip but I ushered him after Thorin.

"We'll be along in a minute Bilbo, I promise."

"Okay," he kissed Frodo on the cheek, "Be good."

Frodo nodded absentmindedly as he prodded one of my braids. Smiling at him I shifted him in my arms so he wasn't pressing too much on my stomach.

"So then, where do you want to go first?"

* * *

After a week it became perfectly normal to see Bilbo and Frodo in Erebor. They were planning on staying for two months but – at Frodo's insistence – Bilbo agreed to extend the stay by another month. Most of the time Frodo was with me or Bilbo, but occasionally the rest of the company would be seen playing with him. Even Thorin did it once or twice. Meanwhile I – for the most part – was stuck in my room. Given I was just over a week from my due date it made sense. If I did go out then I could only go if Fili or Kili was with me. Although Fili and Kili's relationship was still on the mend the fact that Fili allowed this was a sign things were looking up. But there was only so much of this I could take.

Bilbo's room wasn't too far from mine and before my brain told me to stay put I was up and into the corridor. I'd agreed to meet up with Bilbo so I could ask him all about the quest. I'd heard the dwarf's stories enough times but they weren't one for facts. Every single story was exaggerated hugely and it would be nice to hear Bilbo's side of things; especially about Gollum and the Ring.

As I neared Bilbo and Frodo's room I tried to avoid the ache that had been going all day. I'd woken up halfway through the night and it still hadn't gone. Rubbing my back I was about to knock when I heard Bilbo.

"I'm only trying to help you Fili!"

Fili? He hadn't said he was seeing Bilbo? Biting my lip I went to knock again when I paused and lowered my hand. Even though eavesdropping had never worked well for me I couldn't help but put my ear to the door.

"Bilbo I appreciate that but you're wrong about the gold! It's not going to affect me!"

"And you know this how? Thorin was the same and it took him didn't it?"

Of course, Gold sickness. One of Fili's biggest fears was falling prey to it when he became king. Or, more specifically, falling prey to it and hurting his family because of it. I'd given up reassuring him, I knew nothing I said would work.

"Fili I know you're stronger than your uncle. But unlike him you have a wife and two children on the way!"

"Are you suggesting I'd hurt them?"

Before this got out of hand I hurriedly knocked on the door. At once the voices fell silent and as I pushed the door open Fili paled at the sight of me.

"Juliet? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I only walked a few feet Fili. I'm sure I can still manage that."

He nodded before eyeing Bilbo nervously.

"Well…I'm going to see Thorin about…something. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Nodding I moved to let him pass. Fili shut the door behind him and I shared a look with Bilbo. The hobbit sighed.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough," as Bilbo hurriedly began making tea I sat down in one of the armchairs by the fire.

"I didn't mean to upset him. We were just talking about old times and I happened to mention it. I didn't think he'd get so upset."

Taking the hot tea I gave Bilbo a sad smile.

"It's one of his biggest fears. He doesn't think he'll be able to stop it."

"I should never have brought it up," Bilbo shook his head whilst I tried to avoid wincing. The pain had spread from the back to my stomach. Sitting up I forced myself to take deep breaths.

"Are you alright?"

"Just an ache. I'm fine honestly."

Bilbo 'hummed' before sipping his tea, "I'm surprised you haven't asked why Frodo's here with me."

I didn't have to ask, I already knew Frodo's parents were dead. But of course Bilbo didn't know this and so I opted for a shrug of indifference.

"It's none of my business really. I didn't want to be nosy."

Bilbo nodded, "His parents drowned and there was no one else who would have him."

"What's it like, raising a child?"

Bilbo eyed my huge stomach, "Well it's far easier when they're past the new-born stage. And when there's only one of them."

Chuckling I nodded before sitting back in the chair. I hadn't dared imagine how chaotic my life was going to be with these twins. Bilbo gave me a soft smile.

"But I wouldn't change things. I love having him around. Those bright smiles on his face every day, the hugs and kisses. I love it."

I must have looked nervous because he reached over and squeezed my hand.

"You'll be a great mother Juliet."

"You've known me a week Bilbo! How do you have any idea how good I'll be?"

"Because I know Fili and I know he'd only ever fall in love with someone who was strong and determined. You'll be wonderful parents Juliet I promise you."

* * *

I soon lost track of how long I was with Bilbo. The pains were getting worse but I was so absorbed with his stories that I managed to get through them. Bilbo was a wonderful storyteller and a very amusing one as well.

"Anyway, the Sackville-Bagginses were holding a huge auction of all my things! My West Farthing crockery! My mother's glory box! Everything! Not even for the best prices either. And when I got inside Bag End there they were having afternoon tea! They almost had a heart attack when they saw me."

He smiled at me whilst my face was screwed up in pain. Forcing myself to my feet I looked over to see Bilbo staring at me in concern.

"I should get Fili. Or Oin or someone."

Nodding I gave a small gasp. The pains were a lot worse now but I wasn't focusing on that. All I could think about was the water sliding down my legs. Looking over at Bilbo I gave a shaky nod.

"Get Fili."

* * *

Fili wasn't paying attention to Thorin. Instead all he could think about were Bilbo's words running round and round in his head. He had always thought that, if the gold sickness tried to take him, he wouldn't let it. But Thorin had thought the same. What if Fili wasn't strong enough?

"Fili? Fili!"

Fili jumped slightly and Thorin shook his head fondly.

"Sorry, what did you say uncle?"

"Nothing Fili," Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go home to Juliet. You'll need all the rest you can get before her time comes."

Fili nodded; he'd tried not to think about becoming a father. The very idea terrified him. But during the past month he'd had no choice. Thorin, Gloin and several others had done their best to reassure him but Fili still had his underlying doubts about the whole thing. Giving Thorin a tired smile he grabbed his papers when the door to the office burst open. When Fili saw Bilbo leaning over to get his breath he could feel his chest tightening already.

"Bilbo? What's happened? Is Juliet alright?"

Bilbo took several deep breaths and despite noticing the hobbits red cheeks Fili wanted to shake him.

"She's…I think she's going into labour."

Time stopped all around Fili. Bilbo was saying something but none of it was registering in Fili's mind. Thorin kept staring at him whilst the papers fell to the floor, sliding over his boots. Licking his lips Fili gave a small gulp before running from the room.

* * *

Forcing myself into the corridor I kept muttering muted curses under my breath with every contraction. I wasn't doing this again. There was no way I was putting my body through this a second time. Pressing one hand to my stomach the other one shakily grabbed at the wall to keep me upright.

Fili would come. He'd get here in time.

Sweat began to drip down my face and I was forced to lean against the wall as my legs shook. I'd be damned if I gave birth in the middle of a corridor but I couldn't move another step.

"Juliet! JULIET!"

"Fili!" Forcing myself to move I looked over my shoulder to see several figures running at me. Fili reached me first and as he cupped my face I saw tears in his eyes.

"It hurts Fili! It really hurts!"

He kissed my forehead, "I know my love. Come on let's get you out of here!"

He scooped me up against his chest whilst Thorin wrung his hands.

"Bilbo find Dis, I'll get Oin."

Fili nodded whilst I doubled over as another contraction came. Shutting my eyes I leant against Fili, listening to his hurried footsteps on the stone floor. As he ran into our room I grabbed his arm in pain.

"It's alright Juliet; everything's going to be alright."

I didn't know how he could stay so calm! I opened my eyes to see Fili lying me down on the bed; although his hands were shaking he hurried to undo my dress.

"I love you Fili, but I'm not doing this again."

He nodded, "I'd never expect you to."

Everything began to blur. The dress was removed only for a thicker, rougher fabric to replace it. Toying with Fili's old shirt I allowed him to sit me up on the bed whilst other people began to crowd the room. Thorin and Dis stood in one corner whilst Kili ran over to his brother. Oin smiled at me.

"Okay lass. I need you to breathe for me okay."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Oin smiled through my snapping. Meanwhile Kili was rubbing Fili's back.

"She's a week early," Fili stammered, "Is that…I mean is that bad?"

Oin shook his head, "No lad. Very few babies are born on time. Ye brother was early…and ye were about three weeks late if I remember rightly."

Dis nodded and Fili blushed. Doubling over in pain I fought down my urge to scream; instead opting to hold Fili's hand so hard I could have broken it. Oin looked up.

"Okay I want everyone out. Give the lass some air!"

Thorin kissed my forehead before ushering Dis and Kili out. Fili clung to my hand.

"I'll be right outside love."

"WHAT!"

Sitting up I ignored Oin's protests that I should lie back. Fili looked over at Oin who nodded.

"The father isn't usually present during the birth. There have been exceptions obviously."

"Yes like now!" I'd have said more but I was forced to delay my ranting in favour of screaming out in pain. Fili looked from me to the door before turning back again. I shook my head.

"Fili please don't go! I don't want to be on my own!"

He looked at Oin before nodding. Throwing his coat to one side Fili rolled his sleeves up and took my hand whilst rubbing my back. Oin nodded.

"Okay lass, it'll be a few hours before the baby comes, but the second I tell you to push ye have to push."

Those were the most painful five hours of my life.

Fili kept telling me to breathe – only stopping when I threatened to break his hand if he told me one more time. Oin smiled reassuringly at me.

"Okay Juliet, push!"

God did I push! I wanted this whole thing to be over and done with. Oin was nodding and Fili gripped my shoulders.

"Come on love. Come on!"

As the first baby slid out I allowed myself a small sigh before leaning back against Fili. My shirt was soaked through from sweat and I still had one baby to go! Oin cleaned the screaming baby and smiled.

"It's a boy."

I'd have nodded except I could feel the other baby coming along. Oin opened his mouth but I was already pushing.

"That's the head…one more should do it lass!"

With an agonising cry I sank back as my second child was born. I was aware of Fili's lips on my forehead but all I could think about was the sound of two children crying.

My two children.

Oin wrapped the baby up before nodding.

"A girl."

Fili gave a small gasp at this whilst I nodded weakly. I knew those babies would want holding and feeding. But right now I just wanted to fall asleep for the next few days. The bed shifted as Fili at down beside me whilst Oin handed him his son. Fili nervously took the child in his arms, cradling him against his chest.

"So small. What if I hurt him?"

"You won't Fili." Forcing my aching body up I saw Oin holding my daughter in his arms. Reaching out I took her and held her close against me before staring at the pair of them. Both had dark blonde hair although our son was a bit more blonde. Fili kissed his sons forehead before I pressed a kiss on his lips. He kissed his daughter before smiling up at me.

"Well done Juliet," I was surprised he could speak through his tears, "They're perfect."

"Got any name ideas lad?"

Fili nodded, "Ferin and Freya."

* * *

The next few hours were crammed with visitors. Fili and I had swapped so that I had Ferin and he had Freya. He'd been terrified of holding her as she was smaller than her brother. But eventually he relaxed and gently stroked her tiny hand with his thumb. Thorin and Dis were the first and I was surprised it took them so long to start crying. Dis kissed both her grandchildren whilst Thorin hugged us both. After several hours the whole company had come to see us and hold the twins. Even Bilbo and Frodo came although Bilbo seemed alarmed when Frodo gently prodded Ferins arm in curiosity.

That just left Kili and Tauriel.

My arms were aching from having held a baby for hours on end and I couldn't wait to get to sleep. But Kili had promised to visit later and so I forced myself to stay awake when he came in.

"Tauriel wanted to come," he shuffled his feet, "Only she's not feeling so good."

"Is she alright? Has Oin seen her?" Fili shifted Ferin in his arms to try and get him to stop crying. Kili nodded and his eyes shone.

"He's seen her. She's two months pregnant."

"Oh Kili!" Getting to his feet I watched as Fili gently lay Ferin in the crib before hugging his brother hard. It had been ages since I'd seen such love. Kili wiped his eyes before moving round to get another look at Freya.

"You can hold her if you want. You'll need the practice."

Kili gave Fili nervous look before taking the child. She whimpered before settling down. He smiled at us both.

"We've been trying ever since we got married. But after so long with nothing but false alarms we started to wonder if it was even possible. I mean no one's heard of an elf and a dwarf being together. Never mind having children! But now…it's a miracle!"

"You deserve it Kee." Fili nodded. Leaning against him I watched as Kili gently placed Freya in the crib alongside her brother.

"I know you're tired. I wanted you to be the first to know that's all."

Nodding I rested my head against Fili and Kili shut the door behind him. Fili toyed with my hair before brushing his lips against my cheek.

"I can't believe it. It seems like yesterday when you told me."

Nodding I could already feel my eyes dropping. Fili pulled the shirt off my body before covering me with fresh blankets. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was his lips brushing against mine.

_**It finally happened! It really does seem like yesterday when Juliet first found out and now she's a mum! Also she got to meet Bilbo and Frodo! Ever since I decided to have this sequel I had that meeting planned. And Kili and Tauriel! So much nice stuff after everything that's happened! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	44. The One with the Happy Ending

_**Filisgirl251 – Glad you enjoyed the twins arrival!**_

_**Eruwaedhiel95 – Happiness all around.**_

_**KHB123 – I knew you'd enjoy that! And I thought that would be a nice surprise at the end.**_

_**Nice Egan - Aww**_

The One with the Happy Ending.

_A Year Later_

I'm not sure why I was staring at Fili's desk. But I had nothing else to do. Fili and Kili were in a meeting with Thorin. Dis was looking after the twins and Tauriel was busy looking after Kali. Pushing my hair from my face I remembered the look of shock on Kili's face as his daughter was handed over to him. With bright copper hair and small pointed ears she looked like a hobbit baby. As for myself and Fili we never had any more. Despite what I'd said we did try again but this time I did miscarry and we agreed to be content with what we had. Besides, I couldn't have coped with three children – two was bad enough.

Moving towards Fili's desk I shook my head at the mound of papers and letters that littered it. Most of them were all the same; state papers and diplomatic affairs. Nothing of any interest.

_Dear Juliet._

That did catch my eye. Pushing half of the mound onto the floor my shaking hands picked up a small pile of letters. All of them had my name on and all were in Fili's handwriting. I couldn't understand it. Fili had no need to write to me! We spent all of our time together! Peering closely I saw the first one was dated from around four years ago – around the time I first arrived at Erebor. Looking up at the door I chewed my lip – I knew I had no right to this. These were Fili's after all, but – as ever – my curiosity was getting the better of me. Easing into his chair I placed the pile of paper on my knee and picked up the first letter.

_Dear Juliet,_

_Even putting that is killing me. I want to write something like "my darling Juliet" or "Juliet, my love" but I know you won't know what I'm talking about. I want to hold you and cover your face with kisses but you'll only push me away. I want to see your eyes light up at my face but I know I can't._

_At this very minute I'm waiting for Gandalf to arrive. Waiting for him to bring you back to me, or rather your memories. Each night I hear your screams and all I want to do is run to you and hold you. But I daren't. I daren't see that lost look in your eyes. That vagueness when you look at me. I don't think I can bear it. The others keep getting their hopes up, they believe Gandalf WILL be able to help you. But I don't think I can allow myself the hope. Supposing he fails? Supposing he makes you worse?_

_So I've come up with this plan. If he can't save you then these will have to do. Everything in these letters is to help you. I know Kili and the others have told you about the Dragonstone and the quest. I know they've told you what you did and who you've saved. But I know they haven't told you about me. So this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to tell you about the dwarf prince who has given you his heart._

_Firstly I want you to know something. I never told you but I had never planned to come on this quest in the first place. Only a month or two before I overheard what Thorin was planning for me. I'd found out he was having a meeting and that I wasn't supposed to know about it. Of course this worried me and with some help from Kili I managed to sneak in and hide – in the cupboard of all places! And after about half an hour I overheard everything. His plans to marry me off to "a suitable match", I've no doubt he meant one of Dain's daughters. And when I heard this the bottom dropped out of my world. At first I was angry at Thorin for doing this, and behind my back! But, later on I was upset. Was I so difficult to love? Were the chances of me having a One so non - existent that I had to have an arranged marriage? I never told anyone that I knew until much later. Kili knew something was wrong of course. But he didn't push me to tell him. But if it hadn't been for him I'd have never gone on this quest. But after much of his nagging I finally agreed. If anything it would give me a chance to get Thorin to drop the whole idea of the marriage. _

_I often wonder what would have happened if I had stayed in Erebor. I have to assume that I would have met you as you are now, without any memories of me. And I think I'd take that at the minute. Then at least I could court you and help you love me again. Obviously that didn't happen and things took a different turn._

_We never knew when the void would next open, Gandalf just told us to be ready. As it happens we were travelling to the Blue Mountains on a visit when it happened. We'd just passed the Shire when it opened. As you can imagine Kili jumped at the chance to see another world. And despite everything I wasn't going to miss out either. So in we went. And I don't mean to be horrible but I don't like your old world. It's far too noisy and dangerous. We almost got killed twice. But all we were focused on was finding the stone and it's wearer. People in middle Earth share a connection to that stone. It was never as powerful as yours but it allowed us to track it down._

_And then we met you._

_Looking back now watching you being attacked was one of the most horrible things I could see. And when we first met I could feel this strange sort of feeling in my chest. I didn't know it at the time of course but I fell in love with you then and there. When you ran away I wondered if I'd scared you. I couldn't stand the idea of that, but later on I knew you just didn't believe us._

_And whilst I'm at it I want to apologise. During the start of the quest I allowed my anger towards Thorin determine how I treated you. It was wrong of me and when I look back I'm ashamed of what I did. I could sit here and pretend nothing happened. That I was always nice to you. But I can't do that. I promised to be honest with you and I will, even if that means telling you the bad things as well. But, at the same time I was horrible towards you BECAUSE I loved you. I wanted to keep you safe and protected from the world and yet you seemed determined to dive headfirst into danger at every opportunity. I was also worried you didn't share my feelings or that I would be forced to marry another girl. I didn't want to risk either you or myself getting hurt._

_And when it comes to being honest I have a small confession to make. You had a small red mirror in your bag. I know you won't remember it but you did. You lost it before we reached Rivendell. Only you didn't lose it, I took it and threw it away. _

_I hated that mirror. Every so often we would be riding and I'd see you get it out and look at yourself. And every time you did that the light would vanish from your eyes. You'd rub at a random spot on your cheek or forehead before sighing and putting the mirror away. Even if you carried on smiling I knew you were unhappy. Sometimes you looked like you were going to cry! And I couldn't stand it. You're so beautiful. I didn't want anyone or anything telling you any different. So one night I stole it and threw it away. I never said anything in case you got angry at me, and by the time I told you I loved you I'd forgotten all about it._

_That's a moment I'd always hoped you'd remember. That morning when I told you, you were my One. After realising you had heard me tell Thorin you were nothing to me I was almost too scared to go through with it. But I had to tell you, you had to know the truth. And when I did you began to cry. I assumed you still hated me. That you could never love me. So when you took my hand and said those three words it was like my world was being rebuilt. I've never loved anyone the way I loved you and to see you now, a mere shadow of your old self – it tears me apart. All I want is my princess to come back to me. And if Gandalf can help, if he brings back your memories then I'm not going to waste any time. I'm going to ask you to marry me straight away. All I want in my life is you, without that it's hardly worth living._

_If Gandalf can't help then I'll give you these. This and the other letters in the hope you'll start to remember. And even if you don't then I won't give up. Even if it takes the rest of my life I could never give up on you._

_Yours forever,_

_Fili_

Wiping my eyes I quickly scanned through the other letters. All of them went into such detail it was like reliving the whole quest all over again! How Fili managed to remember every single detail was amazing. Sliding the letters back onto his desk I stood up just as the door opened and Fili himself walked in. He had yet another stack of papers in his hands and before he tripped I moved forward to take them from him. Kissing his cheek I bit my lip; waiting for him to notice my obvious red eyes.

"Juliet? Juliet what's happened?"

Fili sat me back down in the chair and knelt before me. As he rubbed my hands I swallowed the last of my tears.

"I saw…those letters you wrote to me."

Fili's own eyes fell on the pile and he sighed.

"I know they were private and I know I shouldn't have looked…"I bowed my head, "Did you really believe you could help me?"

Nodding Fili got to his feet and pulled me against him.

"I would have done anything to help you Juliet. Anything at all. I still would."

Allowing him to wipe the few reaming tears from my face Fili gave me a sly smile.

"Mother said she'll have the twins tonight as well. Meaning we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

Nodding I allowed him to lead me from the room.

* * *

I'd lost track of time ages ago. Fili lay underneath me whilst the thin sheets only just covered my lower half. Fili grabbed my bum whilst my lips moved up and down his neck. He let out a small moan before I slid off of him and snuggled up against him. Fili wrapped an arm around me whilst our legs remained interlinked. Kissing his chest I gazed up at him.

"I can't believe it, six years on and look at us."

He whistled, "Six years? I can't believe you've managed to put up with me for three!"

Gently elbowing him I drew lines on his chest with my fingers whilst Fili squeezed me.

"No matter what's happened to us Juliet, I'd never change any of it for the world."

I nodded; despite all of the pain and torture we'd been through I'd still keep things the way they were. Fili pressed his lips into my hair whilst I hugged him hard.

"The end of an era," he sighed wistfully. I shook my head.

"Start of a better one."

_**So there we are! The end! Big big thanks for everyone for following, favouriting, revieweing and just basically reading it because it means so much. Although I'm really going to miss Fili and Juliet I'm not doing a sequel because I like how things have ended for them (was reading 'Jinxed' last night and actually started crying!) However, I have another Hobbit fic coming out at the start of September which (fingers crossed) you can look forward to. Let me know what you thought xxxx**_


End file.
